For The Love of the Scheme
by JaSam4ever87
Summary: Chad learns he's not DA Woods' son, but EJ DiMera could be?...Philip sees a chance to win Chloe back...Stephanie vows revenge against Nathan and Melanie. Will she get it?...Is Hope the Salem Mugger?
1. Trouble Is Brewing

**TROUBLE'S BREWING **

_LUCAS gets on an elevator at Hearth & Home. He presses the button to go to the top floor. A woman named ALEX Miller rushes to the door._

**ALEX:** Hold the elevator please!

_LUCAS stops the door from closing._

**ALEX:** Thank you.

**LUCAS:** You're welcome. Which floor?

**ALEX:** Um, top floor please.

_LUCAS checks ALEX out._

**LUCAS:** I haven't seen you around here before.

**ALEX:** Oh I'm new. Actually this is my first day and I'm running late. I'm supposed to meet this LUCAS guy. One of the big wigs of the company.

**LUCAS:** Well maybe this LUCAS guy is running late too.

**ALEX:** That would be so great.

_The elevator doors open. They both get off the elevator. ALEX looks around trying to figure out which direction to go in. LUCAS looks at her._

**LUCAS:** If you need help I can point you in the right direction.

**ALEX:** Thanks, which way?

**LUCAS:** Right through these doors. I have to go see him myself.

_LUCAS and ALEX walk through the doors and into his office. _

**ALEX:** Can we just walk into his office like this?

**ALEX:** I'm sure he won't mind.

_LUCAS takes a seat at his desk._

**ALEX:** And now you're sitting at his desk? I think you should get up before he comes in.

**LUCAS:** Calm down ALEX Miller.

_ALEX is stunned._

**ALEX:** Wait, how do you know my name?

_LUCAS stands up and holds out his hand._

**ALEX:** No way!

**LUCAS:** Nice to meet you ALEX, I'm that LUCAS guy.

_ALEX is speechless._

_At Java, MIA can't take her eyes off of CHAD who's studying with WILL. CHAD looks over at her. He rolls his eyes and gets back to work. The door opens and NICOLE comes in. CHAD sees._

**CHAD: **Hey WILL, do you want to get out of here? It's getting crowded in here all of a sudden.

_WILL looks around._

**WILL: **I feel the same. Let's go to the Pub.

**CHAD:** Sounds great.

_WILL and CHAD pack up their things and leave as NICOLE heads to the counter. MIA doesn't even notice her. She watches CHAD leave._

**NICOLE: **You know staring isn't going to get him. It just makes you look sad.

_MIA snaps out of it._

**MIA: **Ah NICOLE DiMera. Sorry, but we're fresh out of babies, but we do have muffins. I recommend the ones with nuts in them. I think they'd be ideal for you.

**NICOLE: **Cute kid. I WILL just take a latte please.

**MIA: **Coming right up.

_MIA goes to make NICOLE her latte._

**NICOLE: **You know if you really want CHAD Peterson-Woods I could help you out.

_MIA turns around with Nicole's latte. NICOLE hands her the money._

**MIA: **I wouldn't ask for your help if you were the last person on earth.

**NICOLE:** Oh honey with those cliche lines you couldn't even win WILL Horton back. Keep the change.

_NICOLE winks at MIA then heads out the door. MIA rolls her eyes. CHLOE rushes in._

**CHLOE: **NICOLE, I need your help.

At the Pub, Sami's there with EJ, JOHNNY, and SYDNEY have a family moment. EJ and SAMI are smiling at one another. Caroline looks over at them and shakes her head. WILL and CHAD walk in.

**WILL: **It's pretty crowded in here too.

**CHAD: **Where to next?

_CHAD asked as KATE walks in behind them._

**KATE:** You guys can come with me to the DiMera mansion.

**CHAD:** Sorry Mrs. DiMera, but my mom forbad me from your place.

**KATE:** Well what she doesn't know won't hurt her right? Besides I'm sure she'd me much happier if you were able to find a nice quiet place to study.

**CHAD:** Alright cool, I'll go.

**KATE:** Great I'll pick you boys up some burgers and fries.

**WILL & CHAD:** Thanks.

_WILL and CHAD leave the Put. KATE looks EJ and SAMI, she rolls her eyes as she walked past._

_Back at Hearth and Home, LUCAS holds his out to shake with ALEX. She shakes, but can't speak__**. **__They let each other's hands go._

**LUCAS: **See we already broke the ice.

**ALEX: ** Yes we did. You're very sneaky.

**LUCAS:** I try my best.

_They both smile and let out a little laugh._

**ALEX:** So is there anything else I should know about you?

**LUCAS:** Like what? Like how our first day would be like.

**ALEX:** First date? Really already?

**LUCAS:** Yes I get right to the point.

**ALEX:** In some cases.

**LUCAS:** So WILL you go out with me?

**ALEX:** Shouldn't we get down to business? Wait, you only asked me here to ask me out?

_Back at Java, CHLOE and NICOLE sit at a table. CHLOE's worried. MIA eyes them from the counter._

**NICOLE:** CHLOE, what's wrong? Don't tell me something's wrong with the dress.

**CHLOE:** Who cares about the dress?

**NICOLE:** Did you really just say that?

**CHLOE:** I'm not going to need the dress when Daniel finds out…

**NICOLE:** Daniel finds out what? The price?

**CHLOE:** No….that I slept with Philip.

**NICOLE:** You what?

**CHLOE:** You heard me.

**NICOLE:** Yeah it's a response. How did this happened? Why?

**CHLOE:** I thought Daniel was cheating on me with Carly and Philip thought that Melanie wanted to be with Nathan, but we were both so wrong.

**NICOLE:** What made you guys think that?

**CHLOE:** I went to the hospital to see Daniel and a nurse told me that he and Carly left together to go to some sleazy hotel. So I went to the hotel and the clerk said Daniel was there with Carly. So I went home and started drinking. I was about to leave then Philip showed up drunk. I let him in and he told me about how he saw Melanie and Nathan kissing. We drank some more…. then we did it. Then we found out that Daniel was having surgery on his eyes and Melanie was telling Nathan to back off because she loves Philip.

**NICOLE:** Wow! So how was it?

**CHLOE:** NICOLE!

**NICOLE:** Okay….okay…So the hotel guy said Daniel and Carly were there, but he lied?

**CHLOE:** He didn't say their names, but I showed him a picture of Daniel and described Carly.

**NICOLE**: So the clerk lied that means the nurse lied too? But why?

**CHLOE:** Exactly and I think I know who got them to lie.

**NICOLE:** Carly.

**CHLOE:** Exactly. And now she knows I cheated on Daniel.

**NICOLE:** What? And she didn't tell her precious Melanie?

**CHLOE:** She doesn't know I cheated with Philip and neither does Nathan.

**NICOLE:** What does he have to do with all of this?

**CHLOE:** He knows I cheated too.

**NICOLE:** Oh my gosh CHLOE you know what this means right?

**CHLOE:** No what?

_CHLOE stares at NICOLE. NICOLE smiles._

On the next episode:

ALEX quits

NICOLE has a plan for CHLOE

WILL and CHAD chat with Stefano

EJ gets some news.

**CAST**

Nadia Bjorlin as Chloe Lane

Ally as Alex Miller

Bryan Dattilo as Lucas Horton

Casey Deidrick as Chad Peterson-Woods

Lauren Koslow as Kate DiMera

Dylan Patton as Will Horton

James Scott as EJ DiMera

Taylor Spreitler as Mia McCormick

Alison Sweeney as Sami Brady

Arianne Zucker as Nicole DiMera


	2. When Plans Go Awry

**WHEN PLANS GO AWRY**

Alex and Lucas are in his office at Hearth and Home.

"Yeah I kinda am." Lucas says with a slight grin.

"So you just invited me here to ask me out and not for my experience?" Alex asks angrily.

"No that's not what I meant." Lucas tries to explain, but Alex interrupts.

"I don't care what you meant Lucas Horton. I don't want to have anything to do with Hearth and Home."

Lucas gets upset. He stands up.

"Alright fine. Just get out of here then."

"I'm already out the door."

_Alex stands up and leaves. Lucas is disappointed._

_Nicole and Chloe are at Java._

"No I don't know what this means. Explain." Chloe asks.

"Okay so we find this hotel clerk and this nurse and we get them to tell Daniel that Carly had them lie for her. Nicole suggests. We can frame her and then you'll have her out of your life for good."

"That's not going to work." Chloe says disappointedly.

"Yes it will Chloe just do as I say and it'll work out."

"The nurse and the hotel clerk have disappeared."

"What?"

"I know"

"That means that whoever got them to lie must be loaded."

"I'm sure Carly has money."

"True. Maybe it was her after all."

_Chloe is upset._

_Will and Chad walk into the DiMera mansion. Stefano's on the phone in the living room. He hangs up as they walk in._

"William, Chad…what brings you guys here?" Stefano asks.

"Grandma Kate said that we can study here." Will says.

"I hope you don't mind Mr. DiMera." Chad says.

"No not at all. Come…come, sit down. Make yourself comfortable." Stefano directs.

_Will and Chad walk over to the couch and sit down. They put their book bags on the ground._

"Let me have cook whip up something good to eat."

"Grandma Kate's already bringing us something from the Pub." Will says.

"Very well then, I'll leave you two to your studying."

_Stefano leaves the room. Chad watches him leave as Will gets his books out to study._

"Mr. DiMera isn't so bad." Chad admits.

"Yeah he's not." Will admits.

"My mom made him out to be this big scary thug."

"He can be that way, but all and all he's a pretty cool guy."

_Kate walks up to the living room door as Will says that. Kate smiles a little._

_EJ, Sami, Johnny, and Sydney are having lunch together at the Pub. They're all smiles. EJ's phone rings. He checks the id and decides to take it._

"Will you guys excuse me? Important business." EJ announces.

"You're excused." Johnny says. EJ and Sami laugh.

_EJ walks away from the table and out the door. Lucas walks in to the Pub and straight to the counter. Sami sees and wonders what's up. Outside EJ's on the phone._

"Did you get the information that I was looking for." EJ asks. "You did? Great. I'll be there in a few."

_EJ hangs up his phone then dials someone else._

_Nicole and Chloe are still at Java._

"Carly's a life ruiner." Chloe says. "She just doesn't want me to be happy."

"Well if that's the case. Let's make her as miserable as she's making you." Nicole offers.

_Nicole's phone rings. She looks at the id. It's EJ._

"What does he want?" Nicole says out loud.

"Who?" Chloe asks.

"EJ"

"Why would he be calling you?"

"I don't know, let's see….EJ darling how are you?"

"Ah Nicky. I didn't think you were going to answer my call." EJ answered.

"I'll always answer for you."

"Are you busy now? I want to frame. Oh wait that's what you do."

_Nicole freezes._

"I'm having lunch with Chloe."

"Where? I'll meet you."

"Umm….I have to get into the office."

"Nicole, you're going to want to meet with me."

"Um I don't so. Oh no the reception."

"Nicky, don't make me come find you. Meet me at the mansion in 20mins."

_EJ hangs up the phone. He smiles before he walks back into the Pub. Nicole slowly hangs up hers. She smiles at Chloe._

"What did EJ want?" Chloe asks.

"Something about a bag of mines still being there. Anyways I have to go."

_Nicole stands up quickly and heads to the door. Chloe stands up._

"I thought you were going to help me with Carly." Chloe reminds her.

"I will later." Nicole says as she jets off.

_Sami watches as Lucas is on the phone. EJ walks over to her. He sees Sami watching Lucas on the phone._

"What's going on with him?" EJ asks Sami.

"I'm not sure. I've been waiting for him to get off the phone to find out." Sami replies.

"Well hope all is well."

"Yeah right."

"I mean for Will and Allie's sakes. That's all."

"You are a little softy." Sami and EJ smile at one another.

"I have to get going. Did you still want me to take the kids?" EJ asks.

"Yes I would love that so I can have time with an old friend."

EJ gives Sami a little smile. "Alright kids let's go."

"Let's go" Johnny says.

"Give mommy a kiss." Sami says.

_Johnny kisses Sami then Sami kisses Sydney. EJ picks Sydney up and they head out the door with Johnny ahead. Sami smiles at them walking out the door. She turns around and sees Lucas hanging up his phone. She walks over to him. He looks up at her. She stares back at him._

_Kate walks into the living room. _

"Hello boys. How's the studying going?" Kate asks.

"Pretty good." Will says.

"We quizzed each other on the way over." Chad says.

"Awesome. Here are your lunches."

_Kate puts the food on desk. Will and Chad walk over._

"Thanks Grandma."

"Thanks Mrs. D."

"You're very welcome."

_The doorbell rings._

"Harold!" Kate screams.

"I'm on it ma'am" Harold replies.

_Harold opens the door and it's Madeline._

"Where's my son!" she shouts.

_She pushes Harold out of the way. Harold shuts the door. Chad, Will, and Kate turn to face her._

"Chad, you're coming with me now!"

_Nicole walks up to the door. She's about to ring the door bell when someone grabs her from behind._

On the next episode:

Lucas and Sami have a heart to heart

Chad demands answers from Madeline

EJ has Nicole in a corner

Chloe cries on Philip's shoulder

**CAST**

Nadia Bjorlin as Chloe Lane

Ally as Alex Miller

Bryan Dattilo as Lucas Horton

Casey Deidrick as Chad Peterson-Woods

Lauren Koslow as Kate DiMera

Joseph Mascolo as Stefano DiMera

Dylan Patton as Will Horton

James Scott as EJ DiMera

Alison Sweeney as Sami Brady

Jessica Tuck as Madeline Peterson-Woods

Arianne Zucker as Nicole DiMera


	3. Got Ya

**GOT YA**

_Lucas and Sami are at the Pub._

"What happened Lucas?" Sami asks.

"I don't want to talk about it." Lucas replies. He takes a sip of his tea.

_Sami sits down in front of him._

"Come on Lucas, I know there's something wrong. Come on you can tell me anything."

"Okay you want to know what's wrong? Alice is what's wrong. Are you happy now?"

_Sami looks at Lucas sadly. Lucas drinks more tea._

_Nicole kicks and tries to scream as someone carts her off to the DiMera dungeon. The man puts her down in front of EJ. Nicole screams._

"What the hell EJ!"

"That will be all Marco. Thank you" EJ says. Marco takes off.

"Why did you bring me down here? All you had to do was ask me to come down here."

"But what would be the fun in that?"

"What do you want?"

"What do I want? Don't you mean what do I know?"

"Okay what do you know?"

"I'm glad you ask. You see, I have proof that you framed Arianna."

_Nicole gives EJ a little smirk._

_Chloe's at Java playing with her phone. A tear comes down her eyes. She wipes it away quickly as Mia approaches her._

"Can I get you anything else Chloe?"

"No thank you. I'm fine Mia."

"You don't look fine. What did Nicole say to you?"

"Nicole didn't say anything. She was just helping me then EJ calls her. I hope it doesn't take long. I really need her."

"How can you be friends with someone like Nicole?"

"Hey! Nicole might have done a lot of bad things, but she's still a great person. And you weren't all too innocent either."

_Chloe storms out of Java and right into Philip. He stops her._

"What's wrong Chloe? What happened?" He asks.

"I'm losing Daniel and I can't do anything to stop it." She cries.

_Chloe lays her head on Philip's shoulder and cries. Philip rubs her back._

_Chad is embarrassed at his mother's outburst at the DiMera mansion._

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Chad asks.

"Here to save you from them." Madeline replies. "Now come on now!"

_Madeline reaches for Chad's arm, but Chad pulls it away._

"I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm 18 and I'll do what I want when I want to."

"Don't you speak to me that way."

"Well then just come clean with it then. Tell me why you don't like the DiMera's so much.

_Madeline and Kate stand in silence. Stefano walks up to the living room door._

_In the DiMera Dungeon, EJ and Nicole stand face to face._

"So you're framing me for framing Arianna? Wow EJ I thought you were better than that."

"I thought you were better than this Nicky. All this to get Brady Black back, really? By the way, how is that working out for you?

"Oh shut up."

"Do you really want me to shut up? Don't you want to know what evidence I found against you?"

"Okay I'll bite. What is it?'

"Not what is it, but who is it."

"What?"

"Your partner in crime Dr. Richard Baker."

_Nicole begins to laugh._

"Really? Dr. Baker? That Dick? This is all so funny."

"Really? How is that?"

"He's dead. Your father put a hit on him back when we're trying to keep him from blabbing about Sydney. But that was a great try" Nicole laughs as she pats EJ on the shoulder."

_EJ starts to laugh._

"Baker's very much alive and he's right over there."

"You're keeping his dead body?"

"You mean his alive body? Come on Nicole give it up. He's already told me everything."

_Nicole stops laughing. She rushes to Baker's cell. He's sleeping._

"Dick is that you?" Nicole asks. "DICK!"

"What? What? Nicole?"

_Baker gets to his feet and walks over to the bars._

"Where am I?"

"Dick, you're alive. I can't believe it! It's a miracle." Nicole smiles

"Cut the act Nicole he has us." Baker says.

_Nicole frowns. EJ smiles._

_Sami puts her hands in Lucas'. They look into each other's eyes._

"Alice gave me some advice before she passed." Lucas begins. "She told me that I shouldn't allow my past relationships get in the way of my happiness and to make me give up on love. I should take every opportunity I have and to not be afraid to make the first move."

"That's great advice." Sami says with a smile.

"It is, but it didn't work out the way that I thought."

_They stop holding hands._

"That's what happened? Some woman turned you down? It's her lost. She doesn't deserve you."

"What makes me think that? What if I don't deserve her?

"Wow, you really like her don't you?"

"What? I don't even know her. She's just beautiful so I asked her out."

"Who is she? What's her name? Does she have any kids?"

"Drop it Sami."

"Any psycho ex-boyfriends? Has she been married?"

"Sami if you don't stop questioning me I'm going to take your shoe."

"My shoe? Wait Wait!"

_Lucas takes Sami's right flip flop off her foot._

"You said if I asked you another question and I didn't."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"What does she look like?"

_Lucas takes her shoe and gets up. Sami follows him hopping on one foot trying to get her shoe back from him. Someone watches them for outside._

_Philip and Chloe are hugging outside of Java. Mia watches from inside. They stop and look up at each other._

"What happened with Daniel?" Philip asked.

"I don't know how much longer I can hide the truth from him." Chloe whines.

"We just have to keep quiet longer. Come up with better lies."

"Easy for you to say, no one knows you cheated."

_Chloe wipes the tears from her eyes._

"You're right. I left you holding the bag and I'm sorry for that, but what do you want me to do? If you don't want Daniel to know then I can't tell Melanie."

"You're right. You can't."

"But now that I think about it. Maybe we should just come out with it."

_Mia opens the door._

''We can't tell the truth. If we do that we'll lose Daniel and Melanie for good."

"But if we don't. Carly will tell. Then it won't be long before 2 and 2 is put together and they find out we slept together. Melanie's already so suspicious of our friendship."

"Well I don't want to risk it. We have to stay quiet. Are you willing to do that?"

Philip strokes his hair and looks into Chloe's eyes.

"Yes." He says.

_Back at the DiMera mansion, Chad awaits his answer from Madeline._

"I'm waiting." Chad says tapping his foot. Kate intervenes.

"Chad, maybe you should just leave."

"Why? It's a good question." Will adds.

"Maybe you should stay out of this." Madeline says in a harsh tone.

"Don't you talk to my grandson that way in my house." Kate shouts.

Kate and Madeline stare at one another.

"I'm gone." Chad says.

_He grabs his bag and rushes out the door. Will follows him._

"Will come back." Kate shouts to him.

_Will turns around._

"I'll be back later" Will says.

"Great now look what you have done." Kate says to Madeline.

_Stefano looks at the both of them. _

"Chad wait up." Will shouts. Chad stops.

"I'm tired of this." Chad says. "I need to know what the connection is to my mom and the DiMeras.

"Me too" Will admits. "But how are we going to do that?"

"Good question."

_Chad and Will think._

"I think I know where to start." Will says

"Where?" Chad asks curiously.

"The internet."

"You really think the connection is somewhere in cyber space?"

"Good point, but maybe we should talk to a professional."

"What do you mean?"

"Like a hacker. Someone who can go places that we never knew existed."

"And where are we going to find this hacker from?"

"Follow me." Will says.

_Will and Chad begin to walk._

_Down in the DiMera dungeon Nicole is worried about EJ's next move._

"He's right Nicky, I know you and Baker were working together to frame Arianna for the muggings. " EJ says with a grin. "You got the DNA and Baker planted at the scene."

"And Baker told you all of this?" Nicole asked as she turns to EJ.

"Yes he did" EJ admits.

"He's lying. He's just trying to cover his own butt. His and his partner's butt."

"That partner is you." EJ says.

"It's not me. Someone's trying to set me up!" Nicole demands.

"Give it up Nicole! It's over" Baker shouts.

On the next episode:

Lucas and Sami find what they've been looking for

EJ has Nicole right where he wants her

Mia has leverage to get what she wants

Melanie questions Chloe

**Cast**

Nadia Bjorlin as Chloe Lane

John Callahan as Dr. Richard Baker

Bryan Dattilo as Lucas Horton

Casey Deidrick as Chad Peterson-Woods

Jay Kenneth Johnson as Philip Kiriakis

Lauren Koslow as Kate DiMera

Joseph Mascolo as Stefano DiMera

Dylan Patton as Will Horton

James Scott as EJ DiMera

Taylor Spreitler as Mia McCormick

Alison Sweeney as Sami Brady

Jessica Tuck as Madeline Peterson-Woods

Arianne Zucker as Nicole DiMera


	4. Calm Down Let's Think This Thing Through

**CALM DOWN, LET'S THINK THIS THROUGH**

In the Pub, Lucas and Sami are still fighting over her flip flop. The man outside walks in and up to them as Lucas gives Sami her flip flop back. Sami turns around and sees its Rafe Hernandez. He's back from his trip.

"Rafe" Sami says softly.

"Hey Sami." Rafe says with a smile.

Sami smiles back at him.

Mia walks back into Java and closes the door slightly. She walks back to the counter. Chloe and Philip walk in and sit down at the table that she and Nicole were sitting at.

"You need to calm down before someone walks in." Philip says.

Philip hands her his hanky. Chloe wipes her eyes. She then hands it back to him

"You keep it." Philip tells her.

"Philip you're such a good friend." Chloe tells him.

They smile at one another. Mia rolls her eyes. Melanie walks in and stops at the door and stares at them.

At the DiMera mansion, Kate and Madeline have words.

"With you acting like this it's only going to make the more suspicious." Kate tells Madeline.

"Don't tell me how I should act around my son." Madeline shouts.

"You're in my house!" Kate shouts.

Stefano intervenes.

"Ladies, Ladies. Calm down." Stefano suggests. He walks towards them. "Madeline, how dare you barge into my house."

"Stefano, I will do whatever it takes to protect my son from your family." Madeline says.

Madeline leaves the mansion. Kate and Stefano watch her leave. Kate turns to Stefano.

"We need to come up with a way to shut her up." She tells him.

"I agree." Stefano says as he rubs his chin. "Madeline needs to be stopped immediately and I know a way."

In the DiMera dungeon, Nicole worries what EJ is going to do next.

"Okay. You got us. What are you going to do?" Nicole asks nervously.

"I'm going to send you back to jail." EJ says with delight. "And you Baker, you're going to go back to the grave."

Nicole and Baker look at one another then at EJ.

At the Pub, Sami and Rafe stare into each other's eyes.

"When did you get back into town?" Sami breaks the silence.

"Just an hour." Rafe answers.

"I'm glad you're back."

"I'm glad to be back."

Lucas looks down and rolls his eyes he looks back up at them.

"Okay I'm going to leave you two to catch up." Lucas says.

"Oh yeah sorry Lucas." Sami says.

"It's okay. Later." Lucas says as he walks out.

"Bye Lucas" Sami says softly with a wave.

"I'm sorry to have interrupted." Rafe says. "You two look like you were having a lot of fun."

"Yeah it was great to have some fun with Lucas. A lot has happened since you've been gone."

"What happened with Lucas?"

"His Grandma Alice Horton died."

"Oh man, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah he was in Hong Kong for most of her sickness; him and Allie. He was able to make it to say good-bye though. Which I think helped a little."

"That good that he got that chance."

"So how's Arianna?"

"I haven't seen her yet. Have you seen her around?"

"You didn't get Gabby's messages or my messages?"

"About Ari? What happened?"

"She's in jail. She was arrested for the muggings."

Rafe is shocked.

In the DiMera dungeon with Nicole, Baker, and EJ.

"EJ, no. I can't go back to prison." Nicole whines.

"Well you should have thought about that before you framed my client."

"Is there any way that we can switch sentences?" Baker asks.

"Shut up Dick!" Nicole shouts.

"Look EJ, I'll do anything. Just don't send me back to prison please." Nicole pleads.

Nicole rubs EJ's arms. He raises his arms and rubs her face. They look lovingly into each other's eyes then EJ starts to choke her. Nicole tries to stop him.

"It's over Nicole. This time for good." EJ tells her. "I'm going to tell Brady and Arianna. You're pathetic life as you know it is about to be blown to bits."

He releases her and she stumbles back a little. EJ leaves and Nicole shouts out at him.

"EJ no! Please. No!" Nicole cries. "Brady's going to hate me. I'll be alone."

"I told you this wasn't going to end well." Baker says.

"Shut up Dick." Nicole shouts. "I'm not going back to prison and I'm not giving up on Brady. I will stop EJ somehow."

"Well good luck with that." Baker says.

"Screw you." Nicole yells before leaving Baker to rot.

Outside the DiMera mansion, EJ gets a phone call from Arianna.

"Hello Arianna." He answers.

"EJ hey…um…is there any news in my case?" she asks slowly trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

"Yes as a matter of fact. I do and it's great news." EJ says with a smile.

At Java, Melanie interrupts Philip and Chloe by clearing her throat. They look up at her.

"Melanie, hey." Philip says as he stands up.

"Hey" Melanie says.

Melanie and Philip hug. Chloe finish wiping her eyes. Melanie and Philip pull away.

"What's wrong Chloe?" Melanie asks.

Chloe gets nervous.

"I um…I saw a woman with a baby and it reminded me that I can't have kids." Chloe covers.

"Oh I'm so sorry Chloe."

"It's fine. It's just something that I need to get use to."

Philip and Chloe feel relieved.

"I'm glad my hubby was here to help you." Melanie says as she brushes his shirt.

"So what brings you here?" Philip asks

"Coffee silly." Melanie laughs a little. "Do you want some? Either of you?"

"No I good." Philip says.

"Me too." Chloe says.

"Alrighty then."

Melanie walks toward the counter, but looks back to see Philip sitting back down to talk to Chloe. Mia watches her.

"Hey Melanie." Mia says.

"Hey Mia. Can I get a latte please?" Melanie asks.

"Sure coming right up." Mia goes to make the latte.

"You know Philip and Chloe are kind close, maybe a little too close." Mia says.

"What have you seen?" Melanie asks.

Mia hands Melanie her latte and Melanie hand Mia her credit card. Mia swipes it and gives it back to her.

"I don't know. It might just be nothing." Mia answers. "Why was Chloe crying anyways? Do you know?"

"She saw a woman with a baby."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"She can't have kids."

"Wow, that really is sad."

Mia looks down.

"Do you think of Grace a lot anymore?"

Mia looks up with a sad face.

"Every day."

Outside the DiMera mansion, EJ and Arianna are still on the phone.

"So you're able to prove that Nicole set me up?" Arianna asks, but before EJ could answer, Nicole knocked the phone out of EJ's hands then stepped on it.

"What the hell is your problem?" EJ yells.

"You are and it's time that I dealt with it." Nicole answers with a strong tone.

"EJ? EJ?" Arianna asks. "Damn it!" Arianna hangs up the phone.

"You have a visitor." The guard tells her.

"EJ?" Arianna says out loud. The man appears to her. "Rafe."

Rafe and Arianna smile at one another.

On the next episode:

Nicole finds a way to stop EJ

Mia asks for Nicole's help

Chloe faints….in Philip's arms

Kate and Stefano find a way to get back at Madeline

Will and Chad meet a computer geek named Henry

**Cast**

Nadia Bjorlin as Chloe Lane

Molly Burnett as Melanie Layton-Kiriakis

Bryan Dattilo as Lucas Horton

Galen Gering as Rafe Hernandez

Lindsay Hartley as Arianna Hernandez

Jay Kenneth Johnson as Philip Kiriakis

Lauren Koslow as Kate DiMera

Joseph Mascolo as Stefano DiMera

James Scott as EJ DiMera

Taylor Spreitler as Mia McCormick

Alison Sweeney as Sami Brady

Jessica Tuck as Madeline Peterson-Woods

Arianne Zucker as Nicole DiMera


	5. I Know Your Secret

**I KNOW YOUR SECRET**

Rafe and Arianna stand face-to-face. "You need to get back into your cell." The guard told Arianna. "Okay." Arianna says. She turns around and goes back into the cell. The cell doors closes and Rafe walks up to her. "Where have you been?" Arianna asks. "I was worried." "You're worried about me? When you're in here?" Rafe asks surprisingly. "Yes. You might be the big bro, but I get worry as the little sis." Arianna reminds him. "Okay, but let's forget about me and tell me what the hell happened." Rafe answers. "And why are you looking for EJ?" "Because EJ believes that I'm innocent." Arianna explains. "He thinks no he believes that Nicole framed me. And I think he has the proof right now." "Oh really?" Rafe says. "Yes I was just on the phone with him when the line went dead." Arianna looks sadly at Rafe.

EJ bends down to pick up his crushed phone. He laughs. "You're going to take care of me?" He asks Nicole. "Yes I am. It's about damn time that someone takes you down and hard." Nicole tells him. "That sounds like a lot of fun, but not right now. I have to go free Arianna." EJ laughs. He turns to walk away, but Nicole grabs his arm. "Excuse me, but I guess you didn't hear me." Nicole yells. EJ turns around. "Oh I heard you, but I don't really care about you petty little threats." EJ tells her. "There is nothing you can do to stop me." "Yes there is. Everyone has secrets." Nicole reminds him. "I'm sure you did something to Sami and now you're hiding it. I just have to figure out what it is." EJ laughs. "Okay look go into the house. Search high and low, but you won't find anything at all. And you won't have time. I'm going to Arianna right now." "So you admit there is something that you're hiding from Sami?" Nicole asks. "I didn't say that." EJ says. "There is something what is it?" Nicole asks. EJ looks up at Stefano and Kate walk out of the house. "We're going to get the tape and you'll see her and you'll know why no one else can see it" Stefano says. "You told her about the tape?" EJ asks Stefano. Kate and Nicole are curious.

Chad and Will walk into the Salem U library. "Why are we in a library?" Chad asks. "This is where he hangs out." Will says. "There he is." Will and Chad walk up to a student on the computer. "Henry!" Will says. "Will Horton? What's up?" Will and Henry shake hands. "Who's this guy?" Henry asks. "This is my friend Chad. Chad this is Henry, the computer tech that I was telling you about." "Nice to meet you Chad" Henry says putting his hand out for Chad to shake. "Same here." Chad says. They shake hands. "So what can I do you boys for?" Henry asks. "We need you to help us find any connect that Chad's mom has with my Grandma Kate and her husband Stefano." Will explains. "Stefano? As in Stefano DiMera?" Henry asks slowly. "Yeah." Chad said. "No way man." Henry says. Will and Chad look at one another.

Mia and Melanie watch Philip and Chloe talk. They turn to face each other. "So you kinda know what Chloe's going through." Melanie says. "Yeah I guess." Mia says. "Hey didn't Philip and Chloe date in high school or whatever?" "Yeah they were high school sweethearts." Melanie answers. "They were even king and queen at the Last Blast or whatever. Why you ask?" "Just trying to keep everything straight." Mia goes to wipe down some counters. Melanie turns back to look at Philip and Chloe. "Great cover." Philip says. "I can't keep doing this." Chloe says. "Daniel's going to find out the truth." Just then Daniel walks in. "The truth about what?" Daniel asks. Philip and Chloe look up at him. He looks back at them.

"Nicole framing you? Why?" Rafe asks. "She wants Brady and she'd do anything to get him." Arianna answers. "What does Brady have to say about this?" Rafe asks. "He doesn't know." Arianna says slowly. "He doesn't know that you're locked up?" Rafe asks raising his voice. "He knows I'm locked up, but he doesn't know that EJ suspects Nicole." Arianna explains. "Why not?" "I didn't tell him." "Again why not?" "I wanted proof first." "And EJ has this proof?" "I know he does. I have faith in him." Rafe can't believe what Arianna is saying.

"Elvis calm down." Stefano says as he walks towards EJ. "Calm down really? After your betrayal?" EJ screeches. "I'm talking about the tape of our wedding." Stefano covers. "Yes Stefano wanted to show me how miserable I looked." Kate helps. Stefano eyes EJ. EJ calms down. "Well you two be on your married way then." EJ says. Stefano and Kate walk past EJ and Nicole. "You two have fun." Kate says. Nicole watches Stefano and Kate leave. EJ strokes his chin. "Hmmm….so what was that all about?" Nicole asks with a smile. "Nothing… nothing at all." EJ answers. "Really? You seem pretty freaked out when Stefano mentioned a tape." Nicole points out. "Nicole, don't waste your time." EJ says. "You don't have much more of it." "That's funny because I think my time just got extended indefinitely." Nicole smiles. "Keep dreaming Nicole." EJ tells her. "Now if you excuse me, I have somewhere to be." "Sure go ahead EJ. I'll just go and ask the police if there is some unsolved crime that could be connected to the DiMeras." "Go ahead Nicole. I don't care." EJ storms off. "Oh EJ. What is on that tape? And where can I find it?" Nicole says to herself before her phone rings. She looks at her id, it's Mia. "Hello Mia." Nicole says. "Hey Nicole, I was wondering if the offer to help me get Chad back was still on the table." Mia asks. "I have bigger fish to fry." Nicole says before hanging up on Mia. "Wait, ugh." Mia says. "Just what I was hoping you'd say."

"The DiMera's are scary people. They'll have me killed." Henry says. "No they won't. It'll all come back on me." Will says. "Stefano won't know you had any part in this. He wouldn't put a hit out on me." "I really need to know why my mom is so freaked out about me hanging out with Will and the DiMeras." Chad explains. "Okay I'll do it!" Henry says. "Okay what is your mom's name Chad?" "Madeline Peterson." Chad says. "Wait, Judge Madeline Peterson-Woods?" Henry asks. "Yeah" Chad says. "I don't think I can go any farther." Henry says. "First death with Stefano and now jail with Judge Mom?" "Look I'll take any responsibility if this gets out. I won't put your name into anything." Chad assures Henry. "No one will know you're helping us." Will says. Henry looks at both Will and Chad. "Okay. I'll do it." Henry agrees. Henry turns back to face his computer and gets to work.

"Are you keeping something from me Chloe?" Daniel asks. Melanie walks up. "Chloe, you should tell Daniel." Melanie tells her. "What's this big secret?" Daniel asks. "Maybe we should leave these two alone Mel." Philip says as he stands up. Daniel's phone rings. He checks the id. "It's the hospital. I have to take this." He says as he opens his phone. "Then I want to know what the big secret is." Daniel walks outside. "Chloe just tell him about the woman with the baby." Melanie says. Chloe stands up. "I will when…." Chloe starts but starts to feel dizzy. She walks along the table. "Chloe are you okay?" Melanie asks. "Chloe?" Philip says. Chloe begins to faint. Philip catches her before she hit the floor. They both sit on the floor. "Chloe, Chloe." Philip calls out to her, but no response. Melanie checks her pulse. " She's breathing, but I'm going to call 911 still." Melanie says. She opens up her phone and dials. "Hello we need an ambulance at Java Café. A woman has fainted." "Come on Chloe. What's wrong? Talk to me." Philip says sadly." Melanie watches Philip comfort Chloe.

EJ and Nicole walk into police office. "Why the hell did you follow me anyways?" EJ asks. "Going to turn yourself in?" "No I'm waiting for info on this mysterious tape." Nicole answers with excitement. "You're still hung up on this tape that doesn't exist?" EJ asks with a slight smile. "Oh but it does and you proved it by getting all worried when Daddy and Step Witch came out talking about a tape." Nicole reminds him. "So come clean with it or I'm going to have to talk to someone else about it." "Like who?" EJ asks curiously. "Roman or Bo Brady, I'm sure they'd be interested in what I have to say." Nicole answers. EJ laughs. "Oh yeah like they'll believe anything that came out of your lying mouth. Give it up Nicole, you lose!" The guard walks up to them. "You can go see Miss Hernandez now." The guard opens the door. EJ starts to walk in. "I win because you don't want anyone to know about the tape." Nicole whispers. EJ looks at Nicole angrily.

"You have faith in EJ? Seriously?" Rafe asks. "What has he done to you? Brainwashing?" "EJ didn't brainwash me." Arianna says. "I believe that Nicole could be this cruel to me. Just look at what she did to Sami and EJ." EJ grabs Nicole by the arms. "Shut up about the bloody tape already." EJ says. "Stop you're hurting me." Nicole yells. Rafe turns the corner and see EJ grabbing Nicole. "What the hell is going on?" Rafe asks. "Rafe" Nicole says. EJ lets Nicole go. Nicole walks toward Rafe. "So glad you're here." "And why is that?" Rafe asks. "I wonder if you can help me out." EJ turns to look at Nicole and Rafe. Rafe looks at EJ.

On the next episode:

Chloe is rushed to the hospital

EJ shuts Nicole up

Sami meets Alex

Mia and Brady have a talk

**Cast**

Nadia Bjorlin as Chloe Lane

Molly Burnett as Melanie Layton-Kiriakis

Shawn Christian as Dr. Daniel Jonas

Casey Deidrick as Chad Peterson-Woods

Galen Gering as Rafe Hernandez

Lindsay Hartley as Arianna Hernandez

Jay Kenneth Johnson as Philip Kiriakis

Lauren Koslow as Kate DiMera

Joseph Mascolo as Stefano DiMera

Chandler Massey as Henry

Dylan Patton as Will Horton

James Scott as EJ DiMera

Taylor Spreitler as Mia McCormick

Arianne Zucker as Nicole DiMera


	6. The Cover Up

**THE COVER UP**

"Al right I'll be there. Alright, bye." Daniel says to Maxine. He hangs up the phone and heads back inside where he sees Chloe on the ground. "Omg Chloe, what happened?" Daniel asks. "She stood up then fell on Philip." Melanie explains. Mia walks over. "Is she going to be okay?" Mia asks. The paramedics walk in. "Stand back people." The man says. Philip lays Chloe down on the floor gently and stands up next to Melanie.

"Why would I want to help you when you framed Ari?" Rafe ask Nicole. "What? Is that what she told you?" Nicole says acting surprised. "Shame on her. Anyways I'm sure you'll be interested in what I have to say." "And what is that?" Rafe asks annoyed. "It's about EJ." Nicole says with excitement." Rafe looks at EJ. EJ tries not to act nervous.

Sami clears a table at The Pub. Caroline walks over to her. "Thank you Sami so much for your help." Caroline tells her. "You're welcome Grandma." Sami says with a smile. "You always help me out with the kids. It's the least that I could do." Sami and Caroline smile at one another. "Could you take some orders while I go check on the clam chowder?" Caroline asks. "Of course." Sami says. Caroline heads to the back. Sami finishes clearing the table as Alex Miller walks in. Sami sees her. "Hello can I help you?" "Yes I called in an order." Alex says. "Alex Miller." Sami checks for Alex's order. "It's not up yet. Sorry." Sami says. "It's okay I can wait." Alex says. "Can I get you something to drink?" Sami asks. "Umm…I guess I'll take some lemonade." Alex says. "Coming right up." Sami says.

Nathan is checking some charts at the nurse's station when Stephanie walks up to him. "Hey Nathan." She says. He looks up at her. "I thought I heard a beautiful lady call my name." He smiles. They kiss. Melanie rushes in and interrupts. "Somebody help." She cries. They stop kissing and look at her. "Are you okay? What happened?" Nathan asks as he rushes to her side. "It's not me it's Chloe." Melanie spits out. "She fainted at Java. And my dad is freaking out. She's coming in now." Nathan looks into her eyes and sees she's worried. The EMTs rush Chloe into the hospital. Nathan rushes over. Daniel and Philip are close behind. Nathan checks her pupils. "Get her into cubical 3" The EMTs rush Chloe into cubical 3. Nathan close behind. Daniel tries to go in as Carly comes around the corner. "Was that Chloe?" She asks. Daniel stops and walks up to her. "Yes it's Chloe. She fainted at Java." He tells her. Philip and Melanie are over getting some coffee. Melanie notices Philip's hand shaking. "Philip your hand is shaking like crazy." She mentions. "Yeah I um…I'm nervous about Chloe." He answers. "So am I." Melanie says. She takes a sip of coffee. Stephanie walks over. "Wow so Chloe fainted in your arms Philip?" She asks. Philip and Melanie turn to face her. "Yeah she did." Philip says. "Philip the hero." Stephanie says. "You just need to leave now Stephanie." Philip tells her. "Yeah this is family business." Melanie says. They walk toward Daniel and Carly. Stephanie watches them then leaves the lobby.

"What about EJ?" Rafe asks. Arianna tries to listen in. "Well I'm not sure what all of it means, but maybe you can tell me." Nicole replied. Rafe looks annoyed. "Just spit it out already." Rafe yells. Nicole looks back at EJ who looks back at her. Nicole turns to face Rafe again. "You know what, I don't care." Rafe says. He throws his hands in the air. He walks back to Arianna's cell. Nicole and EJ follow him. "EJ, you're here." Arianna says with a smile. "I'm here too." Nicole says. "Are you here to confess?" Arianna asks. Nicole laughs. "In you your dreams hun…. " Nicole starts, EJ interrupts. "Nicole was just leaving." EJ says as he grabs Nicole's arm and tries to get her to leave. "No I wasn't." Nicole says pulling her arm away from EJ. "Nicole, if you don't have anything to say then you need to leave." Rafe tells her. "So you don't want to know what EJ's hiding." Nicole asks. "Out with it or shut up." Rafe says. "EJ has…" Nicole starts, but is interrupted when EJ pulls her into a kiss. Rafe and Arianna watch in disgust.

Alex is checking her emails on her phone as Sami walks over with her lemonade and her order. "Here's your lemonade and your food is really too." Sami says as she places the glass and the bag on the table in front of Alex. Alex puts her phone down. "Thank you so much…um" Alex says. "Sami…I'm Sami Brady." Sami introduces herself. "As in Brady Pub?" Alex asks. "Yes. My Grandparents own it." Sami says. "Cool. Oh I'm Alex Miller by the way." Alex says. They shake hands. "Nice to meet you Alex." Sami says. They let go of hands. "Are you new in town?" "Yeah I'm from Chicago." Alex says. "I've been here before, but forever again." Alex laughs. "Well welcome back to Salem." Sami says. "Thank you." Alex says. "Well I better get to my interview." "Okay well good lucky." Sami says.

"I need to see how Chloe's doing." Daniel says. Carly stops him. "I will check on her." She assures him. Carly walks into cubical 3 to check on Chloe. "How is she?" Carly asks. "She's still unresponsive." Nathan replies. "Maxine's taking blood." "I'm going to put a rush on these results." Maxine says. She leaves with a vial of Chloe's blood. Melanie and Philip watch as Maxine walk out. "I want to sit with her." Daniel says. "Of course." Nathan says. "I'm going check on another patient and be right back." Nathan walks out of the room. "I'll leave you too alone." Carly says. Carly walks out. "It's just you and me." Daniel tells Chloe. Philip tries to look in as Nathan walks out. Melanie watches Nathan go to the nurses' station. She walks over to him. "Hey Nathan." She says. "Hey Mel." He says back. They have an awkward silence then both try to speak at the same time. "Chloe is.." Nathan starts. "How's…" Melanie starts. "You go ahead." Melanie says. "Everything seems fine. Not sure why she fainted, but I had some blood drawn." Nathan explains. "That's great. Well you know." Melanie says. "Umm….are we still cool?" Nathan looks at Melanie. "Of course, why wouldn't we be?" He asks. "Because…um…you know….never mind." She stumbles. They put their hands out to shake the others just as Stephanie comes back. They smile at one another.

EJ and Nicole are still in the middle of their lip lock. Rafe clears his throat loudly to get their attention. They stop and pull away from each other fast. They clear their throats softly. "What the hell was that for?" Rafe asks. EJ and Nicole are silent. "Do I need to repeat the question?" Rafe asks. "It was nothing." EJ answers. "Arianna your arraignment is in the morning." "Thank you EJ" Arianna says sounding a little pissed. "Let's go darling." EJ says pulling Nicole's right arm. Rafe pulls Nicole's left arm. "Not so fast." Rafe says. EJ and Nicole look at Rafe. Rafe smiles at them.

Mia's walking through the park. She pulls out her cell and dials Nicole again. She get's Nicole's voicemail. "Voicemail again?" Mia asks herself. She leaves Nicole a message. "Hey Nicole it's Mia again. Call me when you get this it's very important. You're going to want to hear what I have to say." She hangs up her phone and puts it in her bag. Brady walks up behind her. "What do you want with Nicole?" Brady asks. Mia turns around. "That's between us." Mia says with a smile. "What are you two up to now?" Brady asks. "Why do you care?" Mia asks throwing her hands in the air. "Because Nicole is my friend and I think of you as a friend." Brady tells her. "How could you be friends with someone like her?" Mia asks. "Nicole is a difficult person to like." Brady starts. Mia laughs. "Really?" she says. "Let me finish." Brady says. "But I see a side of her that not many people get to see. She's a great person." "I think a lot of men have seen that side of her that you've seen." Mia replies. "Mia, I know about Nicole's past." Brady states. "But you still want to be her friend?" Mia asks. "Yes I do." Brady confirms. "You're going to stick by her no matter what huh?" Mia asks. "Yes that's what friends do." Brady tells her. "Well then don't say I didn't warn you." Mia states. "Warn me about what?" Brady asks curiously. "It's for me to know and you to find out." Mia says with a smirk. She starts to walk away then turns around and says, "Oh and Brady, if you see Nicole before I do. Can you tell her it would be in her best interest to get in touch with me?" Mia turns around and walks away leaving Brady wondering what just happened.

"So Chloe fainted in your arms?" Carly asks Philip. "Yes she did." Philip confirms. "That's good that you caught her." Carly adds. "Yeah I guess that's good." Philip says. He turns around and sees Nathan and Melanie laughing together. He has a flashback to when he saw them kiss through Maggie's back door. He comes back. "Where were you just now?" Carly asks. "What? Uh…nowhere….just here, worrying about Chloe." He covers. Stephanie walks in and interrupts Nathan and Melanie. "Nathan, hey. I'm off now." Stephanie says. Nathan and Melanie look at her. "That's great, but I'm going to stay here until I get Chloe's blood work back." Nathan tells her. Maxine walks up with the results. "Here are the results of Miss Lane's blood test." She says. She hands the envelope to Nathan and walks away. "That's great then you can tell Chloe the news and go out with me." Stephanie says. Nathan opens the envelope. "Uh yeah sure." Nathan says as he walks away with the results. He heads to Chloe's room. He walks in. Daniel looks up at him. "Are those the results?" Daniel asks. "Yeah they are." Nathan answers slowly. "So what's wrong?" Daniel asks. Chloe starts to wake up. "She's waking up." Nathan says. Daniel turns to see. "Chloe?" He touches her hand. Chloe turns her head a little. "What…happened?" Chloe stutters. She opens her eyes. Daniel smiles at her. "You fainted." He tells her. "Fainted?" She asks. "Yes in Philip's arms." Daniel answers her. "Philip? He helped me?" Chloe asks. "Yeah he was there at Java with you and Melanie." Daniel tells her. "Nathan's here." Chloe says. "Yeah he took some blood and he has the results." Daniel says. "Am I okay?" Chloe asks. "It's not the leukemia back again is it?" Daniel turns to look at Nathan. Nathan is frozen. "What's going on?" Philip asks Melanie who walks up to Chloe's door. "Nathan has her blood test back." Melanie tells him. "It's not leukemia." Nathan says. "Then what is it?" Chloe asks. "Spit it out Nathan." Daniel says. "Chloe you're pregnant." Nathan finally says. Daniel and Chloe stare at him.

On the next episode:

Rafe and Arianna wonder what EJ and Nicole are hiding

Nicole's determined to find out what's on the tape

Sami wants to set Lucas up on a blind date

Alex meets Brady

**Cast**

Ally as Alex Miller

Nadia Bjorlin as Chloe Lane

Molly Burnett as Melanie Layton-Kiriakis

Crystal Chappell as Dr. Carly Manning

Shawn Christian as Dr. Daniel Jonas

Galen Gering as Rafe Hernandez

Mark Hapka as Dr. Nathan Horton

Lindsay Hartley as Arianna Hernandez

Shelley Hennig as Stephanie Johnson

Jay Kenneth Johnson as Philip Kiriakis

Eric Martsolf as Brady Black

James Scott as EJ DiMera

Taylor Spreitler as Mia McCormick

Alison Sweeney as Sami Brady

Arianne Zucker as Nicole DiMera


	7. Sweet Revenge

**SWEET REVENGE**

Ciara sits in the Kiriakis living room coloring. Hope walks in. "Ciara, why are you coloring when you're supposed to be cleaning your room." Hope asks. "Henderson already did." Ciara says. Henderson walks in with some milk and cookies for Ciara. "Here you go Miss Ciara." Henderson says. He places the tray on the table for her. Ciara looks up at him. "Thank you Henderson." She says with a smile. "You're welcome Miss Ciara." Henderson says. He walks away. Ciara grabs a cookie and is about to dunk it in the milk when Hope stops her by grabbing her hand. "Why did you do that for?" Ciara yells.

Sami and Alex are laughing and having a great time at the Pub. Lucas walks in and sees them together. He walks over. "I thought you were going back to Chicago." Lucas interrupts. Alex and Sami look up at him. "Lucas Horton, you again?" Alex answers. "You two know each other?" Sami asks. "Yeah he offered me a job so he could hit on me." Alex says. "No I didn't." Lucas protests. Alex stands up and gets in his face. "Yes you did and I turned him down." Alex turns to Sami then back to Lucas. "This is the girl you were talking about?" Sami asks Lucas. "You were talking about me to another woman?" Alex asks. "Were you trying to get with her too?" "I've already had her, married her, and have two kids with her." Lucas says. "You married this loser?" Alex asks facing Sami and pointing at Lucas. Sami tries to speak, but Lucas jumps in. "I'm not a loser." Lucas shouts. "Maybe you are." Alex looks at Lucas pissed.

"What just happened here?" Arianna asks Rafe. "EJ and Nicole kissed." Rafe says. "Why would he kiss that baby stealing tramp?" Arianna asks. "She's nothing but a cheap whore. After everything she's done to him and Sami and he still kisses her." Rafe looks at Arianna confused. He shakes his head. "EJ just did that to shut Nicole up." Rafe clarifies. "I know that." Arianna says. She rubs the back of her neck and turns away from Rafe. "I wonder what Nicole has on EJ to have him running scared." Rafe wonders. Arianna turns back to him. "Maybe she's just bluffing." Arianna says. "Just so she can get EJ to back off of her." "She knows something and I want to know what that something is." Rafe says.

EJ and Nicole walk onto the pier. EJ looks around then faces Nicole. "You need to shut your mouth." EJ says. "What the next time we kiss?" Nicole jokes. "No, about this silly tape." EJ says. "So you just kissed me to keep my mouth shut?" Nicole asks. "Well it worked didn't it?" EJ says. "It did for…the moment, but I'm just getting started." Nicole replies. "I'm going to find out what's on that tape and I'm going to use it to get you to back off of me." "Oh really?" EJ laughs. "Good luck finding out what's on the tape that doesn't exist." "The tape does exist and I'm going to find it." Nicole threatens. "And if you still want to tell on me then we'll both go down." Nicole walks closer to EJ and brushes her hands over EJ's arms. She moves in for a kiss.

"You don't deserve your cookies and milk." Hope tells. "You didn't clean your room." Ciara stomps her feet. "You've been bad too mommy." Ciara says angrily. Justin walks in. "Justin" Ciara says with a smile as she rushes over to him. She jumps in his arms. "Hey Ciara" Justin says he looks over to Hope. "What's going on here?" Justin puts her down. Ciara looks at him. "Mommy won't let me have milk and cookies." Ciara says. "She was supposed to clean her room, but Henderson did it." Hope says. Ciara looks at Hope. "I'm going to my room." She says. She rushes upstairs. "Ciara." Hope calls. Justin stops her. "Maybe you should give her time." Justin suggests. "Oh so now you're her parent?" Hope asks. She brushes past Justin and heads upstairs. "Hope" Justin calls out. "I'm going to bed." She yells down to him.

"I'm not a loser. I can get a date without offering the person a job just to get them in the same room as me. " Alex jokes. "Oh you have jokes now." Lucas smiles. Sami tries not to laugh. "Yep. Pick any guy in here and I bet I can get him to date me." Alex says. Lucas looks around the Pub. Brady walks into the Pub. Lucas looks at Brady and smiles. He turns back to Alex. "Okay, that guy over there by the door." Lucas says pointing to Brady. "Watch and learn." Alex says. She tosses her hair then walks towards Brady. Sami turns and looks. Sami tries to stop Alex, but Lucas stops her. "Good luck" He tells Alex. "Lucas, you know she's going to crash and burn." Sami says. "It's what she deserves." Lucas says with a smile. Alex walks up to Brady. "Hi." She says. "Hi." Brady says. "So I saw you from over there and thought maybe we could go out some time." She asks Brady. "I'm sorry, but I'm taken." Brady tells her. "Oh well um can you just pretend that you'll go out with me for this idiot standing behind me?" Alex asks. Brady looks over at Lucas and Sami. "Are you talking about him?" Brady asks. Alex turns around. "Yeah that's him the jerk." She replies. "Hey Brady.." Lucas yells and waves."Hey Lucas…" Brady says. Brady's phone rings. "Sorry, but I have to go." Brady says look at his id. "Nice meeting you though…um…" "I'm Alex." Alex says pissed off. "Nice to meet you Alex…" Brady says before walking out the door. Alex turns around and gives Lucas a dirty look who's laughing at her. Sami smirks off to the side.

"Rafe, just forget about Nicole." Arianna says. "She's just up to no good." Rafe looks at Arianna. "Maybe you're right." Rafe admits. The guard walks in. "Visiting time is over." He says then leaves. "Alright Ari, I'll see you at your arraignment tomorrow." Rafe tells her. "Okay Rafe, see you then." Arianna says. They give each other a little smile then Rafe turns to leave. Arianna stops him. "Wait Rafe…" Arianna says. Rafe turns around. "Just promise me you'll stay away from Nicole and let EJ do his job?" Arianna asks. "Sure" Rafe says. He turns and walks away. "I mean it Rafael Hernandez" Arianna shouts. "EJ and Nicole better watch out." Arianna says to herself.

EJ and Nicole stare into each other's eyes. Just as they were about to kiss again Rafe interrupts. "You two are at it again." Rafe says. EJ and Nicole clear their throats then turn to face Rafe. "We were in the middle of something." EJ says. "I see." Rafe says. "Well then keep it moving Agent Hernandez." Nicole adds. "I am. I just wanted to say hi." Rafe says with a smile then walks away. "Great, now you have Rafe on my tail." EJ says. "I thought you weren't hiding anything." Nicole reminds him. "I don't" EJ says quickly. "You said that quickly." Nicole points out. "Can we please just end this? I have to get a good night's rest so that I can get my client off tomorrow." EJ says. "Okay for now you can go, but I'm done with you yet." Nicole says. They smile at one another. EJ starts to walk off, but Nicole stops him. "I wonder where Rafe is going." Nicole says. EJ stops. He turns to face her. "I bet he and Sami are going to make up for lost time." Nicole starts. "Kissing, touching, making love all over the penthouse and he didn't even have to bring you down to get Sami back." EJ looks pissed at Nicole. "Well Rafe will never have Samantha or my kids and I made sure of that." EJ yells. "And how did you do that?" Nicole asks. She looks at EJ. EJ looks back at her. "Oh my gosh." Nicole says. "You had something to do with Anna kidnapping Sydney, didn't you?" Nicole asks. "What? Where did that come from?" EJ laughs. "You just said that Rafe will never have Samantha or my kids and I made sure of that." Nicole repeats. "Rafe and Sami broke up over Sydney's kidnapping." "And how do you know this? You were in prison." EJ reminds her. "Chloe gave me all the dirt while I was locked up." Nicole informs him. "When Rafe left town problem to find Anna since he figured out that Anna kidnapped Sydney thanks to moi. Sami moved in with you." EJ looks at Nicole. "Oh my gosh, you had Anna kidnap Sydney." Nicole says. EJ freezes.

Ciara comes back downstairs; Justin is on the couch looking through some papers. "Uncle Justin." She says. He looks over at her. "Hey Ciara." He says excitedly. "Where's mommy?" She asks worriedly. "She went to get some sleep." He tells her. "I bet she did." Ciara says. Justin looks at her confusingly. Upstairs, Hope takes a few pills then gets into bed. She closes her eyes. A few seconds later she opens them then heads into her closet. She looks at her clothes then finds a black outfit. "Perfect." She says she takes it off the rack then walks back into her room. "Tonight is the night." She says with a smile.

Alex walks over to Lucas and Sami. "You knew he was taken, didn't you?" Alex asks. "Yeah I did." Lucas admits. "You jerk." She responds. "I'm out of here." Alex grabs her things. "Nice meeting you Sami." Alex tells Sami. She gives Lucas one more dirty look before she leaves. Lucas and Sami watch her leave. Sami turns to Lucas and punches him in the arm. "Ouch." Lucas says. He rubs his arm. "Why were you so mean to Alex when you're crazy about her?" Sami asks. "I did like her, but now I don't." Lucas admits. "Yeah right you have the hots for her." Sami smiles. Rafe walks in. Lucas sees, but Sami doesn't. "Just admit it. You still want her." Sami giggles. "Okay, I'll admit it when you admit you still want Rafe." Lucas says looking at Rafe who's moved closer to Sami. "Okay, yes I do want Rafe. I love him and I'd be crazy to not want to be with such a wonderful guy like him. He means everything to me. I just wish I could say it to him and for him to feel the same way." Sami admits. "I feel the same way too." Rafe says. Sami jumps. She slowly turns around to see Rafe smiling at her. She smiles back. "And I'm out." Lucas says. "You're not off the hook Lucas Horton." Sami shouts to him. Rafe and Sami smile at one another.

On the next episode

Rafe and Sami have a talk

Baker needs Hope's help

Will , Chad, and Henry have a lead

Nicole pushed EJ's buttons some more

**Cast**

Kristian Alfonso as Hope Brady

Ally as Alex Miller

Bryan Dattilo as Lucas Horton

Galen Gering as Rafe Hernandez

Lindsay Hartley as Arianna Hernandez

Wally Kurth as Justin Kiriakis

Eric Martsolf as Brady Black

James Scott as EJ DiMera

Alison Sweeney as Sami Brady

Arianne Zucker as Nicole DiMera


	8. Tell Me More

**TELL ME MORE**

Hope applies her lipstick in the mirror. She closes it then puts it in her purse. She picks up her cell and calls Baker. In the DiMera dungeon, Baker is asleep. He awakes when his phone rings. He's startled when it rings. "I still have my cell?" He questions himself. He picks it up and sees the call is from Hope. He smiles. "Hey there." He answers. "It's about time you answer." She scolds. "I was taking a nap." He says. "It's no time for that. We need to take out Bo Brady tonight." She says. Baker looks around. "I'm kinda tied up right now and could use your help." He tells her. "I don't have time to help you. We need to get this done right away." She says. "I can't. DiMera found me and locked me up in some cage." He says. "DiMera? EJ DiMera?" Hope asks. "Yep he figured out that Nicole and I framed Arianna and trapped me here. Now he and Nicole are god knows where doing god knows what." Baker says. "Okay I'm on my way. Don't move." Hope smiles then hangs up. She picks up her purse and walks out of her room.

Rafe and Sami stare at each with smiles. "So you heard all of that?" Sami asks. "Yeah I did." Rafe says. "And you really feel the same way?" Sami asks. "Yeah I said I did." Rafe says with a smile. "Yeah you did. I just didn't know what else to ask." Sami says. Rafe and Sami smile at each other some more then Rafe pulls Sami into a kiss.

"I didn't have anything to do with kidnapping Sydney." EJ says. "Who else would do something so cruel?" Nicole asks. "Uh, maybe you." EJ reminds her. "Yeah I did kidnap Sydney, but I did it so you could know your daughter. You on the other hand kidnapped Sydney out of pure hate and selfishness that you're consumed with." Nicole tells him. They move closer to one another. "Why would I kidnap my own child? That is the stupidest to do. And the only person that does stupid things around here is you. So you better find a way to get out of town because all your lies are about to crash down right in front of you." EJ threatens. "Don't you mean your lies? It's over EJ. I know what you did and I will make you pay." Nicole yells. "I'd like to see you try." EJ says. He grabs Nicole's arms.

Henry searches on his computer while Will and Chad talk. "So when is Henry going to find anything?" Chad asks. "Be patient. He's worth the wait." Will says. "I got something." Henry shouts. "Shhh…." The librarian says. Will and Chad walk over to him. "So what did you find?" Chad asks. "A safe deposit box." Henry says. "That's all?" Chad asks. "No, that's not it." Henry says. "Then what else?" Chad asks. "It's registered under Peterson not Peterson-Woods." Henry lies out. "So what?" Chad asks. "Which makes me think that there's something in there from her past that she doesn't want anyone to know, not even your dad?" Henry says. "I wasted my time with you because…." Chad says. "That's great let's go there." Will interrupts. "Let's do it." Henry says. He jumps up. "No you're not going anywhere." Chad says. "But I thought we were in this together?" Henry asks disappointedly. "We are, but I think that Chad and I should handle this." Will says as he puts his hand on Henry's shoulder. "Okay, but tell me what happens." Henry says. "Sure." Chad says. Henry gives Will and Chad the address. They grab their bags and leave the library.

Rafe and Sami are still kissing softly and passionately at the Pub. They're so wrapped up in their kiss they don't notice Brady. He gets his drink then head out, but bumps into Mia outside the Pub. "Mia, you again." Brady says. "Yeah it's me again. So did you talk to Nicole yet?" She asks. "No not yet. I got caught up with work." Brady tells her. "Okay well I have to get going." Mia says. She starts to walk away when Brady stops her. "What is this all about?" Brady asks. "You really what to know?" Mia asks. "Yeah I do." Brady says. "Okay well I'm going to do what Nicole did to me." Mia starts. "What do you mean?" Brady asks confusingly. "I'm going to destroy her life piece by piece and everyone around hers life." Mia says. "That means you too Brady that's if you two are still bffs." "Well Mia, that's not going to happen, I'm not going to let it." Brady tells her. Mia grins.

EJ's grip on Nicole gets tighter. "Let go of me EJ before I scream." Nicole says. He doesn't. She tries to scream help, but EJ pulls her into another kiss. She pushes him off and then slaps him. He stumbles a little bit. EJ laughs as he touches his cheek. He faces Nicole and laughs harder. "Are you ready to confess?" Nicole invites. "I did it." EJ confesses. He gets closer to Nicole's right ear. "I kidnapped Sydney." He whispers. Nicole is stunned. She begins to breathe heavily as EJ yanks her purse off her arm. He opens it and pulls out the tape recorder. He holds it up to her then tosses it in the river. Nicole tried to catch it, but EJ was too fast. She watches it sink then turns to EJ and says, "You bastard." "You thought you had me didn't you?" EJ says. "You know you almost did have me, but then I heard this noise in your purse and thought ah yes the little reporter that could is recording this." "Screw you!" Nicole shouts. "No we already played that game. It was fun while it lasted." EJ smiles. "You still confessed. I can still use this against you." Nicole whines. "You could tell everyone what I said, but then who's going to believe a dead woman?" EJ asks. Nicole looks nervously at EJ who gives her a little wink.

Rafe and Sami finally stop kiss. They look at one another and smile again. They take a seat at a table. "That was amazing." Sami says. "Do you know how long I've been wanting to do that?" Rafe asks. "Just as long as I have." Sami says. "I bet." Rafe says. "So now that you're back and we admitted our feelings for one another and just kissed, do you think that maybe…" Sami starts. "We can get back together?" Rafe finishes. "Yeah." Sami says. "Not in a million years." Rafe says. Sami stops smiling.

Will and Chad arrive at the bank. "Of course it's closed." Will says. "Damn it" Chad says. "Well we can come back tomorrow. "Yeah we could do that, but I need some answers now. It can't wait." Chad says. "Well it's not like we can't break in…." Will stares at Chad who has a big smile on his face. "Oh yes we can." Chad says. Will is nervous. Around the back, Stefano and Kate are entering the bank. "Thank you. We'll only be a minute." Stefano says to a man. He gives him some money. "Thank you sir." The man says then walks away. "So why are we here?" Kate asks. "To get that tape" Stefano tells her. "What tape?" Kate asks. She looks at Stefano who gives her a look. "Oh that tape." She says. "So it's here? Where?" Stefano opens a door and they walk in. "Here we go right here." Stefano says pointing to a box. "This is Madeline's box of secrets." Kate says as she opens it. Chad and Will make their way to the back. "Bingo" Chad says at the cracked door. "Um I don't think this is a good idea." Will says. "Okay fine I'll do this on my own chicken." Chad tells him. "I'm not chicken; I just have a bad feeling." Will admits. "Code for chicken." Chad says. He starts to make clucking noises. Will rolls his eyes then opens the door. "Wait for me." Chad says.

Hope makes her way into the DiMera dungeon. "Baker" Hope whispers. "Over here" Baker whispers back. Hope walks up to his cell. "You sure got yourself in a pickle Dick." Hope says. "Can you get me out of here or not?" Baker asks. Hope pulls a pin out of her hair and starts to pick the lock. A few seconds and Hope has the cell open. "Ta da!" Hope says as she opens up the door. "You're amazing." Baker says."I know I am." Hope says. "So let's get that ex of yours." Baker says as he walks out of the cell. Hope grabs his arm. "Not so fast Dick." She tells him. "What? I thought you want to get Bo." Baker wonders. "Not yet. First we need to take care of EJ and Nicole DiMera." Hope reminds him.

"You're going to kill me to keep me silent?" Nicole asks. "Yeah pretty much." EJ says. "Okay I accept my fate." Nicole says. "Just like that, you're going to let me kill you?" EJ asks curiously. "Yep, but you'll have to catch me first." Nicole says. She runs off. EJ watches her and laughs.

Chad and Will walk through the back of the bank as Kate and Stefano find the tape. "There it is." Kate says. "Now it's time to destroy it." Stefano says. Stefano's phone rings. He looks at the id and it's EJ. "Elvis, is there a problem?" He asks him. "It's Nicole, she needs to be dealt with." EJ tells him. "Meet me at home in 10 minutes." Stefano tells him. They hang up. "Trouble?" Kate asks. "Nothing you have to worry about." Stefano assure her. "Okay well I can destroy this tape while you meet with EJ." Kate suggests. "Good idea. The faster the tape is destroyed the better." Stefano says. Kate and Stefano leave. A few seconds later, Chad and Will enter. "Hey there's a box on the table." Will points out. They walk over to it. Will hears a noise. "Did you hear that?" Will asks. "It's nothing, stop being a chicken." Chad tell him. Someone appears in the door way.

On the next episode:

Rafe and Sami come to an agreement

Chad and Will are in trouble

Nicole gets what she wants

EJ and Stefano brainstorm

Philip learns Chloe's pregnant

**Cast**

Kristian Alfonso as Hope Brady

John Callahan as Dr. Baker

Casey Deidrick as Chad Peterson-Woods

Galen Gering as Rafe Hernandez

Lauren Koslow as Kate DiMera

Joseph Mascolo as Stefano DiMera

Chandler Massey as Henry

Eric Martsolf as Brady Black

Dylan Patton as Will Horton

James Scott as EJ DiMera

Taylor Spreitler as Mia McCormick

Alison Sweeney as Sami Brady

Arianne Zucker as Nicole DiMera


	9. What To Do?

**WHAT TO DO?**

"But I thought that you wanted to get back together. We're in love, so why not?" Sami asks. "Well because you live with EJ." Rafe tells her. "Oh that's it?" Sami asks. "Uh yeah." Rafe confirms. "You drive a hard bargain Agent Negotiator." Sami tells him. They give each other a short-soft kiss then smile at one another.

A man wearing a mask stands in the doorway as Chad and Will look through Madeline's safe deposit box. "I can't believe it was just sitting out here. What luck." Chad says. "This doesn't seem right. " Will replies. "Will just leave if you're afraid." Chad says turning around to face Will. The man walks up closer to them. Chad sees and yells out to Will, "Look out!" Just as Will was going to turn around, the man hit Will over the head with his gun. Will falls to the ground and is unconscious. Chad tries to help Will, but the man points the gun at him. "Don't move." The man says to Chad.

Nicole breaks into the editing room at TV station. She checks to see if the coast is clear then closes the door and turns on the light. She walks over to some editing equipment. She puts her purse on the desk and pulls out a tape recorder. She presses play. "I did it, I kidnapped Sydney." plays. "Got ya EJ; much worse than you have me." Nicole says to herself.

EJ's at the mansion pouring something to drink at the bar in the living room. Stefano walks in. "Elvis" Stefano calls out. "In here Father." EJ says. He downs his drink and pours another. Stefano walks in. "What is the problem with Nicole?" Stefano asks. "She knows." EJ says. Stefano looks confused. "Knows what?" Stefano asks. EJ turns around. "That I kidnapped Sydney." EJ says slowly. Stefano's in shock.

"I'm pregnant?" Chloe asks confusedly. "Are you sure?" Daniel asks. "He has to be wrong." Chloe protests. "The blood test showed that she was pregnant." Nathan says. Daniel walks over to him. "Let me see." He says taking Chloe's chart out of Nathan's hands. Daniel reads the results then looks over at Chloe. "You're pregnant." He says. Chloe's eyes get big. "We're going to have a baby." Daniel says with a smile. Chloe's in shock. Nathan rolls his eyes.

"So when are you going to move out of EJ's?" Rafe asks. "Hmm…let me think…how about now?" Sami says. "Now is perfect." Rafe says. They kiss briefly. "So I'm going to get a few things from EJ's then I'll meet you back at the penthouse." Sami tells him. "Okay then." Rafe agrees. They stand up and kiss again briefly. They smile then hold hands as they leave the Pub.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Chad asks the mask man. Will moans. Chad looks down at him. The man hits Chad. Chad falls to the ground next to Will. The man grabs a vanilla folder out of Madeline's safe deposit box then runs out.

Kate's walking along the pier holding the tape. "It's time for you to take a little swim." Kate tells it just as Madeline walks on to the pier. "What is that in your hand?" She asks her.

"Now how did Nicole find out about that?" Stefano asks. "I told her" EJ answers. "Now why in God's name would you do that?" Stefano asks throwing his hands in the air. "Because she was provoking me. She gets on my nerves." EJ says. "She gets on everyone's nerves, but you don't see them telling her their deepest darkest secrets do you?" Stefano asks. "Father, what are we going to do?" EJ asks. "We? You're the one that got yourself in this mess and you should be the one to get yourself out of it." Stefano tells him. "Oh so it's just like that?" EJ asks. "It's not just like that Elvis, I'm not turning my back on you it's just I'm about to leave town and if Nicole isn't neutralized by then, well then I'll handle it." Stefano tells him.

"I hope Chloe's okay." Melanie says. "I'm sure she is." Philip says. "I'm going to check on her." Carly says. Carly opens the door. "I'm pregnant?" Chloe asks again. Philip, Melanie, Stephanie, and Carly hear. "You're pregnant?" Carly asks. Chloe looks nervously at Carly. "You do know what you have to do now right?" Carly asks. Chloe swallows hard. "Yeah I do." Chloe says. She looks over at Daniel. "We need to have a sonogram right?" Chloe asks him. "Yep we do." Daniel says. "I can have that set up Nathan says. Nathan walks out. "Yay! I'm going to be a big sister." Melanie says. "Congrats to the two of you." Philip musters. "Thank you Philip." Daniel says with a smile. "Yeah." Chloe says. Stephanie observes and then walks away when she gets a page. Philip worries as Melanie walks over and hugs Daniel and Chloe. Chloe looks at Philip. They have a flashback of their night of passion. They come back for it and Chloe turns away from Philip and smiles at Daniel who smiles back to her. Melanie looks over at Philip and they smile at one another.

Kate tries to hide the tape. "What is that?" Madeline asks. "It's something for work." Kate covers. "Really because I think it's something you don't want me to know you have." Madeline answers. "Has anyone very told you you're very paranoid?" Kate taunts. "Give me the tape Kate." Madeline says holding out her hand. "It's not yours." Kate says. "It's my tape that you stole out of my safe deposit." Madeline yells. "What on earth are you talking about woman?" Kate says. "Give me it." Madeline demands. She walks closer to Kate and tries to get the tape out of her hands. Kate fights back. The tape falls on ground. Before Madeline can pick it up, Kate smashes it with her heels. "Oops. Kate says. Madeline and Kate stare at one another.

The masked man returns and drags Will and Chad out of the vault. He puts them in the back of a van and takes off.

Sami arrives at the mansion and heads to her room to pack. She starts to pack when she gets a call from Rafe. "Rafe hey. I'm packing." She tells him. "Awesome guess where I am?" He asks. "In the bath tub with lots of bubbles." Sami replies. "That sounds great, but no just got in. Waiting for you of course." Rafe tells her. "Hold your horses Agent Impatient. I'm just grabbing a few things then I'll be right over." Sami says. "I'll hold you to that." He says. They say their goodbyes then hang up. Someone knocks on the penthouse door. Rafe goes to answer it. It's Gabi. "Hey Rafe. So glad you're home." She tells him and they hug. "So happy to be home." He says to her. "Here are the items you ask for." Gabi tells him then hands him a bag. "Thank you." He says as he takes the bag then places it on the table. "You and Sami have a special night planned I see." Gabi points out. "Yep. I want to get back to where we use to be. I really missed her. I need to let go of all the bad that has happened and focus on the good." Rafe explains. "That's great. I'm happy for the two of you." Gabi says. "Thank you." Rafe says as he starts unpacking the bag of stuff Gabi brought. "Well it's really late. I'm gonna go home and get some rest for Ari's arraignment tomorrow." Gabi says. "Okay see you tomorrow little sis." Rafe says. They hug and then Gabi leaves. "Can't wait till you get home Sami." Rafe says to himself.

Nicole gets her stuff together then heads out of the editing room. She walks out then closes the door when someone walks up behind her. She turns around and jumps. It's Brady. "You're in trouble Nicole. I know what's going on." He tells her. Nicole swallows hard.

Nathan returns to Chloe's room for the sonogram. Carly's not too far behind. "Time for the sonogram." Daniel smiles. "Oh I can't wait." Melanie says. "Maybe we should go?" Phloe suggests. "But I want to see." Melanie says. "You guys can stay if you want, right Chloe?" Daniel asks. "Um sure?" Chloe says. "Alright then." Nathan says. "Yay!" Melanie says. Chloe and Philip try not to act nervous. Carly and Nathan set up the sonogram for Chloe. Soon they're looking at the baby. "Aww..he or she is very small, but very cute." Melanie says. Melanie then looks over at Philip. "Come over and look." Melanie signals Philip over. Philip drags his feet. Daniel smiles at the screen. Philip looks at the baby on the screen. Then looks at Chloe then touches her hand slightly. Chloe looks at his hand touching hers then looks up at him. Philip looks at Chloe and they smile slightly at one another. Nathan sees and wonder what's that about.

"She needs to die tonight." EJ shouts at Stefano. "Yes let's kill her tonight so that we can go to prison in the morning. Come now Elvis, you need to think of another way to handle her. You need a plan." Stefano says. "Yeah I have a plan alright. I plan to kill her with my bare hands." EJ shouts. He throws his glass as the door to the living room opens. Sami walks in. She looks at the broken glass. "Who are you planning to kill?" She asks.

On the next episode:

EJ tries to cool down

Brady wants to help Nicole

Sami and Rafe move back to the penthouse

Gabi finds Chad and Will

**Cast**

Nadia Bjorlin as Chloe Lane

Molly Burnett as Melanie Layton-Kiriakis

Crystal Chappell as Dr. Carly Manning

Shawn Christian as Dr. Daniel Jonas

Casey Deidrick as Chad Peterson-Woods

Galen Gering as Rafe Hernandez

Mark Hapka as Dr. Nathan Horton

Shelley Hennig as Stephanie Johnson

Jay Kenneth Johnson as Philip Kiriakis

Lauren Koslow as Kate DiMera

Joseph Mascolo as Stefano DiMera

Eric Martsolf as Brady Black

Dylan Patton as Will Horton

Gaby Rodriguez as Gabi Hernandez

James Scott as EJ DiMera

Alison Sweeney as Sami Brady

Jessica Tuck as Madeline Peterson-Woods

Arianne Zucker as Nicole DiMera


	10. What The Heck Happened?

**WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?**

Gabi walks through the park on her way home from Sami's penthouse when she sees someone lying on the ground. She walks up slowly to them. She gets closer to see its man. "Are you alright sir? She asks. She then realizes she knows the man. "Oh my gosh, Chad!" She shouts. She tries to get him up.

The mysterious man from the bank shows up at Lucas' place with an unconscious Will. He enters the back door and carries Will upstairs. Lucas comes in through the front door. It's dark so he turns on a light just in time to miss the man carrying Will upstairs. Lucas is looking though his mail. He hears a noise. "Will? Is that you?" He asks as he looks around.

"You know what's going on?" Nicole asks semi calmly. "Yeah I do." Brady answers. "Look I can explain." Nicole starts. "Okay, so what did you do to Mia this time?" Brady asks. Nicole calms down. "Mia? All I did was get a latte from her earlier and since then she's been blowing up my phone." Nicole explains. "Are you sure?" Brady asks. "Yes I'm sure. Why what did she tell you?" Nicole asks. "She's ready to destroy your life and everyone around you." Brady tells her. Nicole laughs in Brady's face.

"If you don't mind me asking who's on your hit list." Sami says. EJ tries to stay cool. "Um, it was someone at work she backed out of the deal last minute after I put a lot of effort into it." EJ lies. "So you're going to take her life because of it?" Sami asks confusedly. "I didn't mean actually kill her it's more of the expressional I'm going to kill you." EJ covers. "Right, well I will see you guys in the morning." Sami says. She shakes her head. "Give Sydney and Johnny a kiss for me I'll be up in a moment." EJ says. "Sorry I can't. I'm on my way out." Sami says. "Out where?" EJ asks. "I didn't know I had to answer to you." Sami says. "You don't I'm just curious." EJ smiles. "Well curious, I'm moving out tonight. I'm going back to the penthouse." Sami informs him. "Why? I thought you wanted to stay here." EJ wonders. "I did, but now I don't." Sami points out. "May I ask what made you come to this conclusion?" EJ asks. "I might as well tell you you're going to figure it out soon. I'm moving back to the penthouse to be with Rafe." She tells him. EJ's eyes widen.

"Chad, oh my gosh are you okay?" Gabi whines. Chad moans. "Chad, can you hear me?" Gabi ask. Chad opens his eyes. "Chad, you're okay. Thank goodness, what happened?" Gabi asks. Gabi helps Chad sit up. Chad rubs the back of his head. "Wait, were you mugged?" Gabi asks. "If so then that means Arianna's in the clear." Gabi smiles. Chad stares at Gabi with a dumb look on his face.

"Wow, well don't hold back." Brady smiles. "I'm sorry Brady, but the thought of Mia trying to destroy my life is too funny for words." Nicole says as she winds down. "She seemed serious Nicole." Brady tells her. "Of course she did. So I'm going to tell you what I told her and that is I have bigger fish to fry." Nicole says as she starts to walk away. Brady turns to watch her. "Does this bigger fish have something to do with the editing room?" Brady questions. Nicole stops then turns to face Brady. "No, I just left my lip gloss in there; gotta have the lip gloss." Nicole says. "Yeah right." Brady says. "Anyways, why are you here?" Nicole says changing the subject. "I left my lip gloss here too." Brady jokes. "Cute." Nicole laughs. "No I'm here to get some outlines for Victor." Brady says. "Well you don't want to keep the grumpy old man waiting." Nicole jokes. "Yeah, so I'll see you around?" Brady asks. "Definitely unless my life is too destroy to see you." Nicole laughs. "Okay. See ya." Brady says. He waves then walks away. "See ya." Nicole whispers and waves a little. "Gosh I want you so bad Brady." She says to herself.

"You're moving in with Rafe? When did you two see each other?" EJ asks. "Earlier after you left the Pub I was with Lucas then he showed up." Sami reminisces with a smile. "Yeah I saw him at the station visiting Arianna." EJ says. "We talked and realized that we're still in love and wanted to get back together. And live together of course." Sami adds. EJ's about to say something when Stefano interrupts him. "Congratulations you too." Stefano says. He hugs Sami. Sami's taken by surprise. "Now go on and get out of here. You don't want to keep Rafael waiting." Stefano says as he starts to push Sami out the door. Sami's confused, but doesn't care to question. She grabs her bags and heads out the door. Stefano comes back into the living room and closes the door. "What the hell was that?" EJ asks. "I was getting rid of Samantha before you say something you'd regret." Stefano says. "I wasn't going to do that." EJ shouts. He pours himself something to drink again. "Oh really? Well excuse me for not believing in you since you told Nicole about kidnapping Sydney." Stefano shouts. EJ turns to him and downs his drink. "Look, are you going to be okay with me out of town?" Stefano asks. "Yes father I don't need a baby sitter." EJ yells as he slams his glass on the table. "Well hopefully when I get back you'll still be a free man." Stefano says. Stefano leaves the room and heads upstairs. EJ leans on the drink table. He has a flashback of kissing Nicole at the station. He comes back. He bangs his hands on the table then knocks over the drinks on the table then the table. "Damn it!" EJ shouts. He picks up his cell and dials Marco. "Marco, I need you to find Nicole right now and bring that bitch to me!" EJ shouts. "The bitch is right here." Nicole says. EJ freezes. Nicole walks into the living room and to EJ. She takes the phone from him. "Never mind Marco, momma's here." She tells Marco then hangs up. EJ's still frozen. "Wow honey, I love what you've done with the place. It definitely needs an upgrade now that Sami's gone. She looked really happy when she left by the way. She must be on her way to get herself some of that hunky FBI Agent Rafael Hernandez." Nicole says. EJ turns to her. "I can't stand Rafe, but would kill to have crazy hate sexy with him. That is the best sex." Nicole rambles as EJ gets closer. He grabs her arm and pulls her close to her. Then kisses her passionate on the lips. She kisses him back.

"No I wasn't mugged, I was assaulted." Chad says. "Oh sorry Chad. By who?" Gabi asks. "I don't know. Wait, where's Will?" Chad says. "Will? What about Will?" Gabi asks. "He was attacked too." Chad says. He looks around. "Where in the park?" Gabi asks. "No it was….somewhere else. We need to find him." Chad says. He stands up and a piece of paper is lying where he was. Gabi sees and picks it up. "What's this?" She wonders. Chad looks at it in her hand. She opens it up and reads it. "Find Will Horton at daddy's." She reads. "He took Will to Lucas'? We have to get there right away." Chad says. He takes off. "Wait for me!" Gabi shouts as she tries to catch up.

Rafe is lighting candles at the penthouse when Sami comes in. He blows out the match and looks at her. "Wow" Sami says. She drops her bags and closes the door. The living room is filled with candles and rose petals. "Oh no you caught me." He says. "What you were expecting someone?" Sami asks. "Yeah darn I was hoping she'd be here by now." Rafe plays along. "Well whoever she is she's crazy to keep you waiting." Sami says as she walks over and gives Rafe a slow and sweet kiss on the lips. "Champagne?" Rafe asks. "Of course." Sami smiles. They stop kissing long enough for Rafe to open a bottle of champagne and pour two glasses. He picks them up and hands Sami one of them. "A toast?" Sami suggests. "To us?" Rafe asks. "To us." Sami says. The clink glass and take a sip. Sami take Rafe's glass away and puts it and hers on the table. "Okay enough of this." Sami says then pulls Rafe into another passionate kiss.

Lucas stands on the stairs and calls for Will. "Will?" Lucas yells. The doorbell rings. Lucas answers it, it's Gabi. "Hey Mr. Horton." She says. "Please call me Lucas. Why are you here so late?" Lucas asks. "Um…because we're…very worried about Will." Gabi says. "Who's Will?" Lucas asks. "Chad and I." Gabi says. Chad walks up. Can we see Will?" Chad asks. "Why? What's going on?" Lucas asks. "Nothing, nothing at all." Gabi says. "He had a really bad headache when we were studying. He said he was coming home to sleep it off. I just wanted to see how he was doing." Chad explains. "This late? It couldn't wait to morning." Lucas asks. "Can we just see if he's in his bed?" Gabi asks. "I thought you said he was in his bed." Lucas points out. "Um yeah he did." Gabi says. "What the hell is going on here?" Lucas asks. "Um…nothing." Chad says. "I don't believe you. You have 2 seconds to tell me what is going on with Will." Lucas shouts. Will walks down the stairs. "Dad?" Will says. Lucas turns around. "Will, what happened?" Lucas asks as he walks up to Will. "Will, you're alright." Gabi says. Lucas and Will look at Gabi. "Um what she means is Will you're headache must be feeling better." Chad tries to cover. Lucas stares at Chad and Gabi. "We should be going." Gabi says. "Yeah we should. Good night Will and Mr. Horton." Chad says. "He says to call him Lucas." Gabi tells Chad. "Good night Lucas, Will. We'll finish up tomorrow. Later." Chad says before he and Gabi leave. "Care to explain?" Lucas asks. "I have a killer headache. Tomorrow." Will says as he heads about upstairs. Lucas watches him go upstairs.

EJ and Nicole continue to kiss. Nicole pushes him away. "What the hell." She says. "So you don't want this?" He asks her. "I didn't say that." Nicole says. She kisses him. He kisses her back. She takes off EJ's jacket then rips off his shirt. They move backwards toward the couch. They lay down with Nicole on top straddling him. She stands up and takes her clothes off as EJ watches. He stands up and kisses Nicole. He drops his pants and they fall to the couch and make love.

Rafe and Sami continue to kiss. Rafe stops it. "Wait, wait." He says. "What?" Sami asks then kisses him again. "I don't think we should do this." He tells her. Sami pulls away. "What? Are you serious?" Sami asks. "Yeah I am. I want to unpack." Rafe says. "So what's with the champagne, rose petals, and candles? It was just this big show of affection for what?" Sami freaks up. Rafe laughs. "What? What's so funny?" She asks. "I was just joking Sami." He says. He walks up to her and kisses her on the lips. She pushes him away. "You had me good Agent Trickster." Sami smiles then kisses Rafe again. They make their way to the couch. Sami rips her Rafe's shirt. Rafe takes off Sami's shirt. He picks her up and takes her to the bedroom. He lays her gently on the bed. She takes off her pants and he takes off his. They admire each other bodies. Rafe then lies down next to Sami and they kiss then make love.

On the next episode:

Mia makes a mysterious call

Rafe wants to do something special for Sami

Brady goes to see Arianna

**Cast**

Bryan Dattilo as Lucas Horton

Casey Deidrick as Chad Peterson-Woods

Galen Gering as Rafe Hernandez

Joseph Mascolo as Stefano DiMera

Eric Martsolf as Brady Black

Dylan Patton as Will Horton

Gaby Rodriguez as Gabi Hernandez

James Scott as EJ DiMera

Alison Sweeney as Sami Brady

Arianne Zucker as Nicole DiMera


	11. The Breakfast

**THE COURT DATE**

Rafe awakes the next day with Sami's head lying on his chest. She's smiling. He lays her head down gently on a pillow then he sneaks away.

Mia restocks the sugar at Java when Will comes in he walks to the counter to get a coffee. Mia watches. She gets a text message. "I got the package, but had to attack two guys to get it." It read. Mia smiles then close her phone and put it in her pocket. Will walks to a table and sits down with his coffee. He rubs his head. Mia notices. She walks over to him. "Hey Will." She says. "Please stop yelling." Will says. "I wasn't." Mia says. Will takes a sip of his coffee then touches his head again. "Are you okay?" Mia asks. "I have a bad headache and you're not making it feel any better." Will responds. Mia smiles then walks away. Chad and Gabi walk in and to Will's table. "Hey Will, how's your head?" Gabi asks. "It's okay. How about you Chad?" Will asks. "It's doing well. I got some pain meds from my mom. Here take one." Chad says. He hands Will a pill. "Thanks." Will says. Mia observes. "Wait, you told your mom what happened?" Chad and Will stare.

EJ walks up to Arianna's cell she's not in there. "Guard? Where's my client?" He asks. "Miss Hernandez? She's getting ready for court. She should be back in a minute." The guard responds. "Thank you." EJ says. The guard leaves. EJ has a flashback of last night when he and Nicole had sex. Nicole says EJ's name over and over again. Then there's a snap. EJ's startled. It's Arianna. "EJ, where were you just then?" She asks. EJ smiles slightly.

Sami moves around in be a little till she wakes up. She sits up in the bed. "Rafe?" She says. She looks around and doesn't seem him but she smells something cooking. She gets out of bed and heads to the kitchen. Rafe's in the kitchen making breakfast shirtless. Sami stands in the door way and watches for a few then says, "Good Morning Agent Naked Chef." Rafe turns around. "Ah man! I wanted to surprise you." He smiles. She walks closer to him smiling. They kiss briefly, but are interrupted by the smell of something burning. "I smell something burning." Sami says. "Oh no the bacon." Rafe says. He rushes back to the stove to save it. Sami laughs. "I'm going to get the paper while you save the bacon Agent Bacon Saver." Sami says as she walks toward the front door. She opens it up and picks up the paper. She looks at the front page about Arianna. "Oh boy, there goes are plans for the day." Sami says. A door closes from across the hall Sami looks up and sees its Alex. "Alex? What are you doing over there?" She asks. "Hey Sami. I'm thinking about renting the place from the Morgandorfers." Alex responds. "I thought you were going back to Chicago?" Sami asks. "I was, but decided to give Salem another shot." Alex explains. "Awesome choice." Sami says with a smiles.

"No I didn't tell my mom, I just took them from the medicine cabinet." Chad says. "Good no one needs to know what happened last night." Will says. "No kidding." Chad answers. "Uh I do." Gabi says raising her hand. "It's best that you don't." Chad tells her. "Um I found you unconscious in the park and you were so terrified about Will that we had to go over to his house in the middle of the night to make sure he was okay." Gabi reminds Chad. Mia continues to listen in. She has a flashback of receiving the text earlier. She gets nervous. "Gabi, it's too dangerous. This guy obvious doesn't care about us he wanted something that Chad's mom had. We should stay out of it too." Will suggests. "Uh no! Will he cared enough about you to take you home, but couldn't give a damn about me. He left me in the park." Chad reminds him. "Well I could be that he hates your mom Chad and that's why he just left you in the park." Gabi points out. Mia walks outside to make a phone call. She calls the person that texted her. She gets "What the hell were you thinking? You attacked Will Horton and Chad Peterson-Woods? What does this have anything to do with Nicole? Look if you don't start showing some results then I'm going to do this on my own and that ass is grass!" She yells. She hangs up the phone and lets out a grunt. Someone walks up to her. "Was that message for me?" The person asks. She looks over and it's Nicole smiling at her.

"Arianna, there you are." EJ says he walks over to her. "Here I am?" Arianna says. "Yes you are." EJ replies. "What about answering my question?" Arianna brings up. "I was just thinking about the arraignment trying to figure out which word to use. I'm stuck between two." EJ covers. "Stuck between words? Really? So what are the words maybe I can help." Arianna says. "Okay. Well one's mistaken." EJ starts. "Okay that's a good one." Arianna smiles and laughs a little. EJ smiles and laughs back. They look into each other's eyes. "Yeah and….Brady." EJ says as he looks up. "Brady?" Arianna says as she stops laughing. EJ points and Arianna turns around and sees Brady standing behind her. They stare at one another.

"Come in, come in!" Sami says waving Alex in. Alex walks in and looks around. "Wow! This is a nice place." Alex says. "Thank you." Sami says. Alex sees a basket of toys. "You have kids?" Alex asks. "Yeah I do. I have 4. 2 boys and 2 girls." Sami tells Alex. "Wow 4 kids and its dead silent." Alex points out. "They're not here right now. They're with their fathers and one is with my sister in Switzerland." Sami tells her. "Oh…is something burning?" Alex answers. "Yeah it's just my boyfriend trying to cook breakfast." Sami laughs. Rafe comes out of the kitchen with two tea cups in his hand. "Breakfast is almost ready." Rafe says. He looks at Alex. "Hello there, did she come with the paper?" Rafe jokes. Alex and Sami laugh. "No, this is Alex Miller. I met her yesterday at the Pub." Sami tells Rafe. "Alex this is my boyfriend Rafe, Agent Rafe Hernandez." Rafe puts the cups down and shakes Alex's hand. "Nice to meet you Alex." He says. "Likewise Agent Hernandez." Alex says. "You can just call me Rafe." Rafe tells her. "Okay Rafe." Alex says. "Well breakfast should be done. You ladies enjoy the tea while I get the food." Rafe tells them then goes back to the kitchen. "Wow Sami he's so hot!" Alex says. "Yeah he is." Sami smiles.

"Well I'm going to leave you two alone. I need to take the kids to Sami. I'll see you in court." EJ says then leaves. "So why are you here?" Arianna asks. "I wanted to see you before court. So we can have some time alone to talk." Brady tells her. "Well there's nothing to talk about so you wasted a trip." Arianna says. "Guard." Arianna yells the guard comes in. "I'm ready to go." She tells him. The guard takes her to the court house.

"Nicole so nice to finally get to talk to you." Mia smiles. "Cut the crap you little brat, what are you planning to do to me?" Nicole asks. "Oh so Brady did get to talk to you. That's nice." Mia says. She goes to walk back inside when Nicole grabs her arm. "Let go of me you bitch." Mia yells. "Omg! That line destroyed my life. Look you little kid, stay out of my life or else." Nicole tells her. "Or else what?" A man asks. Nicole turns around and sees its Bo. Nicole smiles.

"You're a lucky woman." Alex says. "Yeah I feel that way." Sami says. They laugh someone rings the doorbell. Sami goes to get it and it's EJ with Johnny and Sydney. "Hey guys." Sami says. Johnny jumps into Sami's arms. EJ walks in with Sydney. He sees Alex. Alex looks at him. Sami puts Johnny down and sees the looks between them. "Oh um Alex these are my kids Johnny and Sydney. And their father…." Sami starts, but EJ interrupts. "EJ DiMera, nice to meet you Alex." EJ walks over and shakes Alex's hand. "Nice to meet you EJ. They smile at one another. Rafe walks in with breakfast. "Breakfast I ready." Rafe says with a smile, but turns into a frown when he sees EJ. "EJ so nice of you to drop by." Rafe says. "So nice of you to cook breakfast….without a shirt on." EJ replies looking Rafe up and down. "How about I take the plates?" Alex suggests. She takes the plates and put them on the table. "Is that what you're going to wear to the arraignment Rafael?" EJ asks. "No I'm going to where a pink shirt like yours." Rafe jokes. EJ laughs. "I'm going to change." Rafe says as he goes in the back. "They've already had breakfast Samantha I'll see you guys later." EJ says as he hand Sydney to Sami. "And again, nice meeting you Alex." EJ says. "Right back at ya." Alex says. EJ leaves. Sami looks back at Alex who still haves a smile on her face. "Don't even think about it." Sami says. Alex looks at her and stops smiling.

On the next episode:

Arianna's arraignment starts

EJ and Nicole come face to face

Sami has a plan

**Cast**

Ally as Alex Miller

Casey Deidrick as Chad Peterson-Woods

Galen Gering as Rafe Hernandez

Lindsay Hartley as Arianna Hernandez

Eric Martsolf as Brady Black

Dylan Patton as Will Horton

Peter Reckell as Bo Brady

Gaby Rodriguez as Gabi Hernandez

James Scott as EJ DiMera

Taylor Spreitler as Mia McCormick

Alison Sweeney as Sami Brady

Arianne Zucker as Nicole DiMera


	12. The Court Date

**THE COURT DATE**

"What?" Alex asked. "Please don't tell me that you're into EJ." Sami says. "Well you were to have 2 kids with him." Alex says. "It's a long story." Sami says. Rafe walks in. "The kids are playing in their rooms and I'm off to Arianna's arraignment." He says. "Okay meet you in the park for the picnic?" Sami asks. "I'll be there hopefully with good news." Rafe says. They kiss. "See ya." Sami says. Rafe leaves. "Hate to see him go, but love to watch him leave." Alex says. "Hey." Sami says as she gives Alex a playful slap on the arm. "What? He's hot." Alex. "Did I mention you have great taste in men?" Alex asks. "Well if you like what you've seen so far, I have one just for you." Sami says with a smile.

"What are you doing to poor Mia now Nicole?" Bo asks. Nicole lets go of Mia's arm. "Nothing, she was the one that said she was going to destroy my life." Nicole confesses. "Yeah right." Bo says then walks into Java for some coffee. "The nerve." Nicole says. "Well my break is over. See you later alligator." Mia smiles then goes back inside. Nicole watches. "I can't be distracted by that little brat. I have bigger matters to attend to." Nicole says. "Is that with me?" EJ asks. Nicole turns to face EJ. EJ and Nicole have flashbacks of their night of passion then are interrupted by Rafe. "What's wrong with you two?" Rafe asks. EJ and Nicole snap out of it. "Nothing. Nothing at all." EJ says. "Don't you need to be a lawyer to my sister or something?" Rafe asks. "Yes I do. Later Nicole." EJ says as he walks away. Rafe looks at Nicole then heads inside. Nicole takes off.

At the courthouse, Arianna takes her seat inside. She has a glass of water when Brady comes in and sits down behind her. She feels his presents. She turns around and they stare at one another. "Why are you here?" Arianna asks. "For you." Brady says.

Rafe walks up to Gabi, Will, and Chad. "Hey guys." Rafe says. "Hey Rafe. I'm ready for the arraignment." Gabi says before Will and Chad could say anything. She stands up and starts to walk to the door, but Rafe stops her. "What's the rush? Let's get some coffee." Rafe says. "No time, we're going to be late." Gabi says as she pulls Rafe's arm and they head out.

"What's wrong with EJ DiMera? Why can't I have him? I didn't see a ring on his finger." Alex points out. Girl, sit down this is going to take some time. Alex and Sami still on the couch and drink their tea and eat breakfast. "So give me the dish." Alex says. "EJ DiMera is the most evil, sadistic man I've ever dated. Everything that happened between us was all a manipulation. Sure he's sweet and charming, but it's all an act and before you know it he's pulling your strings as the wool comes over your eyes. You'll get trapped and everyone warns you to get out, but you just can't or you won't and you just fall deeper and deeper into his spell till you're so deep that you. ….it's just bad." Sami explains. "Wow. Okay that was creepy." Alex says as she takes another is of tea. "Yeah it is and he's not the only bad thing it's his whole family. The DiMera's have been torturing my family for years. Oh and his wicked step mother did whatever she could to break up me and Lu…her son. It's just a big mess and I just want to save you for it." Sami says. "You're doing a very great job at getting me to stay away. Is that it?" Alex asks. "I'm just getting started." Sami says.

EJ arrives at the courthouse with Nicole close behind. "EJ." Nicole says. EJ stops and turns around. "What?" EJ asks. Nicole stops. "I just wanna chat." Nicole says with a smirk. "What do we have to talk about?" EJ asks. "That's a good question." Rafe interrupts. EJ and Nicole look over at Rafe and Gabi. "I'm going to let Arianna know that we are here." Gabi says. Gabi walks into the courtroom. "It's none of your business." Nicole says. "Somehow I feel it is my business." Rafe says. "It really isn't." EJ says. "Humor me." Rafe says. "I don't know what Nicole wants. She's been following me around town." EJ says. Nicole's eyebrows lower. "I've been following you? You're the one that beckoned me twice yesterday." Nicole yells then stops. She clears her throat. "You beckoned her? Why?" Rafe asks EJ. DA Woods interrupts. "Court is about to begin." He says. He smiles then walks into the courtroom. Nicole's camera man shows up. "Well so sorry this conversation is over." Nicole jokes. "We should do this again….real soon." Rafe says. He walks into the courtroom. Nicole chuckles then walks over to get her microphone. EJ walks up to her. "There's no cameras allowed in the courtroom." He says then pulls Nicole close to him and says, "You need to stay away from me or else I will send you back to prison." Nicole glares at him. "The same goes for you." Nicole whispers back then yanks her arm back. "I'm glad we're in agreement." EJ says then walks into the courtroom.

"Uh oh what else?" Alex asks. "His crazy ex-wife Nicole. Gosh, I can't stand her." Sami says circling the room. "Because she married EJ?" Alex asks. "No it's been a long road to hating her. Actually it only takes about 2 seconds of being around her to realize that you can't stand her." Sami says. "Wow. Continue!" Alex says as she pours more tea. "Nicole is as evil and sadistic as EJ. They're like perfect for each other, but they can't be together because Nicole kidnapped our daughter Sydney twice." Alex swallows hard. "She went to jail, but then got out with a pardon from Sydney kidnapper #2." Alex has a confused. "Anyways, Nicole's driving him crazy." Sami finishes. "How do you figure that? She seems like such a great person." Alex asks. Sami laughs. "Because I heard that he wants her dead for some reason. He tried to cover saying it was some business deal that fell through, but I know its code for Nicole." Sami says as she sits down and drinks some tea. "And you're not gonna go to the police?" Alex asks. "It's not gonna go that far. Nicole will take her way out of getting killed then she'll set out to destroy EJ. You know it's going to be good to watch them go at each other. Nicole is going to rip him to shreds and the funny part is he's going to see it coming, but won't be able to stop it. He thinks he has Nicole's number, but he's missing a few digits." Sami smiles and drinks some more tea.

EJ comes to sit next to Arianna. A guard walks in and says, "All rise." Everyone stands up. "The honorable Judge Madeline Peterson-Woods presiding." The guard says. "You may be seated." Madeline says. Everyone sits down. DA Woods winks at Madeline. She sees and smiles. "In the case of Miss Arianna Hernandez vs. The City of Salem, how do you plead Miss Hernandez?" Madeline starts. Arianna and EJ stand up. "Not guilty your honor." Arianna says. "She's guilty your honor." DA Woods yells. "Sit down DA Woods. I will not take any outburst." Madeline says. DA Woods sits back down. "Thank you for your please Miss Hernandez. There's a great amount of evidence against your client Mr. DiMera. Are you should you want this to go to trial?" Madeline says. "Well of course your honor. I have all the confidents that my client is innocent and it'll be proven in court." EJ explains. "You can hear the confidents in your voice." Madeline says. "I would also ask if my client maybe released on bail immediately pending trial." EJ looks at Arianna. They smile at one another. Brady and Rafe sees. "Salem does not want bail to be set for Miss Hernandez. She's a danger to society." DA Woods says. "Your honor, DA Woods is just angry that he was attacked by who he thinks was Arianna, but she didn't do it. She's not going to run. She's going to stay in town and clear her name." EJ professes. Madeline pauses to think about it. "I'm setting bail at $500,000. Court is adjourned." Madeline hit the gavel and walks off. "All rise." the guard says.

"Wow there's a lot of drama in Salem. And me likes." Alex says. They laugh. "So what about that other guy you were talking about." Alex says. "Oh yes. I have the perfect guy for you." Sami says. "Ooh is he one of your ex's?" Alex asks. "Yes he's the father of my other two kids, but he's nothing like EJ at all." Sami tells her. "Ooh tell me more. Where does he work, is he hot well of course he's hot you dated him." Alex says. "Slow down girl. Okay, he's a business man and he's really hot. He's an amazing father. He's sweet and loving, hilarious absolutely hilarious. A great smile." Sami smiles. "I love to laugh. I'm liking this guy. What's his name?" Alex asks. "His name uh…." Sami pauses to come up with a name. "….Dell." "Dell?" Alex asks. "Yeah Dell like the computer company." Sami says. Alex gives her a confused look. "That doesn't sound hot, but I'll give him a shot." Alex says. "Awesome. Maybe we can go on a double date?" Sami suggests. "Awesome when?" Alex says. "How about tonight?" Sami asks. "I'm free." Alex says. "Yay." Sami says. "I have to go and pick out something to wear." Alex says. Alex and Sami stand up. "I'll talk to Dell to figure out where to meet and call you with the details." Sami tells her. "I can't wait." Alex smiles. She looks over to her right and sees a picture of Allie. "That picture looks familiar." Alex points out. Sami turns to look. "Oh that, that's my daughter Allie." Sami says. "I think I saw picture in Lucas office." Alex says. "Lucas? Who's that?" Sami asks. "They guy from the Pub last night." Alex reminds Sami. "Oh yeah Lucas he's…he's..um..Dell's friend." Sami cover. "Oh the poor guy." Alex says. "Yeah I say that a lot. Okay bye." Sami says as she opens the door for Alex. "Laters!" Alex says as she walks out the door.

"Where am I going to get $500,000?" Arianna worries. Gabi and Rafe rushes over. "I'm so happy you're out of jail." Gabi says. "Not if I can't pay for my bail." Arianna says. "I can pay your bail." EJ says. "I couldn't ask you to do that." Arianna says. "You didn't ask, I offered." EJ says. "That won't be necessary." Rafe says. Brady comes over. "I'm going to pay your bail." Brady says. Arianna looks at Brady then at EJ. "I accept your offer EJ." Arianna tells him. EJ smiles at her. Brady takes off out of the court. Nicole's standing out there and stops him. "Brady, what's wrong? Did Arianna not get bail?" Nicole asks. They stare at one another.

Sami closes the door behind her. "Yes" Sami says to herself. She picks up a piece of bacon and her cell. She dials Lucas. Lucas' phone rings. He searches for it. He finds it and answers. "Hello?" "Lucas, hey raise and shine." She says. "Who is this?" He asks. "It's Sami. You know your ex-wife slash baby momma." Sami says. "Just joking what do you want?" Lucas asks. "For you to come over. I have great news." Sami says. "Can't you just tell me over the phone? It was my one day to sleep in." Lucas says. "No you need to get your butt out of bed and over to the penthouse pronto." Sami demands. "Why?" Lucas asks. "Because I said so." Sami says then hangs up the phone. Lucas hangs up his phone then lays back down.

EJ, Nicole, Rafe, and Gabi walk out of the courtroom. Arianna and Brady look at one another. Brady takes off. "Brady wait." Nicole yells. Nicole stops when she sees Arianna and EJ. She signals for the camera man. "So Arianna, do you have to report back to prison?" Nicole asks. "No, I'm free." Arianna says. "Oh that's nice." Nicole says.

On the next episode:

EJ and Nicole go at it in front of the camera

Nathan confronts Chloe

Sami makes a date with Lucas

Mia meets with the mystery man

**Cast**

Ally as Alex Miller

Galen Gering as Rafe Hernandez

Lindsay Hartley as Arianna Hernandez

David Leasure as DA Charles Woods

Eric Martsolf as Brady Black

Peter Reckell as Bo Brady

Gaby Rodriguez as Gabi Hernandez

James Scott as EJ DiMera

Taylor Spreitler as Mia McCormick

Alison Sweeney as Sami Brady

Jessica Tuck as Madeline Peterson-Woods

Arianne Zucker as Nicole DiMera


	13. The Arguement

**THE ARGUMENT**

Sami walks into the living room after taking a shower and getting ready for her picnic with Rafe. Sydney is in the play pin. Sami walks up to her. "Hey Sydney. What do you think? How do I look?" Sami asks her. She's wearing a short white dress with light blue flowers that ties up behind her neck with light blue heeled flip flops. Her hair tied up in bow. Sydney smiles. "I'll take that as a yes. Now it's time to find the perfect location for the double date tonight." Sami says she walks over to the couch and picks up the newspaper and opens it up then walks back over to Sydney's crib. "Okay let's see. We can go to midnight bowling. It glows." Sami suggests. Sydney frowns. "Okay what about wine tasting that will loosening them up." Sami says. Sydney throws a toy at Sami's head. "Ouch" Sami rubs her head. "You didn't let me finish. I know Lucas can't drink. Rafe and I will have to try that one out later." Sami smiles at Sydney. Sydney smiles back. Sami turns back to the paper and spots something else. "Oh perfect karaoke at Cheatin' Heart. That sounds like fun." Sami looks over at Sydney. She gets excited. "We have a winner." Sami jokes. The doorbell rings. Sami gets up to get it. She opens the door and it's Lucas. "So what's the good news?" Lucas asks. Sami smiles at him.

Chloe searches for her cell phone in her hospital room as she gets ready to go home, "Where is it?" Chloe says. Nathan comes in. "Here are your release papers. Just need your signature." Nathan says. Chloe stops searching and walks over to Nathan. "Thank you." She signs the papers then hand them back to Nathan. "Here you go. So glad to be leaving. No offense." Chloe says. "No offense, I don't blame you. Now you can go celebrate becoming pregnant." Nathan says. "Yep Daniel and I can't anymore happier." Chloe beams. "What about Philip? Isn't he going to be part of the celebration?" Nathan asks. Chloe frowns.

Mia walks along the pier. She looks out to the water. Suddenly a man walks up behind her. She turns around. "It's about time you get here." She says. "Excuse me for working on my plan." The man says. "I don't care. Why did you attack Will and Chad?" Mia asks. "Because they were in my way." The man replies. "How?" Mia asks. "Well they were in Madeline's safe deposit box." The man says. "Why would they be there? I don't get it. And more importantly I don't get why you were there." Mia replies. "It's all part of my plan to get back at Nicole Walker DiMera. Isn't that what you want too?" The man brushes Mia's hair softly with his right hand. "More than anything." Mia says. "Good then." The man says.

"It's more than nice, it's wonderful." EJ says to Nicole. "Yes it is. Miss Hernandez, how does it feel to be free?" Nicole asks. But before Arianna could talk, EJ jumped. "More importantly, how does she feel about finally being able to go after the person or persons that framed her?" EJ smirks. Nicole gives EJ the evil eye. "Do you have any proof of these allegations counselor?" Nicole asks. "We will soon." EJ says. "So while you're finding this proof, what makes you think that the person or persons aren't finding something on you or both of you?" Nicole asks. "Well because we have nothing to hide Mrs. DiMera." EJ says. "Are you sure about that?" Nicole asks. EJ and Nicole smile at one another. The Hernandez siblings observe.

"Lucas, finally you're here." Sami says. She moves out of the way so that Lucas can come in. Lucas walks in and sees Sydney in her play pin. "Hey Sydney." Lucas says as he waves to her. Sydney smiles and waves back. Sami closes the door then walks over to them. "I think that someone's got her first crush." Sami jokes. "Yep Sydney and I would be perfect, she already likes me." Lucas says. "Yep, but there is one little tiny thing she's too young for you." Sami says. "Age ain't nothing but a number. Ain't that right Sydney?" Lucas says. Sydney laughs. "I have someone just right for you." Sami tells him. "Who?" Lucas asks. "Alex Miller." Sami smiles.

"You mean Philip and Melanie? Yeah they probably will want to be there since Melanie is Daniel's daughter and Philip's his son-in-law." Chloe responds. "Isn't Philip just a little more than that?" Nathan asks. "What do you mean?" Chloe asks. "Well let me just put it out there that I saw you and Philip touching hands last night when I was doing your ultra sound." Nathan confesses. "What? I don't know what you're talking about." Chloe says. "Oh really do you really want to deny this Chloe?" Nathan asks. "What? There's nothing to deny Nathan." Chloe snaps. "Really? Like when you were on the phone talking about your affair. You denied that then confessed so let's do that now." Nathan says. "I don't have to explain myself to you, but since you can't let it go. Philip and I did touch hands. I don't know why maybe he thought it was Melanie's. We didn't really discuss it." Chloe explains. "Or maybe he's the guy you cheated on Daniel with." Nathan says. Chloe gets worried.

"Nicole doesn't believe that I can take her down." Mia says. "Well you're not, well not alone." The man answers. "With your help, she's gonna go down in flames." Mia grins. "And she won't know what hit her." He says. "So what's next?" Mia asks excitedly. "Nicole's up to something bad. Find out what it is. Call me later." The man says then walks away. "You have a dirty little secret Nicole and I'm going to find out what it is." Mia says to herself. She turns around and walks right into someone. She looks at their face. "Dr. Baker?" She says. "What do you want with Nicole?" He asks.

"Yes I'm very sure." EJ says. "Well let's hope that is true." Nicole says. "Cut! Okay that's enough I would like to get out of here." Arianna interrupts. "Right, let's go take care of your bail." EJ says. EJ and Arianna walk away. Nicole hands the camera man her mic. He then goes to pack up the equipment. "Interesting interview, I'm going to see you later Rafe." Gabi says. She takes off. Rafe and Nicole smirk at one another. "What was that all about? Do you have something on EJ?" Rafe asks Nicole. "Didn't I say stay out of my business or something like that?" Nicole asks. "I'm on your side. If you have something on EJ we can take him down together." Rafe says. Nicole laughs. "Really you want to help me bring down EJ? That's the funniest thing I've heard all day. I have nothing on EJ and don't want to bring him down as you would say." Nicole tells him. "Can we leave now?" The camera man asks. "Yes I'm ready." Nicole answers. They walk off. Rafe watches them leave.

"Alex really? You convinced her to go out with me? I'm impressed." Lucas says. "Yes well she doesn't really know it's you." Sami says. "Explain." Lucas says. "Okay well she thinks I have great taste in men." Sami starts. Lucas laughs. "Stop it. And I told her I had the perfect guy for her. So I described you to her and she loved what she heard, but I was afraid if I told her your name was Lucas she was going to run for the hills so I told her your name was Dell." Sami explains. "Dell? Well that's not sexy." Lucas replies. Sami laughs. "It was the first name that popped in my head." Sami says. "Whatever so when's this date?" Lucas asks. "It's tonight at the Cheatin' Heart." Sami tells him. "What's at the Cheatin' Heart?" Lucas asks. "Karaoke, it'll be fun." Sami says. "Karaoke? Really? There's nowhere else open tonight?" Lucas asks. "You're going Lucas or I'll call Alex and tell her that Dell's really Lucas." Sami says. "Well that will be you telling on yourself." Lucas reminds her. Sami thinks. "Yeah you're right, but come on Lucas it'll be fun. You don't even have to sing you can just play pool." Sami suggests. "Oh yeah let's play a game with sticks and balls. I can't imagine what she would do with those once I come in." Lucas says. "You don't have to worry about that because I'll be there and so will Rafe. It's a double date." Sami says. Lucas looks at Sami curiously.

"That's crazy. I wouldn't cheat on Daniel with Philip and Philip would never cheat on Melanie with me. Philip and Melanie are happy in love. The guy that I slept with is a no body. Someone I just met at the Cheatin' Heart." Chloe professes. "I don't know if I believe you." Nathan says. "Of course you don't want to believe me because you want it to be true. You want Melanie back and this is the perfect way. Make her believe that her husband slept with his ex-girlfriend. Then you can swoop in and pick up the pieces. Well I'm sorry Nathan, but you're not going to use me or Philip like that." Chloe tells him.

"I hate Nicole and I want to destroy her life." Mia says. "Really? Well good luck with that." Baker says. He starts to walk away then Mia stops him. "Wait." Mia says. Baker turns around. "Yes Mia." Baker says. "What do you know about what Nicole's been up to?" She asks. "Besides her being a TV reporter, nothing. I haven't seen her since I left Salem last year." Baker says. "Okay. Nice running into you." Mia says then walks away.

Brady sits at the Pub looking through his phone with a cup of tea in front of him when someone touches his shoulder. He pauses then looks up. It's Arianna. "What do you want?" He asks. "I wanted to tell you that we shouldn't see each other anymore." She tells him. "I got that loud and clear." He replies. He goes back to looking through his phone. "I really wanted this to work out." She says. "Oh really. It must be really tough to let go." Brady replies. "It is Brady. Why can't you see that I still love you?" Arianna cries. They look into each other's eyes. Brady's phone rings. He checks the id, it's Nicole. "I have to take this." Brady says. "It's Nicole isn't?" Arianna asks. "What's it to you?" He asks. She takes the phone and presses ignore. "How dare you?" Brady yells.

Nicole's outside of Java with a coffee when she leaves Brady a message. "Hi Brady its Nicole can you call me when you get this?" Nicole says then hangs up. "Brady's screening his calls now?" EJ asks as he walks up behind her. "Ah EJ bailed Arianna out already I see." Nicole says. "Yep. It's the least that I could do since you put her in there." EJ replies. "That's yet to be determined." Nicole replies. "What do you mean? I know you did it. You confessed as well as Baker. It's over." EJ says. "Well if it's over, then why didn't you tell the judge?" Nicole asks. "I'm doing this on my terms." EJ says. "Not anymore. You're on my terms now." Nicole tells him. "And how is that?" EJ asks. "I have proof that you kidnapped Sydney." Nicole informs him. "And what proof is that?" EJ asks. "A tape confession." Nicole tells him. EJ laughs. "You mean the tape recorder that I chucked into the river? What did you swam after it?" EJ jokes. "Nope I just had another one handy." Nicole says as she reaches into her purse and pulls out the tape recorder. "Would you like to hear your confession?" Nicole asked. She presses play. "I did it. I kidnapped Sydney." It played. EJ yanks it out of Nicole's hands and destroys the recorder. "I made copies. Lots and lots of copies and if you don't want them to get out you're going to need to find another way to help Arianna." Nicole says. EJ frowns.

"I don't want Melanie back so how am I using you and Philip?" Nathan asks. "You wanted to stop Melanie and Philip's wedding. So sorry if I don't believe that." Chloe reminds him. "But I didn't. I know now that the only person I want to be with is Stephanie. Melanie's with Philip and I'm happy for her, but I'm not going to stand back and allow him to hurt her or you." Nathan shouts. "Well we're not doing anything to her. I cheated with a complete stranger. Why can't you believe that?" Chloe ask. "Fine, I believe you." Nathan says. "Thank you." Chloe says. She grabs her things and leaves. "But I really don't." Nathan says to himself.

"You and who else?" Lucas asks. "Rafe of course." Sami says. "You and Rafe actually talked when I left? No more staring and smiles?" Lucas asks. "Yes we did and now we're back together." Sami tells him. "Oh let me guess your first words. Your stare is cuter. Then Rafe says your stare is cuter. And back and forth you too go." Lucas jokes. "It was not like that. We talked and now we're back together and living together here." Sami tells him. "No more DiMera mansion or EJ DiMera?" Lucas asks. "Nope. Rafe's the man that I want and Alex is the woman you want so why don't you agree and go to karaoke night?" Sami says. "Alright I'll go, but if Alex gets pissed and wants to throw things I'm ducking behind you." Lucas says. "Deal. So it's a date?" Sami says. "Yeah yeah." They shake hands as Rafe walks in. "You two are going on a date?" Rafe asks. Lucas and Sami look at Rafe then at each other.

On the next episode:

Melanie wants to get Brady and Arianna back together

Rafe and Sami go on a picnic

Alex and Lucas challenge one another

**Cast**

Nadia Bjorlin as Chloe Lane

John Callahan as Dick Baker

Bryan Dattilo as Lucas Horton

Galen Gering as Rafe Hernandez

Mark Hapka as Dr. Nathan Horton

Lindsay Hartley as Arianna Hernandez

Eric Martsolf as Brady Black

Gaby Rodriguez as Gabi Hernandez

James Scott as EJ DiMera

Taylor Spreitler as Mia McCormick

Alison Sweeney as Sami Brady

Arianne Zucker as Nicole DiMera


	14. The Challenge

**THE CHALLENGE**

"Well that's my cue to leave." Lucas says. Sami chuckles. "See you tonight. Karaoke!" Lucas says on his way out. Rafe closes the door. "So how did Arianna's arraignment go?" Sami asks. "Don't change the subject." Rafe says as he walks closer to Sami. "From what?" Sami smiles. "You're making a date with your ex?" Rafe questions. "Relax you're coming too." Sami tells him. "Well I don't want to be the third wheel." Rafe responds. "You won't it's a double date." Sami says. "Okay so who's my date?" Rafe asks. Sami laughs. "Me silly. I set Lucas up with Alex." Sami smiles.

Alex is at the gym running on the treadmill. Lucas walks in with his water bottle and towel. He stops her. "Hey Alex." He says. "Lucas." Alex looks at him then turns away. He walks closer to her. "So my buddy Dell tells me you have a date with him tonight." Lucas says. "Yeah so." She replies. "It's kinda messed up that you would date my friend you haven't seen, but won't give me the time of day." Lucas tells her. "Well he sounds a lot more interesting than you." Alex gets off the treadmill and drinks from her water bottle. Lucas starts to lift weights. Alex watches him. "Yeah whatever. You're going to want me after one night with Dell." Lucas says. "I highly doubt that." Alex says. Lucas puts down the weighs. "We'll you're see." Lucas tells her. Alex picks the ones he had and lifts them up then puts them down. "Wow you're pretty strong." Lucas points out. "Yep I am. Next challenge." She says. Lucas smiles.

Melanie and Philip walk outside of the Pub holding hands. "I'm so glad that we could have late lunch together." Melanie says to Philip. "Me too. Late, but great." Philip smiles. They walk in. They see Brady and Arianna talking. "That doesn't look good." Melanie says.

"Who I talk to is none of your damn business." Brady tells her as he stands up. "Silly me for wanting to have a conversation without Nicole interrupting. "What's there to talk about? You said we're over then we're over." Brady says. He grabs his phone and takes off pass Melanie and Philip. "Brady wait." Melanie says. Philip stops her. "Just let it go." He says. Melanie looks at Arianna who starts to cry.

"Oh so you were playing cupid while I was gone?" Rafe asks. "That I was." Sami smiles. They kiss. "So what about the picnic?" Rafe asks. "It's at the Pub probably ready. Oh you didn't answer me about Arianna." Sami tells him. "She's out on bail." Rafe says.

"That's great." Sami says with a smile. "Thanks to EJ." Rafe frowns. "And you're not happy about that?" She asks confusedly. "Why would I be?" Rafe sits down on the couch. "Because your sister's out." Sami reminds him. "I hate that she's so trusting of EJ. He's just helping her to get back at Nicole." He suspects. "And how is that?" Sami sits down on the couch next to him. "He knows something she did probably frame Arianna and she has something on him, but neither wants to admit it." He explains. "Interesting." She says.

Johnny walks from the back. "Rafe's home so we can go on the picnic?" He asks.

Sami and Rafe turn around and laugh. "Yep buddy we can." Rafe answers. Johnny smiles.

"Challenge? What like asking Brady Black out last night?" Lucas laughs. "A fair challenge this time." Alex says. "Oh you mean one that's easy for you to win, but you'll lose because I'm that damn good?" Lucas says. Alex rolls her eyes. "Can you run?" She asks. "Can you blow smoke?" He asks. "First person around the track first wins." Alex says. "So what do I win?" Lucas smiles. "If you win, I'll blow off Dell and go out with you tonight." Alex says. Lucas smiles. "So what do I get?" Alex asks. "I'll leave you alone." Lucas says. "The best award I could ask for." She says. They head outside to the track.

"I'm opened to suggestions on how I should help Arianna." EJ tells Nicole. "Well it's simple we get Baker to out his partner then pay him off to leave town and leave the chick to hang. I mean she's the one that's going around whacking guys in the head. Baker's really not getting anything out of this deal." Nicole says. "That's not going to work. What makes you think that this woman will just let Baker off. Let you off?" EJ asks. "Well do you have a better idea?" Nicole asks. "Let's talk to Baker first then will find a way." EJ suggests. They head down to the DiMera dungeon.

Melanie walks over to Arianna. Philip follows. "What happened?" Melanie asks. "We broke up." Arianna cries. "Why?" Melanie asks. "Because of Nicole." Arianna says. "Forget Nicole, do you really want Brady?" Melanie asks. "I'm going to get us a table and order." Philip says. "Okay." Melanie says. "Of course I do." Arianna says. "Then fight for him." Melanie suggests. "I can't. Not when I'm fighting for me freedom because of Nicole. She just ruins everything. I hate her." Arianna says. "Well I hate her two for you. And we will get Brady back and make her wish she never messed with you." Melanie says. "Okay enough of Nicole talk. I should get something to eat." Arianna says. "Why don't you join Philip and I." Melanie suggests. "I don't want to intrude." Arianna says. "You're not right Philip?" Melanie looks at Philip who's sitting at a table nearby looking at the menu. "Of course." Philip says. "See" Melanie says. "I think I should go somewhere else. I'll talk to you later." Arianna says. "Okay. Later." Melanie says. Arianna walks out of the Pub. "Was it something I said?" Philip asks. "Nope she just didn't want to intrude. She rather cry alone I guess." Melanie sits down at the table and starts to look at her menu. "I want to help them get back together." Melanie says. "You wanna play matchmaker with them like you did me and Stephanie?" Philip asks. "There's a difference. Brady and Arianna are meant to be together. You and Stephanie simply were not." Melanie smiles. Philip smiles back.

Nathan's looking though charts at the hospital. Stephanie walks up behind him. "Hey Nathan you're off tonight right?" She asks. "Yep. I'm off in another hour. Why?" He wonders. "My aunt Adrienne is having karaoke night at Cheatin' Heart tonight and wonder if you wanted to go." Stephanie suggests. "That sounds like a blast." Nathan says. "Alright. Pick me up at 7?" Stephanie asks. "I will." Nathan smiles. Stephanie smiles and walks away.

Rafe, Sami, Johnny, and Sydney enter the Pub. Caroline has the picnic basket on the counter. Johnny rushes over to her. "Grandma!" He yells. "Johnny, hey." She says they hug. Sami, Sydney, and Rafe walk over. "Your picnic is already." Caroline says. Rafe grabs the basket. "Thanks Caroline." Rafe says. "You're quite welcome." Caroline says with a smile. "Thanks Grandma, we better get going." Sami says. "One moment, Can I talk to you for a second alone Sami?" Caroline asks. "Sure." Sami says. "I'll put the food and the kids in the car." Rafe offers. "Thanks." Sami smiles. She watches them leave. "So what's up Grandma?" Sami asks. "Nothing. I just wanted to say that I'm so happy for you and Rafe. I'm glad you two are back together." Caroline says. "Thanks Grandma." Sami says. They hug. "Now go have fun." Caroline says. "We will. Bye" Sami smiles as she walks away.

EJ and Nicole walk through the DiMera dungeon. They walk up to Baker's cell and notice it's empty. "Damn it!" EJ yells. "How did he get out?" Nicole questions. "I don't know maybe his partner in crime." EJ says. "No doubt so what do we do now?" Nicole asks.

Lucas and Alex are on the track. They look at one another. "On 3." Lucas says. "Fine with me." Alex says. "1…2…" Lucas starts. "3"Alex yells then runs off. Lucas runs after her. He catches up to her, they're neck and neck now. They almost make it to the finish line when Lucas starts to slow down to take a breath. Alex finishes the race. "I won! She yells as she jumps up and down. Lucas looks up then walks over to her. "Congratulations." Lucas smiles. "Why thank you. Now leave me alone." Alex says as she brushes passed Lucas. Lucas smiles. "We'll see about that." Lucas says to himself as he watches her walk away.

Rafe, Sami, Johnny, and Sydney sit by the lake eating and laughing. "Can I go put my feet in the water?" Johnny asks. "Of course sweetie, but only your feet. I don't want a repeat of last time." Sami says. "Okay." Johnny takes off. "What happened last time?" Rafe asks. "Johnny dunked his whole head in the water and before he could come back up the current started to take him out EJ had to run out there and catch him." Sami says. "That had to be scary. "It was for 2 seconds then Johnny comes running on the beach saying it was fun and he wanted to do it again. I told him no he couldn't never again." Sami tells him. Rafe and Sami look over at Johnny who's collecting shells. "So what's the deal with Lucas and Alex?" Rafe asks. "Well Lucas asked Alex out, but she refused because she thought he was offering her a job which he was, but he still wanted to go out with her so they started flirighting." Sami says. "Wait, what's Flirighting?" Rafe asks. "Flirting and fighting. Flrighting." Sami smiles. Rafe laughs. "Okay so then I met her at the Pub when I was helping Caroline out. Lucas shows up and they're flirghting again. He challenges her to ask Brady out and of course Brady shuts her down and she gets made and leaves." Sami explains. "Sounds like they're doing more fighting than flirting." Rafe points out. "You haven't seen them in the same room as I have. You'll see the sparks tonight." Sami says. "By the way, how did you get Alex to go on a date with Lucas?" Rafe asks. Sami look at her watch. "Oh my gosh! Look at the time. We better get the kids to Grandmas so we can go on our double date." She says. She starts packing up their stuff.

Philip and Melanie drink out of the same milk shake at the Pub. "Oh brain freeze." Melanie says as she hold her head. They laugh. "So what do you want to do tonight?" Philip asks. "Well I don't know maybe some karaoke." Melanie suggests. "Karaoke?" Philip questions. "Yeah I saw it in the paper. It's going to be at the Cheatin' Heart. Come on it'll be fun." Melanie says. "Okay, okay we can karaoke." Philip gives in. "Yay! Well that's good so now I won't have to be the third wheel." Melanie says. "Third wheel? To who?" Philip asks. "Daniel and Chloe. I asked Daniel this morning after reading the paper and he said yes. So finally I get to hear that amazing voice of Chloe's." Melanie responds. Philip's worried. "Yeah she has an amazing voice." Philip adds. "Maybe we can do a duet." Melanie smiles. Philip smiles a little. "Now I need to invite Brady and Arianna." Melanie says. "If you must. This evening should be interesting." Philip says. "Yep." Melanie says as picks up her phone to call Brady and Arianna.

Rafe and Sami return home after their picnic. Sami puts the basket on the table. Rafe sits down on the couch. "Come on Rafe we need to get ready for karaoke night." Sami says. "Now?" Rafe asks. "Uh yeah." Sami says. "Okay I will once you tell me how you got Alex to go out with Lucas." Rafe says. "Okay fine. I told her what a great guy Lucas was and she had a change of heart." Sami lies. "Oh yeah just like that. Sami the truth. I need to know what I'm walking into." Rafe tells her. "And I told her his name was Dell." Sami admits. "This should be interesting." Rafe says. "I know it seemed good at the time. I hope it doesn't backfire." Sami says. "Oh it will." Rafe says. "No it won't. I'll work out. I want to be optimistic about it." Sami says. "Okay optimistic Sami. Can we get ready for karaoke now?" Rafe asks. Rafe standing up. "Oh so now you want to go?" Sami asks. "Yeah to watch your plan backfire. Oh yeah baby." Rafe says as he walks to the back. "It's not going to fail Rafe. It's just not." Sami says to herself.

EJ gets on the phone with Marco. "Marco, we have a problem. Baker is out. You need to find him ASAP and bring him back here." EJ says then hangs up the phone. "This is just great." EJ yells. "Well with Baker gone there's no reason for me to keep my mouth shut. With any luck he's already out of town." Nicole says. "I doubt it. He's still here and once I find him, it's over for you." EJ says. "Well then it'll be over for you too." Nicole says. EJ thinks. "Fine, we'll go with your plan for now." EJ says. "Good choice." Nicole says. "Okay so we need to put our heads together and figure out where Baker could be hiding." EJ says.

On the next episode:

Karaoke night starts

EJ and Nicole search for Baker

Hope sees Bo and Carly together

Philip calls Chloe

**Cast**

Ally as Alex Miller

Molly Burnett as Melanie Layton-Kiriakis

Bryan Dattilo as Lucas Horton

Galen Gering as Rafe Hernandez

Mark Hapka as Dr. Nathan Horton

Shelley Hennig as Stephanie Johnson

Lindsay Hartley as Arianna Hernandez

Jay Kenneth Johnson as Philip Kiriakis

Eric Martsolf as Brady Black

Peggy McCay as Caroline Brady

James Scott as EJ DiMera

Alison Sweeney as Sami Brady

Arianne Zucker as Nicole DiMera


	15. Karaoke Night

**KARAOKE NIGHT**

A nurse walks up to Maxine and hands her two cell phones. "Maxine, I found these two cell phones in some patient's rooms. This one is Dr. Horton's I know because I tried calling him and that's how I found it. I'm not sure who's this is, but I found it in room 111." The nurse says. "Oh yeah 111 that was Chloe Lane's room. It might be hers. I'm going to put them in these draws." Maxine says. She takes the phones and put them in the drawers.

Bo's on the phone with the station when Carly walks in. "Hey Bo." Carly says. "Thanks. I'll check in later." Bo says to the person on the phone. Carly and Bo meet up and kiss. "So how was your day?" Carly asks. "It was good. You?" Bo says. "Great, but better now that I'm home with you." Carly says. They kiss again just has Hope walks in. Bo sees her. Carly turns around. Hope looks away.

Nathan comes off the elevator at the hospital and walks up to the nurse's station. Maxine's standing there. "Dr. Horton, I thought you were going to karaoke night?" She asks. "I am I just lost my phone, have you seen it? I looked everywhere." Nathan asks. "Oh yes there was a phone recovered from room 112 a little while ago." Maxine says. She goes into the draw and pulls out a phone. "Oh yes that's it. Thank you Maxine." He says then gets on the elevator. Daniel and Chloe walk down the hall of the hospital. "I know I left it here. It's the last time that I saw it." Chloe says. "Well I'm sure it's here. Let's ask Maxine." Daniel suggests. "Hey Maxine." Daniel says. "Hey Dr. Jonas, Chloe." Maxine responds. "Hey Maxine, did anyone find a phone? I lost mine when I was staying here." Chloe says. "Yeah there was one left in your room 111." She says. She goes in a drawer and pulls out a phone and hands it to Chloe. "Thank you so much Maxine." Chloe smiles. "You're welcome and congratulations." Maxine answers. "See Maxine saves the day again. So are you ready for karaoke night?" Daniel asks. "Yeah let's go." Chloe says. They head to the elevator.

Rafe checks himself out in the mirror as Sami sits on the couch on the phone with Lucas. "No Lucas you cannot wear a suit wear something normal its karaoke not a business meeting. What do you not own something normal?" Sami argues. Rafe looks over at Sami. "The what? Oh my gosh no not that….you still have that shirt. Don't you dare wear it I swear Lucas Horton." Rafe walks over and takes the phone from her. "Wear it, later." Rafe says. "What? Why did you do that?" Sami asks. "Because I want to leave." Rafe says. "Rafe Lucas needs serious help. I don't want him to look like a fool on his first date." Sami says. "Is the shirt really that bad?" Rafe asks. "Yes it is. It's horrible. It makes me gag every time I see it." Sami says. "Just let nature take its course." Rafe says.  
"Fine." Sami says. Rafe helps Sami off the couch. They head to the door. "But if nature screws this up." Sami says. They walk out the door.

Melanie and Philip arrive at Cheatin' Heart for karaoke night. "I guess we're the first one's here." Melanie says. "Looks like it." Philip says. "I'll get us a table." Melanie says. "Okay. I'll get us some drinks." Philip says. "Okay." Melanie smiles. Philip walks up to the bar. "A beer and a cola." He orders. He pulls out his phone and dials Chloe, but she does not answer. "Hey Chloe its Philip. We need to talk alone when you guys get here." Philip says on her voicemail. The bartender gives Philip the drinks. Stephanie and Nathan walk in. "I'll get us some drinks." Nathan says. "Okay." Stephanie says. Stephanie stops when she sees Melanie at a table playing on her phone. Melanie looks up at her. Nathan walks over to the bar. "Two beers please." Nathan orders. Nathan's phone beeps. Philip walks away with the drinks. Nathan looks at his phone and notices he has a voicemail from Philip. "Why do I have a voicemail from Philip?" Nathan asks himself.

EJ and Nicole walk back to Java. "Do you really think Baker would be here?" EJ asks her. "No, but I want a cookie." Nicole says. She walks inside. EJ follows her. He catches up to her and pulls her arm. "You need to focus." EJ whispers in her ear. Brady walks up behind them and pulls EJ away from Nicole. "Get your hands off of her." He yells. Nicole smiles a little.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Hope says. "It's fine. What's up?" Bo asks. "I'll leave you two alone." Carly says. "No, its fine Carly you can stay this won't take long." Hope says. "What's going on?" Bo questions. "Nothing at all. I just needed to get Ciara's books she left here." Hope says. Bo looks on the table. "Oh yeah these. I was going to run them over, but got swamped." Bo says. He picks up the books and walks them over to Hope. "Thank you." Hope says then leaves.

Alex walks into Cheatin' Heart. She goes over to the pool table and picks up a stick. Lucas walks in and over to her. "Hey Alex." He says. She turns around. "Ugh are you stalking me or something?" She asks. "No I have a date tonight." He says. "That poor woman. What has she ever done wrong in her life?" She jokes. Sami and Rafe walk in. "It looks like our dates beat us here." Rafe says. They watch Alex and Lucas talk. "Aww….it looks like they're flirighting again." Sami jokes they walk over. "Get lost before Dell gets here." Alex says to Lucas. "Hey guys." Sami says. "Sami, Rafe hey." Lucas says. "Hey guys so where's Dell?" Alex asks. "Yeah were could he be?" Rafe jokes looking around. "Yeah Sami tell her where Dell is." Lucas says. "I told you a little fib Alex." Sami says. "What kind of fib Sami?" Alex asks getting a little mad. "Dell isn't real. I mean he's real, but his name's not Dell its Lucas." Sami says. "Lucas as in this Lucas right here?" Alex asks pointing the stick at Lucas. Lucas backs up a little. "Yes this Lucas, but he's a really great guy. He is the one that I described to you and you liked. You just need to get to know him." Sami explains. "I'm out of here." Alex says. She drops the stick and heads for the door. Lucas goes after her. "Still think this was a good idea?" Rafe asks Sami. Sami punches him in the arm. "Wait stop." Lucas shouts as they make their way outside. "Why? What part of I'm not interested in you do you not get? Now you sent your ex-wife to hook up us up." Alex yells. "I didn't tell Sami to do anything. She did it all on her own. I just went with it." Lucas says. "Why don't I believe you?" Alex asks. "Because you want to believe the worst in me so you can make it easier for you to walk away." Lucas says. "Oh yeah right." Alex says. She starts to walk away. "Come on we had fun at the gym." Lucas says. She stops and turns around. "Just stay for a little while. Play some pool. I'll even pay for drinks?" Lucas offers. Alex thinks for a few seconds. "At least humor Sami for a little bit." Lucas says. "Okay fine. One game and that's it." Alex says. "Okay then." Lucas smiles. They walk back into Cheatin' Heart.

"What's your problem? I wasn't doing anything to Nicole." EJ says. "I saw you grab her." Brady shouts. "Brady calm down its fine." Nicole says. "No it's not fine. You don't have to take his abuse." Brady tells her. Mia walks in and watches. "EJ wasn't abusing me Brady. Just calm down." Nicole says. Brady walks up to her and puts his hands on her shoulders. "I'm not going to let EJ hurt you." He says. "Oh like she really needs protection from me." EJ says. Arianna walks in as Brady hugs Nicole. She gets upset. Mia notices.

At Cheatin' Heart Nathan checks Philip's message. "Hey Chloe its Philip. We need to talk alone when you guys get here." It said. Nathan looks over at Philip with Melanie, Daniel and Chloe who just came in. He puts the phone in his pants pocket then picks up his and Stephanie's drinks. He turns around and Stephanie's right behind him. "Hey I was worried about you." Stephanie says. Nathan hands her drink to her. "Just some hospital business I had to take care of." Nathan tells her. "No hospital business. This is supposed to be fun tonight." Stephanie reminds him. "Okay it's over and done with. Here's to a fun night of karaoke." Nathan says as he raises his bottle. "Here here." Stephanie says as the clink glasses and takes a sip. Adrienne gets on the mic. "Attention everyone." She starts. Everyone looks at her. "Welcome to Cheatin' Heart's first ever karaoke night." She shouts. Everyone claps and cheers. "It's time to sign up. The show's about to start." She says then walks off. "Ooh we should do a duet." Stephanie says. "That would be a blast. You can even pick the song." Nathan tells her. "Okay be right back." Stephanie says. She walks towards the stage. Nathan takes out the phone and looks through it.

"I know the perfect songs we can do Chloe. I'm going to put our name on the list." Melanie says excitedly. She skips to the stage. "I'm going to get a beer. I'll get you a water?" Daniel announces. Daniel walks to the bar. "I'll get you a water?" Philip asks. "Yeah for the baby that I'm carrying that might be yours." Chloe reminds him. "I haven't forgotten. That's why I left you the voicemail to meet up privately." Philip says. "What voicemail?" Chloe asks. "You didn't check your message? I left it a few minutes before you guys came in." Philip says. Chloe takes out her phone. "There's no message." Chloe says. What? I left one." Philip says. "Wait, this isn't my phone." Chloe says. The phone starts to ring. Chloe's name pops up on the screen. "This person must have your phone." Philip says. Chloe answers it. "Hello?" "Chloe?" Nathan asks. "Nathan?" Chloe asks. They turn to look at each other. He sees Philip standing right next to her. He hangs up. Chloe hangs up. Chloe and Philip stare at each other.

"I'm glad you decided to stick around Alex." Sami says. "Well I get a free drink out of it so why not?" Alex jokes. "Drinks are on me, 3 beers coming up." Lucas says. He goes to the bar. "3? What does he's not drink or something?" Alex asks Sami. "Um…not tonight I guess." Sami covers. "Okay well do you guys want to play pool?" Alex asks. "Sure." Rafe says. Lucas comes back with the beers and a bottle of water for him. "Here's your beer." Lucas says. "Thanks." They all say. "We're going to play pool? How about on teams?" Lucas asks. "No we're just going to sit and talk. You two have fun." Sami says. Sami and Rafe walk over to a nearby table. "I think they want us to be alone. Or they want to be alone or both." Alex says. "That's good. So we can do like what we did at the gym." Lucas says. "You want to race again?" Alex questions. "No we can challenge each other again. Raise the stakes." Lucas says. "Okay if I win you have to sing hmm….ooh I got a good one. I'm too sexy on the bar and strip down to barely anything." Alex says. Lucas laughs. "Alright if I win then you will have to sing hmm…ooh I got a good one you will have to sing I'm a little tea pot." Lucas says. "What?" Alex asks. "It's Allie's favorite song. And you have to do it on the bar and all the moves." Lucas says. "Okay. You're one." Alex says. "And you will have to go out with me again." Lucas asks. "You can't add on." Alex says. "We'll if you're too chicken…" Lucas starts. "Okay, I'll do it." Alex says.

On the next episode:

Lucas and Alex play pool

Hope takes a sleeping pill

Karaoke starts

There's a fight at Java

Nathan gets closer to the truth

**Cast**

Kristian Alfonso as Hope Brady

Ally as Alex Miller

Nadia Bjorlin as Chloe Lane

Molly Burnett as Melanie Layton-Kiriakis

Crystal Chappell as Dr. Carly Manning

Shawn Christian as Dr. Daniel Jonas

Bryan Dattilo as Lucas Horton

Galen Gering as Rafe Hernandez

Mark Hapka as Dr. Nathan Horton

Shelley Hennig as Stephanie Johnson

Lindsay Hartley as Arianna Hernandez

Jay Kenneth Johnson as Philip Kiriakis

Eric Martsolf as Brady Black

Peter Reckell as Bo Brady

James Scott as EJ DiMera

Taylor Spreitler as Mia McCormick

Alison Sweeney as Sami Brady

Arianne Zucker as Nicole DiMera


	16. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**GIRLS JUST WANNA HAVE FUN**

Hope walks into the Kiriakis mansion and pours herself a cup of water. She pulls out a sleeping pill. She washes it down with the water. Justin walks in. "Hey Hope." He startles Stephanie. "Justin, you scared me." She says. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to." He says. "It's alright." Hope says. She pours some more water. "Hey I was wondering if you want to go to Cheatin' Heart tonight. It's karaoke night." He asks. "Maybe some other night. I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Hope says as she walks upstairs. "Goodnight." Justin says. He wonders what's up with Hope.

Nathan walks over to Chloe and Philip. "I think this is yours." He says to Chloe as he hands Stephanie the phone. "Thanks Nathan and this is yours." She says handing Nathan the phone. Daniel walks over. "Stephaniee's your water Chloe. Hey Nathan." Daniel says. Chloe takes Stephanie water bottle. "Hey Dr. Jonas." Nathan says. They shake hands. "Call me Daniel." Daniel says. "Will do Daniel. So are you guys going to sing something tonight?" Nathan asks. "Melanie wants us to sing something. Not sure what, but we're going to have fun." Daniel says. "Well I can't wait to hear your voice Chloe." Nathan says. He walks away.

Melanie and Stephanie are at the stage picking out songs. They both pick the same song. "Girls just wanna have fun. Chloe and I can sing it." Melanie says. "I picked that one out." Stephanie says. "And are you going to sing it alone?" Melanie asks. "Well maybe." Stephanie. "Hey why don't you sing it with us?" Melanie offers. "Sure why not." Stephanie says. "Cool I'll tell Chloe." Melanie says. She goes back to Stephanie table. Nathan walks up to Stephanie. "So what are we going to sing?" He asks. "This song." She shows Nathan the song. "Awesome can't wait." Nathan says with a smile. "Great because we're up first." Stephanie says. "Let's do it!" Nathan claps his hands in the air.

Sami and Rafe watch Lucas and Alex play pool. "Are we just going to watch them play pool?" Rafe asks. "No we're drinking beers too." Sami laughs. "Haha." Rafe jokes. Rafe looks at the stage. "I'll be back." Rafe says. "Get me another beer." Sami says. She continues to watch Lucas and Alex. "Alex, you're not doing a good job at this game." Lucas says. "Well if I had a chance to play I would be moping the floor with your head." Alex says. "You're going to have to show me that move later, but right now I'm trying to bet you." Lucas says. He gets set up for another hit. Just as he is about to hit the ball, Alex sneezes loud. The Lucas hits the ball and it goes off the table and towards Sami. "Hey Sami yells." Alex laughs.

Adrienne gets on mic. "Already guys it's time for our first act." Adrienne says. Everyone cheers. Rafe gets back to his seat with more beers. "Give it up for Stephanie and Nathan." Everyone claps. The music starts. Stephanie sings first:

_**STEPHANIE: They say we're young and we don't know  
We won't find out until we grow**_

_**NATHAN: Well I don't know if all that's true  
'Cause you got me, and baby I got you  
NATHAN: Babe  
BOTH: I got you babe  
I got you babe  
STEPHANIE: They say our love won't pay the rent  
Before it's earned, our money's all been spent  
NATHAN: I guess that's so, we don't have a pot  
But at least I'm sure of all the things we got  
NATHAN: Babe  
BOTH: I got you babe  
I got you babe  
NATHAN: I got flowers in the spring  
I got you to wear my ring  
STEPHANIE: And when I'm sad, you're a clown  
And if I get scared, you're always around  
STEPHANIE: Don't let them say your hair's too long  
'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong  
NATHAN: Then put your little hand in mine  
Stephaniee ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb  
NATHAN: Babe  
BOTH: I got you babe  
I got you babe  
NATHAN: I got you to hold my hand  
STEPHANIE: I got you to understand  
NATHAN: I got you to walk with me  
STEPHANIE: I got you to talk with me  
I got you to kiss goodnight  
I got you to hold me tight  
I got you, I won't let go  
I got you to love me so  
BOTH: I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe**_

Everybody cheers for them. They walk off the stage.

"It's your turn Chloe." Melanie tells her. "What me?" Chloe says pointing to herself. "Go, go!" Melanie gives Chloe a little push. "Go Chloe!" Daniel yells. Chloe walks on stage. Adrienne hands her the mic. "Give it up for Chloe!" Adrienne says. Everyone claps. The music starts Chloe freezes. She and Philip stare at one another.

Hope's laying down asleep. She opens her eyes and gets out of bed. She heads to her closet and pulls out her black outfit. "It's time to have some fun." She says.

Chloe takes a deep breath and begins to sing:

_**I don't need a lot of things  
I can get by with nothing  
Of all the blessings life can bring  
I've always needed something  
But I've got all I want  
When it comes to loving you  
You're my only reason  
You're my only truth**_

I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you

You're the hope that moves me  
To courage again  
You're the love that rescues me  
When the cold winds, rage  
And it's so amazing  
'cause that's just how you are  
And I can't turn back now  
'cause you've brought me too far

I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you  
Oh yes I do

I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you  
Oh yes I do  
I need you  
I need you

Everyone cheers. Chloe smiles. She looks over at Philip he's smiling and clapping. Chloe walks off stage. Daniel rushes over to her. "That was amazing Chloe." Daniel says. They kiss. Melanie and Philip walk up. "I hope you're ready to do another one." Melanie tells her. "Of course." Chloe says with a smile. "What made you pick that song for Chloe to sing?" Philip asks Melanie. "Oh I saw that Chloe had cd. Yeah I was snooping. Sorry. I thought it was her and Daniel's song." Melanie admits. "Well it's not our song, but it can be." Daniel says. "Um…no..um we don't need a song." Chloe shutters. "Oh come on Philip, shouldn't that be their song?" Melanie asks Philip. "That's up to them." Philip says. "Well we lasted this long without a song. Don't need one." Daniel says. He kisses Chloe again. Melanie hugs Nathan. Nathan watches.

"Wow she was great." Alex says. "That's my ex-wife." Lucas points out. "Ouch must be hard to look at her with that other guy." Alex says. "Nope it doesn't. I'm over Chloe. Plus they're not going to last long." Lucas says. "What makes you say that?" Alex asks. "Chloe can't keep a stable relationship for too long before she runs off with some other guy. She's going to break Daniel's heart and when she does. I'm going to have a party. I would love to see him suffer." Lucas says. "And this is from the guy that's over it all." Alex points out. "Let's just get back to me beating you." Lucas says. They get back to their pool game. Nathan overhears.

Hope sits at her desk applying her lipstick in her pocket mirror. She puts them down then picks up her cell and dials Baker. He's on the pier. He answers his phone "Hello." "Baker, good you're not in anymore trouble." Hope says. "Hope. Nope not tonight. What's going on?" Baker says. "It's time to take care of Mr. and Mrs. DiMera." Hope says. "Kate and Stefano?" Baker asks. "No silly EJ and Nicole." Hope reminds him. "Alright I'm on the pier." Baker says. "I'll be there in 10." Hope hangs up and leaves the room.

"Aren't they just cute together?" Sami asks Rafe. "Yeah cute just like us." Rafe points out. "I'm glad they're on their little date." Sami says. "Yeah and they're the only one's having fun." Rafe says. "We're having fun aren't we?" she questions. "Yeah it's fun watching other's have fun." He says. "Well what do you want to do that's so fun?" Sami asks. Rafe smiles at Sami then takes another sip of beer.

"Ooh I'm whipping you." Alex says after pocketing another ball. "I'm still ahead." Lucas reminds her. "Not for long. The game is almost over and if I can finish clearing this table, you will have to sing and strip." Alex reminds him. She lines up for the shot. Lucas yells. "Oh my gosh look!" Alex hits the ball and it bounces off the table and almost hits Rafe. "Hey now keep your balls on the table." He laughs. Lucas laughs the loudest. "Looks like I won. Time for the I'm a little tea pot song. Alex gives him the evil eye.

Adrienne gets on the mic. "Alright we have another love song coming up." She announces. "Give it up for Agent Hernadez!" everyone claps and cheers. Sami is shockeds as Rafe heads to the mic. "Thank you, thank you very much." Rafe says. Everyone laughs. "This one is for a very special lady in the audience tonight." Rafe adds. "He better be talking about me." Sami says to herself. "Yeah I'm talking about you Sami Brady." Rafe says. She laughs and smiles. The music starts.

_**(Whispered) Let me be your hero**_

Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back  
Would you cry if you saw me crying (Sami tears up)_**  
Would you save my soul tonight?**_

Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh oh please tell me these (Sami laughs)_**  
Now would you die for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight?**_

(Chorus)  
I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie would you run away  
Am I in to deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here tonight

Chorus

I just want to hold you (2x)  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care you're here tonight

Chorus (2x)

You can take my breath my breath away  
I can be your hero

Before Rafe could finish the song Sami rushes on stage and kisses him passionately. Everyone claps and cheers. They stop kissing and Sami grabs the mic. "That's my man!" She says. Everyone laughs. They kiss again then walk off stage.

Baker is waiting on the pier when Hope walks up behind him. "Baker." She says. He turns around. "Hey Hope." He says. "So are you ready?" she asks. "Yep so how are we going to do this?" Baker asks. "I'm goning after EJ he won't see me coming like before and you Nicole because she likes you. Don't see what you see in her though. She makes you do illegal things." Hope smirks. Baker smiles back.

"I'm going to put your name and song on the list then I'll be back and we can talk about our next date." Lucas says. "Can you bring some more beer please?" Alex asks. Lucas laughs.

Sami has her arms wrapped around the back of Rafe's neck as the dance a little to no music. "I can't believe that you just serenaded me. I bet all the women are so jealous right now of my Agent Heartbreaker. I'm such a lucky woman." Sami says as they kiss again.

"Okay are you guys ready to do our number?" Stephanie asks Melanie and Chloe. "Yep let's do it." Chloe says. "Yay!" Melanie claps. They make their way to the stage. Daniel, Philip, and Nathan sit together with their beers.

"Alright guys get ready for a triple threat. Give it up for Chloe, Melanie, and Stephanie!" Adrienne yells. Everyone claps and cheers.

_**Stephanie: I come home in the morning light  
my mother says when you gonna live your life right  
oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
Chloe: and girls they wanna have fun  
oh girls just wanna have fun**_

Melanie: the phone rings in the middle of the night  
my father yells what you gonna do with your life (Melanie points at Daniel)_**  
oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
but girls they wanna have fun  
oh girls just wanna have-**_

Chloe: that's all they really want  
some fun  
ALL: when the working day is done  
girls- they wanna have fun  
CHLOE: oh girls just wanna have fun

Stephanie: some boys take a beautiful girl (Stephanie walks over to Nathan)_**  
and hide her away from the rest of the world  
Melanie: I wanna be the one to walk in the sun **_(Stephanie gets back on stage)_**  
oh girls they wanna have fun  
oh girls just wanna have**_

Chloe: that's all they really want  
some fun  
All: when the working day is done  
girls-they wanna have fun  
oh girls just wanna have fun,  
they wanna have fun,  
they wanna have fun...

All: they just wanna (9x)  
oh girls just wanna have fun  
they just wanna (5x)

Everyone stands up, claps, and cheers. Nathan whistles. Melanie bows. They walk off stage. "Lucas!" Melanie says. "Hey Mel." Lucas says. "Who's the pretty lady?" Melanie asks. "This is Alex. Alex this is my sister-in-law Melanie." Lucas introduces. They shake hands. "Nice to meet you Melanie." Alex says. "Likewise. So you guys are dating now?" Melanie asks. "Melanie what are you doing?" Philip asks. "Philip this is Alex Lucas's date." Melanie says with a smile. "Date really?" Philip asks. "Alex this is my little brother Philip." Lucas introduces. "Philip as in Philip Kiriakis?" Alex asks. "Yep that's me." Philip says. "And I'm Mrs. Kiriakis." Melanie jokes. "I have a meeting with your cousin Justin tomorrow." Alex says. "Wow what a small world." Philip smiles. "Yep and it just keeps getting smaller." Lucas says as he looks over at Daniel and Chloe.

Nathan looks over at Melanie, Philip, Lucas, and Alex. Stephanie walks up. "I can't believe I had that much fun with Melanie." Stephanie says. "Me neither. You guys were great. You guys should be your own girl group. The Pussycat Dolls better watch out." Nathan says. "Why were you looking at Melanie and Philip?" Stephanie asks. "I'm just wondering who that woman is playing pool with Lucas. That's all" Nathan says. "No I mean earlier when Philip was with Chloe and you ever walked over to them." Stephanie says. "I'm just worried about and the baby. She's my patient and Daniel's a great friend I'm just worried about the baby." Nathan covers. "Okay, but you could just give that up for one night right?" Stephanie asks. "I am. This is fun I'm loving this." Nathan says. Stephanie lays her head on Nathan's shoulder. Nathan turns his head and sees Daniel rubbing Chloe's belly. Chloe sees Nathan looking at her. Nathan turns around as looks at Philip who turns around to look at Chloe and sees Nathan looking at him. Philip turns about to face Lucas and Alex.

On the next episode:

Karaoke night comes to an end

Hope goes after EJ, Baker goes after Nicole

EJ, Nicole, Arianna, and Brady fight at Java

**Cast**

Kristian Alfonso as Hope Brady

Ally as Alex Miller

Nadia Bjorlin as Chloe Lane

Molly Burnett as Melanie Layton-Kiriakis

John Callahan as Dr. Richard Baker

Shawn Christian as Dr. Daniel Jonas

Bryan Dattilo as Lucas Horton

Judy Evans as Adrienne Kiriakis

Galen Gering as Rafe Hernandez

Mark Hapka as Dr. Nathan Horton

Shelley Hennig as Stephanie Johnson

Jay Kenneth Johnson as Philip Kiriakis

Wally Kurth as Justin Kiriakis

Alison Sweeney as Sami Brady


	17. The Gettin On Episode

**THE GETTIN' IT ON EPISODE**

Arianna starts to leave, but EJ says her name. "Arianna." He says. She stops. Brady and Nicole look over at her. "Ackward." Mia whsipers then walks pass them to get some coffee. "EJ hey." Arianna says. "Would you like to have some coffee and hang out?" EJ asks. "Um..sure why not?" Arianna says. "EJ's just asking you out to get under my skin." Brady tells her. "No I'm just tired of seeing you two together as does Arianna." EJ says. "Let's get out of here EJ." Arianna says. Arianna and EJ start to leave when Nicole says "Looks like Arianna is into guys I've been with it's kinda pathetic." Arianna turns around. "I'm pathetic? I'm not the one…" Arianna starts, but stops. "You know what? You're not even worth it." Arianna says. Arianna and EJ walk out. "What was Arianna getting at?" Brady asks. "Does she has something on you?" Brady asks. Nicole stares at Brady.

Lucas brings Alex another beer. "Here you go." Lucas says. Alex takes the beer. "Thanks." She says. "It's almost time." Lucas smiles. Sami's sitting on Rafe's lap kissing him. "Wow wow Sami, we're still at Cheatin' Heart." Rafe says. "I can't wait to get you home so I can show my hero how much I love him." Sami smiles. They kiss again.

"Hey Aunt Adrienne." Stephanie says as she and Nathan walk up to Adrienne. Nathan has one arm around her neck and a beer in the other hand. "Hey guys. Are yall having fun?" she asks. "It's blast. You should do this again." Nathan says. "Yeah I should. I think I will." Adrienne says. They all smile. Chloe sitting down playing with her phone. Philip walks up behind her. "Here I got you some more water." Philip says. Chloe takes the bottle." Thank you Philip." She says. She drinks some then places it on the table. Philip sits across from her. "Nathan is suspicious. He thinks you're the one that I cheated on Daniel with." Chloe tells him. "Great then he's going to tell Melanie and it's over." Philip says. "Tell Melanie what?" Melanie asks as she walks up behind Philip. Philip turns around. "Someone has something to tell me?" Melanie asks again. "That there is only one song left tonight and then karaoke night is over." Philip tells her. "Ah man. We were having so much fun." Melanie says. "Yeah well maybe Adrienne will do it again?" Chloe says. "I'm going to ask her. Be right back." Melanie says. "Wow that was close." Philip says. "Yeah we need to schedule a time to talk about Nathan alone." Chloe says. "Alright tomorrow morning at Java." Philip says. "I'll be there." Chloe says.

EJ and Arianna stand outside of Java. "So what do you want to do?" EJ asks. "Melanie invited me to karaoke night at Cheatin' Heart, but I think it was just a set up for Brady and I so I didn't go." Arianna says. "Well he's not there now." EJ says. "You want to do karaoke?" Arianna asks. "No, but I would like to see you do it." EJ says. "Okay let's go." Arianna says. They walk to the Cheatin' Heart.

Brady walks away from the counter and towards Nicole. "Here's your cookie." Brady says. "Ooh thank you." Nicole says. "So what do you want to do?" Nicole asks Brady as she texts. "Well one thing is that I don't want to watch you text, but made eat the cookie I just paid for." Brady smiles. Nicole puts the phone away. "All done. Now what?" Nicole asks. "Melanie invited me to karaoke night at Cheatin' Heart." Brady says. "Ooh that will be good to see people make a fool out of themselves karaoking mixed with drinks. Speaking of drinks a dirty martini would go great with this cookie." Niocle jokes. "Alright let's go." Brady says. Brady and Nicole head of Java and to Cheatin' Heart.

Mia watches them leave. Mia sits down at a table. Henry walks in and sees her. He walks up to her. "Hey there pretty lady." He says. Mia takes one look at him then gets up and leaves. "Ooh playing hard to get. Me likey." He smiles. He walks out of Java.

Melanie walks up to talk to Adrienne, but Adrienne and Stephanie are talking. She bumps into Nathan. "Oh sorry Nathan." She says. "It's okay Melanie." Nathan says. "So up did you have fun tonight?" She asks. "Yeah it was a blast. Adrienne is going to do it again." He tells her. "Oh great. That's what I wanted to know." She says. "Well maybe next time we can do a song together." He suggests. "That would be awesome. Yeah I would love that." She says. Philip and Chloe look over and see Nathan talking to Melanie. "Oh no is he telling her what he knows?" Philip worries. "Doesn't look like it. She's smiling." Chloe points out. "I should break that up." Philip stands up. Chloe touches his arm. "No just leave it be." Chloe says. Daniel walks over. "He guys sorry I had to take that call." He says. "It's fine honey." Chloe says. They kiss.

EJ and Arianna walk into Cheatin Heart Melanie sees. "Arianna, I'm glad you made it." Melanie rushes over and hugs Arianna. "And you brought EJ DiMera." She adds. "Hello Melanie" EJ says. "Too bad you're late only one more act then the nights over, but Adrienne's going to do it again. So we can do a song together." Melanie says. "Okay well we watch the last act then." Arianna says. "Okay you guys can sit with us." Melanie says. She walks back to her table. Arianna and EJ follow.

Brady and Nicole walki into Cheatin' Heart. "Is that EJ and Arianna?" Brady asks. Nicole looks. "Yep that's them alright." Nicole confirms. "Let's get out of here." Brady says. "No, we're not going to just run away because our exs are in the house. Come on Brady let's at least have one dirty martini or I'll have a martini and you can finish your coffee." Nicole says. "Alright one drink then we're leaving. I'll go say hi to Sami over there." Brady says. "And I'll get my drink. Hold my cookie?" Nicole says. Brady takes the cookie then walks over to Sami and Rafe. "Hey guys." Brady says. "Hey Brady." Sami and Rafe says. "You two look cozy." He says. "Yep you missed it Rafe serenaded me." Sami says with a smile. Rafe smiles back. "I'm sorry I missed that." Nicole says as she walks up behind Brady with her drink. "Ah great Nicole here to ruin the night." Sami says. "I don't wanna ruin anyone's night. I just want to have some fun. Come one Brady I'll share my cookie." Nicole says. "You're here with her? Really Brady?" Sami asks. "Yeah we're just two friends hanging out Sami." Brady says. "Yeah what he said. Come on Brady." Nicole says. Nicole and Brady sit at a table near them. Sami stands up, but Rafe pulls her back into his lap. "Forget about Nicole, let's just enjoy the night." Rafe says. "You're right. You're right." Sami says.

"Alright guys it's time for the last act of the night." Adrienne annouces. Everyone claps and cheers. "Give it up for Alex." Adrienne says. Everyone cheers. Alex stands up and walks on the stage. Adrienne hands her the microphone. Lucas looks on. Everyone gets quiet. Alex swallows hard. She clears her throat. The music starts playing. Lucas jumps on stage and starts dancing. Alex whispers to him. "What about I'm a Little Tea Pot?" She asks. "That's boring. You sing, I'll dance." Lucas whispers back. Alex starts singing. Lucas gets close to her.

_**I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me **_(Lucas walks away from her. She laughs as does everyone else.)_****_

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts _(_Lucas takes off his shirt and throws it. It lands on Brady and nicole's table knocking over her dirty martini. "Hey!" She screams. Everyone laughs. Sami and Arianna clap.)_**  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan**_

And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing (Lucas starts dancing like John Travolta in Saturday Night Fever.)_****_

I'm a model you know what I mean (Lucas takes off his pants. Philip covers Melanie's eyes. She laughs. Lucas throws his pants over one shoulder and holds it up with one finger.)_**  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk**_

I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk (Lucas shakes his butt for the audience.)_****_

I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my

'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk (Lucas shakes his butt in front of the audience again. This time Alex slaps it.)  
_**  
I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me**_

And I'm too sexy for this song

Everyone stands up, claps, and cheers.

Hope and Baker are outside Cheatin' Heart. "They're all in there." Hope says. "Alright so when Nicole leaves I'll follow her and take her out." Baker says. "I'll do the same with EJ." Hope says.

"Thank you all for coming. See yall next time." Adrienne says. Lucas and Alex walk off stage. Lucas starts to put on his pants. Sami and Rafe walk up to them. "Wow that was some performance you guys." Sami laughs. "Yeah interesting." Rafe adds. Nicole and Brady walk up to them. "I think this is yours." Nicole says throwing Lucas' shirt in his face. "Yeah it is Nicole." Lucas says peeling his shirt off his face. He puts it on. "By the way, you own me a dirty martini." Nicole adds. "Alright Nicole lets get going. I'll take you home." Brady says rubbing Nicole's shoulders. "Ooh thanks Brady." Nicole smiles. Brady walks off. Nicole takes a bite of her cookie then walks off. "So that's Nicole DiMera?" Alex asks. "Yep the one and only. Isn't so just great?" Sami confirms. "Yep." Alex laughs. "Alright how about I take you guys home?" Lucas offers. "Rafe and I can take a cab, but you can take Alex home." Sami says. "Let's go get that cab." Rafe says. Rafe and Sami leave. "I guess it's just you and me." Lucas says. Alex smiles. Brady and Nicole walk outside. Baker's about to follow them, but Rafe and Sami walk out. Baker stays hidden.

"Brady showed up with Nicole. Eeep!" Melanie says. "Oh well. If that's what he wants." Arianna says. "How about we get out of here?" EJ asks. "Awesome." Arianna says. They walk out. "Hey Philip I'm ready to get home." Melanie says. "Me too." Philip says. "Yep we better call it a night too." Chloe says. "Alright let's go." Daniel says. They all walk out.

Adrienne walks up to Stephanie and Nathan. She hugs them both. "Thanks for coming out." She says. "You're welcome." Stephanie says. "We had a blast. Can't wait for the next karaoke night." Nathan says. "Me neither. Bye" Adrienne says. Nathan and Stephanie are about to leave when Lucas and Alex are. "Hey Lucas nice performance." Stephanie says. "Yes It was really hot." Nathan jokes. "Why thank you." Lucas smiles. "Who's the pretty lady?" Nathan asks. "This is my date Alex. Alex this is my cousin Nathan and his girlfriend Stephanie." Lucas introduces. "Nice to meet you." Stephanie says. They all shake hands. "Nice to meet you guys too." Alex says. "I hope to see you around some more." Nathan says. "Me too." Lucas says. He and Alex smile at each other.

Hope and Baker come out of hiding. "Okay this is going to be harder than I thought." Hope says. "Yeah no kidding." Baker says. "I bet I know where EJ's going though." Hope says. "And I know where to find Nicole." Baker says. "Alright let's do what we discussed and we'll talk tomorrow." Hope says. "Okay. Good night." Baker says. Hope takes off. Baker follows.

Rafe and Sami stumble into the penthouse as they make out. It's dark and Rafe tries to find the switch. He does and they fall on the floor. Rafe pulls away. "Maybe we can make it to the bed." Rafe suggests. Sami jumps up and takes her shirt off and throws it in Rafe's face. "Race you to the bed." Sami rushes to the bedroom. Rafe chases her. She falls on the bed and Rafe lays on top of her and them begin to make love.

Philip and Melanie are kissing as they walk into Maggie's. Mia's in the kitchen. "Oh my gosh." She says. "Oh sorry Mia. Don't mind up." Melanie says. Melanie rushes upstair. "Good night Mia." Philip says as he rushes up the stairs. "Goodnight." Mia says.

Daniel and Chloe walk into their apartment. Chloe takes off Daniel's shirt off. Daniel picks her up then closes the door with his foot and rushes to the bedroom.

Nathan and Stephanie walk into Lucas' house. "Do you think Lucas is going to be home tonight?" Stephanie asks. "After his show I doubt it." Nathan says. "Good." Stephanie says as she kisses him. She stops and starts to unbutton her shirt walking backwards towards the stairs. Will walks down stairs. "Dad how was your date." She stops. Stephanie's startled. "Will. Hey." Stephanie says closing up her shirt. "He had fun it looked like." Nathan says. "Oh okay. Goodnight." Will says. "Goodnight." They say. Will goes back upstairs. Nathan hugs Stephanie. How about we go to your place?" Nathan suggests. "That would be better." Stephanie says. They leave Lucas'.

Lucas walks Alex to her hotel room at the Salem Inn. "This is my door." Alex says. "Alright. Goodnight." Lucas says. He starts to walk away, but Alex stops him. "That's it?" Alex asks. Lucas turns around. "What else is there?" Lucas asks. He walks closer to her. "I had a really great time tonight Lucas Horton." Alex says. She kisses him. She wraps her arms around his back. He does the same. They stop and gaze into each other's eyes. "I have to get to work tomorrow so I better go." Lucas says. "That's too bad." They kiss again then stop again. "Too bad that I have to go to work or that I'm leaving now?" Lucas asks. They kiss again. "Maybe I can stay a little while" Lucas says. Alex opens the door. They kiss again. "Or all night." Lucas whispers as they walk into the hotel room. They lay on their bed and begin to make love.

Nicole and Brady walk along the beach carrying their shoes. "It's such a beautiful night." Brady says. "Yep it is, but it would be better if I had a dirty martini." Nicole says. "How about I buy you one tomorrow night?" Brady asks. "Make it tomorrow morning and you're on." Nicole says. Brady stops. "Did you hear that?" He asks. "Here what?" Nicole asks. Nicole looks into the bushes and sees Baker. Brady looks around. Nicole shoos him away. Brady turns around. "Who was that?" Brady asks. "It was some kind of animal." Nicole says. "So you shooed it?" Brady asks. "Yeah It worked. See it's gone?" Nicole points out. "That's true. So where were we?" Brady asks. "Well we were walking." Nicole smiles. Brady pulls her into a kiss. He runs his hands threw her hair then works his way down her back. They start to slip to the ground. Nicole pulls away. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asks. "Isn't that my line?" Brady asks. They laugh. "Of course I do. Don't you?" He asks. He takes off his shirt. "More than you ever know." Nicole admits. They begin to kiss again as they lay on the beach they begin to make love.

EJ walks Arianna to her room above The Pub. She opens the door then turns around to face EJ. "Thank you EJ for everything you've done for me." She says. "You're very welcome." EJ smiles. "Well this is good night." Arianna says. "I guess it is." EJ says. Arianna goes to walk into her room when EJ touches her hand. She turns around and he kisses her. She kisses him back then pulls away. "Umm…."Arianna starts then she rushes inside her room and closes the door. EJ smiles then leaves. Hope appears behind him and hits him over the head with the fire extinguisher. EJ falls to the ground. Arianna opens her door and Hope takes off. Arianna finds EJ laying on the ground. "EJ! EJ! Wake up oh my gosh." She says.

On the next episode:

Arianna is worried about going back to jail

Philip and Chloe discuss Nathan

Mia decides to do some scheming

**Cast**

Kristian Alfonso as Hope Brady

Ally as Alex Miller

Nadia Bjorlin as Chloe Lane

Molly Burnett as Melanie Layton-Kiriakis

John Callahan as Dr. Richard Baker

Shawn Christian as Dr. Daniel Jonas

Bryan Dattilo as Lucas Horton

Judi Evans as Adrienne Kiriakis

Galen Gering as Rafe Hernandez

Mark Hapka as Dr. Nathan Horton

Lindsay Hartley as Arianna Hernandez

Shelley Hennig as Stephanie Johnson

Jay Kenneth Johnson as Philip Kiriakis

Eric Martsolf as Brady Black

James Scott as EJ DiMera

Taylor Spreitler as Mia McCormick

Alison Sweeney as Sami Brady

Arianna Zucker as Nicole DiMera


	18. The Morning After

**THE MORNING AFTER**

**CAST:**

Kristian Alfonso…Hope Brady

Nadia Bjorlin….Chloe Lane

Molly Burnett…...Melanie Layton-Kiriakis

Crystal Chappell…Dr. Carly Manning

Brendon Coughlin….Tad

Casey Deidrick…..Chad Peterson-Woods

Galen Gering….Rafe Hernandez

Mark Hapka…Dr. Nathan Horton

Leann Hunley…Anna DiMera

Lindsay Hartley…Arianna Hernandez

Jay Kenneth Johnson…Philip Kiriakis

Lauren Koslow…Kate DiMera

Chandler Massey…Henry

Peggy McCay….Caroline Brady

Dylan Patton…..Will Horton

Gaby Rodriguez…..Gabi Hernandez

James Scott…..EJ DiMera

Taylor Spreitler….Mia McCormick

**MAGGIE'S HOUSE**

Mia's busy on her laptop in the kitchen. She stops and thinks back to overhearing Chloe and Philip talking about their affair.

Mia (to herself):

"Should I tell Melanie? This will hurt her. I should keep this to myself."

Melanie and Philip walk downstairs. Philip looks into Melanie's eyes

Philip:

"I'll see you tonight at Chez Rouge"

Melanie:

"7 0'clock sharp"

Philip gives Melanie a kiss he sees Mia.

Philip:

"Morning Mia."

Mia looks over at Philip and Melanie.

Mia:

"Morning guys"

Philip:

"Bye"

Philip walks out the door. Melanie watches smiling. Mia stands up and puts her laptop in her bag then puts it on her shoulder and heads for the door. Melanie sees her heading to the door and stops her.

Melanie:

"Wait Mia. Do you have a minute?"

Mia turns to face Melanie.

Mia:

"Sure."

Melanie:

"Great. I just wanted to apologizes for Philip and I last night. Busting in and you didn't need to see that."

Mia:

"It's fine you guys are happy married and you just can't keep your hands off of each other. I totally understand."

Melanie:

"Oh good because I didn't want to make you feel bad because you don't have a boyfriend…"

Mia's eyes widen

"That came out all wrong Mia. I'm sorry."

Mia:

"It's fine Melanie. It's just the truth. I'm not sorry that I'm single at all."

Mia smiles. Melanie smiles back.

Melanie:

"That's great. We'll see you later I need to get to the hospital."

Melanie waves bye to Mia. Mia smiles. Melanie walks out the door. Mia watches her leave. Her smile turns into a frown.

Mia:

"Scratch that I don't mind messing up Melanie's perfect little world."

**SALEM PD**

Arianna sits in the interrogation room at the police station. She has her hands together and her legs are shaking. Suddenly, Rafe enters the room. She jumps out of the chair and into his arms. They hug for a few seconds then let go.

Arianna:

"Thank you so much for showing up"

Rafe:

"Of course, what happened?"

Arianna:

"EJ was attacked last night after he dropped me off at the Pub. Some woman hit him over the head with the fire extinguisher in the hallway."

Rafe:

"Did you get a good look at her?"

Arianna:

"Not really, but she was wearing all black and had dark hair."

Rafe:

"And let me guess, they think you did it?"

Arianna:

"In not so many words yes. I think they do. They won't let me leave and keep questioning me."

Rafe:

"What did EJ have to say about this?"

Arianna:

"He's still unconscious."

Rafe:

"Great."

Hope walks into the room as she looks in Arianna's file. She closes it and looks up at Rafe and Arianna.

Hope:

"This doesn't look good"

Arianna looks worried.

**JAVA CAFE**

Gabi and Chad are having coffee when Will and Henry walk in. They walk over to Gabi and Chad and sit at their table.

Will:

"Hey guys. Henry this is Gabi."

Henry puts his hand out for Gabi to shake, but she stands up and him over the head. Then sits back down. Henry touches his head.

Henry:

"Ouch. Is that how you say hello?"

Gabi:

"Yeah. Saying hello to someone that almost got my friends killed."

Will:

"Henry just helped us try and find out what Chad's mom's connection to the DiMera's could be hiding. It's not like he's the one that hit us over the head."

Henry:

"You guys haven't figured out who did that?"

Chad:

"No, but you are going to help us."

Henry:

"How?"

Chad:

"By staying away from us."

Chad gets up from the table and Gabi chases after him.

Gabi:

"Chad wait!"

They leave the store as Mia walks in. She sees Will and Henry together, but they don't see her. She walks to a nearby table. She sits down. She takes out her laptop and opens it up. She starts typing on it.

Chloe walks in and goes to the counter for some tea and a muffin. Mia looks up. Philip walks in soon after and goes up to the counter behind Chloe and orders a coffee. They go and sit at a table closest to the door.

Philip:

"So how are you this morning?"

Chloe:

"A little nauseous, but I'm dealing. With that anyways. I'm nervous about Nathan. I think he's getting too close to the truth."

Philip:

"Yeah especially after that message that I left you yesterday. That was so stupid of me."

Chloe:

"You didn't know that I lost my phone and that Nathan of all people had it. It was my fault for losing it."

Philip:

"No it's not. It's my fault for leaving it. Daniel could of heard it."

Chloe:

"Let's stop placing the blame and come up with a plan to get Nathan off our backs."

Philip:

"Yeah what can we do without throwing an more suspicion our way?"

Chloe:

"I think I have it. Let's just tell him that I confided in you about my affair."

Philip:

"Yeah that could work."

Chloe:

"Then that way he stays away from Melanie."

Philip:

"Yeah he better."

Philip and Chloe nod their heads at one another."

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL**

Nathan comes off the elevator and walks up to the nurse's station where Melanie is standing organizing some files.

Nathan:

"Hey Mel"

Melanie:

"Hey Nate"

They smile at one another.

Melanie:

"Stephanie's not going to pop out any moment is she?"

Nathan:

"No she's off today."

Melanie:

"Lucky her and you."

Nathan:

"Why me?"

Melanie:

"Because we can actually have a conversation without her hanging all over you"

Nathan:

"Stephanie doesn't hang all over me."

Melanie:

"Yes she does. She's possessive."

Nathan:

"Can we talk about something else?"

Melanie:

"Okay you're right I'm sorry."

Nathan:

"You know how you sound? You sound jealous."

Melanie:

"What?"

Melanie has a short laugh.

**SALEM PD**

Arianna:

"What now? You have my dna on the fire extinguisher? It was planted I didn't touch it."

Hope:

"No dna, but you were there."

Rafe:

"And she called 911 on her victim? Come one Hope Arianna is innocent."

EJ walks in.

EJ:

"She is innocent, she didn't attack me."

Hope:

"How can you be so sure?"

EJ:

"Because Arianna closed her door and I saw her do that. 2 seconds later I was attacked. There's no way that she could have done it. Not to mention all the time we were together before that she could have taken me out and she didn't. Plus she just got out of jail. Why would she want to attack me? I helped her get out. And as her lawyer, I want her released immediately."

There's a moment of silence then Hope speaks.

Hope:

"Okay Arianna you're free to go."

Hope leaves the room.

Arianna:

"Thank you so much EJ."

Arianna hugs EJ. Rafe gets mad. They let go.

Arianna:

"You're the best."

Rafe and EJ stare at one another.

**OUTSIDE OF JAVA**

Chad watches Will and Henry. Gabi stands behind him.

Chad:

"It's so funny how I was left on the pier while Will was returned safely to his house. There's only one way that would have happened. Stefano DiMera."

Gabi:

"You think that Stefano DiMera had you guys attacked? You think he would risk that with Kate?"

Chad:

"Anything to keep that secret. My mom had a past with Stefano and Kate. And I need to know what it is."

Tad walks up behind Chad and Gabi.

Tad:

"Hey guys."

Gabi:

"T hey."

Tad:

"Earth to Chad"

Chad turns around.

Chad:

"Hey T."

Tad:

"What's going on inside?"

Chad:

"Nothing. What's up?"

Tad:

"I'm glad I ran into you. I was wondering if you had the notes for the final? Kinsey kinda destoryed ours."

Gabi:

"Destroyed? How?"

Tad:

"One word, shredder."

Gabi:

"Ouch."

Tad:

"So can I use yours and Will's?

Chad:

"Sure I have them in my backpack on my flashdrive."

Tad:

"Awesome."

Chad searches his backpack, but can't find it.

Chad:

"Oh man it's not in here."

Gabi:

"Maybe you left it at home?"

Chad has a flashback of being at the DiMera mansion and leaving the flashdrive there.

Chad:

"No it has to be at the DiMera mansion. I was there studying with Will. I'll go over there and get it then email it to you in a bit."

Tad:

"Awesome thanks man. Later guys."

Tad takes off.

Gabi:

"Did you really leave it at the DiMera mansion or are you saying that just to go over there to find out information?"

Chad:

"I really left it there. Which gives me a great excuse to go over there and snoop. Thanks Gabi."

Chad takes off.

Gabi:

"Great job Gabi. Chad wait for me!"

Gabi runs after Chad.

**JAVA CAFÉ**

Chloe:

"I just don't know what I would do if Daniel found out the truth."

Philip:

"Same with Melanie."

Chloe:

"So we just need to keep our cool and set Nathan straight."

Philip:

"Deal. I'll talk to Nathan."

Philip and Chloe stand up and give each other a hug. Then they leave Java. Mia turns around and watches them go. She smiles. She looks over at Will and Henry. She starts to listen to their conversation.

Will:

"Chad's just mad about the guy attacking us."

Henry:

"Yeah I see that."

Will:

"Maybe there's a way of tracking this guy down?"

Henry:

"Maybe I can tap into the security system at the bank?"

Will:

"You can do that?"

Henry:

"Watch and learn Horton."

Henry opens up his laptop and starts typing. Mia worries.

**DIMERA MANSION**

Kate stands in the living room with a flash drive in her hand.

Kate:

"I know Stefano told me to get rid of you and I did, but I just need to know what was on the tape. So what if I copied it first?"

Kate walks over to the desk and Kate is about to put the flash drive in when EJ walks in. Kate hids the flash drive.

Kate:

"EJ hey. How are you? I hear you were attacked last night?"

EJ:

"I'm doing well. You care why?"

Kate:

"Because I am your step mother. Do you need me to call Stefano?"

EJ:

"No I don't need Father."

Kate's phone rings. Kate answers.

Kate:

"Stefano hey. Yep everything is fine."

EJ:

"I'm going to leave."

Kate:

"Yeah that was EJ he's about to go. Important case I guess. So how is business?"

Kate walks out of the living room. EJ walks to the door and opens it. Chad and Gabi are standing there.

EJ:

"Can I help you two?"

Chad:

"Yeah I left my flashdrive here I wonder if I could come in and get it?"

EJ is suspicous. His phone rings. He looks at the id.

EJ:

"Come on it. You have until I get off the phone."

Chad and Gabi go into the living room. EJ answers his phone.

EJ:

"Hello?"

Anna:

"EJ, it's Anna"

EJ:

"Why the hell are you calling me?"

Anna:

"Because I need your help. I can't get in touch with Stefano."

EJ:

"Well that's not my problem."

Anna:

"Well it will be if I get caught."

EJ is worried. In the living room Chad starts looking through stuff.

Gabi:

"Chad what are you doing? EJ's not going to be on the phone all day."

Chad:

"That's why we need to hurry up."

Gabi looks at the door to see if EJ was looking in.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL**

Melanie:

"Me jealous of you and Stephanie? Haha"

Nathan:

"Well you are always on my case about her."

Melanie:

"That's because she's a bitch and you deserve better."

Nathan:

"Like you?"

Philip walks off the elevator as Nathan and Melanie stare at one another.

Philip:

"What's going on here?"

Nathan and Melanie look over at Philip.

Melanie:

"Hey Philip. Just disagreeing about a patient."

Maxine walks over.

Maxine:

"Don't you have rounds Mrs. Kiriakis?"

Melanie looks at her.

Melanie:

"Yes I do I'm going right now."

Maxine:

"Um huh."

Maxine walks away.

Melanie:

"Can't wait to have dinner with you tonight. Bye"

Melanie walks over and give Philip a kiss right in front of Nathan. She then turns and looks at Nathan then walks away. Nathan and Philip watch.

Philip:

"Nathan can I talk to you for a moment?"

Nathan:

"Sure what about?"

Philip:

"About Chloe"

Nathan:

"Oh here to admit you slept with her?"

Philip:

"Not that it's any of your business, but I didn't sleep with Chloe. Chloe confided in me about her affair."

Nathan:

"Oh really and I'm suppose to believe that?"

Philip:

"Believe it or not, but it's the truth. And I think that you should leave her alone. The stress isn't good for the baby."

Nathan:

"Your baby you mean?"

Philip:

"No Chloe's baby. And if you don't leave Chloe alone and stay the hell away from Melanie. I'll make your life a living hell."

Phlip points at Nathan. Carly walks up.

Carly:

"What's going on here?"

Philip and Nathan look at her.

**THE PUB**

Arianna and Rafe walk into the Pub and sit at a table. Caroline walks over.

Caroline:

"Arianna hi. Rafe."

Arianna & Rafe:

"Hey."

Caroline:

"You were let go thank goodness."

Arianna:

"Yes all thanks to EJ. He saved me again."

Caroline:

"Well I can get you your favorite. On the house. You too Rafe.

Arianna:

"That would be great."

Rafe:

"Thank you."

Caroline walks back to the kitchen.

Rafe:

"Could you stop giving EJ so much created?"

Arianna:

"Why? He deserves it."

Rafe:

"EJ's just using you to one up Nicole."

Arianna:

"Oh really? First EJ was using me because Sami now Nicole"

Rafe:

"That's what EJ does. He uses people to get what he wants."

Arianna:

"Well Rafe if using me means keeping me out of prison for something I didn't do then use away."

Rafe:

"I can't believe this. You're falling for EJ."

Arianna:

"I am not."

Rafe's phone rings. It's Tim, He answers it.

Rafe:

"Hello."

Tim:

"Hey Rafe. We might have a lead on Anna DiMera."

Rafe:

"Awesome I'll be right in."

Rafe hangs up as Caroline comes over with their food.

Caroline:

"Here's your food."

Rafe:

"Actually can I get this to go? I have to get to the office."

Caroline:

"Of course. I'll be right back with a box."

Rafe:

"Thank you."

Arianna:

"Oh so you're going to run away now? Hide behind your work?"

Rafe:

"No there's something important at work that need my attention."

Caroline comes back.

Caroline:

"Here's your box."

Rafe:

"Thank you Caroline."

Caroline:

"You're welcome."

Caroline walks away. Rafe puts his food in the box.

Arianna:

"Of course. Go I'm sure it's something about Sami."

Rafe:

"Goodbye."

Rafe grabs his box and leaves. Arianna rolls her eyes then drinks some of her tea. Caroline turns up the tv to hear about the weather.

Weather Man:

"Get ready Salem for what might be the worst rainstorm we've ever seen. The rain should be rolling in by late afternoon. We encourage everyone to remain in doors."

Arianna:

"Great"

**DIMERA MANSION**

Chad looks at papers on the desk. Gabi notices the flashdrive.

Gabi:

"There's your flashdrive. Let's get out of here."

Chad looks at the flashdrive.

Chad:

"That's not mine."

Chad and Gabi look at one another.

EJ:

"Anna you better keep your mouth shut."

Anna:

"I can't if I get caught. Especially by Agent Rafe Hernandez."

EJ:

"Rafe's not the problem you are. Get going Anna. Goodbye."

EJ hangs up on her.

Anna:

"EJ wait!"

EJ walks into the living room.

EJ:

"Are you two finished yet?"

Chad and Gabi face EJ.

Chad:

"Yes I found my flashdrive. Let's go Gabi."

Chad and Gabi leave the mansion. Kate walks in.

Kate:

"I just have the most lovely conversation with Stefano."

Kate hears the door close. EJ pours himself a drink.

Kate:

"Was someone here?"

EJ:

"Yeah Chad and Gabi were here."

Kate:

"What did they want?"

EJ:

"Chad lost his flashdrive. He found it though."

Kate rushes to the desk and looks for her flashdrive.

Kate:

"Oh my gosh."

EJ:

"What's wrong?"

Kate:

"I have to go."

Kate rushes out the house. EJ's confused. The doorbell rings. EJ goes to answer it. He opens the door.

EJ:

"Why the hell are you here?"

**FBI HEADQUARTERS**

Rafe walks into his office. Tim is waiting there.

Rafe:

"Hey Tim what do you got?"

Tim:

"Anna DiMera."

Rafe:

"You literally have her?"

Tim:

"She's about to be brought into custody and flown back here to Salem."

Rafe:

"Awesome then we'll know who her accompliacne is."

**AIRPORT**

Anna sits at the airport about to board to another country when a man walks up to her.

The Man:

"Anna DiMera?"

Anna:

"Yes that's me. Are you here to help me?"

The Man:

"Yes I am. Back to Salem."

Anna is shocked.

**ON THE NEXT EPISODE:**

Mia asks Henry for help

Chad, Gabi, and Will watch the flashdrive

Kate gets sidetrack by Madeline

Sami can't believe her eyes


	19. Afternoon Delight

**AFTERNOON DELIGHT**

**CAST:**

Ally…...Alex Miller

John Aniston…...Victor Kiriakis

Nadia Bjorlin…Chloe Lane

Crystal Chappell….. Dr. Carly Manning

Shawn Christian…..Dr. Daniel Jonas

Brendon Coughlin…...Tad

Bryan Dattilo…...…Lucas Horton

Casey Deidrick….Chad Peterson-Woods

Galen Gering…Rafe Hernandez

Mark Hapka….…Dr. Nathan Horton

Leann Hunley….. Anna DiMera

Jay Kenneth Johnson…. Philip Kiriakis

Lauren Koslow…Kate DiMera

Wally Kurth….….Justin Kiriakis

Joshua Marrow…..…..Derrick Matthews

Chandler Massey…Henry

Peggy McCay….. Caroline Brady

Dylan Patton… Will Horton

Gaby Rodriguez….. Gabi Hernandez

Suzanne Rogers…..Maggie Horton

James Scott… EJ DiMera

Louise Sorel…Vivian Kiriakis

Taylor Spreitler… Mia McCormick

Alison Sweeney…..Sami Brady

Shelby Young…..Kinsey

Arianna Zucker…Nicole DiMera

**AIRPORT**

Anna:

"Salem? I thought I was going to a tropical island were I can sip fruity drinks and go to the spa?"

The Man:

"Change of plans."

The man pulls Anna up by the arm.

Anna:

"Let go of me or I'll…I'll call the police."

The Man:

"I am the police. I'm FBI Agent Derrick Matthews."

Anna:

"FBI? Well I'm going to need to see your badge."

Derrick shows Anna his badge.

Anna:

"Wow you are FBI."

Derrick:

"So how about boarding that plane?"

Anna:

"I guess I have to."

Derrick:

"Yeah you do."

Anna looks scaried.

**CHEZ ROUGE**

Alex walks into Chez Rouge. She looks around in. Maggie walks up to her.

Maggie:

"Hello and welcome to Chez Rouge. My name is Maggie how can I help you?"

Alex:

"Hi I'm Alex. I have a meeting with Justin Kiriakis."

Maggie:

"Nice to meet you Alex. Yes Justin's right over here."

Maggie and Alex walk over to Justin's table. Justin is reading over Alex's resume.

Justin:

"Alex hey."

Alex:

"Hey Justin."

Justin stands up. They hug.

Justin:

"Thank you Maggie for finding my date."

Maggie:

"You're so welcome."

Maggie walks away. Justin and Alex sit at the table.

Alex:

"Thank you so much Justin for meeting with me so quickly."

Justin:

"You're hired."

Alex:

"Wait, But we didn't interview."

Justin:

"I know it's just that your resume is the most impressive that I've seen in I don't know how long. And for you being so young. I'm so impressed."

Alex:

"Well thank you, but I feel like you're just giving me the job. Especially since you've worked with my father. I just want a fair shot."

Victor and Vivian walk up behind Alex.

Victor:

"What the hell are you doing with this woman Justin?"

Justin and Alex look at Victor and Vivian. Alex looks at Justin and smiles.

**JAVA CAFÉ**

Tad and Kinsey walk into Java Café. They see Will and Henry.

Tad:

"Hey Will."

Tad and Kinsey walk over to their table. Henry and Will look up at them.

Will:

"T what up? Kinsey hey."

Kinsey:

"Hi Will. Did you know that you guys have an annoyance I mean an audience.

Kinsey points to Mia. They all look at Mia.

Will:

"I don't care what Mia is doing. This is my friend Henry."

Tad & Kinsey:

"Hey"

Henry:

"What's up?"

Will:

"What's up with you guys?"

Tad:

"Well we were studying then Kinsey shredded the notes."

Kinsey:

"What? I got shredder and I wanted to see if it worked. And it does."

Tad:

"It shredded the notes into 100s of pieces."

Will:

"So do you guys want me to send you the notes?"

Tad:

"Chad is going to. I ran into him and Gabi a little while ago. He was going to get his flash drive from the DiMeras."

Will's phone rings. It's Chad. Will answers it.

Will:

"Chad hey."

Chad:

"Hey Will. Can you meet us on the pier?"

Will:

"Yeah I'll be there in 5."

They hang up.

Will:

"Chad wants me to meet him. I'll see you guys later."

Tad:

"Alright Kinsey you owe me a movie."

Kinsey:

"Alright we can go now."

Tad and Kinsey leave.

Will:

"Alright Henry can you continue to look at that footage?"

Henry:

"Yep. I'll call you when I find something."

Will:

"Awesome thanks later."

Henry:

"Later man"

Will leaves Java. Mia waits till he's out of sight and then walks over to Henry.

Mia:

"Henry is it?"

Henry looks over at Mia.

Henry:

"Yeah that's my name."

Mia:

"I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot before. I'm Mia."

They shake hands.

Henry:

"Nice to meet you Mia."

**DIMERA MANSION**

Nicole:

"Well hello to you too."

Nicole walks into the house and goes straight to the alcohol in the living room.

EJ:

"Come on in Nicole."

EJ closes the door and follows Nicole into the living room and closes the door. Nicole pours herself a drink.

EJ:

"What do you want Nicole?"

Nicole:

"I'm feeling the love EJ."

Nicole takes a sip of her drink.

Nicole:

"Yum"

EJ:

"Again why are you here?"

Nicole:

"Did you forget our plan? Our plan to find Baker and find out who his partner is? Then you ran off with Arianna. Leaving me with Brady.

EJ:

"Oh yeah right. I'm sure you're really sad about that."

Nicole:

"Best night of my life. So did you and Arianna get busy?"

EJ:

"No we didn't."

Nicole:

"Oh you poor thing."

EJ:

"I was attacked by Baker's partner."

Nicole:

"You were? Did you see who she was?"

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL**

Carly walks up to Philip and Nathan.

Carly:

"What's going on here?"

Philip:

"We're just having a friendly conversation."

Carly:

"Didn't sound too friend to me."

Nathan:

"That's because Philip was warning me to stay away from Melanie."

Carly:

"Why?"

Nathan:

"Because he thinks that I'm getting too close to her, but we're just friends and I'm with Stephanie. Just trying to make that clear to him."

Carly:

"I can see why Philip would feel that way because you two use to date, but Philip Melanie loves you and Nathan and Stephanie are happy together. No need to worry."

Philip:

"I understand now."

Carly:

"Alright great. I can leave you two alone?"

Nathan & Philip:

"Yeah we're good, we're fine."

Carly smiles then walks off.

Philip:

"Remember what I said."

Nathan:

"Remember what I know."

Philip:

"You know swat!"

Philip gets on the elevator and leaves.

**CHEZ ROUGE**

Justin:

"Uncle Victor so nice of you to interrupt our meeting."

Victor:

"Oh is that what they're calling it these days? A meeting? Take her to lunch then go to some cheap hotel room.

Vivian:

"And she looks so innocent Victor."

Justin:

"Are you two finished?"

Victor:

"Oh yes we'll let you get back to your meeting. Then maybe later you can introduce me to your new assistant attorney. Or was that just a ruse to get out of the office?"

Alex stands up and holds her hand out.

Alex:

"I'm Alex Miller, your new assistant attorney."

Victor:

"You're the new assistant for Titan?"

Justin:

"Yes she is."

Victor is shocked.

Victor:

"Then why didn't you say so?"

Alex:

"Well no offense sure, but you and your wife were very convinced that I was some hooker. I'm far far from being a hooker."

Justin:

"I think you should apologize to Alex."

Victor:

"I'm sorry Alex. I hope you can accept my apology."

Alex:

"Yes I do Mr. Kiriakis."

Victor:

"Please call me Victor. Nice to meet you. Let's go Vivian."

Victor and Vivian walk over to a table nearby.

Alex:

"Wow your uncle is something else."

Justin:

"That he is. So are you ready to quit?"

Alex:

"Nope I don't scary that easily."

Justin:

"Well get to know Vivian some more and you'll run all the way back to Chicago."

Justin and Alex laugh.

**THE PIER**

Chad and Gabi wait for Will on the pier. Chad paces. Will walks up.

Will:

"Hey guys what's up?"

Chad holds up the flashdrive.

Will:

"Your flashdrive?"

Chad:

"It's not mine, but it belongs to someone at the mansion. I'm hoping it has something on it that can tell us the connection between my mom and the DiMeras."

Will:

"Awesome let's hope it does."

Gabi:

"Well we can go to my room. That way your mom and the DiMera's can't find you."

Chad:

"Let's do it."

Chad, Will, and Gabi head to Gabi's room at the Pub. Kate walks up after they leave. She looks around and gets mad.

Kate:

"Where are you Chad Peterson-Woods?"

Madeline walks up.

Madeline:

"What do you want with my son?"

Kate looks over at Madeline silently.

**JAVA CAFÉ**

Henry:

"No problem Mia. You were looking like maybe you were having a bad day anyways."

Mia:

"Yeah I was, but today is a better one. Well it could be."

Henry:

"Is there anyway I can help?"

Mia:

"Well you could if….no I couldn't ask you to do that."

Mia starts to walk away slowly. Henry stands up behind her.

Henry:

"Do what? I'll do anything for you…I mean I can if you want me too."

Mia smiles. She turns around and puts a worried look on her face.

Mia:

"You're so sweet Henry."

Henry:

"I am."

Henry smiles.

Henry:

"So what is it that you want me to help you with?"

Mia:

"I need help in exposing my cheating boyfriend."

**THE PUB**

Lucas is on the phone in the Pub when Sami comes in with Sydney in the stroller. He hangs up and turns to see Sami and Sydney walking towards him.

Lucas:

"Hey guys."

Sami:

"Hey Lucas."

Lucas kneels down to talk to Sydney.

Lucas:

"What's up Sydney?"

Sydney smiles. Lucas stands up.

Lucas:

"So what are the two hottest ladies in Salem up to today?"

Sami:

"We're here to see Grandma. She offered to watch Sydney tonight so Rafe and I could have our own date night."

Lucas:

"So what hanging out with Alex and I wasn't fun?"

Sami:

"It was I just thought that you guys would want some alone time. That's if she didn't kick you to the curb again."

Lucas:

"No everything is good between us. We're having at least one more date."

Sami:

"Ah Sami Brady matchmaker."

Lucas:

"Who would have thought?"

Lucas and Sami smile at one another.

**THE PIER**

Kate:

"Madeline hey. I just was looking for because he left his flashdrive at the mansion. I just wanted to return it to him."

Madeline:

"Well I'm here so I can give it to him."

Madeline opens up her hand to take the flashdrive.

Kate:

"No I need to see him. See he took mine by mistake and I just want to do the switch."

Madeline:

"Well Kate, you can give me the flashdrive and I'll make sure he gives it back to you."

Kate:

"It's really important that I get that flashdrive back as soon as possible."

Madeline:

"And I can make sure of that. What…what is it Kate? What's on that flashdrive?"

Kate looks nervous.

**GABI'S ROOM**

Gabi, Chad, and Will walk into Gabi's room. Chad walks over to Gabi's computer and plugs in the flashdrive. A video file pops up on the screen. Will and Gabi gather around. Chad's about to press play, but Gabi stops him.

Gabi:

"Wait!"

Chad and Will look at Gabi.

Chad:

"What?"

Gabi:

"Are we sure we really want to see what's on this flashdrive?"

Chad:

"Uh yeah."

Gabi:

"I mean think about it. What if it's like a murder or or I don't know something that could end us like being killed?

Chad:

"Well if you're that scared Gabi then you can leave."

Gabi:

"What? No I'm staying."

Chad:

"Then shut up and let me play the video."

Gabi:

"Okay go ahead."

Chad pressed play.

**THE AIRPORT**

Derrick and Anna board the plane to Salem. He puts he by the window. They sit down and put on their seat belts. Derrick pulls out his cell.

Anna:

"So Agent Matthews, how long have you been an agent?"

Derrick:

"Long enough to know all the tricks you criminals try to pull to get away with whatever it is that they have done."

Anna:

"I'm no criminal."

Derrick:

"If you weren't a criminal I wouldn't be here."

Anna rolls her eyes.

Derrick:

"Can I make my call now?"

Anna:

"Go ahead."

Anna looks out the window as Derrick places a call.

**FBI HEADQUARTERS**

Rafe:

"So when is Derrick going to call you back?"

Tim's phone rings.

Tim:

"Right now."

Tim answers the phone.

Tim:

"Derrick?"

Derrick:

"Yep it's me Tim. I've got Mrs. Anna DiMera sitting right next to me and we're on a plane headed towards Salem."

Tim:

"Great work. Keep us posted."

Tim hangs up with Derrick.

Tim:

"They're on their way here."

Rafe:

"Awesome. So soon we'll know exactly who Anna was working with and put the son of a bitch in prison."

**THE PUB**

Sami:

"So do you want to have lunch with us to celebrate?"

Lucas:

"As much as I would love to, but I have a meeting."

Sami:

"You here that Sydney? Lucas is ditching us for some business date?"

Lucas:

"Oh great now you're trying to make me feel all guilty."

Sami:

"Is it working?"

Sami smiles. Lucas' phone rings. He checks the id.

Lucas:

"I have to take this. Excuse me."

Sami:

"Yeah yeah."

Lucas walks away and Caroline shows up.

Caroline:

"Hey Sami and Sydney."

Sami:

"Hi Grandma."

Sami and Caroline hug.

Sami:

"Thanks so much for taking Sydney."

Caroline:

"You're so welcome. Anytime, anytime. You and Rafe need your alone time together."

Caroline and Sami laugh.

Sami:

"Yeah, but I swear this is the last time. Rafe wants to spend time with me and the kids when Allie gets back."

Caroline:

"Oh yes that's what I wanted to tell you. Carrie called. She's coming in tonight."

Sami:

"Yay! I can't wait to have both my girls back. And for Carrie to finally meet Rafe. The man that has me so in love."

Caroline and Sami smile at one another. Sami phone rings. She looks at the id. It's Rafe.

Sami:

"Speaking of the sexy devil."

Sami smiles then answers.

Sami:

"Hey Rafe. I'm at the Pub if you want to meet me."

Rafe:

"Hey Sami. No I need you to meet me at the DiMera mansion."

Sami:

"Why?"

Rafe:

"There's something that I need to tell you and EJ."

Sami:

"This is about Anna isn't?"

Rafe:

"Yep."

Sami:

"I'm on my way."

Sami hangs up the phone.

Sami:

"I gotta go Grandma. I think Rafe's found Anna."

Caroline:

"Great, go go."

Sami:

"Okay bye Grandma. Bye Sydney."

Sami takes off out of the Pub.

**DANIEL'S APARTMENT**

Philip goes to Daniel's to see Chloe. Chloe opens the door and Philip rushes in. Chloe closes the door.

Chloe:

"What the heck happened Philip?"

Philip:

"Nathan is still convinced that we slept together."

Chloe:

"Philip you were suppose to thow off his suspicion."

Philip:

"I know I screwed up. Now his more convinced than ever."

Chloe:

"What the hell did you say?"

Philip:

"I threatened him to stay away from you and Melanie."

Chloe:

"Oh great Philip that's just awesome."

Philip:

"I know and I'm so sorry Chloe."

Philip walks over and hugs Chloe just as Daniel walks in. Chloe hugs Philip back.

Chloe:

"It's okay Philip. We just tell the truth before Nathan says anything."

Daniel slams the door. Chloe and Philip jump out of their hug.

Daniel:

"What truth?"

Chloe and Philip are nervous.

**DIMERA MANSION**

EJ:

"No but I wish I did so that this craziness could end finally."

Nicole:

"You would have killed her. Two attacks. You must be feeling pretty small."

EJ:

"Nicole please shut up."

Nicole:

"Or what you'll make me?"

Nicole puts her drink down and walks up to EJ. EJ kisses her. She kisses him back. He takes her shirt off. She rips his off. He picks her up and takes her to the couch.

Meanwhile, Mary walks out the door and bumps into Sami.

Sami:

"Hey Mary. I'm here to see EJ."

Mary:

"Last time I checked he was in the living room."

Sami:

"Thank you Mary."

Mary:

"You're welcome."

Sami walks into the mansion and to the living room door. She opens it and sees EJ and Nicole about to have sex. She can't believe her eyes. EJ stands up to take his pants off. He starts to then he sees Sami out of the corner of his eye.

EJ:

"Samantha!"

Nicole looks over at Sami.

Nicole:

"Sami? You perve!"

Nicole stands up.

Sami:

"Don't let me interupt."

Nicole:

"You kind of already did."

EJ:

"What are you doing here Sami?"

Sami:

"How could you after everything that bitch has done. You still want to screw her? Why EJ?"

Rafe walks in behind Sami.

Rafe:

"What the hell is going on in here?"

**THE PIER**

Madeline:

"Kate you're acting really funny right now. What is it? What's on that flashdrive?"

Kate:

"Okay. It's the tape."

Madeline:

"What tape?"

Madeline thinks for a moment then realizes what Kate is stalking about.

Madeline:

"Oh my gosh Kate. How could you? Why? I thought you destroyed it."

Kate:

"I did, but not before I made a copy of it."

Madeline:

"You bitch. How could you?"

Kate:

"I know I screwed up. Let's get that flashdrive back."

Kate and Madeline take off.

**GABI'S ROOM**

Chad, Will, and Gabi watch the video. They see a young blonde woman seducting an older man.

Gabi:

"Eww…can we turn this off?"

Will:

"Yeah I don't think we should be watching this."

Chad:

"Yeah maybe you're right. But there is something about this woman."

Gabi:

"Maybe they're saying something. I'll turn up the volume."

Gabi turns up the volume. The man pushes the woman off of him. she screams. Stefano walks in and kills the man.

Will:

"Stefano just killed that man."

Gabi:

"Oh my gosh we just witnessed a murder."

Gabi walks away from the screen. Will looks away. Chad is about to stop the video, but Stefano says something.

Stefano:

"You're safe Maddie."

Chad:

"Maddie? My mom Maddie?"

Will and Gabi turn back around.

Will:

"That's your mom?"

Chad gets up and leaves the room.

Gabi:

"Chad wait."

Gabi rushes out behind him. Will grabs the flashdrive then runs out after them.

On the next episode:

Rafe and Sami fight

Philip and Chloe have to cover their tracks

Mia prepares to blow up a few lives


	20. I Know I Screwed Up

**I KNOW I SCREWED UP**

**CAST:**

Ally…...Alex Miller

John Aniston…...Victor Kiriakis

Nadia Bjorlin…Chloe Lane

Shawn Christian…..Dr. Daniel Jonas

Bryan Dattilo…...…Lucas Horton

Judi Evans…Adrienne Kiriakis

Galen Gering…Rafe Hernandez

Mark Hapka….Dr. Nathan Horton

Jay Kenneth Johnson…. Philip Kiriakis

Wally Kurth….….Justin Kiriakis

Chandler Massey…Henry

Suzanne Rogers…..Maggie Horton

James Scott… EJ DiMera

Louise Sorel…Vivian Kiriakis

Taylor Spreitler… Mia McCormick

Alison Sweeney…..Sami Brady

Arianna Zucker…Nicole DiMera

**CHEZ ROUGE**

Victor and Vivian eat their lunch.

Vivian:

"Victor it's so lovely that we're having lunch together. Maybe we can take a walk in the park later?"

Victor:

"Don't push it Vivian."

Maggie walks over.

Maggie:

"So how is your lunch?"

Victor:

"It's wonderful Maggie. Thank you for asking."

Maggie:

"You're welcome."

Vivian:

"Actually my meat is rather dry."

Victor:

"Vivian stop complaining."

Maggie:

"No Victor it's okay. If she's not enjoying her meal she can say so."

Victor:

"She's just complaining because she doesn't like our friendship."

Vivian:

"Oh come on that's so childish Victor."

Victor:

"Well that's how you are. See I knew I shouldn't have come here."

Victor stands up.

Victor:

"Please charge this all to my card and put in a generous tip for you and your staff. Let's go Vivian."

Vivian:

"But Victor I'm not finished."

Victor:

"Well stay here I'm gone."

Victor walks away. Vivian looks at Maggie.

Vivian:

"This is all your fault."

Vivian walks away. Maggie throws her hands up. She walks over to Justin and Alex who are laughing.

Maggie:

"So is everything for you guys?"

Justin:

"It's going great. Just chatting with my new assistant attorney Alex."

Alex smiles.

Maggie:

"Well congradulations Alex. This calls for a toast. I can bring out my best champagne."

Alex:

"Oh that is so sweet of you Maggie, but I have someone that I would like to share the news and celebrate with. Sorry."

Maggie:

"No problem at all. You're welcome to come back anytime."

Alex:

"Oh thank you so much your sweet Maggie."

Maggie:

"Thank you."

There's a loud sound in the kitchen.

Maggie:

"I better go tend to that. Congradulations again."

Maggie walks to the kitchen.

Justin:

"So you're going to leave me?"

Alex:

"Ah. Don't worry. You'll get enough of me when I start tomorrow."

Justin:

"That I will. See you tomorrow morning."

Justin and Alex stand up and shake hands. Adrienne walks in and sees them.

Justin:

"Welcome to the team."

Alex:

"Thank you. See you tomorrow."

Alex grabs her stuff and walks away. Justin sits down. Adrienne appoarchs him.

Adrienne:

"Hey Justin."

Justin:

"Adrienne, hey. Have a seat."

Adrienne:

"No I can't stay I just came to see Maggie and saw you with that young woman."

Justin:

"Oh it's not what you think."

Adrienne:

"It's none of my business."

Justin:

"She's just the new assistant attorney at Titan."

Adrienne:

"Oh that's nice."

Justin:

"I think she just ditched me for her boyfriend."

Justin's phone rings.

Justin:

"Excuse me."

Adrienne:

"Sure"

Justin:

"Hello? Yes I'll be right there."

Justin hangs up.

Justin:

"I have to go."

Adrienne:

"See you later."

Justin leaves. Adrienne watches him go.

**DIMERA MANSION**

EJ and Nicole put their shirts back on.

Nicole:

"Geez, does no one knock anymore?"

Rafe:

"Mary let me in on her way back in."

EJ:

"So why are you two here?"

Sami:

"More importantly, why are you two having sex?"

Nicole:

"Because we were horny?"

Sami:

"Shut up before I slap you."

Nicole:

"Ooh somebody's jealous."

Sami:

"Jealous of what?"

Nicole walks over to EJ and puts her arms around his.

Nicole:

"Of EJ and me of course. It's easy to see that you're not over EJ. You're still in love with him and you're just dragging poor Rafe around."

Sami:

"That is not true. I love Rafe and Rafe and I are happy together. The problem with you and EJ is that you kidnapped our daughter Sydney and a whole bunch of other crap.

Nicole looks up at EJ. EJ looks down at her then at Sami.

EJ:

"Well Samantha, we're just having sex. It's not like we're getting married again or making babies. Just sex that's all I swear. Not that I need to explain myself to you who just jumped back into a relationship with Rafe the second he came back to town with no warning."

Nicole turns to look at Rafe and Sami and smiles.

Sami:

"I didn't have to give you warning. Why should I?"

Nicole:

"Exactly."

EJ:

"What she said."

Rafe:

"Are you guys finished?"

Everyone looks at Rafe.

Nicole:

"What's wrong Rafe? Can't handle the truth?"

Sami:

"No he has something to share with us about Anna."

EJ:

"What about Anna?"

EJ seems a little bit nervous. Rafe notices.

Rafe:

"Nothing. Just that I found her and she disappeared again."

EJ:

"Great work Agent Hernandez."

Nicole:

"Yeah really great job."

Rafe walks out of the living room. Sami gives EJ and Nicole an evil look before going after Rafe.

Sami:

"Rafe"

Rafe stops and turns around.

Sami:

"What was that back there?"

Rafe:

"We can't talk here. I'll meet you at the penthouse."

Rafe takes off leaving Sami confused. Sami follows.

EJ:

"So do you want to finish where we left off?"

Nicole:

"Ah no I don't"

EJ:

"Why not?"

EJ puts his hands on Nicole's waist to pull her closer to him. Nicole pushed him away.

Nicole:

"Because Rafe is closing in on Anna."

Nicole breaks his hold.

EJ:

"No he's not he said he lost Anna."

Nicole:

"And you believe him? He's just saying all of this to make drop your guard so he can finally nail you and not in a good way."

EJ:

"Rafe has no idea what I did."

Nicole:

"Okay EJ you think that way, but if Rafe nails you better not take me down with you."

Nicole walks out of the mansion. 

**DANIEL'S APARTMENT**

Daniel:

"What truth?"

Chloe and Philip look at one another.

Chloe:

"The truth about our wedding."

Daniel:

"What about it?"

Chloe:

"There's a problem with the florist."

Daniel:

"There's a problem with the florist? That's the big secret?"

Chloe:

"Yep that's the big secret. Philip was just going to help me with the florist. I didn't want you to have to worry about it."

Daniel:

"Philip could you leave please?"

Philip looks at Chloe.

Philip:

"Yeah sure. I'll see you guys later."

Daniel opens the door for Philip to walk out. Philip stops outside the door and Daniel slams the door in his face.

Chloe:

"Well that was rude."

Daniel:

"That was the nicest way that I could put it that I don't want him around here anymore."

Chloe:

"Why not? Philip is my friend."

Daniel:

"Philip's more than just a friend."

Chloe:

"He was more than just a friend, but that was forever ago."

Daniel:

"No it wasn't that long ago."

Chloe:

"Okay not that long ago, but we don't want each other that way anymore. Philip loves Melanie and I love you. Daniel what is this all coming from?"

Daniel:

"Well the fact that he's always around maybe."

Chloe:

"Well he is family."

Daniel's phone rings. He answers it angrily not knowing it's Melanie.

Daniel:

"What?"

Melanie:

"Daniel? Is this a bad time?"

He calms down after hearing her voice.

Daniel:

"Melanie hi. I'm sorry I thought you were somebody else."

Melanie:

"Well I hate to be that somebody else. Anyways I was wondering if you can met me a Maggie's. I want to talk to you about something."

Daniel:

"Of course. I'm on my way."

Daniel hangs up.

Daniel:

"We'll finish this later."

Daniel rushes out the door. Chloe starts to cry a little. She goes to her phone and dials Philip. He doesn't answer so she leaves him a voicemail trying not to cry.

Chloe:

"Philip I need you right now. Please call me."

She hangs up then grabs her keys and leaves.

**THE PUB**

Lucas sits drinking his tea when Philip walks in.

Lucas:

"Philip"

Philip looks at Lucas. Philip walks over to Lucas.

Philip:

"Hey bro what's up?"

Philip sits down.

Lucas:

"Nothing much. Just waiting for a client who's running really late. What's up with you? You seem a little on edge."

Philip:

"It's nothing I'm fine."

Lucas:

"Philip you can tell me anything what's going on?"

Philip:

"It's nothing nothing at all."

Lucas' phone rings.

Philip:

"You should get that."

Lucas checks out the id.

Lucas:

"Don't go anywhere."

Philip:

"I won't."

Lucas gets up and walks to the back of the Pub to take his call. Philip orders a drink. Chloe rushes in.

Chloe:

"Philip, I'm glad I found you."

Philip gets up and faces Chloe. She starts crying a little.

Philip:

"Chloe what's wrong? What did Daniel say?"

Chloe:

"He's angry. Really angry. I think he knows Philip or at least suspects something is up between us."

Philip:

"Crap, so where is he now?"

Chloe:

"I don't know. He got a call and left out. He says he wants to argue some more when he gets back."

Philip:

"You didn't ask him who he was talking to?"

Chloe:

"No I was trying to keep myself together so that he didn't suspect anything."

Philip and Chloe are too wrapped up in their conversation that they don't notice Lucas walking up behind Philip.

Philip:

"I think it's a little too late for that. We just need to keep our distance for awhile till Daniel cools down."

Chloe:

"I can't Philip I need you more than ever."

Lucas:

"And why is that?"

Philip and Chloe face Lucas.

Lucas:

"What are you two up to?"

Philip and Chloe look at one another.

**MAGGIE'S HOUSE**

Daniel knocks at the door and Melanie rushes to open it. `

Melanie:

"Hey come on in."

Daniel comes in. Melanie closes the door.

Daniel:

"I'm sorry about earlier."

Melanie:

"It's fine, it's fine. I really need you advise."

Daniel:

"My advise? Wow! What about?"

Melanie:

"Guys."

Daniel:

"Guys? Umm…are you sure this isn't something that you want to wait and talk to Carly about?"

Melanie:

"No I want to talk to you because you're a guy."

Daniel:

"Okay shoot."

Melanie:

"Um…how do you get a guy to not be into you?"

Daniel:

"I'm not sure if I get what you mean."

Melanie:

"It's Nathan. He still has feelings for me and I want them to stop because I'm happy with Philip."

Daniel:

"I think you should talk to Nathan and explain that he needs to move on."

Melanie:

"I tried that and he just kissed me and Philip saw and that wasn't really good. Philip forgave me and all after I explained that it was good-bye."

Daniel:

"Well that's good. Well maybe Nathan is the better choice than Philip."

Melanie:

"What? Philip and I are married."

Daniel:

"Do you trust Philip?"

Melanie:

"What? Of course. Where is this coming from?"

Daniel:

"Philip spends a lot of time with Chloe. I think it's weird."

Melanie:

"They're friends."

Daniel:

"But they've been more than friends."

Melanie:

"If you're going to try and make me doubt my husband then you leave."

Melanie points to the door. Daniel looks sad.

**SAMI'S PENTHOUSE**

Rafe and Sami walk inside with Rafe walking in first. Sami closes the door.

Sami:

"So what is this all about? I know you wouldn't just go over to EJ's to tell him you lost your lead."

Rafe:

"You're right. I didn't."

Sami:

"Okay so what's up with Anna?"

Rafe:

"We know where she is."

Sami:

"That's great. Are you going to question her to find out who hired her?"

Rafe:

"I'm not even sure if I should be telling you this."

Sami:

"Why not?"

Rafe:

"You seemed pretty mad about EJ being with Nicole."

Sami:

"Yeah because she kidnapped our daughter. Why would he want to be with that lying bitch that destroyed his entire life?"

Rafe:

"I wonder that about you."

Sami:

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Rafe:

"It means you do the same with EJ. He's hurt you so much, but you just keep forgiving him and loving him."

Sami:

"What? I don't love EJ I love you."

Rafe:

"You're making it hard for me to see that."

Sami:

"Oh really? You think that if I still loved EJ that I would have moved out of his house just to be with you? Oh that I would take you back into my life into my kids lives with no questions asked about what you were doing and where you were?"

Sami pauses and looks at Rafe who starts to feel bad.

Sami:

"Oh yeah that was me. I did all those things, but yet and still I always get the 3rd degree with you. Well you know what I'm sick of it Rafe."

Sami grabs her keys and heads for the door.

Rafe:

"Sami wait."

Sami slams the door in Rafe's face. Rafe wants to go after Sami, but gets a phone call from Tim.

Rafe:

"Tim hey can this wait."

Tim:

"No it can't there's a tiny problem at the office."

Rafe:

"Alright I'll be there in a few."

Rafe takes off to the office.

**THE PUB**

Chloe:

"Lucas hey."

Chloe wipes her tears away.

Lucas:

"Chloe hey."

Philip:

"Lucas you're off the phone. Listening to other people's private conversations."

Lucas:

"Yeah you two were being pretty private in the middle of the Pub consoling each other."

Chloe:

"Lucas it's not what it looks like."

Lucas:

"That's funny because I think it does Chloe. Something is going on between the two of you and want to know why."

Philip:

"What? Why don't you just mind your own business?"

Lucas:

"Why are you getting all nasty with me Philip? Are you mad that I know about your affair with Chloe?"

Philip and Chloe are shocked.

**MAGGIE'S HOUSE**

Melanie:

"Get out Daniel."

Daniel:

"Melanie, I'm sorry. I'm just mad that I saw Philip at the apartment with Chloe and then Chloe gave me this lame excuse as to why he was there. It's probably just nothing. I'm sorry."

Melanie:

"It's okay. I know you just want to protect me. That is what great fathers do and I'm happy that you want to, but Philip is the last person you need to protect me from."

Daniel:

"I understand."

Melanie:

"Who knows maybe Philip and Chloe are working on a surprise for us."

Melanie smiles. Daniel smiles back.

Daniel:

"Okay maybe. I better go make up with Chloe."

Melanie:

"Yes you should. Ooh bring her flowers."

Daniel:

"And those chocolates that she likes."

Melanie:

"Ooh yum."

Daniel walks to the door and opens it. Melanie walks over to him.

Daniel:

"Bye."

Melanie:

"Bye"

Melanie watches as Daniel gets in his car. She waves bye. She walks back into the house. She looks at the time.

Melanie:

"Ooh I better start to get ready."

She rushes upstairs.

**THE PUB**

Philip:

"What are you talking about?"

Chloe:

"How do you know?"

Lucas:

"I figured it out talking to Philip when I came back to Salem to say goodbye to Alice. He wanted to avoid all things Chloe Lane. Not to mention the fact that I know the two of you. Can't stay faithful if it was your only task in life."

Chloe:

"It's not the way you think it is. It was one time and we were drunk. And we thought that Daniel and Melanie were cheating on us."

Philip:

"Yes it was a big mistake and it keeps getting worst."

Lucas:

"Worst how?"

Philip:

"Chloe's pregnant."

Lucas:

"Wow theres a first."

Chloe:

"Wait are you calling my baby a mistake? You know it still can be Daniel's."

Philip:

"No Chloe that's not what I meant."

Chloe:

"It surely sounded like that."

Philip:

"I'm sorry Chloe. I'm so sorry."

Chloe:

"Goodbye Philip"

Chloe rushes out of the Pub. Philip follows her. Alex comes in after they leave. Lucas and Alex smile at one another. They met each other half way.

Alex:

"Do you know who you're looking at?"

Lucas:

"The hottest woman that's ever walked through those doors."

Alex:

"Well that and the new assistant attorney for Titan Enterprises."

Lucas:

"No way!"

Alex:

"Yes way. I start tomorrow."

Lucas:

"Congradulations"

They hug. Sami walks in. She stops and stares at them.

**FBI HEADQUARTERS**

Rafe walks into the office.

Rafe:

"What's the problem Tim?"

Tim's about to talk when Johnny rushes in.

Johnny:

"Rafe"

Johnny rushes into Rafe's arms.

Rafe:

"Hey buddy what are you doing here?"

Tim:

"The sitter said that Sami said to drop him off here after camp."

Rafe:

"Oh yeah right I forgot."

Tim:

"What's wrong?"

Rafe:

"Nothing at all."

Rafe leaves with Johnny. Tim's suspicious.

**THE PIER**

Nicole stands on the pier not knowing that she's being watched. Her phone rings. It's EJ. She answers.

Nicole:

"Hello lover."

EJ:

"Nicole we have some big problems."

Nicole:

"What's wrong?"

EJ:

"I can't get a hold of Anna."

Nicole:

"See I told you and you didn't want to believe me."

EJ:

"I know Nicole. Well I'm going to make a few phone calls."

Nicole:

"You better EJ because I swear if Rafe finds out about this."

Sami walks up behind Nicole.

Sami:

"Rafe finds out about what?"

Nicole stops talking. She turns around to face Sami.

Nicole:

"Hey girl. Why so sad?"

Sami:

"Who are you talking to?

Nicole:

"Why is that your business?

EJ:

"Is that Samantha?"

Nicole freezes.

Sami:

"That's EJ? What are you two up to now?"

**JAVA CAFÉ**

Mia and Henry look at his computer screen. He presses the enter button.

Henry:

"It's been sent."

Mia smiles.

Mia:

"Thanks Henry you're the best."

Henry:

"I know I am."

Mia:

"At 6:30pm on the dot Melanie will know all about her cheating husband."

Henry:

"Feel kinda bad for Melanie."

Mia:

"I do too, but she needs to know."

Henry:

"Very true."

Mia:

"Well I better get going."

Mia stands up and grabs her bag.

Henry:

"Wait, when will I get repayed?"

Mia:

"Once I get confirmation that Melanie gets that text."

Nathan appears behind Mia.

Nathan:

"And what text is that?"

Mia and Henry look at Nathan.

Mia:

"Nathan hey. It's just something between Melanie and I.

Nathan:

"I don't think so I think there's more."

Mia:

"More? More how?"

Nathan:

"This is about Philip and him cheating on Melanie isn't it?"

Mia:

"You know that Philip slept with Chloe?"

Nathan:

"I knew it."

Mia:

"Wait, no they didn't."

Nathan:

"Yes they did. I've been extremely suspicious and now you just confirmed it for me. Thanks Mia."

Nathan kisses Mia. Then rushes out of Java. Mia is pissed.

Henry:

"I'm guessing this is not how you planned it to turn out."

Mia gives Henry an evil look. Henry looks a little afraid.

**DANIEL'S APARTMENT**

Philip follows Chloe all the way home. Chloe walks in and slams the door in Philip's face. Philip opens the door and comes in. Chloe turns around to face him. Philip pushes the door close, but it doesn't.

Chloe:

"What the hell Philip? Go away!"

Philip:

"No I'm not. Not until you hear my apology."

Chloe:

"Philip you can take your apology and shove it."

Philip:

"Chloe I'm sorry. Your baby is not a mistake."

Chloe:

"Oh really? That's not what you told Lucas."

Philip:

"I know and I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Chloe:

"No I'm not Philip. I'm so sick of having to look like the bad guy to everyone while you skate off scott free. It's not fair.

Chloe turns away from Philip and starts to cry. She touches her stomach and leans on the desk.

Philip:

"I know and I hate that and I'm not going to let you go through this anymore. I'm going to come clean with Melanie. I'm going to tell her I cheated on her."

Chloe turns around.

Chloe:

"No you can't."

Philip:

"I won't tell her it was you. I'll just say it was some random girl at the Cheatin' Heart."

Chloe:

"You'd do that for me?"

Philip:

"Of course. I'd do anything for you Chloe. Out of everyone in my life you are the only one that remains constant."

Chloe:

"I guess the same goes for you too. You're the best friend that I've ever had."

Philip and Chloe stare in each other's eyes. They start to move in for a kiss when Daniel walks in with some roses and a box of chocolates for Chloe. He slams the door shut. Philip and Chloe jump and look at Daniel.

Chloe:

"Daniel."

Daniel:

"What the hell?"

Philip:

"It's not what it looks like really."

Daniel throws down the roses and box of chocolates on the ground and rushes over to punch Philip to the ground. Chloe screams. Daniel starts punching Philip while he's down.

Chloe:

"Daniel stop!"

Daniel doesn't listen he just keeps punching Philip.

**MAGGIE'S HOUSE**

Melanie walks downstairs at Maggies. She grabs her purse. She looks inside, but can't find her phone.

Melanie:

"Where did I put that stupid phone?"

She finds it on the counter. She walks over to it. She sees she has a text message. Nathan walks through the door. Melanie doesn't notice. She turns around as she looks at the text message. She bumps into Nathan and drops her phone.

Melanie:

"Ugh my phone."

Nathan:

"I'm sorry. Let me get that for you."

They both bend down at the same time. Melanie grabs it.

Melanie:

"I got it."

They both stand up.

Melanie:

"Maggie's not here."

Nathan:

"I'm not here to see Maggie. I'm here to see you."

They smile at one another.

Melanie:

"Why? Is there something wrong at the hosptial?

Nathan:

"Nope. This is about you and Philip."

Melanie:

"Nathan I know you still have feelings for me and they need to stop. Philip and I are happily married and there's nothing going to stop that."

Nathan:

"It will when I tell you what I just found out about your husband and his affair."

Melanie:

"Affair?"

Nathan:

"Yep with Chloe."

Melanie looks shocked.

**THE PIER**

The mystery man watches Nicole and Sami from afar. He pulls out a gun it has a silencer.

Nicole:

"EJ and I are just having fun together. That's it Sami lighten up."

Nicole puts the phone to her ear.

Nicole:

"EJ, I have to call you back."

Sami:

"You're slithering your way back into EJ's bed to get closer to Sydney and I will not allow you to touch my daughter ever again.

EJ:

"Maybe I should come down here."

Nicole takes the phone down from away from her ear.

Nicole:

"That's so untrue EJ is the one that was that came on to me."

Sami:

"I find that extremely hard to believe."

The mystery man points his gun at Nicole's back.

Nicole:

"Well why don't you ask EJ?"

Nicole holds the phone out to Sami. Sami swats it away knocking it to the ground.

Nicole:

"Hey!"

Sami:

"You will have Sydney again over my dead body."

Nicole:

"Yay yay yay"

The mystery man pulls the trigger. Nicole bends down to pick up her phone. He man puts the gun to his side. Sami touches her stomach with both hands.

Nicole:

"Oh great you broke it."

Nicole stands up Sami looks at her hands that are covered in blood. She gets weak. Nicole looks at Sami's hands.

Nicole:

"Sami what happened? What's wrong?"

Sami starts to fall. Nicole catches her. They both fall to the ground.

Nicole:

"Sami oh my gosh."

Sami closes her eyes. Nicole starts to tear up.

On the next episode:

Nicole tries to save Sami

Chad confronts Madeline and Kate

Chloe and Philip are exposed


	21. It's All Downhill From Here

**IT'S ALL DOWNHILL FROM HERE**

**CAST:**

Ally…...Alex Miller

Nadia Bjorlin…Chloe Lane

Crystal Chappell….. Dr. Carly Manning

Shawn Christian…..Dr. Daniel Jonas

Bryan Dattilo…...…Lucas Horton

Casey Deidrick….Chad Peterson-Woods

Galen Gering…Rafe Hernandez

Mark Hapka….…Dr. Nathan Horton

Jay Kenneth Johnson…...… Philip Kiriakis

Renee Jones…Dr. Lexie Carver

Lauren Koslow…Kate DiMera

Peggy McCay….. Caroline Brady

Dylan Patton… Will Horton

Peter Reckell…..Bo Brady

Gaby Rodriguez….. Gabi Hernandez

James Scott…...… EJ DiMera

Taylor Spreitler… Mia McCormick

Alison Sweeney…..Sami Brady

Arianna Zucker…Nicole DiMera

**THE PIER**

Nicole screams for help. She tries looking for Sami's phone.

Nicole:

"Where's your phone Sami? Perfect time to lose your phone. I guess you weren't predicting getting shot today. Great you don't have it."

Nicole notices that Sami is losing a lot of blood. She lays Sami on the ground and applies pressure. The man points the gun at Nicole.

**MAGGIE'S HOUSE**

Nathan:

"I'm so sorry Melanie."

Melanie turns around and puts her phone on the table. She leans on the table with both hands a little. She looks over at Nathan.

Melanie:

"Nathan I think you need some help."

Nathan:

"What for?"

Melanie:

"Your obsession with me."

Nathan:

"I'm not obsessed with you."

Melanie:

"You are Nathan. You're making up stories to get me to dump Philip and come back to you. It's really sad."

Nathan:

"No what's sad is that you don't believe me."

Melanie walks up to Nathan.

Melanie:

"Nathan please go get help now before you end up like Nick."

Nathan:

"You're comparing me to Nick really? The thing is that I know what exactly is going on and Nick didn't. You know what? I don't care anymore. Yes Mel I love you and yes I want to be with you, but no I'm not making this up and the sooner you realize that the better off you will be."

Melanie:

"Nathan wait."

Nathan rushes out of Maggie's. Melanie looks at the time. It's almost 7.

Melanie:

"Damn it I'm going to be late. Let me call Philip."

Melanie looks at her phone. She sees it's a text. She opens it up and reads it.

**DANIEL'S APARTMENT**

Daniel continues to punch Philip. Philip tries to defend himself, but Daniel keeps punching him. Chloe yells.

Chloe:

"Stop Daniel please."

Chloe starts to cry. Daniel doesn't stop so she tries pulling Daniel off of Philip, but Daniel pushes her. Philip gets up and punches Daniel. Daniel goes down. Philip pauses.

Chloe:

"Philip go."

Chloe shouts. Daniel stands up. Chloe immediately stands in between them.

Philip:

"I don't want to leave you alone with this psycho."

Philip shouts and points at Daniel.

Daniel:

"You better get out before I kill you."

Daniel shouts and points at Philip.

Chloe:

"Philip I'll be fine just go please."

Chloe shouts looking at Philip with tears in her eyes.

Philip:

"I'll call you later."

Philip heads for the door. He opens it and looks back at Chloe and Daniel. Then walks out the door.

Daniel:

"How could you do this to me?"

Chloe:

"I can explain."

Chloe turns to face Daniel.

Daniel:

"I can't wait to hear this."

Chloe wipes the tears from her eyes.

**THE PIER**

Nicole continues to apply pressure to Sami's gunshot womb. She shouts for help. The man is about to take a shot at Nicole when his phone rings. Nicole hears it. She looks in his direction. He hides behind a pole and puts his gun to his chest.

Nicole:

"Hey we could use some help over here"

The man silences his phone. Nicole stands up and starts to walk in his direction. The man continues to hide. EJ rushes to the pier. He sees Sami on the ground. Nicole doesn't notices him.

EJ:

"Oh my gosh. Samantha"

EJ shouts Nicole turns around. The man takes off in the opposite direction. EJ takes off his jacket and applies it to Sami's wound then pulls out his phone and dials 911. Nicole walks back towards EJ and Sami.

EJ:

"Yes I need an ambulance at pier 52 a woman has been shot."

He throws the phone on the ground and applies pressure to Sami's wound.

EJ:

"What happened?"

Nicole:

"Someone shot her. I think they're still around."

Nicole looks around.

EJ:

"Samantha stay with me please."

Nicole:

"I needed to call for help, but Sami broke my phone and then didn't have hers."

Nicole and EJ look at each other nervously.

**THE PUB**

Lucas and Alex break their hug then go to sit at a table. Lucas pulls out her chair.

Alex:

"Thank you"

She smiles. Lucas goes to sit down.

Lucas:

"You're welcome."

He smiles back.

Alex:

"Oh and I also met Victor Kiriakis and his wife Vivian."

Lucas:

"Wow how did that go?"

Alex:

"Victor thought I was a whore Justin paid to have lunch with."

They both laugh.

Alex:

"I set him straight though."

Lucas:

"Oh you should have played along. He would have eaten that up."

Alex:

"I thought about it, but then again I didn't want to piss off the boss."

Lucas:

"Yeah Victor has low expectations for women."

Alex:

"Aww..poor guy got his heart broken?"

Lucas:

"Basically any woman that comes within an inch of the Kiriakis men."

Alex:

"Oh poor women that want to get close to any of those hunks."

Lucas:

"Hey now my little brother is one of those men."

Alex:

"Oh yes Philip. Wasn't that just him rushing out of here with that dark haired girl. Chloe is it?"

Lucas:

"Yes that was Philip and Chloe, my ex-wife."

Alex:

"What's going on between them?"

Lucas:

"They're having an affair."

Alex:

"Wow…wow that has to be hard your brother and your ex-wife."

Lucas:

"No I'm over her besides they were high school sweethearts."

Alex:

"Aww….that's cute."

Lucas:

"Even cuter she's pregnant and doesn't know if Philip's the father or her fiancé Daniel."

Alex:

"The man that stole her from you?"

Lucas:

"Yep isn't karma a bitch?"

Alex:

"Oh yeah."

The sirens of the ambulance gets closer. Lucas and Alex wonder what's going on.

Alex:

"Wow I wonder what's going on."

Lucas:

"I don't have a good feeling about this."

Caroline comes out from the back. She walks over to Lucas and Alex.

Caroline:

"Where did Sami go?"

Lucas:

"Sami? She's been gone for awhile."

Caroline:

"No she was just here. I saw her in the doorway before I went to the back."

Alex:

"That's weird. I didn't see her. Did you Lucas?"

Lucas takes off running out of the Pub. Alex stands up and watches him leave.

Alex & Caroline:

"Lucas"

Caroline:

"What's going on?"

Alex worries.

**THE PIER**

The paramedics arrive. EJ and Nicole move out of the way so they can help Sami.

Paramedic #1:

"Her pulse is really weak"

Paramedic #2:

"She's losing a lot of blood."

Paramedic #1:

"We better do a scoop and run."

The paramedics start to load Sami onto the stretcher.

EJ:

"Please do whatever just save Samantha."

Lucas rushes to the pier.

Lucas:

"Sami? Omg what happened?"

He rushes to Sami's side.

Nicole:

"Somebody shot her."

Lucas looks up at Nicole and EJ.

Lucas:

"Oh like one of you."

He looks right back at Sami.

Lucas:

"Sami can you hear me?"

EJ:

"She's been unconscious for awhile."

Nicole:

"Since she's been shot. And I tried to help her."

Lucas walks away from Sami and the paramedics take Sami away. Lucas watches her go then looks back at EJ and Nicole.

Lucas:

"You two are going to pay for this."

Lucas rushes off. Nicole feels a little weak. EJ notices.

EJ:

"Are you okay Nicole?"

Nicole:

"Yeah I'm fine I guess I'm just pretty shaken about the shooting."

EJ:

"Tell me the truth Nicole, did you shoot Sami?"

Nicole:

"No I didn't someone else did. And I think that someone was aiming at me."

**THE PUB**

Lucas rushes in and to Caroline and Alex.

Alex:

"Lucas what happened?"

Lucas:

"Sami's been shot."

Caroline:

"Oh my gosh no."

Caroline starts to cry.

Alex:

"Who the hell would shoot her?"

Lucas:

"Not sure who did it, but it's between EJ and Nicole."

Caroline:

"Those bastards. I will kill them."

Lucas:

"I'll help gladly."

Alex:

"I'm right with yall."

Lucas:

"I'm going to head down the hospital."

Alex:

"I want to come too."

Caroline:

"I can't leave I have Sydney and Rafe's bringing Johnny and I have to work the Pub."

Lucas:

"I'll keep you posted."

Caroline:

"Thank you."

Lucas and Alex rush out of the Pub.

Caroline goes behind the counter. Arianna walks in and to the counter.

Arianna:

"What's wrong with Lucas? What's wrong with you? Did something bad happen?"

Caroline:

"Yes it did. Sami was shot on the pier."

Arianna:

"Oh my gosh is she going to be okay?"

Caroline:

"I surely hope so. Lucas and Alex are on their way to the hospital to see right now."

Arianna:

"This is so crazy. Does Rafe know?"

Rafe and Johnny walk in.

Rafe:

"Does Rafe know what?"

Arianna turns around to look at Rafe.

Arianna:

"Um Johnny do you want to come and get some cookies with me?"

Johnny:

"Yep."

Arianna:

"Okay let's go."

Arianna and Johnny go to the back.

Rafe:

"What happened?"

Caroline:

"Sami was shot on the pier."

Rafe rushes out of the Pub.

**JAVA CAFÉ**

Chad, Gabi, and Will stand outside Java.

Chad:

"I can't believe it. I can't believe my mom was a whore. Stefano's whore at that."

Gabi:

"We don't know that Chad."

Chad:

"Oh Gabi it look pretty obvious to me."

Will:

"What are you going to say when you see your mom?"

Chad:

"I don't even know if I can face her after what I just saw."

Kate and Madeline are walking toward Java.

Madeline:

"We need to hurry up and find Chad before he sees what's on that flash drive."

Chad, Gabi, and Will turn around to see them. Kate and Madeline freeze.

Chad:

"Too late."

Madeline:

"Too late?"

Chad:

"Yeah I saw the tape already. Stefano, some poor man, and you in all your slut glory."

Kate:

"Will, Gabi why don't we go inside?"

Chad:

"Too late they've already saw it too."

Gabi:

"Um we can leave."

Will:

"Yes let's go. It looks like it's about to rain anyways."

Will, Gabi, and Kate go inside.

Madeline:

"Let's go to a more private."

Chad:

"Why? So you can lie your way out of what I saw you doing?"

Madeline:

"It was a not so proud moment of my life."

Chad:

"Really because it really looks like you loved being a whore."

Madeline slaps Chad. Chad touches his face then looks at Madeline.

**MAGGIE'S HOUSE**

Melanie puts her phone down on the table.

Melanie:

"I can't believe Nathan sent me this text. Your husband cheated on you. What a jerk!"

Philip walks in Melanie turns to face Philip. She notices Philip's bruises.

Melanie:

"Oh my gosh Philip what happened?"

She rushes to his side.

Philip:

"I um…I was in a fight."

Melanie:

"With who?"

Philip:

"Melanie there is something that I need to tell you."

Melanie:

"Is this about who beat you up?"

Philip:

"Yeah. It's the boyfriend of this woman."

Melanie:

"Why would some woman's boyfriend beat you up? Did steal a client of his or something?"

Philip:

"No it's much worse than."

Melanie looks worried.

Philip:

"Melanie…I…cheated on you."

Melanie is shocked.

**DANIEL'S APARTMENT**

Chloe can't stop the tears from falling from her eyes.

Daniel:

"And before you talk. Let's not tell another lie."

Chloe stares sadly at Daniel. She's given up and decides to come clean with Daniel.

Chloe:

"Philip and I…we…we had…sex."

Daniel:

"Of course you did."

Chloe:

"We regret it so much. We thought you and Melanie were cheating on us."

Daniel:

"Oh so you two just decided to get us back. Is that it?"

Chloe:

"No No that is not it. We were drunk and we just did it. Then we found out you were having surgery and Nathan kiss Melanie goodbye."

Daniel:

"Woo woo woo now. It was that long ago?"

Chloe:

"Yes"

Chloe says slowly. Daniel silent explodes.

Daniel:

"Then that means…."

Daniel points at Chloe's baby bump. Chloe looks down at it the puts her hands around it. Daniel starts to tear up. Chloe cries harder.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL**

Carly pours herself some coffee as Bo walks up to her.

Bo:

"Hey princess."

Bo kisses Carly on the cheek. She smiles.

Carly:

"What brings you here?"

Bo:

"A shooting victim. I need to question the witnesses."

Carly:

"Yep I'm supposed to be tending to her when she comes in. So who are the witnesses? Do we know them?"

Bo:

"Yeah EJ and Nicole DiMera."

Carly:

"Of course Salem's Bonnie & Clyde."

Bo and Carly giggle.

The paramedics rush Sami on the grunge into the ER. Carly rushes over to her. She notices right away that it's Sami.

Carly:

"Oh my gosh Sami!"

Bo rushes over.

Bo:

"Sami oh my gosh is she?"

Paramedic #1:

"She has a weak pulse and has been unconscious since she's been shot."

Bo:

"Who told you that?"

Paramedic #2:

"This really hot blonde oh and she's bleeding a lot."

He smiles. Carly rolls her eyes. She looks over at a nurse.

Carly:

"Leah, page Dr. Jonas. I'm taking straight to emergency surgery."

Nurse Leah:

"Right away Dr. Manning."

The paramedics and Carly start to take Sami to exam room #1. Lexie pops up.

Lexie:

"Oh my gosh is that Sami?"

Carly:

"Yep. Assist?"

Lexie:

"Of course."

Carly:

"Leah, cancel that page."

Leah:

"Yes Dr. Manning."

Bo worries about Sami. Lucas and Alex rush in and over to Bo.

Lucas:

"Bo was Sami brought in yet?"

Bo:

"Yeah. Carly and Lexie are working on her now."

Lucas:

"I can't believe this. EJ and Nicole are going to pay."

EJ and Nicole walk in.

EJ:

"Pay for what? We didn't do anything, but try and save Samantha."

Bo:

"I'll be the judge of that."

Everyone stares at one another. Rafe rushes in.

Rafe:

"Where's Sami is she okay?"

Everyone looks at Rafe.

Bo:

"She's in emergency surgery with Carly and Lexie."

Rafe:

"What the hell happened?"

Lucas:

"Ask those two."

Rafe turns to see EJ and Nicole.

**JAVA CAFÉ **

Will and Gabi sit at a table. Kate brings some coffee to them.

Kate:

"Here you guys go."

Gabi:

"Thank you Mrs. DiMera."

Kate:

"Please call me Kate."

Gabi:

"Thank you Kate."

Gabi takes a sip of her coffee. Kate looks at Will who seems to be in space.

Kate:

"Will are you okay?"

Will looks at Kate.

Will:

"You've been lying all this time."

Kate:

"Yes I have been, but Will it was for the best."

Will:

"Oh really? That's not what Chad thinks."

Kate:

"We'll you're not Chad so you need to stay out of it."

Will gives Kate an evil look.

Gabi:

"Thank you for the coffee Kate again. I'm going to take a walk."

Gabi stands up and grabs her coffee. Will stands up too.

Will:

"I want to come with you."

Gabi feels awkward.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL**

Rafe:

"What do you two have to do with this?"

Nicole:

"We just tried to save her."

EJ turns to face Nicole.

EJ:

"Nothing more Nicole."

Rafe:

"What do you guys have something to hide or something?

Nicole:

"No I don't. I'll tell you guys anything you need to know."

EJ:

"Can you excuse us for one moment please."

EJ pulls Nicole to the side.

Nicole:

"EJ you're making me look guilty."

EJ:

"I'm just trying to help you."

Nicole:

"I don't need help. I'm innocent. I didn't shoot Sami someone else did."

EJ:

"Alright fine."

Nicole walks back over.

Nicole:

"I'm ready to be questioned."

Bo:

"EJ, what about you?"

EJ:

"Ready when you are."

Bo:

"Great come with me. Rafe, do you mind questioning Nicole."

Rafe:

"No not at all."

Rafe looks at Nicole.

Rafe:

"Nicole, come with me."

EJ and Nicole look at one another.

**THE PUB**

Caroline is worried as she wipes off a counter as Arianna walks in from the back. Arianna notices.

Arianna:

"Johnny's playing with Sydney upstairs. He doesn't suspect anything's wrong."

Caroline:

"That's good."

Arianna:

"You can go to the hospital if you want too. I can stay here and help out. Watch the kids."

Caroline:

"Really? That would mean so much to me."

Arianna:

"Of course. Anything. You've been so kind to me."

Caroline:

"Thank you Arianna. Pete should be back from his break in a few minutes."

Arianna:

"You're welcome."

Caroline takes off. Pete walks in from the back.

Pete:

"Where's Caroline going? Is she okay?"

Arianna:

"Sami was shot."

Pete:

"Is she going to be okay?"

Arianna:

"No word yet that I know of."

Pete:

"Oh man crazy."

Arianna:

"I told her that I would help you out and the kids too."

Pete:

"Okay cool."

Arianna:

"I just hope she'll be okay."

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL**

Bo and EJ walk into a conference room and sit down. Rafe and Nicole walk into another conference room and sit down. Bo and Rafe start their tape recorders.

Bo:

"Please state your name for the record."

EJ:

"Elvis DiMera"

Nicole:

"Nicole Walker DiMera."

Rafe:

"Why were you on the pier?"

Nicole:

"I was just taking a walk."

Rafe:

"Just taking a walk?"

Nicole:

"I can walk right? This is a free country?"

Rafe:

"Yeah it is."

Nicole:

"Okay then. I was taking a walk."

Rafe:

"Where did you walk to?"

Nicole:

"The pier."

Rafe:

"Was anyone on the pier when you arrived?"

Nicole:

"Not that I saw."

Rafe:

"So you didn't see Sami."

Nicole:

"I heard her when she interrupted my phone call."

Rafe:

"Your phone call to who?"

Nicole:

"From EJ."

Rafe:

"Why was EJ calling you?"

Nicole:

"He wanted me to come back and finish what we started before Sami interrupted us. You know back at the mansion."

Bo:

"So you wanted Nicole to come back to the mansion? Why?"

EJ:

"We had some unfinished business to take care of."

Bo:

"What kind of unfinished business?"

EJ:

"Sex business I wanted to have sex with Nicole."

Bo:

"Okay. Did Nicole mentioned anything about Sami being near or wanting to kill Sami?"

EJ:

"I heard Samantha in the background. She interrupted our conversation. Nicole kept the phone on. I heard the arguing."

Rafe:

"Why were you and Sami arguing?"

Nicole:

"She didn't like that EJ and I are so close again. You heard her at the mansion. She did the same thing on the pier."

Rafe:

"So EJ heard all of this? What did he say?"

Nicole:

"He said he wanted to come to the pier to break up the fight."

Rafe:

"So that's when he showed up?"

Nicole:

"No not yet he wanted to talk to Sami, but she didn't want to. So she slapped the phone out of my hands and broke it. I bent down to pick it up and that's when she was shot."

Bo:

"So you came down to the pier and then what happened?"

EJ:

"Sami was laying on the ground bleeding."

Bo:

"What was Nicole doing?"

EJ:

"She was looking away from Sami as if she was looking for something."

Rafe:

"So you didn't help Sami at all?"

Nicole:

"I did. I applied pressure to her wound as I looked for her cell to call 911 since she broke mine. Then I heard a cell ring and I started to walk in that direction then EJ showed up."

EJ:

"I called 911 and applied pressure to Sami. I though Sami was going to die."

Nicole:

"The amblunce finally showed up and then Lucas came out yelling you're going to pay for this and I am paying for this."

EJ:

"I want you to find whoever did this to Samantha and make them pay."

Rafe:

"And why is that?"

Nicole:

"I think that person was after me."

Nicole starts to cry.

Bo and Rafe meet up in the hallway.

Bo:

"I think EJ is lying about something."

Rafe:

"I think Nicole is lying about something too."

Bo:

"You think she knows who did it?"

Rafe:

"Yep we just need to figure out who and why someone would want her dead."

**JAVA CAFÉ **

Madeline:

"Chad I'm so sorry."

Chad:

"I tell you the truth and you slap me?"

Madeline tries to touch Chad, but he swats her hands away.

Chad:

"Stay away from me. I never want to see you ever again."

Chad starts to walk away. Madeline tires to stop him, but he pushes her away.

Madeline:

"Please Chad just hear me out."

Chad:

"What? About how great it was back in the day when you set up old guys for Stefano to kill or did you just have sex for money."

Madeline:

"The last one."

Chad rolls his eyes and turns his back to his mother. It starts to lightening.

Chad:

"Why would you do that to yourself?"

Madeline:

"I thought I had no other choice."

Chad:

"That's a sorry excuse."

Madeline:

"You don't know how it was like for me back then."

Chad:

"What about me? My friends saw you half naked."

Madeline:

"You shouldn't have never watched it."

Chad:

"You shouldn't have made it."

Madeline:

"I know I did a stupid thing. I was young. You should know you got Mia pregnant."

Chad:

"Don't bring Grace into this. It's not the same thing."

Madeline starts to cry. Gabi and Will walk out of Java.

Chad:

"Stay out of my life."

Chad takes off.

Gabi:

"Chad wait up!"

Gabi and Will chase after Chad. Kate runs outside.

Madeline:

"My son hates me."

Madeline turns to look at Kate.

Madeline:

"And it's all your fault."

Kate and Madeline stare at one another.

**DANIEL'S APARTMENT**

Daniel:

"Philip. No no!"

Daniel turns around and walks with his hands in his hair.

Chloe:

"Daniel I'm sorry we didn't plan this it just happened. You can still be the father."

Daniel turns around fast.

Daniel:

"You think I want you after this? After the ultimate betrayal?"

Chloe:

"Yes Daniel we're going to be a family. You just need time to thinks this through."

Daniel:

"Really Chloe? Are you really that stupid? Do you really think I'm just going to forgive you just like that. Right on the spot because you're pregnant and I might be the father?"

Chloe:

"No of course not you need time for all of this to sink in and then we can be just the way we use to be."

Chloe puts her hands on Daniel's arms. He swats them away. Chloe cries some more.

Daniel:

"Things will never be the same Chloe. You're carrying Philip's baby."

Chloe:

"You're the father I'm so sure of it."

Daniel:

"No you want me to be, but the truth is there's a 50/50 chance that I am and I don't like those odds."

Chloe:

"Okay well we can get a dna test and prove you are the father."

Daniel:

"It's too early for that."

Chloe:

"Well when the time is right."

Daniel:

"I don't care it's not going to matter Chloe. Either way we're not going to be a family."

Chloe:

"But Daniel we're engaged we're in love. We just can't stop it all."

Daniel:

"You're absolutely nuts if you think I want you after Philip. Maybe if it was some random guy yeah maybe just maybe. It would be a little easier to take because that man didn't mean anything to you, but with Philip you two have history. Not to mention he's a complete ass. He's destroyed my life my daughter. Oh my gosh he's cheated on Melanie, my daughter that bastard promised to love and honor my daughter and he betrayed her. "

Chloe:

"Philip is so sorry for it all."

Daniel:

"I don't care how Philip feels. I had the chance to kill him and I'm going to finish it."

Daniel walks towards the door. Chloe pulls his arm. He stares at her.

On the next episode:

Daniel walks out on Chloe

Melanie is crushed

Chad wants to do something reckless


	22. The Perfect Storm

**THE PERFECT STORM**

**CAST:**

Kristian Alfonso…..Hope Brady

Ally…...Alex Miller

Molly Burnett…..Melanie Layton-Kiriakis

Nadia Bjorlin…Chloe Lane

Crystal Chappell…..Dr. Carly Manning

Shawn Christian…..Dr. Daniel Jonas

Bryan Dattilo…...…Lucas Horton

Casey Deidrick….Chad Peterson-Woods

Galen Gering…Rafe Hernandez

Lindsay Hartley…Arianna Hernandez

Mark Hapka….Dr. Nathan Horton

Jay Kenneth Johnson…. Philip Kiriakis

Renee Jones…Dr. Lexie Carver

Eric Martsolf…Brady Black

Peggy McCay….. Caroline Brady

Dylan Patton…Will Horton

Peter Reckell…...Bo Brady

Gaby Rodriguez…..Gabi Hernandez

Alison Sweeney…..Sami Brady

Josh Taylor…..Roman Brady

Arianna Zucker…Nicole DiMera

**DANIEL'S APARTMENT**

Chloe:

"No leave Philip alone."

Chloe stands in front of Daniel.

Daniel:

"Of course. You don't want me to kill your baby daddy, your meal ticket, your true love."

Chloe:

"How could you be so cruel?"

Daniel:

"I'm wonder about that…about you. After all that I've done for you. After everything I went through because of you and this is how you repay me? By cheating on me with the man I hate and now you're having his baby. You disgust me. I want you out of my life and out of my apartment now. "

Chloe:

"No I'm not leaving. There's still love here I know it."

Daniel:

"There is not love here. Only hate."

Chloe:

"No Daniel no it's not."

Chloe cries louder.

Daniel:

"Have your bags packed by the time I get back."

Daniel brushes by Chloe and goes to open the door then looks back at Chloe.

Daniel:

"Oh and by the way, where exactly did you two lovebirds make your baby at? "

Chloe stares at the couch Daniel notices Chloe has a flashback. She comes back then looks at Daniel.

Daniel:

"I think I just got my answer."

Daniel slams the door. Chloe jumps a little and cries some more.

**MAGGIE'S HOUSE**

Melanie:

"You cheated on me? Really? Did Nathan put you up to this? Does he have something on you?"

Philip:

"Nathan? What was here or something?"

Melanie:

"Yeah he was he told me you were having an affair. I think he's stepping into Nick territory right about now. I'm going to get the first aid kit."

Melanie heads to the stairs. Philip stops her.

Philip:

"Melanie stops."

Melanie turns around.

Philip:

"I'm sorry for what I did. It didn't mean anything I swear."

Melanie:

"Why are you trying so hard to convince me that you did something that you didn't do?"

Philip:

"Because I did do it Melanie"

He looks deep into her eyes. She realizes that he's telling the truth. She tears up a little bit.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL**

Lucas and Alex sit down in the hospital waiting room. Lucas is trying to call Will, but he's not picking up.

Lucas:

"Where the heck is Will?"

Lucas throws his phone on the ground then puts his head in his hands. Alex pick up his phone.

Alex:

"He's probably just hanging with friends. He'll check his messages in a few. So in the mean time let's keep your phone in tack."

Alex hands Lucas his phone back. Lucas takes it back.

Lucas:

"You're right. And I need to get calm so by the time he comes down here I can help him deal."

Alex:

"Yep and I'm going to be here every step of the way."

Lucas:

"Thank you Alex. You're amazing."

Alex smiles.

Alex:

"You're welcome. It's so funny how I didn't like you and now I just can't walk away from you."

Lucas half smiles and they hug.

In the OR, Carly and Lexie finish up on Sami. The nurse turns off the machines. Carly's disappointed.

Lexie:

"We did the best that we could."

Carly:

"I better go tell everyone what happened."

Lexie watches as Carly walks out the OR room.

Nicole rests her head on the table in the hospital conference room. She flashes back to what happened on the pier with Sami.

_Nicole:_

"_Well why don't you ask EJ?"_

_Nicole holds the phone out to Sami. Sami swats it away knocking it to the ground._

_Nicole:_

"_Hey!"_

_Sami:_

"_You will have Sydney again over my dead body."_

_Nicole:_

"_Yay yay yay"_

_The mystery man pulls the trigger. Nicole bends down to pick up her phone. He man puts the gun to his side. Sami touches her stomach with both hands._

_Nicole:_

"_Oh great you broke it."_

_Nicole stands up Sami looks at her hands that are covered in blood. She gets weak. Nicole looks at Sami's hands._

_Nicole:_

"_Sami what happened? What's wrong?"_

_Sami starts to fall. Nicole catches her. They both fall to the ground._

Nicole jumps up.

Nicole:

"Sami! Oh my gosh."

She brushes the hair out of her face with her hands.

Nicole:

"I need to find out who shot you Sami and clear my name."

Nicole gets up and heads for the door. Rafe and Bo are on the other end.

Bo:

"Where do you think you're going?"

Nicole rolls her eyes.

**THE PUB**

Chad , Gabi, and Will come inside out of the storm.

Gabi:

"What happened between you and your mom?"

Chad:

"I don't want to talk about it."

Chad yells. Pete turns up the news talking about the storm. They turn around to watch.

Weather Guy:

"The storm is moving in faster than excepted. It's expected to bring in lots of rain and lightening. Expect flooding in low lying areas. People should remain indoors and off the streets"

Will:

"I'm going to get us some burgers and fries."

Gabi:

"Okay thanks Will."

Gabi watches Will go to the back. She turns to face Chad.

Chad:

"Well you better stay in. I'm going to take off."

Gabi:

"Where are you going? The weather guy just said stay indoors."

Chad:

"Look out. It's not that bad yet. I'm gonna just hang out somewhere else."

Gabi:

"Like where?"

Chad:

"I don't know yet. I'm just going to keep driving."

Gabi:

"Well then I'm going with you."

Chad:

"Nah you should stay here and eat burgers and fries with Will."

Chad walks out the door. Gabi pauses for a moment then takes off after Chad. Will comes out from the back. He looks around for Chad and Gabi. He walks towards the door. Arianna comes in and calls out his name.

Arianna:

"Will"

Will turns around.

Arianna:

"How's your mom? Is she going to be okay?"

Will:

"What are you talking about?"

Arianna:

"Oh my gosh you don't know."

Will:

"Know what?"

Arianna:

"Your mom was shot."

Will rushes off.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL **

Carly walks into the lobby. Lucas and Alex sees her. They walk up to her.

Lucas:

"How's Sami?"

Carly:

"I'll give you an update all together. Where's Bo?"

Lucas:

"He and Rafe are questioning EJ and Nicole. I'll go get them."

Lucas walks off. Carly looks at Alex.

Carly:

"Hello I don't think we've met."

Alex:

"Oh no we haven't sorry, I'm Alex Miller."

Alex holds out her hand for Carly to shake. Carly shakes it.

Carly:

"I'm Carly Manning."

Alex:

"Nice to meet you."

Carly:

"Same here. You know Lucas and Sami?"

Alex:

"Yeah just met them a few days ago. Really great people."

Carly:

"They are."

Carly smiles a little.

Nicole:

"I'm trying to find out who shot Sami. Something you two are failing at."

Rafe:

"You don't think that we want to know who shot Sami? Huh? What idiot shot her instead of you."

Nicole gets upset. Lucas shows up.

Lucas:

"Carly wants to give us an update on Sami."

Bo and Rafe follow Lucas back to the lobby.

**THE PUB **

Brady rushes in out of the rain. He puts his umbrella on the ground. He runs his hands through his hair. Arianna watches. He looks up and sees Arianna watching. She quickly turns away. He smiles a little bit then walks over to her.

Brady:

"Hey Arianna. What are you doing behind the counter?"

Arianna:

"I'm helping out Caroline out while she goes to the hospital."

Brady:

"Hospital? Is she okay?"

Arianna:

"Oh man I feel like the bearer of bad news today."

Brady:

"What bad news?"

Arianna:

"Sami was shot on the pier."

Brady:

"What the hell? How is she?"

Arianna:

"No clue. The last that I've heard was she was in surgery."

Brady:

"Thanks."

Brady takes off forgetting his umbrella.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL**

Caroline comes in. Alex sees her.

Alex:

"Caroline hey. "

Caroline:

"Oh Alex. How is Sami?"

Alex:

"Carly had to take a call, but is going to give us an update when everyone gets back in here. She and another doctor operated on Sami."

Caroline:

"Oh my goodness I'm so worried and it's pouring down raining outside."

Alex:

"Caroline why don't you take a seat and I get you some water?"

Caroline:

"Thank you Alex you're so kind."

Caroline takes a seat. Alex walks over to the water tub and gets Caroline some water. She turns around and gives Caroline the cup.

Caroline:

"Thank you."

Alex:

"You're welcome."

Nathan walks in reading a chart. He walks over to the desk were Carly is on the phone. She hands up. She sees Nathan.

Carly:

"Nathan I thought you were gone for the day?"

Nathan:

"I was then I thought you guys might need some help with the storm coming in."

Carly:

"Well it's been kind of quiet thank goodness so far. Besides what happened to Sami."

Nathan:

"What happened to Sami?"

Carly:

"She was shot."

Nathan is shocked.

Nathan:

"Is she okay?"

Lucas, Rafe, Bo, and Nicole return to the lobby. Carly walks over to them.

Bo:

"What's going on with Sami?"

Will walks in.

Carly:

"Lexie and I were able to remove the bullet, but Sami lost a lot of blood. We gave her a blood transfusion. She might need another. Luckily it didn't hit any major arteries. She's is still unconscious though.

Rafe:

"Can I see her?"

Carly:

"Sure she's in room 140, but one at a time."

Rafe rushes to Sami's room.

Lucas:

"So when do we know if she needs another blood transfusion?"

Will walks in.

Carly:

"We will have to continue to monitor her. Oh and Bo we need get in touch with Roman since he's the next of kin."

Bo:

"He's out in the field. It'll still be a little while before I can get in contact with him."

Carly:

"Okay when you do let me know. I'm going to check on another patient."

Carly walks off. Caroline and Bo hug. Lucas sees Will in the corner.

Lucas:

"Will hey."

Will walks up to Lucas and Alex.

Will:

"Mom might need a blood transfusion?"

Lucas:

"Yes she might need another one."

Will:

"Another one? How bad is she?"

Lucas:

"She lost a lot of blood, but your mom is strong and she will pull through this."

Will starts to cry.

Lucas:

"Come here buddy."

Lucas and Will hug. Nicole watches everyone. She then sneaks away. She turns the corner and runs into Brady.

Nicole:

"Brady you scared me."

Brady:

"Where are you going in such a hurry?"

Nicole and Brady stare at one another.

**MAGGIE'S HOUSE**

Melanie:

"So you really cheated on me?"

Philip:

"I regretted immediately."

Melanie:

"Still doesn't change the fact that you did it."

Philip:

"I know and I apologize."

Melanie:

"That doesn't make it any better Philip"

Melanie beings to yell. She wipes the tears from her eyes.

Philip:

"I know…I know I screwed up. I want to make it all up for you. Somehow…anyhow."

Melanie stares silently at Philip.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL**

Brady:

"Where are you going Nicole?"

Nicole:

"Did you hear about Sami?"

Brady:

"Yes I did. How do you know?"

Nicole:

"I was there, but I didn't shoot her I swear."

Brady:

"I didn't say you did."

Nicole:

"I know what you were thinking."

Nicole starts to cry. Brady pulls her close.

Brady:

"No you don't come here."

Nicole:

"Rafe and Bo they think I had something to do with it, but the truth is I think that someone was trying to shoot me and hit Sami instead."

Brady pulls Nicole away and looks at her.

Brady:

"What have you done that makes someone want to kill you?"

Nicole is nervous.

Nicole:

"I don't know. I know of people hate me it could be anyone."

Brady:

"You're right about that."

Nicole:

"Will you help me find whoever did this?"

Brady:

"Of course."

Nicole smiles.

Daniel walks off the elevator and throws some charts on the table. He flashes back to his fight with Chloe:

_Daniel:_

"_Philip. No no!"_

_Daniel turns around and walks with his hands in his hair._

_Chloe:_

"_Daniel I'm sorry we didn't plan this it just happened. You can still be the father."_

_Daniel turns around fast._

_Daniel:_

"_You think I want you after this? After the ultimate betrayal?"_

_Chloe:_

"_Yes Daniel we're going to be a family. You just need time to thinks this through."_

_Daniel:_

"_Really Chloe? Are you really that stupid? Do you really think I'm just going to forgive you just like that. Right on the spot because you're pregnant and I might be the father?"_

_Chloe:_

"_No of course not you need time for all of this to sink in and then we can be just the way we use to be."_

_Chloe puts her hands on Daniel's arms. He swats them away. Chloe cries some more._

_Daniel:_

"_Things will never be the same Chloe. You're carrying Philip's baby."_

He snaps out of it. Carly walks up.

Carly:

Are you okay Daniel?

Daniel turns to face her.

Daniel:

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

He starts to laugh loud. Everyone turns to look at him.

Daniel:

"I mean come on. I'm engaged and my fiancée and I are having a baby."

Nathan walks in and stops to listen. Daniel starts to yell.

Daniel:

"No no wait scratch that. My ex-fiancée is going to have a baby. Not with me though, but do you want to know with who? Philip freaking Kiriakis. Yep that's right my daughter's husband slept and impregnated my fiancée. But she's not my fiancée anymore now I don't want to be with her after this. No no no!"

Carly tries to calm Daniel down. She touches his arms. Nathan walks away.

Carly:

"Okay come on Daniel why don't we go and talk about this some place a little more private."

Daniel pushes them away. Bo walks up to Daniel.

Bo:

"Daniel come on lets go."

Daniel sees Lucas. He stares at him then walks over to him. Lucas looks at him.

Daniel:

"Lucas, you know how I feel. Chloe cheating on you. Making you look like a fool. Well I guess not all the way because I didn't knock her up that's the only difference in this scenario."

Daniel starts to walk away.

Lucas:

"I knew about the affair."

Daniel stops and turns around.

Lucas:

"I enjoyed watching you be all happy knowing that in any minute, your whole life would come crashing down around you. So now you know how I felt."

Daniel:

"I bet it did. You bastard."

Daniel punches Lucas. Bo grabs Daniel. Lucas rubs his cheek. Alex steps in.

Alex:

"Just because your fiancée strayed doesn't mean you can punch my boyfriend who's trying to deal with the fact that his children's mother just being shot."

Lucas is shocked. Bo takes Daniel to the elevator. Lucas and Will look over at Alex.

Lucas & Will:

"Boyfriend?"

Alex stares nervously at them.

**SAMI'S ROOM **

Rafe sits beside Sami's bed. He observes all the tubes and cords that are connected to Sami then looks at her face as she lies in bed unconscious. He holds her right hand in his.

Rafe:

"I'm so sorry about everything. This is all my fault. If I didn't pick a fight with you about EJ then you would have been with me and Johnny and not here in this bed. I love you so much Sami. I don't know what I'd do…"

Rafe tries to hold back the tears.

Rafe:

"I'm going to find out who did this and they're going to pay. They're truly going to pay.

**MAGGIE'S HOUSE**

Melanie:

"I believe you Philip. I believe that you're really sorry about cheating on me."

Philip:

"That I am."

Melanie:

"I want to give you another chance."

Philip walks up to Melanie.

Philip:

"Thank you Melanie."

Melanie:

"It's not going to be that easy. I need some time."

Philip:

"Of course."

Melanie:

"It will help if leave for a few days."

Philip:

"Okay I'll do whatever it take to fix this."

Melanie:

"You can't really fix this, but we can try and get past it."

Philip:

"This means so much to me."

Melanie:

"The only reasons that I'm giving you another chance is that one you understood about Nathan and two because it was some random stranger and not someone you once loved."

Philip:

"Okay I understand. I'm going to go pack some things."

Melanie:

"Okay."

Philip heads upstairs. Thunder rolls in startling Melanie. The door opens and she jumps. It's Nathan.

Melanie:

"Nathan, what are you doing back here?"

Nathan:

"I just ran into Daniel at the hospital. He told me what happened. I'm so sorry."

Melanie:

"Sorry about what?"

Nathan freezes up.

Melanie:

"What happened Nathan?"

Nathan:

"Umm…"

Melanie:

"I'm going down there."

Melanie grabs her keys, but Nathan stops her.

Nathan:

"Daniel said that he and Chloe got in a huge fight after she told him that she had an affair."

Melanie:

"What does this have to do with me?"

Nathan:

"It was with Philip."

Philip packs his bags. He gets a phone call from Chloe.

Philip:

"Chloe hey. How did things turn out for you and Daniel?"

Chloe cries. She clears her voice.

Chloe:

"I had to tell him the truth Philip and now he doesn't want to have anything to do with me or our baby. He walked out on us."

Chloe cries. Philip runs his free hand through his hair.

Philip:

"Oh my gosh. Where did he go?"

Chloe:

"I'm not sure, but you need to tell Melanie before he gets a chance to."

Philip:

"Alright I'm going to tell Melanie then I'm going to call you back okay?"

Chloe:

"Okay."

Philip and Chloe hang up. Philip rushes downstairs.

Melanie:

"Philip and Chloe really? I don't believe you."

Melanie turns her back to Nathan. She starts to cry.

Nathan:

"It's true. Daniel told everyone that was in the hospital lobby."

Melanie turns around with tears in her eyes.

Melanie:

"He's mistaken. You're just making up lies."

Nathan:

"Chloe's the one that told him."

Philip comes downstairs. Melanie and Nathan look at him.

Philip:

"What the heck did you do to my wife?"

Philip rushes to comfort Melanie.

Nathan:

"It's not what I did it's what you did."

Melanie pushes away from Philip.

Melanie:

"Nathan I think it's time for you to leave."

Nathan:

"No way I'm not leaving you like this."

Melanie:

"Leave please Nathan please."

Philip:

"She said leave."

Melanie and Nathan look into each other's eyes. Nathan walks out the door. Philip turns to face Melanie.

Philip:

"Melanie what's wrong?"

They look deep into each other's eyes.

Melanie:

"Did you sleep with Chloe?"

Philip:

"Is that what Nathan told you?"

Melanie:

"Just answer the question. Is Chloe the woman you cheated on me with?"

Philip looks down then looks back at Melanie.

Philip:

"Yes"

Melanie slaps Philip hard across the face. He stumbles a little. He touches his face where she slapped him at.

Melanie:

"Get out….Get out I don't want to ever see your face again."

Philip reaches out for Melanie.

Philip:

"But Mel…"

Melanie backs away from him fast.

Melanie:

"No don't but Mel me. It's over Philip. It's over."

Philip:

"It can't end like this."

Melanie:

"What with you making a baby with your ex. Not just any ex, but your high school sweetheart. The one you keep going back to."

Philip:

"I don't want Chloe I want you."

Melanie:

"Well you should have thought about that before you cheated on me."

Melanie yells. Philip start to as well.

Philip:

"I thought you were cheating on me with Nathan."

Melanie:

"Keyword thought. If you had just came in I would have explained it to you, but no you went to Chloe didn't you?"

Philip:

"You're right I should have, but I did go to Chloe."

Melanie:

"And let me guess she was willing a waiting to get a piece of you."

Philip:

"No it wasn't like that at all. We were drunk. Too drunk and heartbroken."

Melanie:

"I don't care it doesn't excuse what you two did."

Philip:

"You're right it doesn't, but we can work through this."

Melanie:

"Are you serious? You really think I want you after this?"

Philip:

"You said you wanted to give me another chance."

Melanie:

"Yeah when I thought it was some random girl not your ex and my father's fiance. Philip you didn't just hurt me you crushed my dad. He was so in love with Chloe and he wanted to be a father from the beginning so bad, but you ruined it. You ruined it all."

Melanie starts crying. She puts her hands over her eyes. Philip talks quieter.

Philip:

"I'm sorry so sorry Melanie. Please let's just give it time."

Melanie drops her hands.

Melanie:

"No! Just leave please."

Philip:

"I can't just leave you."

Melanie:

"Leave just leave I can't stand to be in the same room as you."

Melanie cries harder. Philip starts to cry also. Melanie turns her back on him. She holds on to the table as she starts to sink to the floor. Someone puts a hand on her shoulder.

Melanie:

"Philip I said leave."

She turns around and it's Nathan soaking wet staring at her. She tries to wipe away her tears.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL**

Lexie walks behind the desk in the ER. Lucas, Alex, and Will talk in a corner.

Will:

"Dad I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

Alex:

"Oh I'm not his girlfriend girlfriend. I'm a girl that is a friend."

Lucas:

"Yes what she said."

Will:

"Um…okay."

Rafe walks over to them.

Rafe:

"Will hey umm…do you want to see your mom. Carly says it's okay."

Will:

"Dad do you want to go see her?"

Lucas:

"I'll see her later you go."

Will:

"Alright."

Will walks to Sami's room.

Lucas:

"So any change?"

Rafe:

"No still unconscious. It's so hard to see her that way with all the tubes and wires. It's just crazy."

Lucas:

"Yeah it is, but Sami's the strongest person I know she's going to pull through I just know."

Alex:

"I've only known her for a few days, but she seems like a fighter to me. I mean just look at what she did for us."

Alex looks at Lucas and they hold hands. Roman rushes in. Bo walks up to him.

Roman:

"What happened?"

Bo:

"Sami was shot."

Roman:

"What the hell? By who?"

Bo:

"We don't know yet."

Roman:

"I want to see her Bo. I need to see her."

Roman starts to breakdown. He and Bo hug. Caroline walks over and hugs them both. Rafe walks over to him.

Alex:

"Oh my gosh that's Sami's father isn't it?"

Lucas:

"Yep Commander Roman Brady."

Alex:

"Whoever shot Sami is an idiot. Her whole family is on the police force."

Lucas:

"Not to mention her boyfriend is an FBI agent."

Lucas and Alex look over at them. Bo, Roman, and Caroline stop hugging and looks up at Rafe.

Rafe:

"Will is in with her now. I saw her a little while ago. She's unresponsive."

Roman wipes away his tears. Lexie walks over to them.

Lexie:

"'Could I talk to all of you for a moment please?"

Roman:

"Is this about Sami?"

Lexie:

"Yes it is."

Caroline:

"Is there some kind of change?"

Lexie:

"No change. She's still not in good shape, but there is an experimental drug called erythropoietin that can help her."

Roman:

"What's with this experimental drug?"

Lexie:

"It'll help her regain the red blood cells she's lost."

Rafe:

"That's great."

Lucas:

"Wait there has to be some risk right?"

Lexie:

"Yes it could cause a seizure while could lead her to bleed out worst than before."

Roman:

"Is there any other way that we can help her?"

Lexie:

"Another transfusion, but there's no guarantee on how fast it will work."

Roman:

"Well the transfusion sounds more safer than that drug. Let's go with that."

Lexie:

"Well Roman it's not really up to you."

Roman:

"So who the hell is it up to then?"

Lexie:

"Lucas."

Everyone looks at Lucas.

**THE PIER**

Chad and Gabi sit in Chad's car near the pier as it begins to rain harder.

Gabi:

"What are we at the pier?"

Chad:

"I feel like going for a little ride."

Gabi:

"Okay then lets go."

Chad:

"Alright."

Chad opens the door.

Gabi:

"Wait, where are you going?"

Chad:

"On a little ride."

Gabi:

"Without your car?"

Chad:

"I don't want to ride in a car. I want to ride in a boat."

Gabi:

"In a boat? In this weather? Are you crazy?"

Chad:

"Yeah well maybe I am a little."

Gabi stares at Chad.

**THE PUB**

Hope walks into the Pub. She puts her umbrella down and takes off her coat. Arianna walks up to Pete.

Arianna:

"Well the kids are down for the night. Hopefully the storm won't wake them up."

Pete:

"Yeah it's getting pretty bad out there."

Hope walks up to the counter.

Hope:

"Hey guys could I get a coffee please?"

Pete:

"Sure coming right up."

Hope:

"You're taking care of some kids?"

Arianna:

"Oh yes Johnny and Sydney for Caroline."

Hope:

"Well were is she?"

Arianna:

"Oh you didn't hear?"

Hope:

"Hear about what? What's going on?"

Arianna:

"Oh gosh I'm telling another person this."

Hope:

"What?"

Arianna:

"Sami was shot on the pier earlier this evening."

Hope:

"What oh my gosh. Is she okay?"

Arianna:

"I haven't heard anything about her condition in awhile. The last I heard she was still in surgery."

Hope:

"I better get to the hospital."

Pete comes over with Hope's coffee. Hope pulls out some money and gives it to Pete.

Hope:

"Thank you keep the change."

Hope rushes out of the Pub.

Pete:

"I'm guessing you told her about Sami."

Arianna:

"Yes I did and I hope she is the last that I have to tell."

Hope walks to her car. She gets in then drives off. Someone follows her.

On the next episode:

Carrie and Austin return!

Derrick and Anna are delayed

A few people's lives are in danger


	23. The Save

**CRASH INTO ME**

**CAST:**

Kristian Alfonso…..Hope Brady

Ally…...Alex Miller

John Aniston…..Victor Kiriakis

Molly Burnett….Melanie Layton-Kiriakis

John Callahan….Dr. Richard Baker

Brendon Coughlin…...Tad

Crystal Chappell…..Dr. Carly Manning

Shawn Christian…..Dr. Daniel Jonas

Bryan Dattilo…...…Lucas Horton

Casey Deidrick….Chad Peterson-Woods

Judy Evans…Adrienne Kiriakis

Galen Gering…Rafe Hernandez

Lindsay Hartley…Arianna Hernandez

Shelley Hennig….Stephanie Johnson

Leann Hunley…..Anna DiMera

Lauren Koslow….Kate DiMera

Jay Kenneth Johnson…. Philip Kiriakis

Renee Jones…Dr. Lexie Carver

Joshua Marrow…..Agent Derrick Matthews

Eric Martsolf…Brady Black

Peggy McCay….. Caroline Brady

Dylan Patton…Will Horton

Austin Peck….Austin Reed

Peter Reckell…...Bo Brady

Gaby Rodriguez…..Gabi Hernandez

James Scott…EJ DiMera

Alison Sweeney…..Sami Brady

Josh Taylor…..Roman Brady

Jessica Tuck….Madeline Peterson-Woods

Shelby Young…..Kinsey

Arianna Zucker…Nicole DiMera

**HOSPITAL CONFERENCE ROOM**

EJ is on his cell pacing the floor trying to find out where Anna could be.

EJ:

"No no I need you to find Anna immediately. It's urgent. Do it now!"

EJ throws his phone on the table.

EJ:

"Where the hell are you Anna?"

**AIRPLANE**

Anna returns to her seat on the plane. She crosses over Derrick to get back to her seat.

Derrick:

"Do you think you took long enough?"

Anna:

"What? It's not like I want trying to parachute out or something. I went and now I'm back."

The pilot gets on the loudspeaker.

Pilot:

"We're going to be landing in NYC in just a moment. Please buckle your seat belts for landing."

A flight attendant walks pass Derrick. He stops her.

Derrick:

"Excuse me miss."

Flight Attendant:

"Sir you need to have a seat we are about to land."

Derrick:

"That's the problem. I need to know why we are landing."

Flight Attendant:

"I'm sorry, but I can't discuss that with you."

Derrick pulls out his badge and shows her.

Derrick:

"I'm FBI agent Derrick Matthews. I'm transporting a prisoner back to Salem so I'm going to need to know why we're landing."

Flight Attendant:

"Sorry Agent Matthews, but there is a storm in Salem that's too dangerous to fly into.

Derrick:

"Thank you for the information miss."

Flight Attendant:

"You're welcome."

The flight attendant leaves and Derrick sits back down and puts his seat belt on.

Anna:

"Well I hope everyone's okay in Salem."

Derrick:

"You and me both."

**JAVA CAFÉ**

Kate and Madeline walk into Java out of the rain. They find a table to sit down at.

Kate:

"Where could those kids have gone in this weather?"

Madeline:

"This is all your fault Kate."

Kate:

"Excuse me?"

Madeline:

"You and your husband. You guys just had to steal the tape and you made a copy. Why? Then you left it for my son to find."

Kate:

"You're the one that kept it all these years and didn't come clean with your family. So don't blame this on me."

Madeline:

"I will if I want to."

Kate:

"How about let's stop blaming each other and just go and find the kids before something bad happens to them."

Kinsey and Tad walk in.

Kinsey:

"Hello Mrs. Peterson-Woods. Mrs. DiMera"

Tad:

"Hey ladies."

Madeline:

"Kinsey, Tad. Hello."

Kate:

"What are you guys doing out in all the rain?"

Tad:

"We really wanted coffee."

Kinsey:

"Are you guys looking for Chad?"

Madeline:

"Yes have you seen him?"

Tad:

"Oh yeah we did see him pass us."

Kate:

"Do you know where he was going."

Kinsey:

"It looked like towards the pier. Weird."

Madeline grabs her purse and pulls out some money.

Madeline:

"Thanks guys. Coffee is on me."

Madeline gives the money to Tad. She and Kate rush out the door.

Kinsey:

"Geez thanks. I always liked her."

Tad:

"Yeah me too."

**THE PIER**

The rain begins to pour down even harder as Chad walks toward the boats on the docks. Gabi rushes after him screaming his name.

Gabi:

"Chad! Chad!"

He stops and looks back at her. She finally catches up to him.

Chad:

"I thought you were going to stay in the car?"

Gabi:

"And let you do something that's going to kill you?

Chad:

"I'm going to be just fine."

Chad starts to walk towards the boats. Gabi stops him. He turns to face her.

Chad:

"Let me go Gabi."

Gabi:

"No I won't let you hurt yourself."

Chad and Gabi stare at one another.

**SAMI'S HOSPITAL ROOM**

Will walks slowly towards Sami's bed. He sits down at the chair near her bed not taking his eyes off of Sami. He wipes his eyes a little.

Will:

"you know that they say that a person can hear what someone is telling them while they're unconscious or is that just for coma? I don't remember, but I'm hoping that you can hear me when I say how much I love you. You get on my nerves so much, but that's just your job mom and I wouldn't have it any other way. So please please just wake up already. We all need you."

Will touches Sami's hand as tears began to fall from his eyes.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL **

Roman:

"What do you mean it's up to Lucas? I'm her father. Her next to kin."

Lexie:

"You are unless stated otherwise. I just looked at Sami's information and she still has Lucas listed on her living will."

Lucas:

"She must not have changed it after we got divorced."

Roman:

"This is crazy. They're not even married anymore."

Lexie:

"That might be true, but that's how Sami left it and that's what we have to go by."

Roman:

"I don't like it. I should be able to help my daughter."

Roman gives Lucas the evil eye.

Bo:

"Roman calm down it's not like Lucas is any kind of danger to Sami."

Caroline:

"I trust that Lucas will make the right decision for Sami's sake."

Rafe:

"Well he better."

Lexie:

"So Lucas what have you decided or do you need some time?"

Lucas:

"I think I need some more time."

Everyone stares at Lucas. He stares back.

**CHEATIN' HEART**

Philip walks into Cheatin' Heart and goes straight to the bar and orders a drink.

Philip:

"Scotch please..just give me the whole bottle."

The bartenders gives him a cup and a bottle of scotch.

Philip:

"Thank you"

He pours the scotch in a cup and drinks and repeats.

He flashes back to his fight with Melanie.

_Melanie:_

"_Did you sleep with Chloe?"_

_Philip:_

"_Is that what Nathan told you?"_

_Melanie:_

"_Just answer the question. Is Chloe the woman you cheated on me with?"_

_Philip looks down then looks back at Melanie._

_Philip:_

"_Yes"_

_Melanie slaps Philip hard across the face. He stumbles a little. He touches his face where she slapped him at._

_Melanie:_

"_Get out….Get out I don't want to ever see your face again."_

_Philip reaches out for Melanie._

_Philip:_

"_But Mel…"_

_Melanie backs away from him fast._

_Melanie:_

"_No don't but Mel me. It's over Philip. It's over."_

_Philip:_

"_It can't end like this."_

_Melanie:_

"_What with you making a baby with your ex. Not just any ex, but your high school sweetheart. The one you keep going back to."_

_Philip:_

"_I don't want Chloe I want you."_

_Melanie:_

"_Well you should have thought about that before you cheated on me."_

Philip starts to drink from the bottle. Stephanie walks in and sees Philip. Adrienne walks from the back and sees Stephanie.

Adrienne:

"Hey Steph. How is it out?"

Stephanie looks at Adrienne.

Stephanie:

"It's getting really bad out. Do you know what's up with Philip?"

Adrienne looks over at Philip.

Adrienne:

"No clue. He must have came in when I was in the back."

Stephanie:

"I'm going to check it out."

Adrienne:

"Okay let me know. I have to get another case of beer from the back."

Stephanie walks over to Philip.

Stephanie:

"Philip is everything okay?"

Philip looks up at Stephanie.

Philip:

"Oh like you care."

Stephanie sits down.

Philip:

"You're sitting down."

Stephanie:

"I'm concerned unlike your wife Melanie who doesn't seem to be around."

Philip:

"She's not here."

Stephanie:

"Well where is she when her husband is obviously depressed?"

Philip:

"At home crying her eyes out."

Stephanie:

"Okay what's going on?"

Philip:

"It's over. Melanie and I are over."

Stephanie:

"Why? What the hell happened?"

Philip:

"Well everyone's about to find out so I might as well tell you. I cheated on Melanie with Chloe and now I might be Chloe's baby father. Chloe told Daniel so I had to come clean with Melanie, but Nathan beat me to the punch and now Melanie hates me more than anything in the world and wants a divorce and Daniel's probably plotting my murder. So all is right with the world."

Stephanie begins to cry.

Stephanie:

"No no this is not happening."

Philip:

"Oh yeah you and Nathan are dating. Well not for much longer because Nathan is there consoling Melanie right now. Melanie kicked him out, but I'm pretty sure that was his car still in the driveway when I left."

Stephanie:

"How could you do this to me? How could you ruin my life again?"

Stephanie cries. Philip looks at her confusedly.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL PARKING GARAGE**

Hope gets out of her car she puts on the alarm and starts to walk inside. She feels someone is following her so she stops and turns around, but no one is there. Someone calls out her name. She turns around and sees it 's Brady with Nicole.

Hope:

"Brady hey I heard about Sami is she okay?

Brady:

"She's out of surgery it went well, but they're just monitoring her right now."

Hope:

"That's great."

Hope sees Nicole.

Hope:

"What are you doing here Nicole?"

Nicole:

"I was with Sami when she was shot, but I didn't shoot her."

Hope:

"I didn't say you did."

Nicole:

"I saw that look in your eye you think I did it."

Hope:

"Nicole I was just looking at you. I don't even know anything about the case so I can't just point the finger at you."

Nicole:

"Yes you can you do all the time."

Brady:

"Okay Nicole stop."

Nicole:

"Fine, fine."

Hope:

"I'm going to go inside now."

Hope walks pass Nicole and Brady. Nicole turns around to face Hope.

Nicole:

"Hope"

Hope turns around.

Hope:

"Yes Nicole."

Nicole:

"Just wanted to warn ya that Bo and Carly are in there. They were hugging earlier. Might still be."

Hope rolls her eyes then walks away. Nicole smiles. Brady looks at Nicole.

Brady:

"Really Nicole You had to do that?"

Nicole:

"What I was just warning her."

Brady:

"Yeah sure."

Nicole turns around and sees someone she screams.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL**

Roman:

"What's there to think about? The transfusion is the best way to go."

Lucas:

"It's just that this is all happening so fast."

Lexie:

"It's okay Lucas take your time okay. We don't need an immediate decision."

Lucas:

"Thank you Lexie."

Lexie:

"You're welcome. I'm going check on some patients then I'll be back."

Lexie leaves the room. Roman stares at Lucas.

Roman:

"I'm going to see my daughter."

Roman walks towards her room. Caroline follows. Rafe and Bo huddle in a corner. Alex starts to walk away from Lucas. He stops her.

Lucas:

"Where do you think they're going?"

Alex:

"To give you some time to think."

Lucas:

"I don't want you to go."

Lucas and Alex look at one another. On the other side of the room Bo and Rafe talk.

Rafe:

"Since we can't help Sami get better we need to find out who shot her."

Bo:

"Yeah we need to talk to Nicole again."

Rafe:

"Let's go."

Rafe and Bo head about to the conference room.

**THE PIER**

Madeline and Kate run down towards Chad and Gabi. Chad is getting ready to leave in the boat. Gabi is trying to stop him.

Gabi:

"Chad come on please don't do this. It's too dangerous."

Chad:

"Gabi go away."

Madeline:

"Chad"

Madeline and Kate walk on the bridge. Chad and Gabi turn to face them.

Chad:

"What the hell do you want?"

Madeline:

"I want you to get away from here. This storm is very dangerous."

Chad:

"Like you care."

Madeline:

"I do so let's go."

Madeline grabs Chad's arms.

Chad:

"Let go of me."

Chad pulls away from her and ends up falling back taking Gabi over with him. He lands in the boat and Gabi in the water.

Madeline:

"Chad Omg are you okay?"

Chad:

"Gabi"

Chad jumps off the boat and into the water after Gabi.

Madeline:

"Chad"

Madeline screams as she slowly falls to the ground. She looks into the water worrying about Chad. Kate consoles her.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL**

Lucas and Alex sit in the waiting room.

Lucas:

"I can't believe that Sami didn't change my name on her living will."

Alex:

"Maybe she didn't want to."

Lucas:

"Why? We weren't together anymore."

Alex:

"True, but maybe Sami felt that out of all the people in her life she could only trust you to make the right decision for her."

Lucas:

"It's not like she doesn't have family that could make the decision for her."

Alex:

"Maybe she felt that they would be too selfish and you would know what she would really would want."

Lucas:

"I don't think so I think she just forgot all about it."

Alex:

"Well there is one way to find out."

Lucas:

"Really how?"

Alex:

"When sleeping beauty wakes up, you ask her. And I bet I'm right."

Lucas:

"Really you want to make another bet?"

Alex:

"Why not we have so much fun doing so."

Lucas:

"Well you always lose that's why"

Alex:

"Uh I remember beating you at the gym."

Lucas:

"What? I let you win."

Alex:

"No you didn't. I moped the floor with you."

Lucas:

"Well we'll do it again and I'll bet I win."

Alex:

"Okay one bet at a time loser."

Lucas:

"Okay so what's the best?"

Alex:

"I bet you that Sami will tell you I'm right and because of that you have to go out on a date with me totally controlled by me."

Lucas:

"I like that. What about if I'm right and Sami just forgot."

Alex:

"Then I will go out on a date with you totally controlled by you."

Lucas:

"I like that. Either way I get another date with you."

Alex:

"Thought you would."

Lucas:

"That's it."

Alex:

"What's it?"

Lucas:

"I know how to help Sami."

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL CONFERENCE ROOM**

Rafe and Bo find EJ in the conference room.

Rafe:

"Where's Nicole?"

EJ:

"I thought she was with you?"

Bo:

"She must have snuck away when we were getting an update on Sami."

EJ:

"How is Samantha?"

Rafe:

"Oh like you really care."

EJ:

"She is the mother of my children of course I care."

Bo:

"She's out of surgery and is being monitored."

EJ:

"Thank you Bo for that info."

Bo:

"You can thank me by helping me find Nicole."

Rafe:

"Alright EJ you check the lower levels. I'll check the higher levels."

Bo:

"I'll check all the mid-levels.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL**

Hope walks off the elevator and sees Carly she walks up to her.

Hope:

"Carly hey."

Carly:

"Hope hi. I assume you've heard about Sami. "

Hope:

"Yes I have any word on her condition."

Carly:

"Surgery went well. She's stable right now, but she's not out of the woods just yet."

Hope:

"Wow oh my gosh. I can't believe that this has happened."

Carly:

"Me neither. Bo and Rafe are working on finding out what happened."

Hope:

"Are they around?"

Carly:

"Yeah they're questioning in the conference room in the back."

Hope:

"Okay thanks I'm going to check it out."

Hope walks to the conference room.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL PARKING GARAGE**

Brady:

"What's wrong Nicole?"

Nicole:

"Um…I found your car?"

Brady:

"You did."

Brady walks up to his car.

Brady:

"But still you screamed bloody murder."

Nicole:

"It's the rain hitting the roof I guess. It startled me."

Brady:

"Okay well let me go in there and get my phone then we can go back inside."

Nicole:

"Okay great."

Brady:

"Now just need to remember where it is."

Nicole sneaks away from Brady and walks over to where she saw the man. Brady follows.

Nicole:

"Baker what the hell are you doing here?"

Baker looks at Nicole with a smile.

**SAMI'S HOSPITAL ROOM**

Roman and Caroline walk into Sami's room. Will is still sitting by her bedside.

Roman:

"Hey how are you holding up buddy?"

Will stands up to face them.

Will:

"It's hard, but I'm trying to be strong for mom."

Caroline walks over and gives him a hug.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL PARKING GARAGE**

Brady's listening in as Nicole and Baker talk.

Nicole:

"You're not going to be smiling if EJ finds you here."

Baker:

"EJ's here? Is he alive?"

Nicole:

"Yes and walking around why?"

Baker:

"My partner went after him."

Nicole:

"Well she didn't hit her mark because EJ is alive and well."

Baker:

"Such a shame. Now he can tell on us."

Nicole:

"I got EJ covered. He's not going to tell anyone about anything."

Baker:

"Well that's good I guess so now I don't have to hurt you."

Nicole:

"Hurt me? How?"

Baker:

"My partner wanted me to take you out so our secret would stay safe."

Nicole:

"Oh really? Like I'm going to tell on myself."

Baker:

"No, but you always seem to get caught."

Nicole:

"No one suspects what we did. Only EJ and Arianna. EJ knows the truth, but because of what I have on him he's not going to say a thing and he convinced Arianna that I didn't set her up.

Brady gets mad.

Nicole:

"And nobody knows about you coming back from the dead, but you, EJ, and your partner. And none of us is going to tell, but you better watch it. I'm not convinced that EJ still doesn't want to kill you."

Brady:

"Baker back from the dead"

Brady turns the corner. Baker and Nicole look at him.

**JFK AIRPORT**

Carrie and Allie sit in the JFK waiting area. Carrie gets a phone call.

Carrie:

"Oh look it's Uncle Austin calling back."

Allie:

"I want to say hi."

Carrie:

"Okay."

Carrie gives the phone to Allie.

Allie:

"Hi Uncle Austin."

Austin:

"Allie hey baby girl how is New York?"

Allie:

"It's so much fun Auntie Carrie bought me a lot of stuff."

Austin:

"Auntie Carrie is so awesome isn't she?"

Allie:

"Yes she is and she really wants to talk to you. Bye"

Austin:

"Bye"

Allie hands the phone to Carrie.

Carrie:

"Hey Hun."

Austin:

"Hey So you guys off to Salem?"

Carrie:

"Not quite."

Austin:

"What happened?"

Carrie:

"Are plane is delayed due to a bad storm in Salem."

Austin:

"Wow maybe I should call home?"

Carrie:

"I've already tried Sami, Lucas, my dad, and Grandma. No one's answering. I hope they're okay."

Austin:

"I believe they all are. Maybe a tower fell down or something."

Carrie:

"I hope so, but I don't know I feel like something's wrong."

Austin:

"Don't worry. I'm going to call my mom or Philip maybe they know where Sami and Lucas are."

Carrie:

"Okay thanks. Call me back."

Austin:

"I will. I love you."

Carrie:

"I love you too."

Austin and Carrie smile then hang up.

Derrick and Anna get off the plane and walk through the airport he sits her down on a bench.

Derrick:

"Do you think you can sit here while I get us a hotel room?"

Anna:

"What am I a 2 year old?"

Derrick:

"No you're just a sneaky fugitive."

Derrick leaves Anna alone. Anna stands up and starts to rush off. She looks back for Derrick then turns around and runs into Carrie.

Anna:

"I'm so sorry excuse me."

Carrie turns around.

Carrie:

"Mom?"

Anna:

"Carrie?"

They stare at one another.

**CHEATIN' HEART**

Philip:

"Oh of course. You're upset because now Nathan is going to dump you for Melanie. Wow how selfish can you be?"

Stephanie stands up.

Stephanie:

"You're talking about me? What about what you did to Melanie and Daniel. You only think about yourself and your needs as always. I can't believe that I wanted to marry you."

Philip stands up.

Philip:

"You know what? I feel the same way. Why in the hell would I want to be with a selfish bratty bitch like."

Everyone looks over at them. Adrienne rushes over.

Adrienne:

"What the hell is going on over here?"

Philip:

"Just telling your niece here what a complete bitch she can be."

Adrienne:

"You know what? You need to get the hell out of here before I call the cops."

Philip:

"The cops for what? Telling the truth? Don't think that's a crime."

Philip puts some money on the table and walks out the door. Stephanie cries louder. She tries to cover her face, but Adrienne sees her pain.

Adrienne:

"Oh my gosh sweetie what's wrong?"

Adrienne turns Stephanie around to face her.

Stephanie:

"I'm about to lose everything. All because of Philip."

**KIRIAKIS MANSION**

Daniel walks into the mansion soaking wet and slams the door. It startles Victor who's sitting at his desk looking over some files.

Victor:

"What the hell?"

Daniel walks into the living room as Victor gets up. Daniel goes to pour himself something to drink. He chugs it down and pours himself another glass.

Victor:

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're dripping water all over the floor."

Daniel:

"You were right Victor. You were so right."

Daniel chugs another glass down.

Victor:

"Refresh my memory. What am I right about exactly?"

Daniel:

"About Chloe."

Daniel pours himself another drink.

Victor:

"Ah, she finally screwed you over? It lasted longer than I thought."

Daniel:

"Yep, but it's over now."

Victor:

"What did she do this time? Did she have an affair? Or did she just turn you into a drunk like her last husband?"

Daniel:

"She had an affair and now she's pregnant by him."

Victor:

"I feel sorry for the SOB. Oh well at least she's out of our lives for good now."

Daniel:

"Not exactly."

Victor:

"Oh don't tell me there is a chance that you might be the father?"

Daniel:

"A small chance, but the alternative doesn't get rid of her."

Victor:

"Why is that?"

Daniel:

"Because she slept with Philip"

Victor is shocked.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL**

Bo walks into the room and sees Carly. He rushes over to her.

Bo:

"Hey is there any news?"

Carly:

"Nothing yet, but Lucas has made his decision. He just went to make a phone call and we're watching for everyone else to get back before he announces it."

Bo:

"That's good so you and Lexie can help Sami."

Carly and Bo hug. Hope is looking in her purse for some asiprin. She finds it then looks up and sees Bo and Carly hugging. She tries to get away, but bumps into Alex. Her purse falls on the floor.

Hope:

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry."

Alex:

"It's okay. Let me help you."

Alex helps Hope pick up her stuff. Hope holds her head. Alex notices.

Alex:

"I bet you were looking for these for your headache."

Hope:

"Oh yes thank you."

They stand up and walk over to the water jug. Alex gets Hope some water as Hope takes a pill out of the bottle. Alex hands Hope the cup of water.

Hope:

"Thank you."

Hope takes the water to wash the pill down.

Alex:

"You're welcome. So are you investigating Sami Brady's shooting detective?"

Hope:

"No I'm off duty. I'm not just interested in the case. What how did you know I'm a detective?"

Alex:

"I saw your badge on your belt there."

Hope looks down at it. Then back up at Alex and laughs a little.

Hope:

"Oh yeah. I forgot that's still there."

Lexie enters the room and walks over to Carly and Bo.

Lexie:

"Has Lucas made his decision yet?"

Carly:

"He has we're just waiting for everyone to rejoin us."

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL PARKING GARAGE**

Brady:

"You see I thought I saw you in the bushes at the beach, but I was like no there is no way that could be you since well you're dead. But I was so wrong because here you are. Now I'm going to call the cops."

Nicole:

"Wait Brady don't"

Brady:

"Why not?"

Nicole:

"Because don't you think they have enough to worry about with the storm?"

Brady:

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind locking up Baker. Or is there something going on between the two of you that you don't want anyone to know about?"

Nicole:

"What? No. It's just that I'm afraid that if Baker gets arrested I might go back to prison."

Brady:

"But you won't. You've been pardoned."

Baker:

"I'm just going to leave and you can just forget that you saw me here."

Brady grabs Baker.

Brady:

"Fat chance bumb. You're going to tell me what you're doing back in Salem and if you don't I will beat it out of you."

Nicole:

"Brady that's not necessary. I'm sure Baker has a great explaination to why he's back."

Baker:

"Yeah I do. I…I have a girlfriend."

Brady:

"A girlfriend? Really? There's something going on between you two and I want to know so spit it out."

Nicole is nervous.

Nicole:

"Okay I'll tell you everything."

Brady looks at Nicole as Baker hits Brady over the head with a piece of wood. Brady falls to the ground.

Nicole:

"What the hell did you do that for?"

Baker:

"To save our butts."

Nicole:

"I was about to do that before you knocked him over the head. Now the only way to do that is to get rid of Brady.

Baker:

"I have no problem with that."

Baker raises the piece of wood to strike Brady. Nicole grabs the wood and tries to get it way from Baker. They fight over it.

Nicole:

"Give it here Baker. You're not killing Brady."

Baker knockes Nicole to the ground. EJ rushes over.

EJ:

"What the hell is going on here?"

Baker and Nicole look over at him. EJ waits for his answer.

**THE PIER**

The rain continues to fall down hard as the thunder rolls in. Madeline and Kate sit on the pier.

Madeline:

"Where's Chad? Where's my baby? This is all your fault you bitch."

Kate looks at Madeline who begins to cry. Then into the water.

Kate:

"Look."

Madeline looks into the water to see Chad floating to the top.

**KIRIAKIS MANSION**

Philip walks into the mansion as the lights begin to flicker. He stops for a second then walks into the living room. There is no one in sight. He pours himself a drink. As he downs his drink., lightening strikes and Daniel appears.

Daniel:

"You bastard."

Philip freezes for a second. He turns around and Daniel rushes to attack him.

On the next episode:

Daniel and Philip fight

Nicole is exposed

Lucas makes his decision about Sami


	24. Crash Into Me

**CRASH INTO ME**

Kristian Alfonso…..Hope Brady

Ally…...Alex Miller

John Aniston…..Victor Kiriakis

Molly Burnett….Melanie Layton-Kiriakis

John Callahan….Dr. Richard Baker

Crystal Chappell…..Dr. Carly Manning

Shawn Christian…..Dr. Daniel Jonas

Christie Clark…..Carrie Reed

Bryan Dattilo…...…Lucas Horton

Casey Deidrick….Chad Peterson-Woods

Galen Gering…Rafe Hernandez

Mark Hapka….Dr. Nathan Horton

Lindsay Hartley…Arianna Hernandez

Leann Hunley…..Anna DiMera

Lauren Koslow….Kate DiMera

Jay Kenneth Johnson…. Philip Kiriakis

Renee Jones…Dr. Lexie Carver

Joshua Marrow…..Agent Derrick Matthews

Eric Martsolf…Brady Black

Peggy McCay….. Caroline Brady

Dylan Patton…Will Horton

Peter Reckell…...Bo Brady

Gaby Rodriguez…..Gabi Hernandez

James Scott…EJ DiMera

Alison Sweeney…..Sami Brady

Josh Taylor…..Roman Brady

Ty Treadway…Dr. Jason Walters

Jessica Tuck….Madeline Peterson-Woods

Arianna Zucker…Nicole DiMera

**JFK AIRPORT**

Carrie:

"Mom what are you doing here?"

Anna:

"I…um…I'm on vacation."

Carrie:

"Really? In the states? What's going on here?"

Derrick rushes over to them.

Derrick:

"Didn't I tell you to stay put?"

Carrie:

"Who the hell are you?"

Derrick:

"I'm agent Derrick Matthews. Who the hell are you?"

Carrie:

"Carrie Reed. I'm here daughter. Wait agent? As in FBI agent?"

Derrick:

"That is correct Mrs. Reed."

Carrie:

"You're running from the FBI mom really? I think it's time for you just to give it up already and face the fact that you…."

Carrie covers Allie's ears.

Carrie:

"That you kidnapped Sydney."

Anna is disappointed.

**THE PIER**

Madeline:

"Chad! Chad! Can you hear me baby?"

Chad pulls Gabi up out of the water. Madeline and Kate help pull her out of the water. Madeline helps Chad out of the water. Kate checks Gabi's pulse.

Kate:

"Her pulse is weak."

Chad gives her CPR.

Chad:

"Come on Gabi. Come back to me."

Gabi starts to cough up water. Chad sits her up.

Chad:

"You scared me."

Gabi drifts off.

Kate:

"We need to get her to a hospital. We can take my car."

Chad picks her up and they head for Kate's car. On their way there the wind picks up and knocks a branch off of a tree and it smacks Madeline on the back of the head. She falls into the water. Chad and Kate stops.

Chad:

"Mom!"

Chad:

"Chad take Gabi to the hospital. I'll help your mom."

Kate jumps into the water. Chad rushes to his car. He opens it up and lays Gabi down.

Chad:

"Gabi. I'm going to be right back. I need to help my mom. Gabi?"

Gabi:

"Chad?"

Chad:

"Yeah I'm right here. I'm going to help my mom. I'll be right back."

Gabi:

"Okay."

Chad takes off to save Madeline.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL PARKING GARAGE**

EJ rushes over to Baker and Nicole. He gets the piece of wood out of Baker's hands.

EJ:

"What the hell? Are you trying to kill Nicole?"

EJ helps Nicole up.

Baker:

"No I was trying to kill Brady."

Nicole:

"And I was trying to stop him."

EJ:

"Why?"

Nicole:

"Brady caught us together and Baker thought it would be a good idea to kill Brady."

Baker:

"What else was I suppose to do?"

Nicole:

"Gee, I don't know. Let me handle it. I know how to handle Brady you don't."

Baker:

"Like how you handled him on that beach."

Nicole:

"You were spying on us you perv?"

Baker:

"You were doing it in the open."

Nicole goes to attack Baker, but EJ steps in.

EJ:

"Okay calm down. This is what we're going to do. Baker you're going to get the heck out of here. Heck out of town even. Nicole you and I are going to take Brady up to get help. Got it?"

Baker:

"Got it, but I'm going to need some money."

EJ:

"In I'll write you a check."

EJ pulls out his check book and starts to write.

Baker:

"$100,000."

Brady starts to wake up. No one notices.

EJ:

"I think you've lost your mind."

Nicole:

"Come on EJ please? If Baker doesn't leave then we're screwed."

EJ:

"No you two are screwed for what you did to Arianna."

Nicole:

"But you know about it and helped cover it up so you're just as involved. Plus if you don't help then I'll expose your little secret about Sami."

Nicole and EJ stare at one another. Brady opens his eyes.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL WAITING ROOM**

Hope sits down in the waiting room. She drifts off. Roman, Will, and Caroline return to the waiting room where Lexie, Carly, and Bo are.

Roman:

"Where's Lucas? Did he make his decision?"

Lexie:

"Yes he has. We're waiting for him to come back."

Roman:

"He needs to hurry the hell up."

Alex taps Hope on the shoulder.

Alex:

"Hope are you okay?"

Hope wakes up then looks at Alex.

Hope:

"Yes I'm fine. I guess pretty tired. I think I'm going to take a little walk around the building. I'll be back."

Hope walks off as Lucas walks into the room.

Roman:

"It's about time you show up."

Caroline:

"Roman calm down."

Lexie:

"What have you decide Lucas?"

Lucas:

"I've decided on the experimental drug."

Everyone stares.

**JFK AIRPORT**

Anna:

"Alright I surrender."

Derrick:

"Like you had much of a choice."

Anna:

"Well I'm not going to run away from you anymore."

Derrick:

"You wouldn't have gone too far. All the officials have been notified about you."

Anna is disappointed.

Anna:

"I guess it's over now."

Carrie:

"No more running."

Anna:

"Alright. I just need a long hot bath."

Derrick:

"Okay then our hotel is next door and our bags are on their way over there right now."

Anna:

"What about you Carrie? Where are you going to?"

Carrie:

"Allie and I will try to find a room for the night. We were on our way to Salem."

Anna:

"Why don't you guys stay with us?"

Carrie:

"Oh no I'm sure it would be too crowded."

Derrick:

"It's actually a suite."

Carrie:

"Wow a suite."

Anna:

"See, let's go."

Anna takes Carrie and Allie's hands and they head off to the hotel. Derrick follows.

**THE PIER**

The rain and wind pick up even more as Chad jumps into the water to save Madeline. Kate worries.

Kate:

"Omg. Please let everyone be okay."

Chad reaches Madeline and bring her back up to shore. Kate sees and helps Chad bring Madeline out of the water. Kate lays Madeline on the ground as Chad comes out of the water.

Kate:

"She has a pulse, but it's really weak."

Madeline:

"Chad?"

Chad:

"Mom I'm right here."

Madeline opens her eyes.

Madeline:

"I love you."

Chad:

"I love you too."

Madeline's eyes close.

Chad:

"Mom!"

Kate:

"Chad help me get her to the car."

Kate and Chad help Madeline to Kate's car.

Chad:

"Kate take my mom to the hospital. I'm going to be right behind you with Gabi."

Kate:

"Okay. Be careful."

Chad:

"I will."

Kate drives off with Madeline. Chad rushes to his car. He gets in and looks at Gabi from the rearview mirror. She moves around a little bit.

Chad:

"I'm going to get you help right now Gabi."

Chad tries to start up his car, but it won't start. Chad worries.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL PARKING GARAGE**

EJ:

"Fine, Fine. I'll do it."

EJ writes the check. He rips it out and hands it to Baker.

EJ:

"This is the last bit of my money you're going to get. If I ever see you again I will kill you with my bare hands. Do you understand?"

Baker:

"Yes I do."

Baker takes the check .

Baker:

"Nice doing business with you two."

Nicole:

"Good riddance Baker"

Baker walks away.

Nicole:

"Now let's get Brady the help he needs."

EJ:

"All right then."

EJ and Nicole bend down to get Brady up, but Brady jumps up and grabs Nicole. She screams.

EJ:

"What the hell?"

Brady:

"What the hell is right."

Nicole:

"Brady can you let go of me please."

Brady:

"Okay I will."

Brady lets Nicole go.

Brady:

"Tell me why you framed Arianna.

Nicole:

"What? Is that what she told you?"

Brady:

"No you did. Well EJ did. I heard everything."

Nicole:

"You did?"

Brady:

"Yep and it's over for the two of you."

Nicole and EJ look at one another.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL WAITING ROOM**

Caroline:

"What?"

Roman:

"Are you insane?"

Alex walks over to Lucas.

Lucas:

"No I'm choosing what I think Sami would have wanted me to chose."

Roman:

"Then you don't know my daughter."

Lucas:

"I think I do know Sami more than anyone else in this room."

Roman:

"The hell you do."

Lexie:

"Roman let's come down and take a walk"

Rafe walks in.

Rafe:

"What's going on in here?"

Roman:

"Lucas wants to give Sami the experiential drug."

Rafe:

"What? That's crazy."

Carly:

"Guys, come on now. Lucas made the decision that is his to make."

Roman:

"Well I hate his decision."

Rafe:

"So do I. I think this drug will do Sami more harm than good. Lucas you should rethink your decision."

Lucas:

"I've made my decision. I'm not going to change it because you two think I'm making the wrong choice."

Roman:

"This is my daughter's life we are talking about."

Rafe:

"Not to mention the woman that I love."

Lucas:

"Sami means something to me too and she left this choice for me not you two."

Rafe:

"She just forgot to change it that's all."

Lexie:

"Okay you three that's enough."

A nurse walks up to Lexie.

Nurse:

"Excuse me Dr. Carver."

Lexie:

"Yes."

Nurse:

"Dr. Walters wants your assistance in the ER."

Lexie:

"Tell him I'll be right there."

The nurse leaves.

Lexie:

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

Lexie walks off.

Bo:

"Carly, can I talk to you alone for a minute."

Carly:

"Sure."

Carly and Bo walk away.

Roman:

"I'll be damned if I will allow that experiential drug anywhere near my daughter."

Lucas:

"That's not up to you it's up to me."

Rafe:

"Yeah it's up to you to make the right choice and you're not doing that here."

Roman:

"Thank you. I'm glad that someone still has their brains."

Alex:

"Okay enough already. Will you two just shut up. This is Lucas' decision and he's made it. So stop arguing about it."

Roman:

"Who the hell are you to say anything on the matter?"

Rafe:

"That's Lucas' new girlfriend Alex."

Roman:

"Well that explains the lack of intelligence."

Alex:

"Excuse me."

Lucas:

"Hey! You can say whatever you want to me, but leave Alex out of it."

Alex:

"I'm going to let that one slide Commander Brady because of what your daughter is going through, but I'm sure that Sami wouldn't want you or Rafe ganging up on Lucas."

Roman:

"I don't care what you're going to do. You don't know my daughter and if you have any brains in your head you would stay the hell away from Lucas."

Roman walks off.

Rafe:

"Alex maybe it's best you leave this between family."

Lucas:

"So why are you involved?"

Caroline:

"Alright that's enough with the fighting please stop."

Lucas:

"Of course Caroline. I'm going to get some air."

Alex:

"I'll come with you."

Lucas and Alex walk away.

Rafe:

"This is a bad idea I just fell it."

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL ER**

Kate shows up with Madeline in the car. She pulls up and rushes into the ER where the new doctor Jason Walters is.

Kate:

"I need some help."

Jason:

"What's the problem ma'am?"

Kate:

"It's my friend she nearly drowned. She's in my car right now."

Jason:

"We need a gurney now."

Jason, Kate, and nurse rush to Madeline's side. They put her on a gurney and bring her in to be examined.

Jason:

"What's your friends name?"

Kate:

"Madeline."

Jason:

"Madeline, can you hear me? If you can squeeze my hand."

Madeline doesn't squeeze his hand.

Jason:

"She's unresponsive. Let's get her into an examine room."

Kate is worried as Madeline is rushed into an examine room. She looks around and notices that Chad and Gabi aren't behind her.

Kate:

"Chad where are you?"

**KIRIAKIS MANSION**

Victor walks in on Daniel and Philip fighting.

Victor:

"What the hell? Stop it now!"

Daniel and Philip look at Victor.

Victor:

"I'm not going to tolerate fighting in my house. Take it somewhere else."

Victor goes to pour himself a drink.

Philip:

"Dad I need your help."

Victor:

"Let me guess, you need a place to stay."

Philip:

"Daniel told you already?"

Victor:

"How you slept with his fiancée and now she's pregnant and I'm guess Melanie knows and kick your ass out of Maggie's. Is she the one that gave you the new face?"

Philip:

"No that was Daniel and yes Melanie knows what happened, but I didn't get to tell her because of Nathan Horton and now I couldn't tell you because of Daniel."

Daniel:

"Well I'm not happy anymore because of you and Melanie's heartbroken because of you so I think it all evens out."

Philip:

"It was a mistake. Chloe and I regret what we did."

Daniel:

"It's a little too late for regrets isn't it?"

Victor:

"Alright that's enough. Philip, I think that it's time for you to leave."

Philip:

"So you're going to take your godson whatever that is over your own son, your flesh and blood?"

Victor:

"Obviously you're drunk and I'm not going to deal with you like this. Go somewhere and sober up."

Philip:

"I don't even know why I even came here."

Philip leaves. Daniel waits for the door to close.

Daniel:

"Victor, you didn't have to do that. I'm leaving now anyways."

Victor:

"He'll get over it. Plus you're not going anywhere tonight. You need to sleep on this."

Daniel:

"What do you mean? Do you want me to take Chloe back?"

Victor:

"Hell no. I just mean you don't need to be out in this weather with all that anger."

**MAGGIE'S HOUSE**

Melanie:

"Why are you still here?"

Melanie wipes the tears from her eyes as she looks at a dripping wet Nathan.

Nathan:

"I figured that you needed a friend."

Melanie:

"Friend? Is that what you call yourself my friend?"

Nathan:

"Yeah I thought that's what we were."

Melanie:

"Friend's don't keep things from each other especially something this big like their husband cheating on them."

Nathan:

"I didn't know for sure. I just suspected it. I didn't want to start something until I found out the truth."

Melanie:

"Oh so you just found out the truth what tonight?"

Nathan:

"Yes Philip practically told me with his actions. At the hospital today after you left. Philip told me to stay away from you. And I asked him about Chloe and he wanted me to stay away from her to."

Melanie:

"I just love how you just decided when I should know all of this. You're just as bad as Philip."

Nathan:

"The difference between me and Philip is that I would have never cheated on you."

Melanie:

"You're the whole reason why he cheated. If you didn't kiss me. If you just left me alone."

Nathan:

"I can't let you go. I should have never let you go."

Melanie:

"Well I'm letting you go. I don't want to have anything to do with you Nathan Horton."

Nathan:

"You don't mean that."

Melanie:

"Yes I do leave now."

Nathan:

"No I will never leave you again."

Melanie:

"Well I'm leaving you."

Melanie picks up her keys and heads for the door. Nathan stops her.

Nathan:

"Where are you going?"

Melanie:

"To get the hell away from you."

Nathan:

"There is a horrible storm out there. It's not safe to drive."

Melanie:

"I don't care."

Nathan:

"Let me take you somewhere then."

Nathan pulls out his keys.

Melanie:

"Okay."

Melanie takes Nathan's keys and throws them outside.

Nathan:

"What the hell Melanie."

Melanie:

"Good luck finding them."

Melanie rushes out the door.

Nathan:

"MELANIE!"

Nathan rushes out and finds his keys. Melanie backs out of the driveway. Nathan gets into his car and follows her.

**JFK AIRPORT HOTEL**

Carrie tucks Allie into bed and gives her a kiss before turning off the lights and walking out of the room. She leaves and walks into the living room to find Anna passed out on the couch and Derrick locking his gun up.

Carrie:

"Agent Matthews."

Derrick turns around.

Derrick:

"Please call me Derrick Mrs. Reed."

Carrie:

"Please call me Carrie Derrick."

Derrick:

"Okay Carrie."

Carrie:

"I just want to say thank you for allowing Allie and I to stay here tonight."

Derrick:

"Of course. You're welcome, but I think I should be thanking you for stopping your mom when you did."

Carrie:

"It was pure luck I guess. I hope my mother wasn't too much trouble for you."

Derrick:

"I've handled worst."

Carrie:

"Really?"

Carrie and Derrick laugh. Carrie stops.

Derrick:

"Are you okay?"

Carrie:

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just that I haven't been able to get in touch with my family in Salem and I'm starting to worry."

Derrick:

"I'm sure everything is fine. They might have some power outages or something."

Carrie:

"Yeah you're right. Aways I'll be home tomorrow and I'll see for myself."

Derrick:

"Yep very truth."

Carrie:

"Well goodnight."

Derrick:

"Goodnight."

Carrie walks to the back room to sleep with Allie. Derrick watches her leave and smiles.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL GARAGE**

Nicole:

"Wait Brady I can explain."

Brady:

"I'm so tired of hearing that. Brady I can explain. Shut up."

Nicole starts to cry.

Brady:

"There is no way you're getting out of this one. I know what you've done and you're not getting away with it."

Nicole:

"I'm so sorry Brady."

Nicole cries. EJ and Brady look at her.

Brady:

"It's a little too late for that. Don't you think?"

Nicole continues to cry.

Brady:

"You're pathetic. I just can't take your crap anymore. I'm done."

Brady walks off.

Nicole:

"Brady wait."

Nicole takes off after him. EJ watches.

**THE PIER**

Chad is under his hood trying to figure out why his car isn't starting. Gabi is in the back seat laying down. Chad tries to start the car again.

Chad:

"Come on come on."

The car finally starts.

Chad:

"I got it started."

Chad looks back at Gabi. He touches her.

Chad:

"Omg I think you're running a fever. I'm going to get you help Gabi."

Chad drives off.

**BAKER'S HOTEL ROOM**

Baker's packing his bags when he gets a knock at his door. He goes to answer it. It's Hope. She lets herself in.

Hope:

"Knock knock doc. We have some work to do."

Baker closes the door behind her.

Hope:

"Are you going somewhere?"

Baker:

"Yes am I. I'm leaving town. Do you want to come with me?"

Hope:

"Why are you leaving town? What happened?"

Baker:

"EJ DiMera wrote me a big fat check to leave Nicole alone and leave town."

Hope:

"And of course you took it."

Baker:

"It was either that or die or worst prison."

Hope:

"How is prison worse than death?"

Baker:

"Because if I'm dead then I wouldn't have to worry about someone trying to kill me."

Hope:

"That makes sense."

Baker:

"Are you come or not because I need to leave like right now."

Hope:

"Sure why not?"

Baker:

"Great let's go."

Hope:

"But first we have to make a little stop."

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL **

Lucas and Alex walk to Sami's room. They look through the window at her.

Lucas:

"I can't stand seeing her like this. I could just kill the bastard that did this to her."

Alex:

"You can't focus on that right now. We need to give her the strength to get better."

Lucas:

"Yeah you're right. That's why I chose the experimental drug. It's going to help her."

Alex:

"I think it will and when it does you can tell everyone that doubted it that you told them so."

Lucas:

"Let's hope so. I'm going to go sit with her."

Alex:

"Okay. I'll be right here."

Lucas opens the door to Sami's room. He walks in and closes the door slowly. He walks over to her bed and sits down by her side. He starts to tear up a little. He wipes the tears from his eyes.

Lucas:

"You know Roman and Rafe don't like that you left me in charge of making decisions for you. It was surprising to know that you left me in charge. You probably forgot to change it. I don't know. Should I trust this experimental drug or the blood transfusion? Can you give me a sign?"

Bo and Carly are down the hall. Bo questions Carly about the experimental drug.

Bo:

"How well will this drug work on Sami?"

Carly:

"The drug can produce more blood faster than the transfusion would. Not only that, but spend up her recovery and approve her health."

Bo:

"So it's pretty darn good then."

Carly:

"Yeah as long as it works."

Bo:

"Of course."

Carly:

"So what do you think? Are you willing to go against your family?"

Bo:

"Aren't I doing that now?"

Carly:

"You can be a rebel sometimes."

Bo:

"I think this drug would be great for Sami, but I'm still word of it. So I'm going to say on the fence."

Carly:

"Playing it safe."

Bo:

"You can help her if this drug doesn't work right?"

Carly:

"I will do whatever it takes to save Sami."

Bo and Carly kiss then hug.

**ON THE ROAD**

Melanie is crying as she drives in the rain. She wipes the tears from her eyes as she gets a phone call. She answers.

Melanie:

"Hello?"

Nathan:

"Melanie pull over!"

Melanie hangs up on him.

Nathan:

"Damn it!"

Nathan follows behind Melanie on the road.

Philip has a flashback of his fight with Melanie:

_Philip:_

"_Melanie what's wrong?"_

_They look deep into each other's eyes._

_Melanie:_

"_Did you sleep with Chloe?"_

_Philip:_

"_Is that what Nathan told you?"_

_Melanie:_

"_Just answer the question. Is Chloe the woman you cheated on me with?"_

_Philip looks down then looks back at Melanie._

_Philip:_

"_Yes"_

_Melanie slaps Philip hard across the face. He stumbles a little. He touches his face where she slapped him at._

_Melanie:_

"_Get out….Get out I don't want to ever see your face again."_

Philip shakes off the flashback. He then hears Melanie say his name. He looks in his rearview mirror and sees Melanie sitting in the back with a pissed off look on her face.

Philip:

"Melanie?"

Hope is driving down the road as Baker sits in the passenger's seat.

Baker:

"So what do we need to do before we leave?"

Hope:

"That is for me to know and you to find out."

Baker:

"I thought maybe you would want to fill your partner in on what you're planning."

Hope:

"Oh like you did when you took the money from EJ to leave town. Were you even going to say goodbye?

Baker:

"Of course I was. I was going to call you when I was done packing so we could meet. I would have waited for you in the parking garage at the hospital, but Nicole saw me and then Brady and EJ."

Hope:

"Why were you at the hospital in the first place?"

Baker:

"I followed you there from the Pub."

Hope:

"I had a feeling someone was following me."

Baker:

"I just wanted to talk to you"

Hope:

"That's sweet. What about?"

Baker:

"About us and what is our next steps or were we done as a team?"

Hope:

"I'm not done until I'm done."

Baker:

"Is where we're going the last thing you need to do?"

Hope gets quiet.

The rain continues to fall as Chad speeds down the road heading towards the hospital.

Chad:

"I'm going to you help and check on my mom. She has to be okay. You have to be okay.

Nathan calls Melanie again. She looks at her caller id this time and ignores Nathan then sits her phone back on the seat. Nathan calls again. Melanie's annoyed, but answers anyways.

Melanie:

"Stop calling me."

Nathan:

"Melanie please pull over. The roads are getting worst. I don't want you to get hurt."

Melanie:

"I'm fine. Leave me alone."

Melanie hydroplanes a bit and drops her phone by her feet. She screams.

Philip continues his dream.

Philip:

"How did you get in here?"

Melanie:

"I'm here to tell you that it's over. Over for good."

Philip:

"No Melanie it can be. We can work on this. I'm probably not even my baby."

Nathan appears next to Melanie.

Nathan:

"It's too late Kiriakis. Melanie's my girl now."

Nathan says with a smile. He puts his arm around Melanie. She turns to face him with a smile. They smile at one another then kiss passionately. Philip gets upset.

Brady walks out of the parking garage and into the rain. Nicole follows him out.

Nicole:

"Brady please don't give up on us."

Brady stops and turns around as Nicole catches up to him.

Brady:

"Us? There is no us. There was never an us. Except in that mess up head of yours."

Nicole:

"You don't mean that Brady. You just can't."

Brady:

"I do I so do."

Nicole pulls him into a kiss. He pushes her away. She loses her balance and falls on the sideway. Brady walk away from her.

Nicole:

"No Brady no."

Philip looks back at the road then back into the mirror. Melanie and Nathan are gone.

Philip:

"What the hell?"

Melanie manages to get her car back under control.

Melanie:

"Nathan I'm pulling over up here. Can you hear me?"

She yells. She looks down.

Nathan:

"Yes I can I'm right behind you."

Nathan hangs up his phone and puts it in the seat next to him. He looks up and sees a car move in their lane.

**SAMI'S HOSPITAL ROOM**

Carly and Bo walk into Sami's room as Lucas holds Sami's hand. He stands up.

Lucas:

"Any change?"

Carly:

"No there's no change, but Sami needs more blood as soon as possible. So if you've changed your mind about the experiential drug and want the transfusion then we need to move fast."

Lucas looks at Sami then back at Carly.

Lucas:

"No I want Sami to get the experiential drug."

Carly:

"Okay then I have it right here."

Carly walks over to Sami. She takes out the needle and injects the drug into her iv. She then throws the needle away and walks away from Sami. They stare at Sami.

Lucas:

"How long before we know it's working?"

Carly:

"It's fast acting so any moment now."

Alex walks into the room.

Alex:

"Is everything okay?"

Lucas looks back.

Lucas:

"Dr. Manning just gave Sami the experiential drug. We're waiting for it to take effect."

Sami's machines begin to go off and she begins to seize.

Lucas:

"Oh my gosh Sami."

**ON THE ROAD**

Nathan honks his horn. Melanie looks up and screams as she swerve to miss it.

Nicole:

"Brady please come back"

Nicole yells, but Brady keeps walking. Nicole stands up just as a speeding car hits her. Brady turns around and yells out "Nicole" as he rushes to her aid.

**THE PUB**

Arianna rushes to Sydney's bed side as she cries. She picks her up and tries to calm her down.

Sydney:

"Momma."

Sydney whines. Arianna starts to rock her back and forth as she rubs her back.

Arianna:

"It's okay Sydney. Your momma is going to be home soon. She's just not feeling well okay? Alright?

Arianna continues to rock Sydney and she rubs her back.

Arianna:

"I hope so."

Arianna says under her breath.

On the next episode:

Brady helps Nicole

Mia finds herself in a dangerous situation

Someone dies


	25. The End of The Road

**THE END OF THE ROAD**

Ally…...Alex Miller

Nadia Bjorlin…..Chloe Lane

Crystal Chappell…..Dr. Carly Manning

Bryan Dattilo…...…Lucas Horton

Casey Deidrick….Chad Peterson-Woods

Galen Gering…Rafe Hernandez

Lauren Koslow….Kate DiMera

Jay Kenneth Johnson…. Philip Kiriakis

Renee Jones…Dr. Lexie Carver

Eric Martsolf…Brady Black

Peggy McCay….. Caroline Brady

Dylan Patton…Will Horton

Peter Reckell…...Bo Brady

Gaby Rodriguez…..Gabi Hernandez

James Scott…EJ DiMera

Taylor Spreitler…Mia McCormick

Alison Sweeney…..Sami Brady

Josh Taylor…..Roman Brady

Ty Treadway…Dr. Jason Walters

Jessica Tuck….Madeline Peterson-Woods

Arianna Zucker…Nicole DiMera

**SAMI'S HOSPITAL ROOM**

Carly:

"Hold her down."

Lucas and Bo rush to hold Sami down as Carly inserts lorazepam into her iv to stop the seizure.

Lucas:

"What's that?"

Carly:

"It's lorazepam it'll stop the seizure."

Soon after Sami stops seizing and the machines calm down. Lucas and Bo move away from Sami.

Roman, Rafe, and Caroline rush in.

Roman:

"What the hell just happened?

Carly, Lucas, Bo, and Alex turn to look at them.

**OUTSIDE THE UNIVESITY HOSPITAL PARKING GARAGE**

Brady rushes to an unconscious Nicole's side. She's laying on her stomach. Brady turns her over. Her face, arms, and hands are all strapped up and bleeding.

Brady:

"Oh my gosh. Nicole, Nicole. Please be okay. Nicole."

EJ rushes towards them.

EJ:

"What the hell did you do to her?"

Brady:

"She was hit by a car. I didn't do anything to her. Let's stop arguing and get her help."

Brady picks her up and takes her to the ER. EJ follows.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL ER**

Chad rushes into the ER carrying Gabi.

Chad:

"I need help please."

He shouts. Dr. Walters rushes out of Madeline's room.

Jason:

"Bring her into this room."

Chad rushes to Gabi into the next room. He lays her down on the bed.

Jason:

"What happened to her?"

Jason starts to check her out.

Chad:

"She hit her head then fell into the river."

Jason:

"What did she hit her head on?"

Chad:

"A boat."

Jason:

"What was she doing on a boat?"

Chad:

"Long story."

Jason:

"How long has she been unconscious?"

Chad:

"She's been in and out."

Jason:

"Thank you that's all. You can go to the waiting room now."

Chad walks out of Gabi's room. He watches her through the window. Kate walks up to Chad.

Kate:

"How's she doing?"

Chad turns to her.

Chad:

"She's been in and out of conscious, but I'm sure she'll be okay. What about my mom how is she?"

Kate pauses.

Kate:

"Chad there's no easy way to say this, but…"

Chad:

"Oh my gosh no. No there's no way."

Chad starts to tear up.

Kate:

"I'm sorry, but it's true."

Chad:

"My mom is not dead."

Chad cries. Kate consoles him.

**DANIEL'S APARTMENT**

Chloe drags her bags to the door.

Chloe:

"One more bag and I'll be done."

She tears up. Her phone vibrates. She picks I up and sees it's from Daniel. She reads it out loud.

Chloe:

"I'll be there first thing in the morning. Hope not to see you."

She throws her phone and breaks down. She rubs her growing belly. She's interrupted by a knock at the door. She wipes her eyes and walks to the door to answer it. She opens the door and sees Philip standing there dripping wet.

Chloe:

"Philip, what are you doing here."

Philip:

"I've done something really bad."

They stare at one another.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL ER**

Brady rushes in with Nicole.

Brady:

"We need help over here."

Brady yells. Lexie comes off the elevator.

EJ:

"Lexie please help Nicole."

Lexie:

"Bring her into this room."

Brady rushes Nicole inside and lies her down on the bed.

Lexie:

"What happened to her?"

Brady:

"She got hit by a car."

EJ:

"Yeah thanks to you."

Brady:

"It wasn't my fault the person run up on the sidewalk."

EJ:

"You forgot she was chasing after you."

Lexie:

"EJ, Brady please. I'm trying to help Nicole, but can't with you two arguing."

EJ:

"Fine. Brady can leave."

Brady:

"No you can leave Elvis."

Lexie:

"You both need to need to leave now or I'll call security."

EJ:

"I'm going to check on Samantha to see how she's doing."

Brady:

"So will I."

Brady leaves. EJ starts to follow behind him, but turns around to talk to Lexie.

EJ:

"I'll take care of all of Nicole's needs."

Lexie:

"That's very kind of you."

EJ:

"I'm leaving now."

EJ leaves. He watches Nicole through the window then walks away.

**MAGGIE'S HOUSE**

Mia walks in and puts her umbrella down on the floor and closes the door.

Mia:

"I so need a shower."

Just as Mia was walking upstairs someone comes in the door. Mia turns around.

Mia:

"Maggie?"

Mia is startled. She puts her hand on her chest.

Mia:

"Oh it's you. Why are you here Colin?"

Colin smiles.

**DANIEL'S APARTMENT**

Chloe pulls Philip into the apartment and closes the door. Philip stumbles a little.

Chloe:

"What do you mean you did something bad?"

Philip:

"Something happened. I don't know what exactly, but it's not good."

Chloe:

"Philip are you drunk?"

Philip:

"What? No. No I'm not"

Chloe:

"Yes you are Philip did you drive here too?"

Philip:

"I drove here, but I'm not drunk."

Chloe:

"Of course you did. Philip what were you thinking? This is crazy. You could have killed somebody"

Philip:

"I was distracted."

Chloe:

"By your drunkenness?"

Philip:

"No by Melanie and Nathan. They were in my back seat."

Chloe looks at Philip like he's crazy.

**SAMI'S HOSPITAL ROOM**

Carly:

"Sami just had a seizure."

Roman:

"What the hell?"

Rafe:

"Is she alright now?"

Carly:

"She's fine now."

Caroline:

"Do you what happened?"

Rafe:

"Wait a seizure? Did you give her that drug?"

Carly:

"I administrated a half a dose."

Roman:

"See this drug is bad for her."

Roman yells. He looks over at Lucas.

Roman:

"You're going to end up killing her you son of a bitch."

Roman points his finger at Lucas then looks over at Bo.

Roman:

"And you let them do this? How could you little brother?"

Carly:

"Alright that's enough Roman. Everyone needs to leave right now."

Roman:

"Oh yeah that's right because you're with Carly instead of your wife."

Bo:

"That's enough Roman."

Roman:

"I want another doctor for my daughter. Where's Lexie?"

Lucas:

"Carly perfectly capable of treating Sami."

Roman:

"I'm going to find a real doctor."

Roman rushes out of the room. Caroline follows behind him. Rafe gives Lucas the evil eye then walks out too. Alex turns to Lucas.

Alex:

"I'm going to leave you guys alone."

Bo:

"I'll follow you out."

Bo and Alex walk out of the room.

Carly:

"Do you want to stop treatment?"

Lucas:

"Did the seizure make her worst?"

Carly checks Sami's vitals.

Carly:

"Oh my gosh."

She turns and looks at Lucas.

**MAGGIE'S HOUSE**

Colin:

"I got your message Mia."

Mia:

"So you came over to see me? You could have just called."

Colin:

"This I need to say in person."

Mia:

"What's that?"

Colin grabs Mia by the throat. Mia tries to pull him off, but his grip is too strong.

Colin:

"Didn't I tell you I'm the one running the show? Huh?

Mia:

"Colin please let me go."

Colin:

"You have just ruined everything."

Colin yells then throws Mia on the floor. Mia starts to cry as she rubs her neck.

Colin:

"Now it's time for you to pay."

Mia rushes to the door. Colin beats her to it and slams the door. Mia tries to run to the living room, but Colin pulls her arm. She tries to fight him off.

Mia:

"Let go of me."

He lets her go and she hits her head on the counter and lands on her back hard. Her head starts bleeding. Colin grabs a knife and bends down over Mia.

Colin:

"I could kill you right here right now, but I think I might need you for one more thing. Well better get you to a hospital. Somebody needs some stitches."

**DANIEL'S APARTMENT**

Chloe:

"Okay how did Melanie and Nathan get in your back seat?"

Philip:

"I have no idea, but they were kissing and then they weren't there anymore. Then I don't know what happened."

Chloe:

"Is it possible this was a hallucination?"

Philip:

"Why would I be hallucinating? It doesn't make sense."

Chloe:

"You're so drunk Philip that it's playing with your mind. You think you saw Melanie and Nathan, but you didn't."

Philip:

"You're right I didn't."

Chloe:

"Umm…why don't I get you some dry clothes. I'll wash the ones you have on and make you some coffee."

Philip:

"What about Daniel?"

Chloe:

"He won't be here till tomorrow morning to kick me out."

Philip:

"Oh man I'm sorry Chloe. Where are you going to go?"

Chloe:

"I don't know, but at least I get a whole day to figure it out."

Chloe leaves the living room. Philip watches her leave. She goes into Daniel's closet to get some sweat pants and a tee shirt for Philip to wear. She goes back into the living as Philip starts to undress. She stops a stares as he takes off his shirt. She snaps out of it and walks over to Philip.

Chloe:

"Here you go."

Philip:

"Thank you."

Chloe:

"You're welcome."

Philip:

"Um…are you going to leave?"

Chloe:

"Leave? Why would I leave?"

Philip:

"So I could get changed?"

Chloe:

"Come on it's not like I haven't seen it all before."

Philip:

"At least turn around."

Chloe:

"Fine."

Chloe turns around with a smile on her face. Philip changes into the clothes.

Chloe:

"I can't believe you're being shy right now."

Philip:

"I'm not being shy. You can turn around now."

Chloe:

"I'm going to wash your clothes and put on some coffee."

Philip:

"Cool."

Chloe takes Philip's clothes and leaves the room.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL ER**

Jason walks out of Gabi's room. He sees Kate consoling Chad. He walks towards them.

Jason:

"Kate did you get in contact with Madeline's family yet?"

Chad looks up at Jason.

Chad:

"I'm Madeline's family."

He says. He wipes the tears from his eyes.

Kate:

"This is Chad her son and her husband Charles is on his way."

Jason:

"Chad I'm sorry for your lost. There is good news about your friend Gabi she's awake and asking for you."

Chad:

"I didn't kill her?"

Jason:

"She has a mild concussion."

Chad:

"I want to see my mom."

Jason pauses. He and Kate lock eyes.

Jason:

"Right this way."

Chad stands up and follows Jason into Madeline's room. Madeline lays on the bed with the sheet pulled over her entire body. Chad and Jason stands in the doorway.

Jason:

"I'll leave you alone."

Jason walks out of the room. Chad slowly approaches Madeline's side. He stops a stares for a moment and wipes his eye. He takes a deep breath and pulls the sheet down so he could see her face. He begins to cry again.

Chad:

"Mom? I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

Chad cries. His father stands in the doorway.

Charles (DA Woods):

"How is your fault? What the hell happened?"

Chad turns to look at his father as he gets closer.

Chad:

"She got hit in the head by a branch."

Charles (DA Woods):

"What were you two doing?"

Chad:

"She was trying to stop me from going into the boat and it happened on the way back. She saved me."

Charles (DA Woods):

"She saved you huh?"

Chad:

"Yeah she did. I didn't deserve it."

Charles punches Chad. Kate and Jason walk in and are shocked. Chad holds his face as he looks his father in the eye.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL ER**

Will walks up to a snack machine in the hall. He stares at it wonder what he should get. He overhears two nurses talk in the hall.

Nurse #1:

"Did you hear about the woman that just died?"

Nurse#2:

"Yes I did so sad and she's a mother too."

Nurse #1:

"I feel so sorry for kids."

Will gets upset and rushes outside. He's about to breakdown, but then sees a car fly pass him and stopped at the end of the sidewalk. Will watches as someone gets out of the car and opens the trunk. They pull out something and tosses it in the grass, closes the trunk, then drives off. Will starts to walk over towards the grass he starts to notice it's a woman. He runs faster and kneels down by the woman. He realizes that he knows her.

Will:

"Mia?"

He says as she lies there unconscious.

**DANIEL'S APARTMENT**

Chloe walks back into the living room with Philip's coffee.

Chloe:

"Philip here's your…"

She starts, but sees that Philip is asleep on the couch. She puts the coffee on the table and pulls a blanket on top of him.

Chloe:

"Well I guess I'll start to put some of these bags in my car."

Chloe picks up a couple of bags and walks out of the apartment.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL WAITING ROOM**

Roman:

"I knew that drug was a bad idea."

Rafe:

"Yeah me too, but it's not up to us. It's Lucas' decision."

Roman:

"That boy makes one bad decision after another and now he has my daughter's life in his hands."

Brady walks in.

Brady:

"Hey guys any word on Sami?"

Rafe:

"Yeah she had a seizure thanks to the experiential drug Lucas had Carly give her."

Brady:

"What? What's with this drug what is it suppose to do?"

Rafe:

"To produce more blood because Sami lost so much."

Brady:

"But the drug's not helping at all?"

Roman:

"No it's killing my daughter and I'm going to make them pay for hurting her."

On the other side of the hospital, Bo and Alex talk in the lounge.

Bo:

"We really haven't talked yet."

Alex:

"Talked about what really?"

Bo:

"About Lucas."

Alex:

"What about Lucas?"

Bo:

"Are you guys dating?"

Alex:

"No offense commissioner, but how is that any of your business?"

Bo:

"No offense taken. It's really about a certain family member of his."

Alex:

"Umm..who? I've met his brother Philip and he's pretty cool a little drama, but nice."

Bo:

"His mother Kate DiMera."

Alex:

"DiMera as in Stefano DiMera?"

Bo:

"Yep they're married."

Alex:

"He hasn't said anything about his mother."

Bo:

"Well let me be the first to warn you that Kate doesn't really like the women that Lucas chooses so it's best to stay on her good side."

Alex:

"Or what will happen?"

Bo:

"It's best that you don't know. I don't want to freak you out."

Alex:

"Umm..too late."

Bo:

"I'm not trying to scare you or scare you away from Lucas. It's just my first impression is that I like you so this is why I'm warning you."

Alex:

"Well you have scared me commissioner."

Bo:

"You're close with Sami right?"

Alex:

"Yeah Sami's pretty cool chick. She opened my eyes to Lucas."

Bo:

"That's good you should talk to her when she wakes up on how to deal with Kate DiMera."

Alex:

"Will do commissioner."

Bo:

"Good and it's Bo."

Alex:

"Okay Bo."

**SAMI'S HOSPITAL ROOM**

Lucas:

"what is it?"

Carly:

"Sami's vials are improving."

Lucas:

"So the drug is working?"

Carly:

"Yep it's doing its job."

Lucas:

"But she had a seizure."

Carly:

"I know it's crazy, but it's working. I'm going to finish giving her the drug."

Carly injects the rest of the drug into Sami's IV. She and Lucas wait to see how Sami will react.

Lucas:

"Come on Sami let this work for you."

Brady, Rafe, and Roman are in the waiting room.

Roman:

"I can't take this waiting. I need to see my daughter."

Rafe:

"Me too."

Roman, Rafe, and Brady head to Sami's room.

Carly:

"So far so good."

EJ walks into the room. Carly and Lucas turn to see him.

EJ:

"How is Samantha?"

Lucas:

"Carly gave Sami a drug that's making her better."

Carly:

"Her vitals are getting much stronger."

EJ:

"Has she woken up yet?"

Lucas:

"Not yet."

EJ:

"Come on Samantha. You need to wake up and get better for the children and for us we're selfish. We don't want to live life without."

Lucas:

"For once I agree with you EJ."

Roman, Rafe, and Brady walk in and see EJ. EJ, Lucas, and Carly turn to look at them.

Roman:

"What the hell is he doing in here."

EJ:

"Hello to you too Roman."

Rafe:

"You need to get out of here now."

EJ:

"I'm worried about the mother of my children."

Rafe:

"You can worry in the hall."

Carly:

"If you guys are going to argue then you need to leave."

EJ:

"Kicked out of another room tonight. Brady you know how that feels right?"

Roman:

"Get out EJ."

Lucas:

"Enough."

Roman:

"Enough with all of this. I'm going to find Lexie."

Lucas:

"For the last time Roman Carly is doing just fine."

Roman:

"She doesn't know what she's doing. I'm going to find Lexie."

EJ:

"Lexie is busy with another patient. What is wrong with Carly? She is fixing Sami."

Roman:

"No she's not she gave Sami a drug that gave her a seizure."

EJ:

"Well it's working now. Her vitals are up."

Rafe:

"What are you talking about?"

Carly:

"Sami's vitals have improved since the partial dose so I gave the rest."

Rafe:

"So Sami is going to be just fine?"

Lucas:

"Yes she is so you two can shut up!"

Sami's hand moves.

Roman:

"But she had a seizure. How can the drug work if it caused her to have a seizure?"

Carly:

"The seizure didn't last long at all and didn't do any damage."

Roman:

"This doesn't make any sense."

EJ:

"It makes perfect sense. Lucas was right and you guys were wrong."

Rafe:

"That's it get the hell out.

Rafe grabs EJ and starts to dragging him towards the door. Brady opens it and Roman helps Rafe throw EJ out of the room. All four leave. Carly closes the door behind them.

Carly:

"Such little boys."

Carly shakes her head.

Lucas:

"Good riddance."

Sami opens her eyes.

Sami:

"Lucas?"

Lucas and Carly turn around and see Sami awake.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL ER**

Lexie checks on Nicole vitals. She then looks at Nicole an unconscious.

Lexie:

"Oh Nicole you're so lucky to have survive this with just a few bumps and bruises."

Nurse Maxine walks into the room.

Nurse Maxine:

"Dr. Carver, here are Mrs. DiMera's blood work results."

Maxine hands them to Lexie the results.

Lexie:

"Thank your Maxine."

Maxine:

"Thank goodness she'll be okay."

Lexie:

"It's a miracle really."

Maxine:

"Indeed it was. Someone is looking out for her."

Maxine leaves the room. Lexie reads Nicole's results.

Lexie:

"Oh my gosh. This just can't be. No way."

Lexie looks over at Nicole then back at the results.

Lexie:

"It's can't be."

Maxine rushes back into Nicole's room.

Maxine:

"Dr. Carver."

Lexie looks over at Maxine.

Lexie:

"What's wrong?"

Maxine:

"A young woman, Mia McCormick, has been brought in. She's bleeding from the head."

Lexie:

"I'll be right there."

Maxine leaves. Lexie turns back to look at Nicole. She folds Nicole's results up and puts them in her pocket then leaves the room. She goes next door where Mia is laying on the bed with Will standing next to her. Maxine walks in behind her.

Will:

"Mia?"

Lexie:

"Will what happened?"

Will:

"I was standing outside and saw someone tossed out of their trunk and left her on the ground."

Lexie:

"What in the world?"

Lexie checks Mia's cut on her head.

Lexie:

"Maxine, She's going to need stitches. She should be fine, but I want to do an MRI anyways."

Maxine:

"I'll schedule a MRI right away."

Maxine leaves. Mia starts to wake up.

Lexie:

"Mia sweetie, can you hear me? It's Dr. Carver."

Mia:

"Dr. Carver? What…what happened? Where….am…I?"

Lexie:

"You're at University Hospital. You've been in an accident, but you're going to be just fine. Okay? You just need stitches."

Mia:

"Stitches? My head really hurts."

Lexie:

"I'm going to give you something for the pain. Can you sit up?"

Lexie and Will help Mia sit up.

Mia:

"Will?"

Will:

"Yeah I'm right here."

Lexie gets some aspirin and a cup of water then brings it back to Mia. Mia takes the pills and a sip of water. Maxine comes in to give her stitches.

Lexie:

"Come on Will let's let Maxine work on Mia."

Will:

"Okay."

Lexie and Will walk into the hallway.

Lexie:

"This has just been one crazy night."

Will:

"Yeah it has been."

Lexie:

"I haven't even been able to check in with your mom."

Will:

"It was too much fighting."

Lexie:

"Will you should go see your mom."

Will:

"What about Mia?"

Lexie:

"I'm going to be here for Mia."

Will:

"Can you tell her I'm going to be back?"

Lexie:

"Of course."

Will walks off.

**MADELINE'S ROOM**

Chad is shocked that his father would punch him.

Charles:

"You killed my wife, my love you bastard."

Chad:

"I deserved that."

Kate:

"No you don't Chad."

Jason:

"Maybe I should call child protective services."

Charles:  
"He's an adult."

Jason:

"Well then the police."

Charles turns to face Jason and Kate.

Charles:

"I don't care what you do. Just get the hell out of here all of you so that I can say goodbye to my wife."

He turns back to look at Madeline.

Charles:

"That includes her bastard child."

Kate:

"He's your son too."

Charles:

"This bastard is dead to me."

Chad walks out past Kate and Jason. Kate goes after Chad. Jason walks up to Charles who stares at Madeline's dead body.

Jason:

"How could you be so cruel to your own son? He lost Madeline too."

Charles:

"He is not my son."

Jason shakes his head in disgust then leaves the room.

Charles:

"Finally Madeline we're alone."

Charles begins to cry.

Charles:

"How could this happen to you? How come you were taken from me? It's not fair. I hate this. What am I suppose to do with Chad?"

**SAMI'S ROOM**

EJ:

"Let go of me."

Rafe lets go of EJ.

Rafe:

"Get the hell out of here EJ."

Roman:

"Before I throw you in jail."

EJ smiles.

EJ:

"Fine…fine I'll just go and check on Nicole."

Rafe:

"What's wrong with Nicole?"

EJ:

"Oh what Brady didn't tell you how he got Nicole ran over by a car?"

Brady:

"I didn't do anything it was the driver's fault for driving on the sidewalk."

EJ:

"Nicole was running after you."

Brady:

"Still doesn't make it my fault."

EJ:

"It is and I'm going to make sure you never get close to Nicole again."

Rafe:

"Nobody cares EJ. Just go."

Brady:

"I agree with Rafe."

EJ:

"What's wrong with you people? Nicole is still a human being."

Rafe:

"Just because she walks and talks like a human doesn't make her one."

Carly rushes out of Sami's room.

Carly:

"Sami's awake."

Everyone smiles.

**DANIEL'S APARTMENT: THE PARKING GARAGE**

Chloe puts her bags in her car. She closes the trunk and looks over and sees Philip's car all banged up.

On the next episode:

Anna and Rafe comes face to face

Melanie tries to remember what happened

Chloe and Philip try to figure out their future


	26. Flashbacks Make the Mind Wander

**FLASHBACKS MAKE THE MIND WANDER**

Ally…...Alex Miller

John Aniston…...Victor Kiriakis

Nadia Bjorlin… Chloe Lane

Molly Burnett…. Melanie Layton-Kiriakis

Alexandra Chando…. Joy Wesley

Shawn Christian…..Dr. Daniel Jonas

Christie Clark…Carrie Reed

Patrika Darbo…..Nancy Wesley

Bryan Dattilo…...…Lucas Horton

Galen Gering…Rafe Hernandez

Dax Griffin…Eddie

Mark Hapka…..Dr. Nathan Horton

Leann Hunley…..Anna DiMera

Jay Kenneth Johnson…. Philip Kiriakis

Joshua Marrow…...Derrick Matthews

Mackenzie Mauzy…Honor Smith

Peter Reckell…...Bo Brady

Louise Sorel…Vivian Kiriakis

Kevin Spirtas…Dr. Craig Wesley

Alison Sweeney…..Sami Brady

**DANIEL'S APARTMENT**

Chloe stares at a sleeping Philip. She has a flashback of him.

_Chloe:_

"_Philip, what are you doing here."_

_Philip:_

"_I've done something really bad."_

Chloe:

"What did you do Philip?"

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: MELANIE'S ROOM**

Melanie has a blurry flashback of her crash. She jumps up. Nathan gets out of the chair and rushes to her side.

Nathan:

"Melanie are you okay?"

Melanie:

"Where am I? What happened?"

Nathan:

"You're at University Hospital. I brought you here last night."

Melanie:

"Why what happened? I feel kind of sore. Was I in an accident?"

Nathan:

"You were, but you're just fine. Just a sore."

Melanie:

"I didn't hurt anyone did I?"

Melanie stares at Nathan who stares back.

**JFK AIRPORT HOTEL**

Carrie is on the phone with Lucas.

Carrie:

"Lucas hey oh my gosh I was so worried when no one answered last night."

Lucas:

"Sorry about that. It was a crazy night. So how's Allie."

Carrie:

"She's perfect. Our plane is leaving soon."

Lucas:

"That's great. Can't wait to see you guys."

Carrie:

"We can't wait either."

Lucas:

"Bye"

Carrie:

"Bye."

Derrick walks up behind Carrie.

Derrick:

"Talking to your husband I see?"

Derrick walks in front of Carrie.

Carrie:

"Oh no that was my brother-in-law."

Derrick:

"You can't wait to see your brother-in-law?"

Carrie:

"Yeah him, my sister, my dad, my whole family. Plus Lucas and I made up the last time we both were in Salem so it'll be nice to be able to hang out this time."

Derrick:

"That's nice."

Carrie:

"It is."

Derrick and Carrie smile at one another.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: SAMI'S ROOM**

Sami remembers getting shot.

_Sami:_

"_You're slithering your way back into EJ's bed to get closer to Sydney and I will not allow you to touch my daughter ever again._

_EJ:_

"_Maybe I should come down here."_

_Nicole takes the phone down from away from her ear._

_Nicole:_

"_That's so untrue EJ is the one that came on to me."_

_Sami:_

"_I find that extremely hard to believe."_

_The mystery man points his gun at Nicole's back._

_Nicole:_

"_Well why don't you ask EJ?"_

_Nicole holds the phone out to Sami. Sami swats it away knocking it to the ground._

_Nicole:_

"_Hey!"_

_Sami:_

"_You will have Sydney again over my dead body."_

_Nicole:_

"_Yay yay yay"_

_The mystery man pulls the trigger. Nicole bends down to pick up her phone. He man puts the gun to his side. Sami touches her stomach with both hands._

_Nicole:_

"_Oh great you broke it."_

_Nicole stands up Sami looks at her hands that are covered in blood. She gets weak. Nicole looks at Sami's hands._

_Nicole:_

"_Sami what happened? What's wrong?"_

_Sami starts to fall. Nicole catches her. They both fall to the ground._

_Nicole:_

"_Sami oh my gosh."_

_Sami closes her eyes. Nicole starts to tear up._

Sami jumps up. Lucas enters the room with a bag and roses in his hands.

Lucas:

"Sami are you okay?"

He rushes to her side. He puts the flowers on the table.

Sami:

"Yeah I'm fine. I just remember getting shot."

Lucas:

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. I want to kill whoever shot you."

Sami:

"That's exactly what Rafe said."

Lucas:

"Where is lover boy?"

Sami:

"Gabi got hurt last night. He went to see how she was doing."

Lucas:

"Oh yeah Will told me about that. He saw her in the ER when he was visiting Mia."

Sami:

"Mia? What happened with her?"

Lucas:

"Will saw someone dump her off at the front of the hospital last night. He brought her into the ER."

Sami:

"Oh my gosh is she okay?"

Lucas:

"Just needed some stitches."

Sami:

"Poor kid. If getting involved with Nicole wasn't bad enough."

Lucas:

"Oh speaking of Nicole. She got hit by a car last night."

Sami:

"Why? Is she going to be okay?"

Lucas:

"She'll live to torture again."

Sami:

"Oh darn."

Lucas:

"Now I feel like I bummed you out."

Sami:

"You did, but I love your flowers now what's in that bag?"

Lucas:

"Oh this bag?"

Lucas lifts up the bag.

Sami:

"Yeah that bag."

Sami smiles. Lucas pulls out a vase and some chocolates.

Lucas:

"I'm going put these in some water."

Sami:

"Thank you Lucas. I'll start on this chocolates."

Lucas walks over to the sink and puts water into the vase for the flowers. Then walks back to Sami's bed and sits the vase on table and puts the roses inside of it.

Sami:

"They're so beautiful Lucas thank you."

Lucas:

"You're welcome."

Sami:

"And for the chocolates. They're so good."

Lucas:

"Really? I couldn't tell."

Lucas and Sami laugh.

Sami:

"What? I only ate two."

Lucas:

"Can I have one or are you going to eat them all?"

Sami:

"Okay just one."

Alex walks in.

Alex:

"Hey guys."

Lucas and Sami look up at her.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: GABI'S ROOM**

Arianna:

"What were you thinking getting on a boat in the middle of a storm?"

Gabi:

"Good morning to you too sis."

Rafe:

"That was really irresponsible for you and Chad. I don't want you to see him anymore."

Gabi:

"That's not fair. Chad is my friend and he needs me now more than ever."

Arianna:

"Chad has other friends to help him deal with the lost of his mother."

Rafe:

"That was his fault. You could have died too."

Kate walks in.

Kate:

"Aren't you two the sweetest people ever."

Arianna:

"Kate who invited you in here?"

Kate:

"I was just coming to check on Gabi. How are you feeling?"

Gabi:

"I'm better. Just sad about Chad's mom."

Kate:

"Me too. Unlike some people."

Rafe:

"It's not that we're not sad about Judge Peterson-Woods' passing. It's just we don't want our sister near her son."

Kate:

"Yes because this is the best time for Chad to lose people."

Arianna:

"I'm trying to figure out how this is any of your business."

Kate:

"I feel for Chad. Yes he made a mistake, but it doesn't mean we should just forget about him. Everyone needs someone."

Rafe:

"Then you can help Chad."

Arianna:

"And leave us the hell alone."

Kate rolls her eyes and leaves.

**KIRIAKIS MANSION**

Ciara angrily puts her books in her book bag. Bo walks in.

Bo:

"Hey munchkin, ready for school?"

She turns around and faces him.

Ciara:

"Where's mommy? Why can't see take me to school?"

Bo:

"Well, she had to go somewhere really important."

Ciara:

"Will she be home by the time I get out of school?"

Bo:

"I think she will be. We need to get going though so you're not late."

Ciara:

"Okay."

Ciara grabs her stuff and they walk out the door. Daniel comes in the living room and gets some orange juice. Vivian walks downstairs. She walks into the living room and sees Daniel.

Vivian:

"It's it too early for visits?"

Daniel:

"Good morning to you too Vivian. I'll be out of your hair shortly."

Vivian:

"What did you just stopped by for some oj?"

Daniel:

"No actually I spent the night last night."

Vivian:

"Why? Don't you have a crappy apartment on the other side of town?"

Daniel stares at Vivian and drinks some orange juice. Victor walks in.

Victor:

"Great you're here to ruin my breakfast."

Vivian:

"Yes he is. Tell him to leave."

Victor:

"Not him you. I thought you'd be out making someone else's life miserable by now."

Vivian:

"Oh darling it's too early for that. Maybe in an hour. That's if I can have my orange juice."

Daniel:

"Here you go Vivian all yours."

Daniel moves out of Vivian's way. Vivian walks towards the orange juice.

Vivian:

"Thank you finally."

Vivian pours herself some orange juice.

Vivian:

"By the way why wasn't I informed that we were having a guest spend the night?"

Victor:

"First of all Daniel is not a guest he's family. Second of all this is my house."

Vivian:

"But Victor we are married. What's mine is yours and what's your is mine."

Victor:

"No what's mine is mine and what's yours better stay away from mine."

Vivian:

"Oh Victor I'm starting to think that this marriage is one sided."

Daniel:

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

Vivian:

"Don't you have someone to save or something?"

Victor:

"You if you don't stop bugging me."

Daniel:

"Not right now, but I do have somewhere I need to be."

Vivian:

"Good then go there."

Victor:

"Daniel can leave when he's good and ready. As for you, you can leave now."

Vivian opens her mouth in shock.

**DANIEL'S APARTMENT**

Chloe puts another bag at the door. She flashes back to her and Daniel's fight.

_Chloe:_

"_No leave Philip alone."_

_Chloe stands in front of Daniel._

_Daniel:_

"_Of course. You don't want me to kill your baby daddy, your meal ticket, your true love."_

_Chloe:_

"_How could you be so cruel?"_

_Daniel:_

"_I'm wonder about that…about you. After all that I've done for you. After everything I went through because of you and this is how you repay me? By cheating on me with the man I hate and now you're having his baby. You disgust me. I want you out of my life and out of my apartment now. "_

_Chloe:_

"_No I'm not leaving. There's still love here I know it."_

_Daniel:_

"_There is not love here. Only hate."_

_Chloe:_

"_No Daniel no it's not."_

_Chloe cries louder._

_Daniel:_

"_Have your bags packed by the time I get back."_

Chloe looks over at Philip who's still asleep.

Chloe:

"Where am I going to go?"

Chloe picks up her phone and finds her parent's number. She stares at it.

Chloe:

"It's my only choice."

She presses send.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: MELANIE'S ROOM**

Nathan:

"No I ran into you actually."

Melanie:

"Am I okay are you okay?"

Nathan:

"Yeah 100%. I just brought you in here just to be sure and I had your car towed and got it fixed."

Melanie:

"Nathan, that's what insurance companies are for."

Nathan:

"I know it's just that it was just minor and I felt bad. You were so mad at me last night."

Melanie:

"Yeah I remember. I'm sorry Nathan. It's not your fault that Philip cheated on me and made a baby with Chloe."

Nathan:

"Daniel could still be the father."

Melanie:

"It still doesn't make a difference. I don't want to be with Philip anymore either way. He hurt me and I'm not going to allow him to do it again."

**DANIEL'S APARTMENT/NYC**

Chloe calls her parents' house in NYC. At the Wesley's, Craig walks downstairs as Joy sits on the couch dressed for school reading Romeo and Juliet.

Craig:

"Nancy? Have seen my tie?"

Nancy comes out of the kitchen.

Nancy:

"You have your tie on."

Craig looks down.

Craig:

"Not this one. This one doesn't match. I want the blue one with the stripy things you got me for Christmas."

Nancy:

"Oh I know exactly where that one is. Come on."

The phone rings. Nancy looks over at Joy.

Nancy:

"Joy can you get that? I need to help your father find his tie."

Nancy and Craig head upstairs. Joy puts down her book and walks over to the phone.

Joy:

"This better be been in the greatest importance."

She picks up the phone and notices that it's Chloe calling. She smiles and answers.

Joy:

"Good morrow sis."

Chloe:

"Joy. Good morrow to you too."

Chloe smiles.

Chloe:

"Reading so early in the morning?"

Joy:

"Of course. It gets your mind moving."

Chloe:

"Yeah it does."

Joy:

"So what's going on?"

Chloe:

"Nothing really."

Joy:

"There has to be something. You called."

Chloe:

"Um…yeah just to say hi."

Philip moves around on the couch. Chloe looks over at him.

Chloe:

"Um Joy I have to go. Talk to you later. Bye"

Chloe hangs up.

Joy:

"Chloe?"

Joy hangs up the phone. Nancy and Craig come down the stairs.

Nancy:

"Was that Chloe?"

Joy:

"Yeah she sounded weird like something was wrong."

Craig:

"She's just probably still half sleep."

Nancy:

"Yeah maybe your father's right."

Joy:

"You guys didn't talk to her. I sense something is the matter."

Craig:

"You worry too much kiddo. I gotta get to work."

Nancy:

"I'm volunteering this morning. I'm running late."

Craig:

"Let's get out of here."

Nancy:

"See you later honey. Don't be late for school."

Craig and Nancy walk out the door.

Joy:

"There is something wrong Chloe I know it and I will find out."

Joy rushes upstairs. Back in Salem, Philip sits up on the couch he turns and looks at Chloe.

Chloe:

"Good morning."

Philip:

"Good morning."

Philip rubs his head.

Chloe:

"Your clothes are dry. They're hanging up in the bathroom. We should be getting out of here soon. Daniel will be back soon I'm sure."

Philip:

"Alright I'll get changed."

Philip gets up and heads to the bathroom. Chloe flashes back to seeing Philip's car all banged up.

Chloe:

"What did you do Philip?"

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: SAMI'S ROOM**

Alex:

"Can I come in? I bare gifts."

Sami:

"Well of course."

Alex walks in the room with a smoothie.

Sami:

"Is that a fruit smoothie?"

Alex:

"It sure is. Grande size."

Sami:

" Thank you so much. You helped save my life again."

Alex:

"If in save your life meant keep your family from killing Lucas then yes I did."

Sami:

"Yeah sorry you had to meet them like that. They're really great."

Alex:

"I don't know who was the ringleader. Papa Roman or Agent boyfriend."

Sami laughs.

Lucas:

"Oh yeah then add EJ to the mix."

Sami:

"Oh my gosh what did he do?"

Lucas:

"He sided with us, but I thought Rafe was going to toss him out of a window."

Alex:

"It was like a soap opera here last night."

Sami:

"All that over little old me?"

Lucas:

"See I told you she was drama."

Sami slaps Lucas' arm.

Lucas:

"Ouch."

Sami:

"I am not."

Rafe walks in with some roses and a bear. Sami, Lucas, and Alex turn to face him. Rafe sees the roses Lucas brought Sami.

Rafe:

"I see you already have flowers."

Sami:

"Yeah Lucas brought them."

Rafe:

"So sweet of Lucas."

Lucas:

"Yeah and I brought chocolates."

Alex:

"And I brought a smoothie."

Rafe:

"Nice."

Lucas:

"Well let's go Alex and leave these two lovebirds alone."

Alex:

"Okay well I need to go to work anyways."

Sami:

"You got the job with Justin?"

Alex:

"Yep."

Sami:

"Congratulations."

Alex:

"Thank you. Bye guys."

Lucas and Alex leave.

Sami:

"Guess it's just you and me."

Rafe:

"Will that be a problem?"

Sami:

"No way. Come here Agent Sexiness."

Rafe walks up to Sami and they kiss.

**JFK AIRPORT**

Derrick, Anna, Carrie, and Allie board the plane to Salem. Anna flashes back to her last conversation she had with Stefano.

_Stefano:_

"_If you ever come back to Salem again, that will be when you take your last breath."_

Carrie touches Anna's shoulders. Anna jumps.

Anna:

"Oh Carrie it's just you."

Carrie:

"Who do you think it was?"

Anna:

"No one in particular."

Carrie:

"Are you okay?"

Anna:

"Yeah I'm fine you know except the fact that I'm about to go to prison. It's not like I hurt Sydney. I took really good care of her."

Carrie:

"Well the person that hired you made Sami think that her daughter was dead. You need to tell the FBI about this person so that Sami can have peace of mine."

Anna:

"Since when are you so worried about Sami?"

Carrie:

"I worked things out with Sami and Lucas when I went to Salem for Alice Horton's funeral."

Anna:

"That's nice."

Carrie:

"Whatever mother."

Anna:

"What Carrie? What do you want me to say?"

Carrie:

"Have some remorse maybe."

Anna:

"Okay I'm sorry for Alice's passing."

Carrie:

"Not about Alice about Sami and what you did to her and her family."

Anna:

"I do feel bad for doing that, but there is nothing that I can do about it now."

Carrie:

"Yes you can. You can tell Sami everything."

Anna:

"I already said I will."

Carrie:

"Good."

**KIRIAKIS MANSION**

Vivian:

"I can't believe that you're speaking to me this way."

Victor:

"What? Is this something new to me?"

Vivian:

"You'll be sorry you talked to me this way one day."

Victor:

"I doubt it."

Vivian:

"Oh Victor I still love you. But I need to leave. Maybe you'll get out of your bad mood that Daniel put you in."

Victor:

"Oh so soon."

Vivian:

"Goodbye Victor."

Vivian walks to the living room door and stops and looks at Daniel.

Vivian:

"Daniel."

Daniel:

"Vivian"

Vivian continues out of the mansion.

Victor:

"Now that the witch is gone, we can talk about what you're going to do with Chloe."

Daniel:

"Yeah about that. I don't feel right throwing her out while she's pregnant and the baby might be mine."

Victor:

"Oh Daniel stop being so soft."

Daniel:

"Soft? I need to think like this for the baby sake. What happens if something happens to the baby or Chloe because I threw them out."

Victor:

"Chloe's resourceful. She'll find a way to survive."

Daniel:

"It just doesn't feel right."

Victor:

"Don't tell me that you still want the little slut?"

Daniel:

"Don't call her that."

Victor:

"Oh my gosh. You do."

Daniel:

"It's hard to just turn off my feelings for her just like that."

Victor:

"You didn't feel that way last night and that was before you got drunk."

Daniel:

"You're right, but now that I've slept on it. I realize that maybe I should try to work it out with her or at least help her out."

Victor:

"You don't own that bitch a damn thing. Kick her out while the wound is still fresh. The last thing you want to do is get stuck with that tramp and her kid."

Daniel:

"That kid might end up being your grandchild."

Victor:

"Dammit Daniel, it's too early for a drink."

Daniel:

"Then let's not talk about it at all then."

Victor:

"For now, but Daniel you'll be making a bigger mistake if you take Chloe back. Just let everything you said last night stand."

Daniel pauses for a moment. He puts his glass down and walks out of the mansion.

**NYC**

Joy walks downstairs when a couple of bags. She gets a knock on the door. She rushes over to answer it. It's her friend Honor.

Joy:

"Honor, what aren't you in school?"

Honor:

"How could I be at school when my best friend isn't. Are you ill?"

Honor touches Joy's forehead.

Joy:

"No I'm not ill."

Honor takes her hand off of Joy's forehead and let's herself in. Joy closes the door.

Honor:

"Are you going somewhere?"

Joy:

"Yes to Salem"

Honor:

"Why are you going back home?"

Joy:

"I think something ills my sister. I spoke to her a little while ago and she was quite sad."

Honor:

"How can she be sad when she has that hunky doctor fiancé?"

Joy:

"Hunky guys don't bring you happiness all the time. I need to get to her. She will never tell me what's the matter over the phone. Honor can you promise me that you won't speak of this to anyone until I'm out of town?"

Honor:

"No I will not."

Joy:

"Why not? I kept quiet about you making out with Jimmy Moon behind the oak tree."

Honor:

"No. I'm not going to keep silent because I'm going with you."

Joy:

"There's no time to pack. I'm leaving right now."

Honor:

"That's okay. I'll get clothes when we get there with this."

Honor pulls a credit card.

Joy:

"Your credit card? I thought that was only for emergencies?"

Honor:

"Hello, this is an emergency."

Joy:

"You're right. Let's go."

Honor grabs one of Joy's bags and Joy grabs the other. They walk out the door.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: MELANIE'S ROOM**

Melanie sits on the bed as she ties her shoes as Nathan walks in.

Nathan:

"I'm done with my rounds. I can take you to breakfast."

Melanie stands up as Nathan walks closer to her.

Melanie:

"No thanks Nathan. I much rather take a hot shower or maybe even a bath. Then I need to find a lawyer for my divorce."

Nathan:

"Maybe dinner then?"

Melanie:

"I don't think that's a good idea Nathan."

Nathan:

"We're still friends aren't we?"

Melanie:

"I want to be, but don't think that's a good idea either."

Nathan:

"Why is that?"

Melanie:

"You know why Nathan. You're in love with me Nathan. And now that I'm divorcing Philip you think it's a good time to make a move on me."

Nathan:

"Is that so wrong?"

Nathan moves closer to Melanie and kisses her. She pulls away quickly and moves to the other side of the room. Nathan follows her.

Melanie:

"Yes it is. I'm still married."

Nathan:

"That didn't stop us before."

Melanie:

"Nathan please stop."

Nathan:

"I love you Melanie and now that you've realized what an ass Philip is we can finally be together."

Melanie:

"You're still with Stephanie. Aren't you guys like happy in love?"

Nathan:

"I don't love Stephanie at all. I'll break up with her for you in a heartbeat."

Melanie:

"No you stay with Stephanie. I'm going to work things out with Philip."

Nathan:

"No you're not."

Melanie:

"I am. I want to."

Nathan:

"You're just afraid. It's alright I'll wait forever for you."

Melanie:

"Maybe you should go. Or I should go."

Nathan:

"You're right. I should tone it down. Give you a chance to get rid of your good for nothing husband."

Melanie:

"I'm just gonna go home. Where are my keys?"

Nathan:

"Your car is still in the shop."

Melanie:

"Great."

Nathan:

"You can use mine and I can get your car and bring it to Maggie's."

Melanie:

"Okay sounds good."

Nathan:

"Great."

Nathan gives Melanie his keys. She takes them and rushes out. Nathan smiles as she leaves. Nathan's phone rings. He answers.

Nathan:

"Hello? Yeah. Alright I'll be right there."

He hangs up and walks out of the room.

**DANIEL'S APARTMENT**

Daniel walks into his apartment. He closes the door and throws his keys on the table.

Daniel:

"Chloe."

He shouts out as he looks around. He goes into their room and notice all her stuff is gone. He walks back into the living and sits on the couch. He sees a picture of him and Chloe smiling. He picks up and starts to cry.

Daniel:

"CHLOE!"

He shouts loudly. He throws the picture on the ground then puts his head in his hands.

**BRADY PUB**

Philip and Chloe are eating breakfast. Philip's looking at the paper.

Chloe:

"Philip can I ask you a question?"

Philip:

"What about?"

Chloe:

"It's about last night."

Philip puts the paper down.

Philip:

"What about my drinking? I'll admit that I was pretty drunk when I showed up at your door."

Chloe:

"And you drove."

Philip:

"I know I messed up. I'm not going to do it again. I swear. I need to act more mature for our baby if I am the father."

Chloe:

"I saw your car Philip. It's pretty banged up."

Philip stares at Chloe silently.

Chloe:

"What did you hit? Or who did you hit?"

Philip:

"Who? What do you mean?"

Chloe:

"You said that you saw Nathan and Melanie kissing."

Philip:

"It was a hallucination. You said so yourself."

Chloe:

"Maybe it wasn't. Maybe you did see them expect it wasn't in the back seat of your car it was in outside of it."

Philip:

"What are you trying to say?"

Chloe:

"Maybe you hit them."

Philip:

"What? I wouldn't hurt Melanie."

Chloe:

"Not intentionally."

Philip:

"No way. They were still at Maggie's when I left."

Chloe:

"They could have left."

Philip flashes back to his accident. He comes back.

Philip:

"No I didn't hit anybody."

**JFK AIRPORT**

Derrick, Anna, Carrie, and Allie board the plane. Joy and Honor are close behind. Carrie tries to put her bag in the overhead storage, but can't seem to get it in. Derrick helps her. They touch hands by accident they look into each other's eyes. Carrie moves her hands away quickly. Anna sees.

Carrie:

"Thank you."

Derrick:

"You're welcome.

Carrie takes a sit next to Allie across the aisle. Derrick sits next to Anna.

Anna:

"She's married you know."

Derrick:

"Yes I remember."

Anna:

"Austin Reed is a great man I'm not going to let you interfere with them."

Derrick:

"I don't see how helping Carrie with her bag constitutes me interfering in her marriage."

Anna:

"I saw the way you looked at her. Not to mention yesterday in the airport when you met her. You had this big grin on your face."

Derrick:

"No I didn't. I'm not interested in your daughter Mrs. DiMera."

Anna:

"It's a good thing because even if she was single she would never hook up with the man that is turning her mother no matter how gorgeous he looks."

Derrick rolls his eyes. The pilot announces that the plane is about to take off. Everyone put their seatbelts on.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: SAMI'S ROOM**

Rafe sits in a chair by Sami's bed looking through a magazine as Sami talks on the phone with her brother Eric.

Sami:

"Yeah I was shot can you believe it? And Nicole was there and apparently very sad that I got shot. No they don't know who did it yet, but whoever it was probably won't make it to jail with everyone wanting to kill him or her. No Eric you're not joining in. You're going to stay in Colorado you just got that big fat promotion. Now don't mess it up."

Rafe looks at Sami. Sami notices.

Sami:

"Okay so go back to work and I'll talk to you later."

Rafe gets up and sits on Sami's bed.

Sami:

"Oh and don't tell Carrie."

Rafe pulls the phone out of Sami's hands.

Sami:

"Okay bye."

Sami says quickly as he hangs up the phone.

Rafe:

"Can I finally do this?"

Sami:

"Do what?"

Rafe soflty kisses her lips slowly. They stop and stare at one another with smiles.

Sami:

"You could have done that before."

Rafe:

"Not with you yapping your mouth on the phone."

Sami:

"I had to tell my family that I got shot."

Rafe:

"Someone else could have done that."

Sami:

"But it's better that they hear my voice then they know I'm fine."

Rafe:

"Oh come on like anything can keep Samantha Brady down."

Sami:

"You didn't seem to think so last night."

Rafe:

"Yeah I didn't because I was so scared for you."

Sami:

"Well you don't have to be scared anymore. I'm going to live. And you own Lucas an apology."

Rafe:

"You're right I do. I was completely unfair to him and I will apology next time I see him, but I'm not apologizing to EJ."

Sami laughs.

Sami:

"Thank you that will mean so much to me and no you don't have to apologize to EJ."

Rafe:

"Good"

Sami:

"You know, Lucas knows better than anyone that I would risk it all if it means getting me back to my kids. That's why I left him in charge of my living will. I knew that my family would have just taken the safe route. I trust Lucas with my life. Lucas is my constant in my life."

Rafe:

"What about me? Do you trust me with my life?"

Sami:

"Of course I do more than anyone. You've saved it more then I can think. You saved me from that hitman, EJ, you helped me through Grace's death, and most important you brought my daughter Sydney back to me. You got her away from the wicked witch of Salem and for that I'll always be grateful."

Sami and Rafe kiss slowly again.

**EDDIE'S AUTO SHOP**

Nathan arrives at the shop to get Melanie's car from Eddie. Nathan looks around. Eddie sees him.

Eddie:

"Dr. Horton. What's up?"

Nathan:

"Nothing much. Just here to pick up my car."

Eddie:

"Oh really?"

Nathan:

"Yeah really. Is there something wrong?"

Eddie:

"Yeah we have a huge problem Dr. Horton."

Nathan gets nervous.

ON THE NEXT EPISODE:

Lexie gives Nicole some unsuspecting news

Nathan scrambles to cover

Hope is confused

Mia confides in Will


	27. The Unexpected

**THE UNEXPECTED**

Kristian Alfonso…..Hope Brady

Nadia Bjorlin… Chloe Lane

John Callahan…..Dr. Richard Baker

Crystal Chappell…..Dr. Carly Manning

Molly Burnett…. Melanie Layton-Kiriakis

Jason Gerhardt…Officer Evan Parker

Dax Griffin…Eddie

Mark Hapka…..Dr. Nathan Horton

Lindsay Hartley…Arianna Hernandez

Shelley Hennig….Stephanie Johnson

Jay Kenneth Johnson…. .Philip Kiriakis

Renee Jones….Dr. Lexie Carver

Eric Martsolf….Brady Black

Justin Melvey…Colin Murphy

Dylan Patton….Will Horton

Peter Reckell…...Bo Brady

James Scott…..EJ DiMera

Taylor Spreitler….Mia McCormick

Arianne Zucker….Nicole Walker

**MAGGIE'S HOUSE**

Melanie walks into the house. She looks around confused by the cops and CSI's.

Melanie:

"Wow. Um.."

A cop approaches Melanie.

Officer Parker:

"Excuse me miss you can't be here."

Maggie walks in.

Maggie:

"It's okay Officer, she lives here."

Officer Parker:

"Yes ma'am."

Officer Parker leaves.

Melanie:

"Maggie what the heck happened?"

Maggie:

"Mia was attacked here last night."

Melanie:

"What? Oh my gosh. Is she okay?"

Maggie:

"Yes she'll be just fine. She's in the hospital, but she should be released this afternoon."

Melanie:

"Now I kinda feel bad."

Maggie:

"Bad about what?"

Melanie:

"I was going to chew that bitch out."

Maggie is surprised.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: MIA'S ROOM**

Mia lays in her bed on her side. She opens her eyes slowly. Someone touches her on her shoulder. She jumps around and screams.

**THE PUB**

Chloe and Philip continue to talk about last night.

Chloe:

"You hit something."

Philip:

"Probably a sign or something. I'm sure it was nothing."

Brady walks in. He sees Philip and Chloe. He walks over and says hi. Chloe sees him first

Chloe:

"Hey Brady"

Brady:

"Hey guys."

Philip:

"Brady hey."

Brady:

"I don't know how I should say this."

Chloe:

"Say what?"

Brady:

"I know you're pregnant and that you two slept together."

Philip:

"How did you find out?"

Brady:

"Daniel told me. Well he told the whole ER about it."

Chloe:

"Oh my gosh."

Chloe barriers her head into her hands.

Brady:

"And he punched Lucas because he knew."

Philip:

"Great."

Brady:

"Carly had to force him out."

Chloe looks up at Brady unburying her hands

Chloe:

"I'm so embarrassed."

Brady:

"Don't be. I'm not one to judge. If you two need anything, just let me know."

Chloe:

"Thank you Brady."

Brady:

"You're welcome and I should also tell you about Nicole."

Chloe:

"What about her?"

Brady:

"Don't get upset because she's fine."

Chloe:

"What happened?"

Brady:

"She was hit by a car."

Chloe and Philip are shocked.

**EDDIE'S AUTO SHOP**

Nathan:

"Is the damage worst than you thought? I could pay for it."

Eddie:

"No the car is fine. My problem is with you. You lied to me."

Nathan:

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Eddie:

"You told me that this is your car and it's not."

Nathan:

"It is."

Eddie:

"Oh really. So your name is Melanie Kiriakis now?"

Nathan looks down.

Eddie:

"I checked the plates on the car."

Nathan:

"Why would you do that? You said you would fix it no questions asked."

Eddie:

"Because I saw the news about a hit and run that happened not too far from where I picked up your little friend's car."

Nathan:

"So it's a coincidence."

Eddie:

"You and I know there's no way."

Nathan freezes.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: NICOLE'S ROOM**

Nicole lays in bed staring at the ceiling.

Nicole:

"Good job Nicole you've pissed off someone big time. First they try to shoot you then they hit you with freakin' car."

EJ knocks on the door then opens it. He peaks in. Nicole looks at the door.

EJ:

"Can I come in."

Nicole:

"Sure. Come in. It's not like I have a line of people waiting to see me."

EJ walks in with flowers, balloons, and a basket of small stuffed animals. Nicole face lights up. EJ smiles as he walks up to her bed.

Nicole:

"Oh my gosh EJ are these for me?"

EJ:

"No it isn't. Of course it is."

Nicole:

"Thank you so much EJ."

EJ hands her the basket of stuffed animals.

EJ:

"You're welcome. I didn't know what animal you would prefer so I bought one of each."

EJ sits down next to Nicole's bed as she looks at all the animals.

Nicole:

"You know this was be even sweeter if I didn't have the sinking feeling that you have an ulterior motive."

Nicole looks at EJ who smiles.

**PUERTO RICO**

Hope lays in a hotel room on the bed. Baker sleeps on a bed next to hers. She jumps up. She looks around.

Hope:

"Where the heck am I?"

She checks her watch.

Hope:

"Oh my gosh. Ciara. I need to get home. "

She scoots out of bed. She stands up and starts to feel really dizzy. She touches her forehand. Baker moves around in the bed. Hope looks over and sees Baker. She walks over to her purse. Baker wakes up. She grabs her purse and her shoes and start to walk out the door. Baker sits up.

Baker:

"Where do you think you're going?"

Hope stops and turns to look at Baker.

**MAGGIE'S HOUSE**

Maggie:

"What is your beef as they say with Mia?"

Melanie:

"Did you just say beef?"

Maggie:

"Answer the question."

Melanie:

"She was going to send me this horrible text message until Nathan stopped her."

Maggie:

"A text message. Really?"

Melanie shakes her head yes.

Maggie:

"Why so angry over a text message?"

Melanie:

"It was going to tell me that Philip cheated on me."

Maggie:

"Why would she make up such a lie?"

Melanie:

"It wasn't a lie Maggie. Philip really did cheat on me."

Maggie:

"Oh my. I'm so sorry Melanie."

Melanie:

"Oh well."

Melanie walks away. Maggie turns around and follows her.

Maggie:

"Oh well. That's all you have to say?"

Melanie turns around and faces her.

Melanie:

"Yeah what else can I do?"

Maggie:

"You can fight for your marriage."

Melanie:

"It's not that simple Maggie. There's a baby involved."

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: MIA'S ROOM**

Mia turns to see who's touching her shoulder. Its Will.

Will:

"Mia calm down it's just me."

Mia:

"Will, thank goodness it's you."

She hugs him.

Will:

"I was so worried about you when I found you last night."

They stop hugging.

Mia:

"Really?"

Will:

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

Mia:

"Because of the way that I've treated you."

Will:

"That's not really important right now. What's important is that you get better and they find out who did this to you."

Mia:

"No they can't."

Will looks at Mia confused.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: NICOLE'S ROOM**

EJ:

"I don't have an ulterior motive. Why would I have an ulterior motive?"

Nicole:

"Hmm…let's see. I was keeping your secret because you agreed to keep my secret about me framing Arianna and that's out now so what's stopping me from telling Sami who really kidnapped Sydney?"

EJ:

"That thought never crossed my mind, but now that you mentioned it. I'm sure we can work something out."

Nicole:

"There is nothing you can do for me that will stop me from telling Sami the truth."

EJ:

"How about money? Lots of it."

Nicole:

"Nope."

Nicole folds her arms and looks away from EJ.

EJ:

"Come on Nikki. There has to be something that you want."

Nicole looks back at him. He smiles. Lexie walks in.

Lexie:

"Nicole, you're awake great."

EJ and Nicole look at her.

Lexie:

"EJ could you step out for a second. I need to talk with Nicole about her condition."

EJ:

"Is it serious?"

Nicole:

"Am I going to die?"

Lexie:

"Calm down. No it's not serious and you're not going to die."

Nicole:

"Oh thank goodness."

EJ:

"That's nice so what's the prognoisous?"

Lexie:

"That is for Nicole and I to discuss."

EJ:

"Fine. I'll leave."

EJ walks out the room. Lexie makes sure that EJ leaves before turning to Nicole.

Nicole:

"So what's wrong with me doc?"

Lexie:

"I'm just going to keep it short and sweet. Nicole, you're pregnant."

Nicole's eyes grow.

**THE PUB**

Chloe:

"Oh my gosh hit by a car?"

Philip:

"Do they know who did this?"

Brady:

"No not yet the last time I checked. Good thing she was in front of the hospital when she did. I was able to get her the help she needed.

Chloe looks at Philip. Philip flashes back to his accident. He remembers hearing someone scream. He flashes back quickly.

Chloe:

"Philip are you okay?"

Philip:

"Yeah I'm fine."

He takes a sip of tea. Arianna walks in. Brady turns to see her. They stare at one another.

Chloe:

"Well I'm going to see Nicole. How about I meet you back here later?"

Philip:

"Yeah I'll be here."

Chloe looks at Brady.

Chloe:

"Thank you Brady."

Chloe stops and turns to see Arianna. She turns back to Brady and smiles then walks away. Philip stands up.

Philip:

"I'll leave you two alone."

Philip walks away. Arianna walks up to him. They continue to stare. Philip walks outside and right into Stephanie. They stare at one another.

**MAGGIE'S HOUSE**

Maggie:

"What?"

Melanie:

"Philip might have or might not have got Chloe pregnant."

Maggie:

"Chloe?"

Melanie:

"Yeah he slept with Chloe Lane my father's slutty fiancé. Hopefully former."

Maggie:

"Oh my gosh. Sweetie I'm so sorry. For you and Daniel."

Melanie:

"You know the worst part about it?"

Maggie:

"How could it get any worse?"

Melanie:

"Philip couldn't even tell me the truth. He made up a lie that he cheated on me with some stranger."

Maggie:

"Why tell you that he cheated at all if he wasn't going to tell the whole truth?

Melanie:

"I think it was because Chloe told him that she told my dad the truth."

Maggie:

"What makes you think that?"

Melanie:

"Because when he came here he was all bruised up from my dad. I guess he caught them in the act or something."

Maggie:

"So this is some ongoing affair?"

Melanie:

"I don't know and I don't care. All I know is that I'm divorcing him, but first I need a shower."

Melanie heads to the stairs. She stops and turns around to face Maggie.

Melanie:

"The shower isn't a crime scene too is it?"

Maggie:

"No just in here."

Melanie:

"Good."

Melanie walks upstairs. Bo walks into the back door.

Bo:

"Maggie."

Maggie:

"Hey Bo. Any leads?"

Bo:

"They collected as much evidence as they could find and it's not a lot. Nothing out of the ordinary. I'm about to question Mia again. She wasn't very talkative last night. Do you have any idea of who would have attacked her?"

Maggie:

"No idea."

Bo:

"We if you can remember anything just call me. I'll be at the hospital."

Maggie:

"Okay I will Bo."

Bo walks out the door. He picks up his cell and calls Hope. It goes straight to voicemail. He leaves a message.

Bo:

"Hope it's Bo. Where are you? I'm worried. Give me a call as soon as you get this."

He hangs up.

Bo:

"Where are you fancy face?"

He asks himself.

**PUERTO RICO**

Hope:

"Who are you? Why are I here? Where is here?"

Baker:

"What do you have amensia or something? I'm Dick and you brought us here to Puerto Rico. You said this would be a great place to hid out from the DiMeras.

Hope:

"Why would we be hiding from the DiMeras? Why would I be hiding from the DiMeras? What is going on? Wait….Dick?"

Baker:

"Yeah. Are you remembering?"

Hope:

"Richard Baker? Dr. Richard Baker?"

Baker:

"Yes you remember me."

Hope:

"Yeah, you're suppose to be dead."

Baker:

"But I'm not. I just pretended to."

Hope:

"To hide from the DiMeras, but now they know you're alive and they want to kill you for what you did."

Baker:

"That and what you got me into."

Hope:

"What did I get you into?"

Baker:

"The muggings."

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: MIA'S ROOM**

Will:

"Why don't you want the person that attack you to be caught?"

Mia:

"Because it was just an accident. Nothing to be worried about."

Will:

"If it was just an accident then why didn't he bring you into the hospital and instead of throwing you on the ground in the middle of a storm?"

Mia:

"He must have been scared."

Will:

"So it's a guy?"

Mia:

"Yes it was a guy."

Will:

"What's his name? Where does he live?"

Mia:

"Why do you even care Will?"

Will:

"Because someone attacked an innocent person and left them to die. That person need to be put away. He could attack more people."

Mia:

"He's not going to do that."

Will:

"How can you be so sure? Wait, did you plan this?"

Mia looks at Will in shock.

**EDDIE'S AUTO SHOP**

Eddie:

"You owe me big time for covering up your little girlfriend's crime."

Nathan:

"What do you want then?"

Eddie:

"I'm not sure what I want. Not just yet anyways, but I'll keep you posted."

Nathan rolls his eyes.

Eddie:

"Here are the keys."

Eddie hands Nathan the keys. Nathan takes them.

Eddie:

"Nice doing business with you Dr. Horton."

Eddie walks away. Nathan leaves.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: NICOLE'S ROOM**

Nicole:

"Pregnant? There has to be some mistake. Some really cruel mistake."

Lexie:

"Why is that?"

Nicole:

"Dr. Baker told me that I couldn't have anymore kids."

Lexie:

"By your test results there is nothing saying that you can't conceive and that you can't care him or her to full term."

Nicole:

"You mean Baker was lying to me?"

Lexie:

"Looks like it unless something changed over the last year which I doubt."

Nicole:

"That bastard I could kill him."

Lexie:

"I wouldn't blame you. Thank goodness he is dead."

Nicole:

"Yeah good thing."

Chloe knocks. Lexie opens the door.

Chloe:

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Lexie:

"No of course not come on in."

Chloe walks into the room.

Lexie:

"I'll leave you two alone."

Lexie walks out of the room and closes the door. Chloe walks over to Nicole's bed and sits down in a chair next to her.

Chloe:

"You're not too happy. Maybe I should come back later."

Nicole:

"No…no stay please."

Chloe:

"Are you going to be okay? Did Lexie just gave you bad news?"

Nicole:

"No…no I'm fine."

Chloe:

"Then what's wrong?"

Nicole:

"I'm pregnant."

Chloe's shocked. Nicole smiles as a few tears fall from her eyes.

**PUERTO RICO**

Hope:

"What are you helping with the case or something?"

Baker:

"You really don't know what's going on do you?"

Hope:

"No I don't. I need answers Baker."

Baker:

"You are the Salem mugger."

Hope stares at Baker in shock.

**THE PUB**

Brady:

"Arianna hey."

Arianna:

"Hey."

Brady:

"I was coming here to see you."

Arianna:

"Why do you want to see me?"

Brady:

"To tell you what I found out last night."

Arianna:

"What was that?"

Brady:

"I found out that you were framed."

Arianna is shocked. Outside the Pub, Philip and Stephanie stand face to face.

Stephanie:

"Just saw Chloe leave. Were you two celebrating ruining my life?"

Philip:

"Stephanie I don't have time for your drama. Move out of my way."

Philip tries to walk away, but Stephanie stops him.

Stephanie:

"Any chance that I had with Nathan is gone all because you couldn't keep it in your pants."

Philip:

"Oh grow up Stephanie. If you can't keep Nathan then that's your own fault. Not mine, Chloe's, or anyone else's. So leave me the hell alone."

Philip yells. Stephanie starts crying.

Stephanie:

"I hate you Philip. I hate you so much."

Stephanie takes off and runs into Nathan.

Nathan:

"What's wrong Steph?"

Stephanie hugs him. He looks up at Philip. They stare for a moment then Philip leaves. Nathan hugs Stepahnie tighter.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: MIA'S ROOM**

Mia:

"No I didn't. How could you think I would do something like this?"

Will:

"I don't know maybe by the way that you've been acting lately."

Mia:

"Well I didn't okay. So you can just leave me alone."

Will:

"Well if you didn't plan this then what happened?"

Mia:

"I can't tell you."

Will:

"Why not?"

Mia:

"Because….it's too dangerous."

Will:

"Mia, what are you caught up in?"

Mia hesitates to answer. She starts to cry.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: NICOLE'S ROOM**

Chloe:

"How? I mean I thought you couldn't have kids. This is so great for you."

Nicole:

"I know it's another miracle."

Chloe:

"So what's the problem?"

Nicole:

"Dr. Baker told me that I couldn't have anymore kids. He lied to me."

Chloe:

"I'm so sorry Nicole. It's a good thing he's dead."

Nicole:

"He's not he's alive."

Chloe:

"What? How do you know?"

Nicole:

"I used him to frame Arianna for the muggings."

Chloe:

"What? So you're the…"

Nicole:

"No he is with another woman. Never got her name."

Chloe:

"Why would you frame Arianna?"

Nicole:

"So that I could have Brady."

Chloe:

"Oh so Brady is your baby's father?"

EJ walks in.

EJ:

"Baby? What baby?"

Chloe and Nicole turn to face him.

**MAGGIE'S HOUSE**

Philip walks into Maggie's house.

Philip:

"Melanie? Maggie?"

He looks around the kitchen. Maggie walks in.

Maggie:

"Philip, why are you here?"

Philip:

"Melanie told you didn't she?"

Maggie:

"She did. Now answer my question."

Philip:

"I came here to get the rest of my stuff and to see Melanie."

Maggie:

"I'm sure Melanie doesn't want to see you."

Melanie walks into the kitchen. Maggie and Philip look at one another.

Melanie:

"It's okay Maggie."

Maggie looks at Melanie then at Philip.

Maggie:

"Okay."

Maggie leaves the kitchen.

Melanie:

"There is only one thing I need to say to you."

Philip:

"Okay what is it?"

Melanie:

"I want a divorce"

Philip:

"Of course because you want Nathan."

Melanie:

"This has nothing to do with Nathan. It has to do with the fact that not only did you hurt me, but you hurt my dad. You didn't trust my love for you."

Philip:

"Well excuse me for having doubts. And here we are. This is a prime example of why I had doubts."

Melanie:

"Oh don't blame this on me. You cheated. I didn't."

Philip:

"You kissed Nathan."

Melanie:

"Nathan kissed me."

Philip:

"I didn't see you pulling away from him."

Melanie:

"I was surprised."

Philip:

"Surpried by what? That he kissed you or that you love him?"

Melanie pauses. She sniffles.

Philip:

"Just admit it Melanie. You're in love with Nathan."

Tears form in Melanie's eyes.

Melanie:

"Yes Philip, yes I love Nathan…and I never stopped, but I loved you too."

Philip:

"Yeah right"

Melanie:

"I did. I still kinda do, but my love for Nathan is so much stronger. I wish I knew that he felt the way that I felt about him before we got married. Then everything would be different."

Philip:

"I'm glad that you finally admitted what I always felt."

Melanie:

"So you'll grant me the divorce?"

Philip:

"Gladly."

Philip brushes past her and walks out of the kitchen. Melanie cries as she walks to the table to grab her purse and Nathan's keys. She takes a deep breath then leaves the house.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: NICOLE'S ROOM**

Chloe stand up facing EJ rubbing her belly.

Chloe:

"My baby. I'm pregnant."

EJ:

"By Brady?"

Chloe is silent. Nicole smiles.

Nicole:

"Brady's my baby. My love."

EJ:

"Could you excuse us for a moment Chloe darling."

Chloe turns and looks at Nicole.

Nicole:

"It's okay Chloe. I have a call button."

Chloe:

"I'll be right outside."

Chloe and Nicole smile at one another. Chloe turns and gives EJ a smile before walking out the room.

EJ:

"So tell me the truth. What baby?"

Nicole:

"What's with you and babies? First you kidnap one now you're hearing the word and assume it's about a real baby."

EJ:

"Are you pregnant?"

Nicole:

"I can't have kids."

EJ:

"Answer the question Nicole. You know I'll find the truth."

Nicole stares at EJ. She rolls her eyes. She stops and thinks.

Nicole:

"Yes I'm pregnant."

She says with a smile.

EJ:

"I'm going to be a father again?"

EJ smiles.

Nicole:

"No Brady is."

EJ start to frown.

EJ:

"But we slept together."

Nicole:

"And I slept with Brady too."

EJ:

"So that means it can be either mines or his."

Nicole:

"It doesn't matter if you're the father or not. You can't claim this child."

EJ stares madly at Nicole.

**THE PUB**

Arianna:

"You have evidence that I was framed?"

Arianna asks estactically.

Brady:

"Not exactly, but I know the person or rather persons that did it and got a confession from one of them."

Arianna:

"Okay who?"

Brady:

"Nicole DiMera."

Arianna:

"I knew it. I knew she would do something like this and EJ knew it too. He was going to prove it, but couldn't get the evidence."

Brady:

"Oh EJ knew what Nicole was up to."

Arianna:

"No he didn't. He suspected it, but couldn't prove it."

Brady:

"Oh he proved it alright, but he didn't tell anyone because Nicole found something on him."

Arianna:

"Oh really? What?"

Brady:

"I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure I can get it out of Nicole. I was about to go check on her now."

Arianna:

"Go check on her? Oh yeah that's right before she's so fragile now that she's be exposed? Need to smack the bottle out of her hand?"

Brady:

"No she was hit by a car last night."

Arianna:

"Aww…what a shame."

Brady:

"Ari she could have died last night."

Arianna:

"And I'm suppose to feel sorry for her? Because I don't. If the roles were reverse, Nicole wouldn't care. She would use this as an opportunity to get something else she wants."

Brady:

"You know I'm tired of arguing with you. I just wanted you to know what I know."

Arianna:

"Well you told me so now go to Nicole's side."

Brady walks away. Arianna watches him leave.

**PUERTO RICO**

Hope:

"You're lying. I wouldn't do anything like that."

Baker:

"But you have and you dragged me along for the ride."

Hope:

"I don't know what your deal is, but I'm not the mugger. I'm just not. Can't be."

Hope turns her back to Baker. She flashes back to branding Brady with Brady standing near her. She flashes back. She looks into her purse and pulls out the lip stick she used. She holds it up and stares at it.

Hope:

"Oh my gosh. What have I done?"

She looks over at Baker.

**THE PUB**

Nathan and Stephanie continues to hug. Nathan breaks the hug. He wipes the tears from Stephanie's eyes. She looks into his eyes.

Stephanie:

"Nathan, can you be honest to me?"

Nathan:

"Always."

Stephanie:

"Are you going to leave me for Melanie?"

Nathan:

"What? Where is this coming from?"

Stephanie:

"Philip told me that he cheated on Melanie with Chloe and now they might be having a baby and Melanie's really pissed with him. So that is why I'm asking. Are you leaving me for Melanie?"

Nathan touches her face with both of his hands.

Nathan:

"No. I'm not. I want you."

Stephanie's relieved. He pulls her into a kiss. Melanie watches in the distance. She cries silently.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: MIA'S ROOM**

Mia cries. Will sits down next to her.

Mia:

"I can't…I can't tell you."

Will:

"Mia, you can tell me anything."

Mia looks him in his eyes.

Mia:

"I don't know how it happened. It just did."

Will:

"What happened?"

Mia:

"I met him in the park. I was venting about all that had happen to me because of Nicole. And he showed up behind me and told me that he could help me get revenge on Nicole because he hates her too. And I was stupid enough to accept his help because he's done nothing to get revenge on Nicole."

Mia stands up. Will stands up in front of her. Mia stares at the ground.

Will:

"What's his name?"

Mia:

"His name…his name is…"

Mia looks at Will. Her eyes widen.

Mia:

"Colin Murphy."

Will:

"What?"

Mia points behind Will. Will slowly turns around and there stands Colin Murphy with a gun in his hand. He raises it. Will stands in front of Mia. Mia holds on to Will's left arm.

Colin:

"Ah Mia, sharing our secrets are we? You know that's a big no-no."

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: NURSE'S DESK**

Lexie stands behind the desk looking through files. Chloe walks up to her.

Chloe:

"Hi Dr. Carver."

Lexie:

"Chloe hey. What can I do for you?"

Chloe:

"I was wondering if I could schedule an amino."

Chloe stares at the elevator as Carly and Bo walk off laughing. Carly sees Chloe. Chloe turns away.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: NICOLE'S ROOM**

EJ:

"What do you mean I can't claim that child? If he or she is my kid I'll be damn if I didn't claim them."

Nicole:

"Sorry EJ, but if you don't want Sami to know your deep dark secret you'll keep your mouth shut. Let Brady be the father of this baby."

EJ:

"Over my dead body."

The door opens and Brady walks in. Nicole sees.

Nicole:

"Brady."

EJ turns around.

Brady:

"What over your dead body? EJ?"

Nicole is nervous.

On the next episode:

EJ and Melanie are heart broken

Will and Mia are in danger

Hope deals with her crimes


	28. We're Our Own Worst Enemies

**WE'RE OUR OWN WORST ENEMIES**

Kristian Alfonso…..Hope Brady

Nadia Bjorlin…Chloe Lane

Molly Burnett….. Melanie Layton-Kiriakis

John Callahan…..Dr. Richard Baker

Crystal Chappell…..Dr. Carly Manning

Shawn Christian…..Dr. Daniel Jonas

Jason Cook….. . Shawn Brady

Dax Griffin…Eddie Saunders

Mark Hapka…Dr. Nathan Horton

Lindsay Hartley…Arianna Hernandez

Shelley Hennig….Stephanie Johnson

Jay Kenneth Johnson…..Philip Kiriakis

Renee Jones…..Dr. Lexie Carver

Eric Martsolf…..Brady Black

Justin Melvey…Colin Murphy

Dylan Patton….Will Horton

Peter Reckell…...Bo Brady

James Reynolds…Abe Carver

Suzanne Rogers….Maggie Horton

James Scott….EJ DiMera

Taylor Spreitler….Mia McCormick

Kirsten Storms….Belle Brady

Arianne Zucker….Nicole Walker

**PUERTO RICO**

Shawn, Belle, and Claire hike up to a cave. They reach the cave and stop.

Belle:

"We're here."

Claire:

"Finally"

They laugh.

Shawn:

"This here Miss Claire Brady is where your parents had a great adventure."

Shawn turns to Belle and they smile at one another. Meanwhile in the hotel, Hope has a hard time coping with being the Salem Mugger. She sits down and cries.

Hope:

"I can't believe that I mugged all those men and hurt them."

Baker sits down next to her and rubs her arm. She lays her head on his shoulder.

Hope:

"Abe, Justin, Brady? Oh my gosh. Why? I'm not a horrible person? Why would I do this? What would posses me to be so evil?"

Baker:

"I don't know, but I'm going to be here for you."

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: NICOLE'S ROOM**

Brady walks into the room and closes the door.

Nicole:

"Brady I'm so glad that you are here. I was just about to call you."

Brady:

"Oh really why is that?"

Nicole:

"I have some great news."

Brady:

"What?"

Nicole:

"You're going to be a father."

Brady is shocked.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: NURSE'S DESK**

Lexie turns to see what Chloe is looking at. Carly and Bo walk over.

Carly:

"Hey Lexie, Bo's here to talk to Mia to get her statement."

Lexie:

"She's resting right now."

Bo:

"Okay. I'll wait."

Bo and Carly walk away.

Lexie:

"So you want to schedule an amino?"

Chloe:

"Yes please."

Lexie:

"Um let's see here. You can actually do it today if that's good for you."

Chloe:

"The sooner the better."

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: MIA'S ROOM**

Colin continues to point his gun at Will and Mia.

Colin:

"How could you betray me Mia? I thought we were allies?"

Mia:

"You tried to kill me Colin."

Colin:

"No I didn't."

Mia:

"Yes you did."

Colin:

"Okay, you misunderstood what I was trying to do."

Mia:

"There was no misunderstanding."

Colin:

"Alright. Okay yeah I wanted to kill you, but then I thought you'd be some kind of use to me. You and now Will."

**THE PUB**

Melanie rushes off after seeing Nathan and Stephanie kiss. Nathan and Stephanie stop kissing.

Stephanie:

"I'm so glad that you want to stay together."

Nathan:

"Me too."

Stephanie:

"How about we go inside and have some lunch?"

Nathan:

"I would love to, but I can't. I got paged before I got here and I'm needed back at the hospital. I just wanted to get some coffee."

Stephanie:

"Oh okay. Well how about I go in and get you some coffee then bring it to you at the hospital? And maybe even a sandwich or something?"

Nathan:

"That would be so awesome. Thank you."

Stephanie:

"You're welcome."

Nathan kisses her on the forehead then rushes off. Stephanie smiles as she watches him leave. She turns to go into the Pub when Eddie walks up to her.

Eddie:

"Hey. Don't I know you from somewhere?"

Stephanie:

"I think you do. You look familiar."

Eddie:

"Wait, don't you work at University Hospital?"

Stephanie:

"Yeah I do."

Eddie:

"Oh yeah that's where I know you from. I'm Eddie Saunders. I was a patient there about a month ago you and Dr. Horton helped me."

Stephanie:

"Oh yeah that's right. You had a problem with your insurance company and I straightened them out."

Eddie:

"You sure did. Thank you so much…um.."

Stephanie:

"Stephanie Johnson and you're very welcome. Anytime."

Eddie:

"Stephanie Johnson. Beautiful name."

Stephanie:

"Thank you."

Eddie:

"You're welcome. Well I better get going. I've held you up enough."

Stephanie:

"You're completely fine. You just made my day brighter. It's good to see you better and that I was able to help you with that."

Eddie:

"I'm glad that I did. You're way too beautiful to be down. You're such a kind person."

Stephanie:

"Thank you"

Stephanie smiles. Eddie smiles back.

Eddie:

"You're welcome. Have a great day."

Stephanie:

"You too."

Stephanie walks into The Pub. Eddie watches.

Eddie:

"I think I know what I want now."

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: LOCKER ROOM**

Melanie goes to close her locker when she notices a picture of her and Philip hanging on the door. She stops and stares at it for a moment then rips it off and slams the door. She rips it in several pieces then throw them in the trash. She kicks the trash can then starts to cry. The door opens and Daniel walks in. Melanie rushes to him. she wraps his arms around him. He does the same to her.

**PUERTO RICO**

Claire:

"Cool. What happened on your adventure? Did you find treasure?"

Shawn:

"Yes we did actually. We found your Great Great Gram Alice's ruby."

Claire:

"Cool a ruby."

Shawn:

"It was a gift from Great Great Grandpa Tom who gave it to her on their 30 year wedding anniversary."

Claire:

"Cool. Could you tell me the story?"

Shawn:

"Well of course. With the help from the lovely Mrs. Brady."

Belle:

"Well if you insist Mr. Brady."

Shawn and Belle smile at one another.

_Tom:_

"_Why don't you occupy yourself like opening that box?"_

_Alice:_

"_What box? Oh my world. How did I miss that? _

_Alice walks over to the box. Tom watches from the bathroom._

_Alice:_

"_Is it from the children?"_

_She picks up the card and smiles. She looks over at Tom._

_Alice:_

"_Tom it's from you. And the box is so pretty I hate to open it. Oh darling it's lovely."_

_Tom:_

"_Would you please open it before you talk it to death."_

_Alice:_

"_Alright."_

_Alice pulls the ribbon off the box and opens it up. Inside of the box there was a black box. She picks it up and opens the box to see a beautiful red and gold necklace with a big red ruby in the middle._

_Tom:_

"_Well?"_

_Alice:_

"_It's beautiful. Absolutely stunning."_

Claire:

"Great Great Grandpa Tom was so romantic."

Belle:

"He sure was just like his Great Grandson."

Belle looks at Shawn with a smile. Shawn moves closer to her and they kiss.

Claire:

"Okay that's enough kissing. Can we eat now?"

Belle:

"Yes let's eat."

Shawn opens up their bag and pulls out some sandwiches. Meanwhile in the hotel, Hope stands up quickly and away from Baker.

Hope:

"This is just scares."

Baker:

"What is?"

Baker stands up and walks over to her. She turns around.

Hope:

"You. I don't know you, but you know me or some stuff about me and you're all nice to me."

Baker:

"I just can't think of why you can't remember all of this."

Hope:

"Me neither and that's what scares me the most."

Baker:

"It's okay. We're going to figure this out."

Hope:

"Actually I much rather just go home."

Baker:

"You can't go home."

Hope raises her eyebrow.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: NICOLE'S ROOM**

Brady:

"What are you talking about Nicole? How am I going to be a father?"

Nicole:

"I'm pregnant Brady."

Brady:

"You're lying. You can't have kids."

Nicole:

"Baker lied to me."

Brady:

"I don't believe this. This is just another scheme to get me, but it's not going to work. You should have thought of something more convincing."

Nicole starts to get upset and starts to cry.

Nicole:

"I'm not lying."

Brady:

"You are too and I'm not following for it anymore babe."

EJ looks over at Nicole who's upset. Lexie walks in.

Lexie:

"What is going on? Why are you both in here?"

Lexie walks over to Nicole and checks her vitals.

Lexie:

"Nicole is still recovering from her accident and now she has a baby to think about."

Brady:

"Wait, you said baby?"

Lexie:

"Yes Nicole is pregnant."

Nicole:

"I told you Brady we're going to be parents."

Brady is shocked.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: MIA'S ROOM**

Mia:

"Leave Will out of this. He hasn't done anything."

Colin:

"He has. He got in my way."

Will:

"I'm not going to let you hurt Mia again."

Colin:

"Aww…I think that is sweet that you want to protect the teenage slut that played both you and her baby daddy then kept the truth about your attack from you."

Will:

"Attack? What are you talking about?"

Colin:

"When you and Chad were digging through his mom's safe deposit box, do you remember getting hit over the head? That was me and Mia knew about it."

Will looks at Mia.

Mia:

"I found out after. I didn't tell him to do it. It's all a part of his stupid revenge plot that I don't want to have any part of."

Colin:

"Oh now you don't want any part of it since you're not getting your way."

Mia:

"No because you're a psycho and I should have never gotten involved with you."

Colin:

"You're right. You shouldn't have, but it's a little too late for that."

Colin smiles as Will and Mia grow more worried.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: THE LOCKER ROOM**

Daniel and Melanie continue to hug.

Daniel:

"Sweetie I'm so sorry."

Melanie:

"No I'm sorry."

They stop hugging and look at each other.

Melanie:

"How are you holding up?"

Daniel:

"Not good. Chloe and I got into a huge fight last night and I told her to move out and she did. Now I'm not so sure if I want her gone."

Melanie:

"I know that I don't want Philip anymore. My marriage is over."

Melanie sits down on the bench.

Daniel:

"You can do better than Philip."

Melanie:

"I know that's why I ended our marriage. Philip is going to file today."

Daniel:

"That is great news. You should be celebrating not crying."

Melanie:

"Philip isn't the reason I'm crying."

Daniel:

"Then what's wrong?"

The door opens. Daniel and Melanie turn to see who's there. It's Nathan. Melanie turns away and wipes away her tears.

**MAGGIE'S HOUSE**

Philip comes into the kitchen with the last box of stuff. His phone rings. He puts the box down on the table to get it out of his pocket. He looks at the id and sees that it's Chloe. He answers it quickly.

Philip:

"Chloe hey. What's wrong?"

Chloe:

"I scheduled an amino for today. Could you come down to the hospital so you can give a DNA sample?"

Philip:

"That's great. I'll be down there in a few."

Chloe:

"Great I'll see you then."

Philip:

"Bye Chloe."

Philip hangs up the phone as Maggie walks in.

Maggie:

"You didn't waste any time did you?"

Philip turns around.

Philip:

"What do you mean? Moving out?"

Maggie:

"No weren't you just talking to Chloe?"

Philip:

"Yeah I was."

Maggie:

"Planning a romantic evening together to pick out baby names?"

Philip:

"Not that it's any of your business, but no we weren't. Chloe was telling me that she scheduled an amino today. I need to give a sample so she can prove to Daniel that he the father so they can get back together."

Maggie:

"So you want Chloe and Daniel to be happy together?"

Philip:

"Yes. I want that more than anything. I already did enough to screw that up."

Maggie:

"But where that leave you?"

Philip:

"All alone I guess."

Maggie:

"Just like you deserve."

Philip:

"Maybe I do, but I'm not the only one that did wrong here. Melanie was busy pining away for your Grandson."

Philip turns around and picks up his box and walks out the house.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: NICOLE'S ROOM**

Lexie:

"You two need to leave."

Nicole:

"I want Brady to stay."

Lexie:

"You need your rest Nicole. Brady can come back later."

Brady:

"I have some stuff to take care of anyways."

Brady walks out of the door.

Nicole:

"Brady! Lexie go get him."

Lexie:

"Nicole rest now!"

Lexie walks over to EJ.

Lexie:

"EJ come on let's go."

EJ:

"I actually want to talk to Nicole for a moment. Just one minute."

Lexie looks back at Nicole.

Nicole:

"Sure why not."

Lexie:

"One minute. I'll be timing you."

Lexie walks out of the room.

EJ:

"Brady doesn't seem too excited about this baby."

Nicole:

"He will be. He just needs some time."

EJ:

"I don't need time. I'm willing to do whatever to make you comfortable. Give you a more suitable place to live than that motel."

Nicole:

"I will have a more suitable place to live. It's call the Kiriakis mansion in Brady's bed. My baby will be well taken care of and so will I. We don't need you EJ. So get going your minute is almost up."

EJ:

"You really think I will allow Brady Black or any other Kiriakis take care of my child?"

Nicole:

"This isn't your child."

EJ:

"It might be and I have a right to a DNA test."

Nicole:

"The only right you have EJ is to shut up because if you breathe a word of this to anybody I will tell Sami that you kidnapped Sydney so fast you won't have time to figure out how to cover your ass. So what is it EJ? Do you want to risk not being a part of Johnny and Sydney's lives anymore all because of this baby that might not even be yours? Because you know that is what's going to happen. Sami will cut you off from them and then have them calling Rafe daddy. Is that what you want EJ? Because I don't think that is what you want."

EJ prepares to speak then stops. He takes a deep breath.

EJ:

"It is not."

Nicole:

"Good then we agree. You can run along now. Baby Black and I need a nap….doctor's orders."

Nicole says with a smile. EJ looks at Nicole sadly. He turns and walks to the door slowly. He turns back to look at Nicole who lays down and closes her eyes. He turns around and walks out the door.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: LOCKER ROOM**

Daniel:

"Nathan hey."

Nathan:

"Hey Daniel. I didn't expect to see you here today."

Daniel:

"I need to keep busy."

Lexie walks in.

Lexie:

"Oh great the gangs all here."

Daniel:

"What's going on?"

Lexie:

"You guys are coming in and I'm leaving."

Nathan:

"Well of course."

Lexie:

"Melanie, I need you to check on Mia McCormick. Bo is here to question her."

Melanie:

"I'll get right on that."

Melanie leaves. Nathan watches her leave.

Lexie:

"Nathan you need to check on Sami Brady."

Nathan:

"Got it."

Nathan rushes out.

Lexie:

"And Daniel I'll leave you with the most impossible task."

Daniel:

"Uh oh what is it?"

Lexie:

"Making sure that Nicole DiMera gets some rest."

Daniel:

"What happened with Nicole?"

Lexie:

"She got hit by a car last night."

Daniel:

"Oh my gosh."

Lexie:

"She's fine. She just needs some rest especially since she's pregnant."

Daniel:

"Wow isn't that something."

Lexie:

"Yeah it is. I'm glad that she's getting a second chance. Well I'm running late. I have a date in the park with Abe and Theo."

Daniel:

"Well get going missy."

Lexie:

"I'm going I'm going."

Lexie walks out.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: MIA'S ROOM**

Melanie walks up to Mia's room. She's about to open the door when Nathan stops her.

Nathan:

"Melanie. We need to talk."

She turns around to face him.

Melanie:

"Not now."

She turns back around to open the door. She puts her hand on the knob. He puts his hand on hers.

Melanie:

"Nathan move it."

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: NICOLE'S ROOM**

Chloe walks into the room. She closes the door slowly. Nicole wakes up. Chloe notices.

Nicole:

"Hey you."

Chloe:

"Sorry I didn't' mean to wake you."

Nicole:

"It's okay I wanted to talk to you anyways."

Chloe walks over and sits down next to Nicole.

Nicole:

"About what you said to EJ."

Chloe:

"About being pregnant?"

Nicole:

"Is it true?"

Chloe:

"Yeah it is."

Nicole:

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe that we're both pregnant at the same time. This is going to be so great."

Chloe:

"Yeah it will be once I find out who's the father. That's why I scheduled an amino today."

Nicole:

"That's great. The sooner the better. Find out that Daniel is the father so you two can get back together."

Chloe:

"I don't think it will be that easy."

Nicole:

"It will be once I get out of here. I will help you get him back."

Chloe:

"I see that getting hit by a car hasn't changed you."

Nicole:

"Nope."

They laugh.

Nicole:

"Ooh I have something for you in my purse."

Chloe gets up to get Nicole's purse and hands it to her. Nicole looks in it and pulls out some keys. She hands them to Chloe.

Chloe:

"What are these for?"

Nicole:

"To my motel room. I want you to stay there while I'm in the hospital."

Chloe:

"Thank you. I don't know what to say."

Nicole:

"You already said it."

Chloe smiles.

Nicole:

"I want my best friend and my baby's future bff to have a place to sleep until I can get us some better accommodations."

Chloe:

"You're such a great friend Nicole."

Nicole:

"I try my best."

They laugh. Daniel walks in. Nicole looks up at him. Chloe turns around and sees him. They stare silently.

**THE PARK**

EJ walks into the park. He sees Abe and Theo. He smiles and walks over to them.

EJ:

"Hey guys."

They turn to see EJ.

Theo:

"Uncle EJ."

Theo smiles.

Abe:

"EJ what brings you here?"

EJ:

"Just taking a walk."

Ciara walks into the park.

Ciara:

"Theo"

She rushes over.

Theo:

"Ciara hey."

Ciara:

"Do you wanna play?"

Theo:

"Sure bye dad."

Abe:

"Bye."

Theo and Ciara take off to play. Abe and EJ sit down on the bench.

Abe:

"So how's everything with you?"

EJ:

"Alright I guess."

Abe:

"Is there something wrong with Sami?"

EJ:

"She's getting better. I checked before I left the hospital."

Abe:

"You didn't go there to see her?"

EJ:

"No I went to see Nicole."

Abe:

"Oh yeah she was hit by a car right?"

EJ:

"Yep she was, but is doing much better."

Abe:

"You don't seem to be happy about that or anything really. What's wrong EJ?"

EJ takes a deep breath.

EJ:

"Children, we'd do anything for them no problem. But could you really be able to do nothing for them? Not being able to see them, but you know that they are there?"

Abe:

"I went through life without knowing about my son Brandon."

EJ:

"I didn't know you had another son."

Abe:

"I didn't know till about a few years ago. I had an affair with Faye Walker."

EJ:

"Nicole's mom?"

Abe:

"Yes. I cared about her very much. I wish I could have been there for her and Brandon. And even Nicole. Paul Mendez was a sick evil man."

EJ:

"Nicole has told me several stories about him."

Abe:

"Even sicker was right before he died he raped a high school student named Jan Spears. So glad that he is gone. I hate that my son had to grow up around that man. He deserved a great life."

EJ:

"What if Paul was a decent guy? Would you have regretted not being in Brandon's life?"

Abe:

"That's a tricky question. I'm trying to picture Paul good. But I think I would have regretted it less."

Lexie shows up.

Lexie:

"Hey sweetie."

She kisses Abe on the forehead.

Lexie:

"What are you two up to?"

Abe:

"Just having a friendly conversation."

Lexie:

"Oh really?"

EJ:

"I better get going."

EJ stands up.

Lexie:

"You don't have to leave on my account."

EJ:

"Have your family time."

EJ walks away. Lexie sits down on the bench.

Lexie:

"What was that all about?"

Abe shrugs his shoulders.

**PUETRO RICO**

Hope:

"I need to go home."

Baker:

"You go home and you'll go right to prison."

Hope:

"But I have a little girl to take care of. I have an older son and my granddaughter. I can't imagine not seeing them anymore all because of something I did that I don't remember. There has to be some kind of explanation for all this. You're a doctor. What do you think?"

Baker:

"The only thing I can think of is DID."

Hope:

"What's that?"

Baker:

"Disassociated Identity Disorder. Looks like you might have another personality."

Hope is shocked. Shawn, Belle, and Claire arrive at the hotel.

Shawn:

"I'm going to check on business down here. Then I'll be up to get ready for the dance tonight."

Belle:

"Sounds good to me."

Claire:

"I wish I could go."

Belle:

"I wish so too, but you'll have fun with Kristi right?"

Claire:

"Yes I love Kristi."

Belle:

"I tell you what. You can help me get ready."

Claire:

"Yay"

Belle:

"Alright let's go."

Belle and Claire head to their room. Shawn watches as they walk away.

Shawn:

"I'm so lucky."

Back to Hope and Baker's room.

Hope:

"That would explain a lot."

Baker:

"You're going through a divorce, you feel like your life is falling apart so your mine splits. This is how you're trying to deal with all of this."

Hope:

"No I don't believe that I would want this. I'm not a bad person."

Baker:

"I know you're not."

Baker watches as Hope tries not to cry.

Baker:

"Maybe it would be a good idea for you to go home. So that you can figure this all out."

Hope:

"I really want that."

Baker:

"It's pretty late how about I go and get us something to eat and meanwhile I can see if I can get us some tickets home."

Hope:

"Thank you. You're not that bad."

Baker:

"I try not to be…sometimes."

Hope laughs a little. They smile at one another.

Baker:

"Alright I'm going to get some food. Do you have an requests?"

Hope:

"Um..no just whatever."

Baker:

"Alright I'll be back."

Baker walks out the door. Hope touches her head. She walks over to her purse. She opens it and takes out her pills and takes out two and swallows them.

**DIMERA MANSION**

EJ walks into the mansion. He puts his keys on the table in the foyer. He hears a noise from inside the living. He walks into the living to see Arianna with Johnny and Sydney. EJ smiles. Johnny sees EJ.

Johnny:

"Daddy."

Johnny rushes to EJ. EJ opens up his arms and scoops Johnny up. EJ looks at Ari and smiles. She smiles back.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: NURSE'S STATION**

Carly is drinking coffee and looking over a patience chart when Bo walks up to her.

Bo:

"Hey sorry about that."

He give her a kiss on the cheek.

Carly:

"It's okay commissioner."

Bo:

"I'm just worried about Hope."

Carly:

"No one still hasn't heard from her?"

Bo:

"Nope not since yesterday. This isn't like her."

Carly:

"I hope that everything's okay."

Bo:

"Me too. I have a few officers on it. Hopefully they can find out something. Ciara is pretty worried too. She's playing with Theo now."

Carly:

"Theo always seems to cheer her up."

Bo:

"That he does."

Philip walks off the elevator. He sees Bo and Carly. He takes a deep breath then walks over to them.

Philip:

"Hey guys. Have either of you seen Chloe?"

Carly:

"Ah you're here for the amino?"

Philip:

"Yeah she told you about that?"

Carly:

"I'm the one administering it."

Philip:

"Of course."

Bo:

"Is it okay that I talk to Mia now?"

Carly:

"Um a nurse was suppose to check on her. No word yet. I'll go check it out for you before I do Chloe's amino."

Bo:

"Thank you Carly."

Carly starts to walk away, but then turns around.

Carly:

"Oh and Philip. Chloe is with Nicole in that room right there."

Philip:

"Thank you Carly."

Carly walks away.

Bo:

"That felt so awkward."

Philip turns to Bo.

Philip:

"Yeah no kidding."

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: NICOLE'S ROOM**

Daniel:

"Nicole I've been left strict orders that you are to get some rest."

Nicole:

"Yes Dr. Jonas."

Chloe turns to Nicole.

Chloe:

"So I'll talk to you later and thank you for these."

Chloe and Nicole hug.

Nicole:

"Bye hot momma."

Nicole laughs. Chloe smiles. She turns and walks past Daniel and then out of the room. Philip sees her and rushes to her.

Philip:

"Carly's administrating the amino."

Chloe:

"I thought it was Lexie that's who scheduled it. Then her shift was over and Carly's is just beginning."

Philip:

"Great just great."

Chloe:

"It doesn't stop there. Daniel's on duty too."

Philip:

"Oh great. Melanie's working today too. Now all we need now is Nathan to show up."

Nurse Maxine goes onto the loud speaker.

Maxine:

"Dr. Horton you are needed in room 140. Dr. Horton to room 140."

Philip and Chloe at each other.

Daniel:

"I'll be right back."

Nicole:

"Okay."

Daniel walks out of the room and sees Chloe and Philip together.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: MIA'S ROOM**

Melanie:

"They're paging you."

Melanie yanks her hand back.

Nathan:

"I really want to talk to you. Need to talk to you."

Melanie:

"Our patients needs us more."

Melanie opens the door. She sees Colin with the gun.

Melanie:

"Oh my gosh."

Colin turns the gun on Melanie and shoots.

**ON THE NEXT EPISODE**

Everyone in the hospital is in danger

EJ confides in Arianna

Hope sets her sites on a new target


	29. Save Me

**SAVE ME**

Ally…Alex Miller

Kristian Alfonso…..Hope Brady

Silvana Arias….Shelley

Nadia Bjorlin…Chloe Lane

Molly Burnett…Melanie Layton-Kiriakis

John Callahan…..Dr. Richard Baker

Crystal Chappell…..Dr. Carly Manning

Shawn Christian…..Dr. Daniel Jonas

Jason Cook….. . Shawn Brady

Bryan Dattilo…Lucas Horton

Judi Evans…Adrienne Kiriakis

Jason Gerhardt…..….Officer Evan Parker

Mark Hapka…Dr. Nathan Horton

Lindsay Hartley…Arianna Hernandez

Wally Kurth…Justin Kiriakis

Jay Kenneth Johnson…..Philip Kiriakis

Justin Melvey…Colin Murphy

Dylan Patton….Will Horton

Peter Reckell…...Bo Brady

James Scott….EJ DiMera

Taylor Spreitler….Mia McCormick

Kirsten Storms….Belle Brady

Arianne Zucker….Nicole Walker

**THE PUB**

Justin and Alex toast with some champagne.

Justin:

"Here's to getting the Norton account and for my good taste in hiring the best young lawyer I've ever met."

Alex:

"I can toast to that."

They clink glasses then take a sip. Adrienne walks in and sees them. She walks over.

Adrienne:

"Hey guys. What's the celebration for?"

Justin:

"Alex here has helped me close the Norton case finally."

Adrienne:

"Wow that's great news. You've been working on that for awhile. Congratulations."

Justin:

"Thank you."

Justin and Adrienne smile at one another. Alex notices.

**DIMERA MANSION**

EJ holds Johnny in his arms. Arianna watches.

EJ:

"Hey buddy"

Johnny:

"Daddy where's Mommy?"

EJ:

"Well umm….Mommy isn't feeling very well so we're going to give her a little break to get better. All right?"

Johnny:

"All right."

EJ:

"Now I think it's nap time for the two of you."

Johnny:

"Oh man. Okay."

EJ puts Johnny down.

EJ:

"Now you run upstairs."

Johnny rushes upstairs. EJ walks into the living room.

Arianna:

"Wow I've been thinking of a good enough excuse all day."

EJ:

"Thank you for helping Caroline with them today."

Arianna:

"You're welcome. Anytime. They're the best kids like ever you know considering who their parents are."

EJ laughs.

EJ:

"That's a good one."

Arianna:

"Thank you."

EJ:

"I'm going to get Sydney ready for her nap. Do you mind hanging out for a little bit? I could use some company."

Arianna:

"Sorry, but I um should go."

EJ looks disappointed.

EJ:

"That's fine. You have a great night Arianna."

EJ picks Sydney up and then walks out of the living room. Arianna watches them leave.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: MIA'S ROOM**

Melanie falls to the ground. Nathan rushes in. Will pushes Colin against the wall. He drops his gun. Mia grabs it and points it Colin and Will. Colin punches Will in the stomach he makes his way to Mia, but Nathan grabs him and pushes him onto the bed then punches him. Mia still holds the gun. Carly shows up and sees Melanie on the floor then looks up.

Carly:

"What the hell is going on in here."

She shouts. Nathan looks up. Colin elbows Nathan in the nose. Nathan falls to the ground. Colin walks over to Mia slowly.

Colin:

"You're not really going to shoot me with that thing are you?"

Mia pulls the trigger.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: NICOLE'S ROOM**

Outside of Nicole's room, Daniel sees Chloe and Philip together. Chloe turns to him.

Chloe:

"Daniel?"

Daniel:

"I don't want to interrupt you two."

Chloe:

"Actually this is about you too."

Daniel:

"I don't see how."

Chloe:

"I scheduled an amino for today."

Daniel:

"That's great."

Chloe:

"Then we'll know who the father is."

They hear the gunshot.

Chloe:

"What was that?"

Bo:

"It sounded like a gunshot."

Nicole sits up.

Nicole:

"What the heck was that?"

**PUERTO RICO**

Shawn is at the front desk when a man arrives with a package.

Deliver Man:

"A delivery for Shawn Brady."

Shawn:

"That would be me."

Delivery Man:

"Sign here."

Shawn signs for the package. He pulls out some money out of his pocket and hands it to the man. The man puts the package on the desk.

Shawn:

"Thanks."

The man leaves. Shawn opens up the package. Inside there is a small box. He opens it up and inside the box is a huge diamond ring. Shawn pulls it out from the box and holds it in his hand. Baker walks by and sees it. He stops and stares.

Back in Hope's room, Hope lays down on the bed and closes her eyes.

**THE PUB**

Alex:

"Why don't you pull up a chair and celebrate with us?"

Adrienne:

"Oh no I shouldn't."

Stephanie walks in.

Stephanie:

"Aunt Adrienne hey."

Adrienne turns around.

Adrienne:

"Hey Stephanie."

Stephanie:

"What are you guys celebrating?"

Justin:

"The close of an account. All thanks to Alex."

Stephanie:

"Wow congratulations."

Lucas walks in. Alex sees and smiles. She stands up as he walks over. Justin, Adrienne, and Stephanie turn to see what she's looking at.

Alex:

"Lucas hey you got my message?"

Lucas:

"I did. Congratulations."

They kiss.

Adrienne:

"Oh this is your boyfriend?"

Alex and Lucas look at her then at each other.

**DIMERA MANSION**

EJ comes back downstairs. He walks into the living room for a drink when he sees Arianna still there.

EJ:

"Arianna? I thought you were leaving."

Arianna:

"I was, but then I decided to stay."

EJ:

"Obviously, but why?"

Arianna:

"I think there is something wrong with you. Something is bugging you and I want to know what."

EJ:

"It's what happened to Sami."

Arianna:

"I think it's more than that."

EJ pours himself a drink then takes a sip. Arianna walks closer to him.

Arianna:

"Maybe it has something to do with Nicole?"

EJ:

"Nicole really?"

Arianna:

"Yeah I think you're worried about her."

EJ:

"Well you're wrong because I could care less about Nicole."

Arianna:

"It just didn't seem that way when you guys in were at Java and I'm sure you visited her in the hospital today."

EJ:

"And what makes you think that?"

Arianna:

"Mary ratted you out."

EJ:

"So I went to see if she had died."

Arianna:

"You don't mean that. Something happened at the hospital. What is it?"

EJ slams his drink down.

EJ:

"Fine. You want to know what's wrong? Fine I'll tell you. Nicole is pregnant….and Brady's the father."

Arianna is shocked.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: MIA'S ROOM**

Colin laughs.

Colin:

"You missed."

Mia tries to get off another shot, but Colin grabs the gun and her. Will tries to stop him, but Colin points the gun at him.

Colin:

"Back up, back up! or I'll shoot you all of you."

Will backs up.

Will:

"Don't you hurt her."

Colin:

"I will hurt whoever I want too."

Colin drags Mia pass Will and Nathan. She squirms. They make it to the door. Carly moves back. Colin steps out then turns around and points the gun at everyone then walks away. Carly takes a deep breath. Will tries to go after Mia. Nathan stops him.

Will:

"I need to get to Mia."

Nathan:

"He's got a gun Will."

Carly:

"Bo's in the lobby."

Melanie sits up.

Melanie:

"Is it over?"

Carly looks over at her.

Carly:

"Yes it is. Are you okay?"

Melanie:

"Yeah good thing I had this chart. I think it saved my life."

Melanie and Nathan look at one another. Colin and Mia move towards the lobby.

Bo:

"Everyone behind desk."

Chloe, Philip, and Daniel move behind the desk. Bo pulls out his gun. Office Parker comes out of the stairway with his gun pointing out. Bo signals him over. Evan moves towards him. Colin rushes down the hallway. He stops when he sees Bo and Evan.

Bo:

"What the hell? I thought you were dead."

Colin:

"Not anymore."

**PUERTO RICO**

Baker continues to stare at the diamond. A woman walks up behind Shawn. He puts the ring away then turns around.

Shawn:

"Shelley hey."

Shelley:

"Hey Shawn. Was that a ring I saw?"

Shawn:

"Why yes it was. What do you think?"

Shelley:

"It's gorgeous. Belle is one lucky lady."

Shawn:

"Because of the ring or because of me?"

Shelley:

"Because of the ring…no I'm just joking. She's lucky to have you. I hope that one day that maybe I can find a guy just as great as you."

Shawn:

"He's out there I'm sure."

Belle walks up.

Belle:

"Who's out there?"

Shawn and Shelley turn and look at Belle.

Upstairs, Baker walks back into the room. Hope wakes up.

Baker:

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

Hope:

"What time is it?"

Baker:

"It's 7pm."

Hope:

"Well we better get to work then."

Hope gets out of bed.

Baker:

"Work?"

Hope walks over to him.

Hope:

"Yes work. We need to find a mark. Something big. It should be much easier down here with all the tourists."

Baker:

"Wait, what happened when I was gone?"

Hope:

"I took a nap. Dick get with it or you won't get a cut."

Baker:

"You said you were going to take an aspirin….oh my gosh that's it."

Hope:

"You're an idiot?"

Baker picks up Hope's purse.

Hope:

"Why are you in my purse?"

Baker pulls out two pill bottles. He reads the bottles. He puts the aspirins down and focuses on the sleeping pills. He shows Hope the bottle.

Baker:

"Do you take these regularly?"

Hope:

"Aspirins? If I get a headache I suppose."

Baker:

"No the sleeping pills."

Hope:

"How could I possibly take sleeping pills when I'm up with you all night? Does that make any sense doctor?"

Baker thinks about it.

**THE PUB**

Alex:

"I wouldn't call him my boyfriend just yet. He's just someone to have fun with."

Lucas:

"We have a lot of fun."

Alex laughs. Adrienne takes a deep breath.

Adrienne:

"Well good for you two. Very cute."

Lucas:

"Thank you Adrienne."

Stephanie looks at Adrienne funny. Justin stands up.

Justin:

"Well I better get going. Going to deliver the good news to Victor."

Everyone says bye to Justin. Stephanie pulls Adrienne aside. Alex's phone rings. She looks at the id.

Alex:

"Oh this is the Salem Inn. I asked them if I could have a bigger suite then we'll really have fun tonight."

Lucas:

"Well answer that right up."

Alex laughs then answers.

Alex:

"Hello. Yes this is she. What? Oh my gosh I'll be right there."

Alex hangs up.

Lucas:

"What's wrong?"

Alex:

"A pipe burst in my room. All my stuff is getting all wet. I have to go there."

Lucas:

"I'm coming with you."

Alex and Lucas leave. Adrienne watches them leave as she carries tea for herself and Stephanie to a table. She puts the cups down and sits down. Stephanie looks back.

Stephanie:

"What were you looking at?"

Adrienne:

"Umm…Alex looks like she got some bad news. She and Lucas ran out of here."

Adrienne takes a sip of tea.

Stephanie:

"Oh come on Aunt Adrienne. I know exactly what's going on here."

Adrienne looks confusedly at Stephanie. Stephanie smiles.

**DIMERA MANSION**

Arianna:

"Nicole's…Nicole's pregnant? I thought she couldn't have any more kids that's why she kidnapped Sydney."

EJ:

"I thought so too, but apparently someone's been lying to her because she is perfectly fine."

Arianna:

"And she slept with Brady to get pregnant to keep him. How pathetic is that woman?"

EJ:

"It wasn't like that."

Arianna:

"You're defending her now?"

EJ:

"She found out that she can have kids after she found out she was pregnant. Seems like Brady really cares for her and will take great care of the baby."

Arianna takes a deep breath.

Arianna:

"Brady's the father. He's going to want to be with her. Forget ever…"

Arianna starts to cry. EJ grabs a tissue and hands it to her. She takes it.

EJ:

"You still love Brady don't you?"

Arianna cries.

Arianna:

"I wanted to marry him. We could have been married now. If it wasn't for that bitch. And now…."

Arianna balls her fists up.

Arianna:

"..she got pregnant and Brady's not going to walk away from her. So that means there is no room for me. Which answers your question. Yes I love Brady. I wanted to marry him, but I can't. Nicole has ruined us. Just like she did with you. All she does is hurt people because she's selfish and I feel sorry for her kid because he or she is going to just be as screwed up as she is because they'll be paying for her mistakes."

EJ and Arianna look sadly at one another.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: LOBBY**

Bo:

"Why don't you let Mia go and we can talk about this."

Colin:

"No can do cous, Mia needs to come with me."

Bo:

"She's not going with you so let's just make this easy on yourself and let her go before you get hurt."

Colin smiles. In Mia's room, Will wants to go help Mia.

Will:

"I have to go save Mia."

Nathan stops him.

Nathan:

"Will I can't let you do that."

Carly:

"Bo's out there he will stop that maniac and save Mia."

Carly hugs Melanie.

Carly:

"We should just stay here and close the door till we know it's safe."

Carly closes the door.

Will:

"I hope Uncle Bo blows him away."

Back to the lobby.

Bo:

"Drop the gun and let Mia go now."

Colin:

"Umm…no I'm not Bo. Aren't you listening? Mia and I have some business to attend to."

Mia squrims.

Mia:

"Bo help me please."

Mia cries. Colin laughs.

Colin:

"Aww…shut up."

In Nicole's room, Nicole wonders what's going on in the lobby.

Nicole:

"What is all that noise? I'm trying to watch my soaps."

Nicole turns off her TV and slowly gets up.

Nicole:

"I'm going to shut these people up."

Nicole slows walks to the door and opens it.

Bo:

"I guess you want to do this the hard way."

Nicole walks out and sees Colin with Mia.

Nicole:

"Oh my gosh."

Colin looks up.

Colin:

"Nicole."

Behind the desk Chloe tries to get up, but Philip stops her.

Philip:

"What are you thinking?"

Chloe:

"Nicole can get hurt."

Philip and Daniel look at one another. Colin and Nicole stare at one another.

**PUERTO RICO**

Shawn puts the box under the counter.

Shelley:

"I wonderful man like Shawn here. You're one lucky lady."

Belle:

"That I am."

Belle stares at Shelley and Shawn.

Belle:

"Are you two keeping something from me?"

Shawn:

"What? No? That's just crazy."

Shelley:

"I'm going to go hang out with Claire."

Belle:

"You are because she's leaving."

Shawn tries not to smile.

Belle:

"I know when you're lying Shawn-Douglas Brady"

Shawn:

"I'm not lying Isabella Black-Brady."

They laugh.

Shawn:

"Okay fine. I have a surprise for you."

Belle:

"A surprise. I love surprises."

Shawn:

"Lucky for you I love to give them."

Belle:

"That you do. So what is it?"

Shawn:

"Why do you always do this? I'm not telling you. You'll find out, but first I must go get ready."

Belle:

"I can help with that."

Shawn and Belle head back upstairs.

**THE PUB**

Adrienne:

"What do you think is going on?"

Stephanie:

"You still have a thing for Uncle Justin."

Adrienne:

"What? No I don't."

Stephanie:

"You do too. I saw you when you were looking at Justin and Alex. You looked so jealous then Lucas walked in and Alex ran to him and kissed him. I saw this big sigh of relief on your face."

Adrienne:

"That was because I was glad that he finally closed that deal. It was stressing him and now he can just relax."

Stephanie:

"And that has nothing to do with that fact that you thought Alex was interested in Justin."

Adrienne:

"I saw Alex with Lucas at karaoke night. They seemed interested in each other."

Stephanie:

"But you thought with Lucas' track record that she would soon set her eyes on another hunky rich guy like Chloe and Carrie."

Adrienne:

"No. I never doubted that Alex was interested in Justin."

Stephanie:

"Come on now it's just us girls. You can tell me the truth."

Adrienne:

"Fine Stephanie. Yes I still love Justin."

Stephanie smiles.

Stephanie:

"I knew it."

Adrienne:

"Not the way you're thinking though. It's hard to just cut off all the love and time that we've had together."

Stephanie:

"Yeah yeah yeah."

Stephanie and Adrienne drink some tea.

**SALEM INN**

Alex rushes into her room that is filling up with water. Lucas close behind.

Alex:

"Oh my gosh. My suitcases are floating."

Alex walks into the room trying to make her way through the water. Lucas is behind her.

Lucas:

"Be careful."

Alex trips and falls in the water. Lucas tries not to laugh. Alex wipes the water and hair out of her face.

Alex:

"Lucas if you laugh I swear."

Lucas walks closer to Alex.

Lucas:

"You swear what?"

Alex pulls Lucas to the ground with her. They both laugh.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: LOBBY**

Nicole:

"Colin? But you're…."

Colin:

"Dead? Yeah I get that a lot."

Bo:

"Nicole get back."

Nicole:

"Let Mia go you psycho."

Colin:

"Oh Nicole you were never very nice. After all you did shoot me."

Nicole:

"If only you had died."

Colin:

"Same to you."

Colin points the gun at Nicole.

Bo:

"Put the gun down."

Nicole freezes. Daniel jumps up and pushes Nicole out of the way as Colin fires. Mia gets away. Bo shoots him. Colin falls to ground. Bo approaches him and takes his gun. Mia stares from a distance. Chloe jumps out from behind the desk. Philip's behind her.

Chloe:

"Nicole."

Nicole:

"I'm fine."

Daniel helps her up. Philip notices the bullet in the wall.

Philip:

"That was so close."

Nicole:

"Thank you Daniel."

Daniel:

"Don't mention it."

Bo:

"Daniel."

Daniel rushes over to Colin. Chloe and Nicole hug. Nicole notices Mia in the corner. Chloe and Nicole pull away.

Nicole:

"I need to talk to Mia."

Chloe:

"Okay."

Nicole walks over to Mia. She puts her hand on her shoulder. Mia looks up.

Daniel:

"We need to get him to an exam room. I'm going to need Carly."

Bo looks over at Evan.

Bo:

"Find Dr. Manning."

Evan:

"I'm on it sir."

Evan heads down the hall. Daniel and Bo pull Colin up. In Mia's room, Will is getting anixous.

Will:

"There was another shot. Maybe Uncle Bo got Colin."

Carly:

"You don't know that."

Will:

"You don't know that he didn't."

Carly:

"Will it's too dangerous."

Evan knocks on the door.

Evan:

"Dr. Manning, it's Officer Evan Parker. Commissioner Brady sent me to find you."

Carly opens the door.

Carly:

"Bo, is he okay?"

Evan:

"Yes he's fine. He aprehended the suspect. Dr. Jonas need your assistance."

Carly:

"Thank goodness."

Will:

"How's Mia?"

Evan:

"Shaken up, but she's fine."

Will:

"I wanna see her."

Will rushes out of the room. Evan and Carly walk behind them. Melanie and Nathan look at one another.

**PUERTO RICO**

Baker:

"You're right that doesn't make sense."

Hope:

"Alrighty then. Let's go find us a sucker."

Baker:

"This still doesn't explain your sudden change in behavior unless you really do have a split personality."

Hope:

"Are you just going to stand there all day trying to figure out what's going on here? Let's just go out have some fun then tomorrow we'll fly back to Salem back to my life where I cry about everything."

Baker:

"Okay fine then one more mark then that's it. And I think I found him."

Hope:

"Ooh do tell."

Downstairs, Shawn takes one more look at Belle's ring then puts it back under the counter. Belle walks in.

Belle:

"Okay I'm ready."

Shawn:

"Finally."

Belle:

"Hey my hair kept messing up."

Shawn:

"Well it's just going to get messed up when we dance."

Belle:

"Whatever Brady. Let's go."

Shawn and Belle leave to go to the party.

**DIMERA MANSION**

Arianna wipes the tears from her eyes.

EJ:

"I'm so sorry that Nicole has hurt you so much."

Arianna:

"Why? It's not your fault that she's such a bitch. And you didn't get her pregnant."

EJ pauses.

Arianna:

"Anyways I've bored you enough with my rants and tears. So I'm gonna go. I'm sure you want some time with your kids."

EJ:

"They're napping."

Arianna:

"Oh yeah right. Well then you'll be ready for them when they wake up."

EJ:

"It's okay Mary's with them now. I was going out so I asked her to watch them."

Arianna:

"Oh I'm keeping your from something. I'm so sorry."

EJ:

"Oh no I was going to come after you since you said you were leaving."

Arianna:

"Oh."

EJ:

"I knew what Brady and Nicole did and I wanted to tell you before you found out some other way. I knew Brady wouldn't tell you."

Arianna:

"Like from Nicole?"

EJ:

"Exactly."

Arianna and EJ smile at one another.

Arianna:

"You know they're wrong about you."

EJ:

"What do you mean?"

Arianna:

"Sami, Nicole, Rafe, and everyone else. You are sweet and a really great friend."

EJ:

"Thank you but…"

Before EJ could finish Arianna kisses him.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: LOBBY**

Nicole:

"Are you okay?"

Will rushes in.

Will:

"Mia"

Mia turns away from Nicole and turn to Will. He kneels down to her. She hugs him. Nicole walks back over to Chloe and Philip.

Chloe:

"Is Mia okay?"

Nicole:

"I hope so. Will came in."

Nicole touches her head.

Chloe:

"Maybe you should lie back down."

Nicole:

"Maybe so."

Chloe:

"Philip can you help me?"

Philip:

"Yeah sure."

Philip and Chloe help Nicole back to her room. Mia looks over Will's shoulders at Nicole. Bo waits outside of Colin's exam room. Carly walks out.

Bo:

"How is he?"

Carly:

"He's stable for now. We're going to remove the bullet. There's a chance he won't make it through surgery."

Bo:

"Oh how sad."

Carly:

"No clue what Colin wanted?"

Bo:

"He kept saying that he and Mia had business to take care of."

Carly:

"What kind of business could a back from the dead man have with a teenage girl?"

Bo:

"I don't know, but I'm sure going to find out."

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: MIA'S ROOM**

Nathan:

"Are you okay?"

Melanie:

"I almost got shot again."

Nathan:

"So I'll take that as a no."

Melanie:

"I have the worst luck. I get shot then almost get shot again and my husband cheats on my with my would be stepmom and gets her knocked up. This is just great."

Nathan walks up to Melanie to give her a hug, but Melanie slaps him. Nathan touches his face.

Nathan:

"What was that?"

Melanie:

"For lying to me."

Nathan looks confusedly at Melanie.

**LUCAS' HOUSE**

Lucas and Alex walk inside of his house with her bags.

Alex:

"Wow nice place."

Lucas:

"Pretty spacious huh?"

Alex:

"You weren't lying, but I still don't think I should stay here."

Lucas:

"Why not?"

Alex:

"Because your kids live here. I don't think Will likes me and I haven't even met Allie. Your cousin lives here. I don't think I should live here."

Lucas:

"Okay fine then. Just stay here for the night and make up your mind in the morning."

Alex:

"Oh okay since you insist."

Alex and Lucas kiss. Lucas' phone rings and breaks it up.

Lucas:

"Hello? Carrie hey. Okay I'll be there. Alright bye."

Lucas hangs up the phone.

Alex:

"What's up?"

Lucas:

"You're about to meet Allie. That was my sister-in-law. Their plane is about to land in about an hour."

Alex:

"Well then we better get some dry clothes on."

Lucas and Alex laugh.

**DIMERA MANSION**

Arianna and EJ continue to kiss. They stop. Arianna touches his chest.

EJ:

"Are you sure?"

Arianna kisses him again. He takes her shirt of. She rips his off. He grabs her legs and pulls her up and wraps them around his waist. He walks over to the couch and lies her down on it. He kisses her on the lips then works his way down her chest and stomach til he gets to her pants. He unbuttons them then slides them off. He makes his way back to her lips.

**PUERTO RICO**

Baker and Hope walk downstairs of the hotel and walk over to the desk.

Hope:

"Okay so where is this guy with the big ring?"

Baker:

"He was here. Oh I know. I bet he went to that party across the street."

Hope looks out the window.

Hope:

"Oh great. There's only about 2 maybe 300 guys there. Shouldn't be too hard to find him."

Baker:

"Well he must work here. He was behind the desk."

Hope:

"Maybe that's where the ring is."

Baker:

"That's good so we can steal the ring and not bash someone over head."

Hope smiles.

ON THE NEXT EPISODE:

Bo questions Mia

EJ makes a mistake

Chloe has her amino

Melanie and Nathan argue


	30. Living With Our Mistakes

**LIVING WITH OUR MISTAKES**

Ally…Alex Miller

Nadia Bjorlin…Chloe Lane

Molly Burnett…Melanie Layton-Kiriakis

Alexandra Chando…Joy Wesley

Crystal Chappell…..Dr. Carly Manning

Shawn Christian…..Dr. Daniel Jonas

Christie Clark…..Carrie Reed

Bryan Dattilo…Lucas Horton

Jason Gerhardt…..….Officer Evan Parker

Galen Gering….….…..Agent Rafe Hernandez

Mark Hapka…Dr. Nathan Horton

Lindsay Hartley…Arianna Hernandez

Leann Hunley…..Anna DiMera

Jay Kenneth Johnson…..Philip Kiriakis

Renee Jones…..….Dr. Lexie Carver

Joshua Marrow…..Agent Derrick Matthews

Mackenzie Mauzy…Honor Smith

Eric Martsolf…..Brady Black

Justin Melvey…Colin Murphy

Dylan Patton….Will Horton

Peter Reckell…...Bo Brady

James Scott….EJ DiMera

Taylor Spreitler….Mia McCormick

Alison Sweeney…..…..Sami Brady

Arianne Zucker….Nicole Walker

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: MIA'S ROOM**

Nathan:

"What did I lie to you about?"

Melanie:

"You said that you wanted to be with me."

Nathan:

"That's not a lie."

Melanie:

"Oh really then why were you telling Stephanie that you weren't leaving her then you kissed her."

Nathan:

"You weren't suppose to see that."

Melanie:

"What the hell does that mean?"

Nathan:

"I mean…I didn't know what else to do. Stephanie was crying worried that I was going to leave her for you."

Melanie:

"Um that's what you're doing or do you not anymore?"

Nathan exhales.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: LOBBY**

Rafe walks off the elevator and sees Evan. He approaches him.

Rafe:

"Officer Parker."

Evan turns around.

Evan:

"Agent Hernandez. Nice seeing you again."

Rafe:

"Likewise. What happened up here?"

Evan:

"A crazy was holding a teenage girl hostage with a gun. Shot at a patient, but the Commissioner took him out."

Rafe:

"Anyone hurt?"

Evan:

"Just him luckily. He's in surgery now."

Rafe's phone rings.

Rafe:

"Thanks for the info."

Evan:

"You're welcome."

Rafe answers his phone.

Rafe:

"Agent Hernandez"

Tim:

"Rafe it's Tim."

Rafe:

"What's up?"

Tim:

"Agent Matthews just landed with Anna DiMera."

Rafe:

"It's about time."

Tim:

"I'm heading over to the airport now to meet them. I thought that maybe you would want to come.

Rafe:

"I'll be right there."

Rafe hangs up his phone and gets on the elevator.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: OR**

Daniel:

"Alright bullet is out. Let's patch him back up."

Carly:

"That was much easier than I thought."

Daniel:

"Yep he's going to live unfortunately."

Carly:

"Good then Bo can grill the hell out of him before locking him up forever."

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: WAITING ROOM**

Will brings Mia some water. She takes the cup.

Mia:

"Thank you."

She takes a sip. Will sits down next to her. He notices her hands shaking. He touches them to stop them. She puts the cup on the table.

Mia:

"Will you should go see your mom."

Will:

"I will once I know you're okay."

Mia:

"I'm fine."

Bo walks in.

Bo:

"Good then you don't mind answering some questions."

Will and Mia look at him. Mia gets nervous.

**SALEM INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT**

Lucas and Alex wait for Carrie and Allie.

Lucas:

"It's like the secret service here."

Alex:

"Someone important must be coming here."

Lucas:

"I don't remember seeing anything on the news."

Alex:

"Maybe they just boost security at night?"

Lucas:

"Could be."

An announcement comes on the loud speaker.

Announcer:

"The flight from New York City to Salem is now unloading."

Alex:

"I'm really getting nervous now."

Lucas:

"About the guards?"

Alex:

"No about meeting Allie."

Lucas:

"You're afraid of meeting a 5 year old."

Alex:

"Well when you put it that way you make me sound pathetic."

Lucas:

"It is. Allie's going to love you trust me."

Alex:

"Okay."

Lucas and Alex stare into each other's eyes. Allie and Carrie spot Lucas and Alex.

Allie:

"Daddy!"

Lucas turns to see Allie as she runs towards him. Carrie rushes to catch up. Lucas takes Allie into his arms for a big hug.

Lucas:

"Allie I missed you so much."

Allie:

"I missed you too daddy."

Carrie walks up.

Carrie:

"She was asleep on the plane now all of sudden she has this burst of energy."

Carrie and Lucas hug. Carrie turns and sees Alex.

Carrie:

"Hey. Um..do you know Lucas?"

Alex opens her mouth to talk, but Lucas starts talking.

Lucas:

"Carrie and Allie this is my friend Alex Miller. Alex this is my sister-in-law Carrie Reed and daughter Allie."

Carrie and Alex shake hands.

Carrie:

"Nice to meet you Alex."

Alex:

"Same here."

Allie:

"Nice to meet you."

Alex:

"Nice to meet you also."

Lucas:

"Alex, um…can you take Allie to get her bags while I talk to Carrie?"

Alex:

"Um..yeah sure."

Lucas puts Allie down. Allie takes Alex's hand.

Allie:

"Come on Alex."

Alex:

"Alrighty then."

Alex smiles as they walk away.

Carrie:

"What happened I feel it's something bad."

Lucas and Carrie look at one another.

**DIMERA MANSION**

EJ and Arianna lay close each other.

EJ:

"That was unexpected."

Arianna sits up and looks at EJ.

Arianna:

"The quality of the sex or the fact that we had sex."

EJ laughs.

EJ:

"The fact that we had sex."

Arianna:

"Oh okay that's good."

EJ:

"Yeah and I'm glad we did this."

Arianna:

"Me too."

EJ and Arianna are about to kiss when his phone rings. He gets up to get his cell off the bar.

EJ:

"Hello?"

Lexie:

"EJ it's Lexie."

EJ:

"Is everything okay?"

Lexie:

"No I just heard there was a shooting at the hospital. I was just wondering if you were okay."

EJ:

"Oh my gosh Nicole."

EJ hangs up the phone. Arianna notices EJ's upset.

Arianna:

"What's wrong?"

EJ:

"There was a shooting at the hospital. I need to go check on Nicole."

EJ starts putting his clothes back on.

Arianna:

"Why?"

EJ walks up to Arianna and kisses her on the forehead.

EJ:

"I just need to. Will you be here when I get back?"

Arianna:

"I don't know EJ."

EJ:

"Is there something wrong darling?"

Arianna:

"We…."

Arianna starts, but stops herself.

Arianna:

"Nothing's wrong EJ. Go on ahead."

EJ rushes out the mansion. Arianna runs her hands through her hair closes her eyes and takes a deep breath then opens them back up.

Arianna:

"What have I done?"

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: MIA'S ROOM**

Nathan:

"I am. I'm going to break up with Stephanie as soon as my shift ends."

Nathan touches Melanie's hands and looks deep into her eyes.

Nathan:

"You're the one that I want to be with. Don't you ever doubt that."

Melanie:

"I will never."

Nathan leans in and kisses her softly.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: SAMI'S ROOM**

Sami's looking at a magazine when Brady walks into with some flowers. She looks up.

Sami:

"Are those for me?"

Brady:

"Yep finally I can give them to you."

Brady sits them down on the table.

Sami:

"Oh yeah the nurses kept saying that this hunky blue eyed man kept coming to my room while I was out."

Sami and Brady laugh.

Brady:

"I have blue eyes? Really?"

They laugh again.

Brady:

"So you're getting better I hear."

Sami:

"Yep all the test seem to be going well. Just waiting for Dr. Horton to get here he's suppose to have my results. Apparently he's involved in some emergency so I have to wait. Can you believe that?"

Brady:

"No I can't believe that Dr. Horton would have an emergency at the hospital."

Sami:

"Ha ha."

Brady:

"Well it's good to know you're back to your old self."

Sami:

"Almost just need to get out of here so I can be with my kids. I miss them even though sometimes they can drive you nuts with the screaming and the mess, but I love the screaming and the mess."

Brady:

"Really?"

Sami:

"You'll understand one day when you become a dad."

Brady:

"Well I guess this is a good time to tell you that I'm about to become a dad."

Sami:

"What? Oh my gosh. Arianna's pregnant? Good thing EJ got the chargers dropped against her."

Brady:

"It's not Arianna. It's Nicole."

Sami's eyes get bigger with shock.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: WAITING ROOM**

Will:

"I think maybe you should have a lawyer. Isn't that how that goes?"

Mia:

"Will it's fine. It's time I come forward, but I want you here if that's okay."

Bo:

"It's fine."

Mia's relieved.

Bo:

"I'm guessing Colin was the one that attacked you at Maggie's."

Mia:

"Yes he was."

Bo:

"Why did he attack you?"

Mia takes a deep breath.

Mia:

"He was mad at me for changing the plan. He wanted to be in control."

Bo:

"What was this plan exactly?"

Mia:

"To get revenge on Nicole DiMera."

Daniel and Carly interrupt.

Carly:

"Surgery was a success."

Bo, Will, and Mia look at them.

Daniel:

"We were able to remove the bullet with minimum bleeding."

Bo:

"Great so when can I question him?"

Carly:

"As soon as he's awake."

Bo:

"Perfect."

Carly:

"I'll let you know when he's awake."

Bo:

"Thanks."

Carly and Daniel walk out of the room.

Carly:

"Oh shoot I forgot about Chloe."

Daniel:

"What about her?"

Carly:

"I'm performing her amino."

Daniel:

"Oh yeah she told me that she was getting one. Didn't know that you were going to do it."

Carly:

"Are you going to be there?"

Daniel:

"A part of me wants to then there's a part that says I don't give a damn."

Carly:

"I think you should."

Daniel:

"Why?"

Carly:

"Because I think the part of you that wants to is stronger than the one that doesn't give a damn."

Daniel stares at Carly. Bo continues to question Mia.

Bo:

"Okay now back to this plan. Getting revenge on Nicole DiMera. This was Colin's idea wasn't it?"

Mia:

"Yeah it was."

Bo:

"How did you two meet?"

Mia flashes back.

Mia:

"On the pier. I had just came back from visiting Grace's grave. I was sitting on the bench crying when he approached me. He gave me some tissues. He wanted me to confide in him, but I didn't want to. I got up to leave and knocked over his bag. He had a picture of Nicole, it fell out. I stared at it. He asked if I knew her and I said yes. He told me…."

_Colin:_

"…_I knew her too. I loved her once. She betrayed me though. She tried to kill me so she can be with a much richer man. She shot me and left me for dead then went on and married Victor Kiriakis."_

_Mia:_

"_That's awful. I thought what she did to me was worst."_

_Colin:_

"_What exactly did she do to you?"_

_Mia:_

"_She wanted to adopt my baby and I believed her, but instead she took my baby and switched her with another woman's baby and took hers to raise as her very own daughter. Of course she didn't tell anybody…not even when my daughter died. It was another 5 months before I found out the truth and she never said she was sorry. All she did was make the whole thing about her feeling bad about her miscarriage."_

_Colin:_

"_And she got away with it of course."_

_Mia:_

"_She went to prison for a little while, but in my opinion she didn't pay enough."_

_Colin:_

"_Well if you want to get payback, you can help me."_

Mia comes back.

Mia:

"So I agreed."

Bo:

"What exactly did you agree to?"

Mia pauses.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: NICOLE'S ROOM**

Chloe and Philip sit with Nicole. Chloe hands Nicole a glass of water.

Nicole:

"Thank you."

Chloe:

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Nicole:

"I'm fine Chloe thank you."

Chloe:

"I guess I'm the only one freaking out right now."

Philip:

"Calm down it's not good for the baby."

Daniel and Carly walk in. Chloe looks at Daniel.

Carly:

"Did you still want your amino today Chloe?"

Chloe:

"Yes please."

Carly:

"I'm ready when you are."

Carly and Daniel leave. Chloe turns to Nicole.

Chloe:

"I'll be back in here when I'm done."

Nicole:

"Okay."

Chloe and Philip get up to leave. Nicole waits till the door is closed then puts her head in her hands. The door opens and Nicole jumps up. It's EJ.

EJ:

"Darling are you ok?"

EJ rushes over to her.

Nicole:

"EJ what are you doing back here?

EJ:

"I heard about the shooting."

Nicole:

"Well I'm fine. You can leave."

EJ looks sadly at Nicole.

**SALEM INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT**

Lucas:

"Before you freak out."

Carrie:

"Oh my gosh. What happened?"

Lucas:

"I said don't freak out."

Carrie:

"Okay I'm not. I am calm. Just tell me."

Lucas:

"Sami was shot…."

Carrie:

"Oh my gosh. How is she?"

Lucas:

"She's better that fine thanks to this miracle drug."

Carrie:

"Thank goodness."

Carrie and Lucas hug.

Carrie:

"I need to see her."

Lucas:

"Let's go."

Lucas and Carrie head to the baggage claim. Joy and Honor watch them walk away.

Joy:

"That was a close one."

Honor:

"Your sister has great taste in men. Was that the alcoholic?"

Joy:

"Yes and come on we need to find my sister to what's wrong."

Honor:

"Can we eat first?"

Joy:

"Oh my gosh."

Joy rolls her eyes. She grabs Honor's arm and pulls her along. Joy runs into Rafe.

Rafe:

"Woo"

Joy:

"Oops. I'm so sorry."

Rafe:

"It's okay."

Joy and Honor take off. Rafe watches them leave. Tim spots him.

Tim:

"Rafe hey."

Rafe:

"So where are they?"

Tim:

"In the security office. Are you ready for this?"

Rafe:

"More than you know."

**UNIVERISTY HOSPITAL: SAMI'S ROOM**

Sami:

"No you didn't sleep with that bitch."

Brady:

"I did and now we're going to have a baby."

Sami:

"You can't believe that. Nicole can't have kids."

Brady:

"Apparently Dr. Baker lied to her. She can have kids and now she's having ours."

Sami:

"You can't believe that you're the only chose in fathers."

Brady:

"Okay so who's the other father?"

Sami:

"EJ DiMera."

Brady:

"Really? You know this how?"

Sami:

"I saw them about to do it at the mansion."

Brady:

"Almost? That doesn't count."

Sami:

"Well if they almost did it that time what's to say they didn't do it?"

Brady:

"True, but I don't believe you."

Sami:

"Really Brady? You're going to be believe that you're this kids' father b/c Nicole said you are?"

Nathan walks in. Sami looks up at him.

Nathan:

"I have your test results….am I interrupting something?"

Sami:

"Yes"

Brady:

"No. I was just leaving."

Sami:

"But Brady."

Brady gets up and leaves.

Nathan:

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt whatever that was."

Sami:

"It's fine. So doc how am I doing?"

Nathan:

"Excellent for someone who was just shot. You have the most remarkable test results I've ever seen granted I haven't had many gunshot victims."

Sami:

"It must that miracle drug."

Nathan:

"It must be. So I'm waiting for one more test to come back and if everything is as great as these then I might release you tonight."

Sami:

"Oh my gosh that was be so awesome to see my kids."

Nathan:

"You just need stay relaxed."

Sami:

"I will."

Nathan:

"Which means no arguing with siblings."

Sami:

"Got ya."

Nathan:

"Alright then. I'll be back."

Sami:

"Alright."

The door opens and Lucas and Carrie walk in. Sami's shocked to see Carrie. Carrie rushes over to Sami. Nathan leaves.

Carrie:

"Oh my gosh Sami I was so worried even though Lucas told me you were okay."

Sami:

"Carrie you didn't have to come all the way here just to see me."

Lucas:

"She didn't come empty handed."

Sami:

"You brought Allie?"

Carrie:

"Yeah she was missing her parents."

Sami:

"Is she here at the hospital? I wanna see here?"

Lucas:

"Yeah she's with Alex. I go get her."

Lucas walks out the room.

Carrie:

"So do they know who did it?"

Sami:

"No I haven't heard anything. I'm sure Uncle Bo and Rafe are on top of it."

Carrie:

"I bet Mr. FBI boyfriend is."

Sami:

"Well hopefully you'll stick around town to meet him this time."

Carrie:

"I hope so."

Lucas opens the door. Allie walks in. She's nervous. Lucas and Alex walk in behind her.

Sami:

"It's okay Allie. Mommy's all better now."

Allie walks slowly to her. Sami sits up and give her a hug.

Allie:

"I'm glad you're better."

Sami:

"Thank you. And you know what?"

Allie:

"What?"

Sami:

"I might be getting out of here tonight. What do you have to say about that?"

Allie:

"Yay."

Carrie:

"Already? That's some miracle drug."

Sami:

"Yep and I got it all thanks to Lucas."

Carrie looks at Lucas then back at Sami.

Carrie:

"Lucas didn't tell me this. How did he help you?"

Sami:

"He's my power of attorney. I never changed it after we divorced. It's a good thing because dad and everyone else wanted the blood transplant."

Carrie:

"Good ole Lucas Horton knew exactly what to do."

Everyone smiles.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: COLIN'S ROOM**

Colin lies in bed hooked up to machines in the dark. Someone walks into his room quietly. They close the door slowly. They walks over to his bed and hovers over him. Outside the door, Melanie walks up to it and opens it, but Nathan stops her.

Nathan:

"Melanie what are you doing?"

Melanie leaves the door cracked. The person hides in a closet.

Melanie:

"I'm working."

Nathan:

"You should go home. You were almost shot again."

Melanie:

"Nathan I'm fine. Stop worrying."

Nathan:

"You know I can't help but worry."

Melanie:

"Well don't worry so much."

Nathan:

"Impossible."

Melanie:

"Well I might as well tell you. This is that gunman's room."

Nathan:

"Well then I have a right to be worried. I'm going in with you."

Melanie:

"He's laying in bed with a hole in his chest. I don't think he's going to hurt me."

Nathan:

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm still going though I have a few choice word for him."

Nathan goes in. Melanie follows behind. He turns on the light then walks to Colin's bedside. Melanie walks towards him.

Nathan:

"So you think you're some big tough guy huh? Walking into a hospital, trying to kidnap a teenage girl, shooting people including a pregnant woman? You're pathetic. I hope that they throw the book at you because you deserve it and a hell of a lot more."

Melanie:

"Wow that was a lot."

Nathan:

"Well he pissed me off in the short time that I've met him."

Melanie:

"Enough to even defend Nicole DiMera."

Colin slowly opens his eyes. Nathan and Melanie see.

Nathan:

"Welcome back jerk."

Colin:

"Your bed side manner stinks doctor."

Nathan:

"Well that happens when the patient is a complete ass."

Melanie:

"Okay Nathan let's get out of here."

Colin:

"I should file a report with the hospital board and get your license revoked."

Nathan:

"I'm sure they'll understand how I feel seeing as you tried to kill me and several others not too long ago."

Melanie:

"Okay Nathan it's time to go."

Colin:

"Yeah Nathan run along like a good little puppy."

Nathan:

"I swear if you weren't in this bed…"

Melanie interrupts

Melanie:

"Nathan!"

Colin:

"What you'll kill me?"

Melanie:

"Let's go."

Colin:

"I guess I'll take that as a yes. I'm going to add that to my list of things to talk to the hospital board about."

Nathan shakes his head then rushes out. Melanie follows behind him. He stands in the hallway outside of Colin's room. Melanie walks up to him.

Melanie:

"Nathan what the hell? Do you want to lose your licenses?"

Nathan:

"I went to the extreme I know, but he had it coming."

Melanie:

"Now you're going to suffer. I have to tell Bo that he's alive."

Nathan:

"Tell him."

Melanie:

"But he'll tell Bo about you."

Nathan:

"I made a mistake and now I will have to deal with it."

Nathan walks away. Melanie watches then turns to look at Colin in his bed. He has his eyes closed. She walks away. The person comes out of the closet slowly and quiet. He walks up to Colin's IV and sticks a needle in it.

**UNIVERISTY HOSPITAL: WAITING ROOM**

Mia:

"I agreed to help him get revenge on Nicole no questioned asked."

Bo:

"And did he not tell you that people thought he was dead?"

Melanie interrupts.

Melanie:

"Excuse me Bo?"

Bo turns around.

Bo:

"Melanie, any news on Colin."

Melanie:

"Yes, he's awake."

Bo gets up.

Bo:

"Can you take me to his room?"

Melanie:

"Yes."

Bo turns to Mia.

Bo:

"Mia, that's all for now. I'll talk to you tomorrow if I need anything more."

Mia:

"Okay."

Bo walks away with Melanie. Mia and Will

Mia:

"I need to get out of here."

Mia stands up and starts to walk. Will gets up and follows her.

Will:

"I'll take you anywhere you want to go."

Mia:

"There is one place, but you shouldn't go with me. I've already got you in enough trouble."

Will:

"So what's some more?"

Mia:

"Aren't you tired of my drama?"

Will:

"No I'm not."

Will touches Mia's hands. She looks down at them then back up at Will.

Will:

"I want to be there for you."

Mia:

"Even if I'm about to do something illegal?"

Will:

"How illegal?"

Mia looks around to make sure no one is listening.

Mia:

"We're going to break into Colin's place before the police do."

Will stares suspiciously at Mia.

**UNVERSITY HOSPITAL: COLIN'S ROOM**

Melanie and Bo stop outside of Colin's room.

Melanie:

"Um Bo…there's something that you should know before you go in there."

Bo:

"Like what?"

Melanie:

"Colin's a little um…loopy. He might be thinking of…um…something that is not true."

Bo:

"So you're saying his has amensia?"

Melanie:

"Um…"

Before Melanie could answer, Colin codes. Melanie and Bo rush into his room.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: EXAM ROOM**

Carly comes back into the room after Chloe amino.

Carly:

"Well you're all done."

Chloe:

"Great. Thank you."

Carly:

"You're welcome."

Chloe:

"How long before the results come back?"

Carly:

"Usually it's take a few days, but I'm going to put a rush on it. The soon we know who the baby's father is. The better off everyone will be."

Philip knocks on the door. Carly opens it.

Philip:

"Is it all done?"

Carly:

"Yep you can go right in."

Carly walks out. Philip walks up to Chloe.

Chloe:

"Carly was nice to me considering everything."

Philip:

"Yep to me too, but that's just out of respect for Bo."

Chloe:

"She said she's going to put a rush on the test results."

Philip:

"Good. The sooner the better."

Chloe:

"Yep. The sooner Daniel knows that this baby is his the faster we can get back together and you and Melanie too."

Philip:

"Melanie and I are over."

Chloe:

"Just like that? You're not going to fight for her?"

Philip:

"It would be a waste of time because she has made it very clear that she wants to be with Nathan. She was just waiting for me to mess up so she would have an excuse to dump me and run back to him."

Chloe:

"Oh Philip I'm so sorry."

Philip:

"It's not your fault. If it wasn't this then it would be something else. I should have never married her to begin with. I'm a lose at love."

Chloe:

"No you're not Philip."

Philip:

"I lost you…more than once. I lost Belle, Stephanie, and now Melanie."

Chloe:

"I'm still here for you always Philip."

Chloe and Philip hug. Daniel walks pass the door then walks back. He watches Philip and Chloe hug for a moment then walks away. They stop hugging.

Philip:

"How about we get those burgers and fries?"

Chloe:

"I would love that. I'm starving."

Philip:

"I bet the little guy is too."

Chloe:

"Or girl."

Chloe and Philip smile at each other as the walk out the door.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: NICOLE'S ROOM**

EJ:

"You almost get shot while you're caring my child and I'm suppose to just leave?"

Nicole:

"Brady is this childs father no matter what."

EJ:

"No he will only be the father if he is by blood."

Nicole:

"Did you just forget what I told you? You need to stay the hell away from this baby or Sami will know your little secret."

EJ:

"Admit it Nicole you need me because Brady will find out that you and I slept together and then you and baby will need someone to help them."

Nicole:

"The only way that Brady would find out about us is if you tell him because I'm not…and you're not either."

EJ:

"Maybe I will….maybe I'll tell Brady….maybe I'll come clean with Samantha."

Nicole:

"Oh really. You're going to tell Sami the truth?"

EJ:

"No, I don't want her to know."

Nicole:

"Then good walk out."

Brady walks up to the door. He stands outside the door and listens.

EJ:

"No, no. I'm not giving up that easy Nicole. I will find a way to be a part of this kid's life."

Brady (to himself):

"Sami was right."

Nicole:

"Brady is this kid's father not you."

EJ:

"I'm not going to allow Brady Black to be my child's father."

Nicole:

"You have no choice."

Brady decides to walk in. Nicole and EJ freeze.

Brady:

"No Nicole you have no choice."

Nicole:

"Brady."

Brady:

"I should have known. I should have known that you were lying to me about the baby."

Nicole:

"I didn't Brady. This is our baby."

Brady:

"I don't want to have anything to do with that kid or you."

Nicole starts to cry.

**SALEM INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT: SECURITY OFFICE**

Rafe and Tim walk up the security office. Derrick is standing at the door.

Tim:

"Agent Rafe Hernandez this is Agent Derrick Matthews."

Derrick and Rafe shake hands.

Rafe:

"I heard you caught Anna DiMera."

Derrick:

"It wasn't easy, but I did. Right this way."

Rafe and Tim follow Derrick as he enters the security room. Anna is sitting at the desk. She looks up at Derrick, Rafe, and Tim stand in front of the desk.

Rafe:

"Hello Anna, remember me?"

Anna:

"Agent Rafe Hernandez. How could I ever forget?"

Rafe:

"Good so we can get right to it. You're going to tell me everything about Sydney's kidnapping."

On the next episode:

Hope attacks Shawn

Rafe gets the truth out of Anna

Sami learns the truth about Sydney's kidnapping


	31. You Get What You Deserve

**YOU GET WHAT YOU DESERVE**

Kristian Alfonso…Hope Brady

Molly Burnett…Melanie Layton-Kiriakis

John Callahan…Dr. Richard Baker

Crystal Chappell…..Dr. Carly Manning

Shawn Christian…..Dr. Daniel Jonas

Christie Clark…Carrie Reed

Bryan Dattilo…Lucas Horton

Galen Gering….….…..Agent Rafe Hernandez

Dax Griffin…Eddie Saunders

Mark Hapka…Dr. Nathan Horton

Lindsay Hartley…Arianna Hernandez

Leann Hunley…..Anna DiMera

Joshua Marrow…..Agent Derrick Matthews

Eric Martsolf…..Brady Black

Peggy McCay…Caroline Brady

Justin Melvey…Colin Murphy

Dylan Patton….Will Horton

Peter Reckell…...Bo Brady

James Scott….EJ DiMera

Taylor Spreitler….Mia McCormick

Kirsten Storms….Belle Brady

Alison Sweeney…..…..Sami Brady

Arianne Zucker….Nicole Walker

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: COLIN'S ROOM**

Nathan rushes in to help save Colin. Melanie and Bo are performing CPR. He steps out of the way when Nathan comes in.

Nathan:

"What the heck happened?"

Melanie:

"Not sure he was fine just a moment ago."

Maxine comes in with the crash cart. Melanie steps back. Maxine hands Nathan the paddles.

Nathan:

"Clear."

Colin doesn't come back. Carly and Daniel rush in.

Daniel:

"What the heck happened?"

Melanie:

"He just flat lined."

Nathan:

"Charge to 300."

Maxine:

"Charging to 300."

Nathan:

"Clear."

Colin still doesn't respond.

Carly:

"Call it."

Maxine:

"6:28pm"

Nathan gives Maxine the paddles. Maxine takes them out of the room. Daniel closes the door behind her. Carly covers Colin's face.

Daniel:

"Can someone explain to me what happened to Colin? The surgery went perfect. He shouldn't be dead right now."

Nathan and Melanie look at one another.

**COLIN'S APARTMENT**

Mia and Will break into Colin's apartment.

Will:

"So what exactly are we looking for?"

Mia:

"Money."

Will:

"Money? Like a lot of money?"

Mia:

"Yep lots of it. Colin owes me."

Will:

"How much money are we talking about here?"

Mia:

"$1 Million or more."

Will:

"A million?"

Mia:

"You still back out."

Will:

"No way. I've never seen a million dollars before."

Mia:

"Alright let's start looking."

Will and Mia start looking through Colin's stuff.

**PUERTO RICO**

Shawn and Belle arrive at the party.

Belle:

"Wow this is some party."

Shawn:

"You haven't seen anything yet."

Belle:

"Shawn Douglas Brady what are you up to?"

Shawn smiles at Belle. Back at the hotel, Hope and Baker search for the ring.

Baker:

"Can't find it anywhere."

Hope:

"Maybe he has it with him and we're wasting time looking for it here."

Baker:

"Well guess we'll just wait till they come back."

Hope:

"If the ring is already on her finger I will have to attack her as well."

Hope smiles at Baker as she twirls her hair with her finger. Baker half smiles. Back at the party, Shawn signals to the DJ. The DJ gives him a thumbs up. Belle notices.

Belle:

"What was that about?"

Shawn:

"You'll see."

Shawn takes Belle's hand and takes her on the dance floor. The DJ gets on the mic.

DJ:

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I would like for you to direct your attention to the center of the dance floor."

A spotlight shines on Shawn and Belle.

DJ:

"Give it up for Shawn and Belle Brady."

Everyone shouts and claps then the music starts. Belle looks over at Shawn and smiles. He smiles back at her.

Belle:

"Oh my gosh. More Than a Woman? Our first song we danced together."

Shawn:

"How about an encore?"

Belle:

"You got it."

They continue to smile at one another. They begin to dance.

**FBI HEADQUARTERS**

Rafe, Tim, and Derrick escorts Anna into Rafe's office for questioning. They all sit down.

Anna:

"You guys wouldn't happen to have any coffee and doughnuts would you?"

Anna laughs. She surveys the room and realize she's the only one laughing. She stops and clears her voice.

Anna:

"Dead crowd tonight."

Rafe:

"Enough with the Chet chat let's get down to business. Who were you working with?"

Anna:

"Well no one really since Tony died, but let me think…"

Rafe gets mad.

Rafe:

"Enough Anna"

Rafe yells. Anna jumps a little.

Anna:

"Okay I'm sorry. I'm just nervous."

Tim:

"Rafe, would you like us to step out and leave you two alone?"

Anna:

"No please stay."

Anna turns to look at Tim and Derrick. She then turns back to Rafe.

Anna:

"No more games. I'm ready to be honest about the whole situation."

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: NICOLE'S ROOM**

Nicole wipes the tears from her eyes. EJ observes the argument

Brady:

"You can't make me feel sorry for you with all those tears. So stop."

Nicole:

"Brady, you can't deny this baby….our baby."

Brady:

"This isn't our baby…this is your baby. And what you do with it, it doesn't matter to me."

Nicole:

"But Brady I love you."

Brady:

"You love me? Well this is what I think of you."

Brady gets close to Nicole's face.

Brady:

"You're nothing to me, but a selfish little bitch and I can't stand the sight of you."

EJ pulls Brady's arm.

EJ:

"Alright that's enough."

Brady yanks his arm back.

Brady:

"Don't touch me."

Brady and EJ stare at one another.

EJ:

"There is still a chance that you're the father and I hope that if you are you will step up and take care of him or her and Nicole."

Brady:

"Screw Nicole, screw that baby…and screw you….you two deserve each other."

Brady leaves.

Nicole:

"Brady."

She starts to go after him, but EJ stops her. She cries. EJ comforts her.

EJ:

"It's alright. Brady isn't even worth it."

Nicole pushes EJ away.

Nicole:

"Brady is more worth it than you."

EJ:

"Really? After everything he said to you, you still love him and still want him to be a part of that baby's life?"

Nicole:

"He is mad. He will come around. I know Brady."

EJ:

"Didn't seem like that to me."

Nicole:

"When this baby comes back to be his. He wouldn't be able to stay away."

EJ:

"I'm doubting that."

Nicole:

"So shut the hell up. This is all your fault anyways."

EJ:

"Oh so It's my fault that you didn't tell Brady the truth?"

Nicole:

"He would have never needed to know that we slept together if you didn't feel the need to be all protective of a kid that isn't even yours."

EJ:

"It could be."

Nicole:

"It's not. Honestly I don't get why would you want this to be your baby? Unless you're afraid of losing yours. Say maybe Sami finds out what you did."

EJ:

"She won't even know what I did."

Nicole:

"And why not? I think she deserves to know and I will make sure she does."

EJ gets worried.

**FBI HEADQUARTERS**

Anna:

"Before I tell all..Rafe can you promise me you'll keep me safe?"

Rafe:

"Does this have something to do with the DiMera's?"

Anna freezes. Rafe notices.

Rafe:

"Which one?"

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: NICOLE'S ROOM**

Nicole circles around EJ.

Nicole:

"I hope you didn't think that I was going to keep your sick little secret when you couldn't keep two simple ones of mine?"

EJ:

"Simple? You were going to send an innocent woman to prison and keep me from my child. That is not simple that's inhumane."

She stops.

Nicole:

"Wow this is rich coming from someone who ruins people's lives and even kills them on a day to day basis."

EJ:

"You do the same. You just don't get paid. Which is a shame because you'd be a billionaire."

Nicole:

"You're a jerk EJ and soon Sami will know exactly how much."

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: SAMI'S ROOM**

Carrie and Sami are laughing in the room when Brady barges in. They both stare at Brady.

Carrie:

"Hi. Brady are you okay?"

Brady:

"Hi Carrie and no."

Sami:

"What happened?"

Brady:

"You were right about Nicole. She slept with EJ and now they're having a baby."

Sami:

"Oh my gosh…is there a possibility that you might be the father?"

Brady:

"Nicole says there is, but I'm not going to believe another lie that comes out of that lying bitches mouth…..I need to get out of here. Get better."

Brady leaves.

Carrie turns to Sami.

Carrie:

"I've never heard Brady talk like that."

Sami:

"Well Nicole DiMera brings out the worst in everyone. Even sweet level headed people like Brady."

Carrie:

"I can only imagine."

Sami:

"Carrie, do you think that I can get me some crushed ice?"

Carrie:

"Sure. I'll be right back."

Sami:

"Cool thanks. It's great to have my big sister in town."

Sami and Carrie smile at one another.

Carrie:

"Same here, little sister."

Carrie leaves.

Sami:

"Nicole you bitch. Time to get to the bottom of this baby business."

Sami gets out of bed and heads for Nicole's room.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: COLIN'S ROOM**

Melanie:

"I'm not sure. I saw that he was awake so went to get Bo and we came back and he flat lined before we got back to the room."

Nathan:

"I was at the nurse's station and heard that he had flat lined. So I just came to help."

Carly:

"This is just odd. He should be just fine."

Daniel:

"Bo, I want to open up an investigation into what happened here."

Bo:

"Sounds like this might be foul play."

Nathan and Melanie look at each other then quickly look away.

Melanie:

"Foul play like murder?"

Bo:

"Yep like murder. Like someone didn't want him to talk. Gonna need to talk to Mia some more and Carly you and Daniel too to eliminate any wrong on your part."

Daniel:

"Sounds good."

Daniel gets a page. He checks it.

Daniel:

"I have go, check on a patient, but I'll be right back."

Carly:

"Okay I'll get the file and meet you in the waiting room."

Daniel:

"Perfect I'll be right back."

Daniel leaves.

Carly:

"I'll get the file and an orderly."

Bo:

"I'll come with you."

Carly and Bo leave. Nathan and Melanie watch them leave. They look at each other. They both talk at the same time.

Nathan & Melanie:

"What did you do?"

They stop.

Nathan & Melanie:

"I didn't do anything."

They stop again.

Nathan & Melanie:

"Wait, did you just accuse me of murder?"

They stop again.

Nathan:

"Look we need to talk about this."

Melanie:

"Okay, but not here. Not around the dead guy in question."

Nathan:

"Good idea."

Nathan and Melanie leave the room and walk down the hall. Someone is watching them.

**COLIN'S APARTMENT**

Will finds a silver briefcase.

Will:

"Hey I think I found it."

Mia stops looking and walks over to Will.

Will:

"Isn't this what they keep the money in you know in those movies."

Mia:

"They surely do."

Will:

"Let's open it and see what you've won."

Mia smiles as Will opens up the case. Inside is two vanilla envelopes.

Mia:

"No money?"

Will looks through it.

Will:

"Doesn't look like it."

Mia:

"Let's keep looking."

Mia turns around and walks away. Will notices Chad's name on one of them.

Will:

"Wait."

Mia walks back over to Will.

Mia:

"What? Is it money?"

Will:

"No, but this envelope has Chad's name on it."

Mia:

"What? Let me see."

Will shows her.

Mia:

"Maybe that's from his mom's safe deposit box."

Will:

"Do you want to see what's inside?"

Mia:

"Yeah open it up."

Will opens the envelope and pulls out results of a DNA test. Will looks at Mia.

Will:

"It's a DNA test."

Mia and Will wonder.

**PUERTO RICO**

Belle and Shawn continue to dance to More Than A Woman by the Bee Gees. The crowd watches and cheers. They flashback to their first dance. Belle in her red dress and Shawn in his white suit. They flashback just as the song is about to end. Shawn dips her. The song ends. Everyone claps and cheers. Shawn pulls Belle back up and they kiss.

DJ:

"Give it up for Shawn and Belle Brady."

The cheers get louder.

Shawn and Belle bow.

Shawn:

"Thank you…thank you very much."

He says in his Elvis impersonation. Everyone laughs. The DJ plays around song. Shawn and Belle walks over to get a drink. Belle orders from the bartender.

Belle:

"Two beers please."

Bartender:

"Anything for you two after that amazing performance."

Belle:

"Thank you."

Shawn:

"Yeah we are pretty hot."

Belle laughs. The bartender comes back with the beers.

Bartender:

"Here you go on the house."

Shawn & Belle:

"Thank you."

Bartender:

"You're welcome."

Shawn and Belle take a sip of their beers.

Belle:

"So what else did you plan tonight?"

Shawn:

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

Belle:

"Funny Brady."

Shawn:

"Okay seriously, I do have one more surprise."

Belle:

"Ooh what is it?"

Shawn:

"I can't tell you, but I can show you. I'll be right back."

Shawn kisses Belle. Then walks away.

Belle:

"I wonder what he's up to. Hmm…"

Back at the hotel, Hope and Baker wait in the lobby.

Baker:

"I don't know about attacking this woman whoever she is."

Hope:

"Are you getting soft on my Dick?"

Baker:

"No it's just how are we going to pull off both attacks?"

Hope:

"You just leave that to me."

Baker:

"Alright."

Baker pauses.

Baker:

"You know what?"

Hope:

"No I don't. What?"

Baker:

"That guy with the ring. He kinda reminds me of someone."

Hope:

"Like who? Another victim?"

Baker:

"No more like…"

Baker pauses.

Baker:

"I think someone is coming….I think it's him."

Hope:

"Get into position."

Hope hides near the stairs as Baker hides behind a paper in the lobby. Shawn walks in and to behind the counter. He pulls out the ring box. He opens it up to look at it. Then closes it and puts it in his inside jacket pocket. He heads for the door, but Baker stops him.

Baker:

"Ah, excuse me."

Shawn stops and turns around.

Shawn:

"Yes sir."

Baker:

"I was wondering if you can give me some directions."

Hope comes up from the stairwell and moves slowly towards Shawn. Baker circle's around Shawn so that Shawn's back is to the stair. Hope raises her gun to strike.

Shawn:

"Sure, where to?"

Hope smacks Shawn over the head with her gun. Shawn falls to the ground on his side. Hope puts the gun in the back of her pants.

Hope:

"Now let's see this ring."

Hope turns Shawn over. She stops and stares.

Hope:

"Oh my gosh."

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: WAITING ROOM**

Bo's on the phone when Carly walks in.

Bo:

"Okay. Thanks."

Bo hangs up. Carly walks up to him.

Carly:

"Here's file. Daniel will be in shortly."

Bo:

"Great."

Carly:

"That call had to do with Hope didn't it?"

Bo:

"Yeah it did. No sign of her."

Carly:

"I'm sure she'll pop up."

**PUERTO RICO**

Baker:

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Hope:

"No…I…oh my gosh."

She covers her mouth then starts to tear up. At the party Belle checks her phone.

Belle:

"Shawn where are you? Something's wrong….I know it."

Belle takes off.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: WAITING ROOM**

Bo:

"But what if she's in trouble?"

Carly:

"Hope is a strong woman. If she is. She will fight hard to get back to you and Ciara."

Bo:

"You're right. Hope will find away to come back."

**PUERTO RICO**

Hope:

"No what have I done?"

Baker:

"What's the deal? Who is he?"

Belle rushes in.

Belle:

"Oh my gosh Shawn!"

She falls to the ground near Shawn.

Belle:

"Hope what happened?"

Hope stares at Belle.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: NICOLE'S ROOM**

EJ:

"You're going to keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you."

Nicole:

"What's good for me? That would be Brady, but you ruined that by telling him I framed Arianna and then telling him that you could be this baby's father. All I asked EJ was for you to keep your mouth shut, but you couldn't so you know what? I don't feel like I should either."

Sami walks up to the door and listens. She wonders what Nicole is talking about.

EJ:

"If you tell Samantha that I kidnapped Sydney…."

Sami heart drops. She slowly walks into the room. EJ and Nicole are so focused on each other they don't see her walk in.

**FBI HEADQUARTERS**

Rafe:

"Which DiMera?"

Anna takes a deep breath.

Anna:

"EJ"

Rafe is shocked.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: NICOLE'S ROOM**

EJ:

"…I will make you wish you were never born."

Sami stops.

Sami:

"You don't have to worry about that threat Nicole…."

EJ freezes. Nicole looks at Sami then moves away from EJ.

Sami:

"…because I heard it straight from the horse's mouth or should I say jackass?"

EJ slowly turns around to face Sami who's shaking with anger. She stares him down then looks over at Nicole.

Sami:

"And here I was just going to come and rip into you Nicole for playing with Brady's heart yet again…"

Sami turns back to face EJ.

Sami:

"….but you EJ have topped Nicole."

EJ's nervous. Nicole sits down on the bed to watch the show.

**FBI HEADQUARTERS**

Rafe:

"EJ hired you to kidnap Sydney?"

Anna tears up.

Anna:

"Yes. He bribed me with the money that was owed to me after Tony's death. But it doesn't matter about the money now because he's going to kill me for telling you."

Rafe stares at Anna.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: NICOLE'S ROOM**

EJ:

"Samantha…"

EJ tires to touch her shoulders, but Sami knocks his hands down and backs away.

Sami:

"Shut up EJ. Just shut the hell up."

EJ is taken aback.

Sami:

"I don't want to hear anymore of your lies and manipulations. It stops right here right now."

**COLIN'S APARTMENT**

Mia:

"A DNA test? For what?"

Will looks at the paper.

Will:

"Chad's mom ran a DNA test on Chad to match his DNA with DA Woods and someone else…and that someone else's DNA matches Chad's."

Mia:

"Oh my gosh…who is it?"

Will sees the name is in shock. He looks up at Mia.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: SAMI'S ROOM**

Carrie walks into Sami's room with the crushed ice and sees she's not in there.

Carrie:

"Of course. Get me out of the room so you can go taunt Nicole. Oh Sami…you will never change."

Carrie's phone rings. She puts the cup down to answer it.

Carrie:

"Hello?"

Derrick:

"Hey Carrie. It's Derrick."

Carrie:

"Hi Derrick. What's going on?"

Derrick:

"Your mom just confessed to who she's working with."

Carrie:

"Oh my gosh. Is she alright?"

Derrick:

"She's pretty shaken, but she's about to be processed."

Carrie:

"Okay I'm on my way."

Carrie hangs up and turns to walk out when she bumps into Lucas.

Carrie:

"Sorry Lucas, excuse me."

Carrie walks passed him. Lucas turns around.

Lucas:

"Hey what's wrong? Where's Sami?"

Carrie stops and turns around.

Carrie:

"I didn't want to say anything before because I didn't want to upset Sami, but when Allie and I were in New York, I ran into my mom with an FBI Agent. He was bringing her back to Salem for Rafe to question her about Sydney's kidnapping. And that agent just called me and said that she confessed. I'm going to watch her be processed."

Lucas:

"Okay go do that. I'm going to find Sami."

Carrie:

"Sami's in Nicole's room."

Lucas:

"Nicole's room?"

Carrie:

"Sami will tell you all about it."

Carrie rushes off. Lucas wonders then walks down the hall.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: NICOLE'S ROOM**

Sami:

"You're a sick bastard. Kidnapping Sydney then making everyone think that she was dead. And you did that after everything that I went through with Grace. Did you get off on that? Did you love seeing me cry? Watching me in pain? I bet you had a good laugh afterwards didn't you?"

EJ:

"I made a mistake…"

Sami cuts him off.

Sami:

"Did I say you could speak?"

EJ stops and stares.

Sami:

"I'm not done yet EJ."

Sami paces back and forth.

Sami:

"How can you live with yourself after everything that you've done? Oh wait that's right because you're a DiMera. You destroy people's lives then sleep like little babies. And I'm so so so sorry that two of my kids are part DiMera. But they will be better people. I'll make sure of that. They'll be raised as Brady's…with morals and decency. They will never be you and Stefano. They'll never be around you again."

EJ's eyes widen.

**COLIN'S APARTMENT**

Will looks back at the paper.

Will:

"I can't believe it."

Mia:

"Believe what? What does it say?"

Will looks at Mia.

Will:

"EJ DiMera."

Mia's shocked.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: NICOLE'S ROOM**

EJ and Sami start yelling.

EJ:

"You can't keep my kids away from me."

Sami:

"Shut up."

EJ screams.

EJ:

"I will not shut up. You shut up."

Sami:

"I'm not shutting up EJ."

EJ and Sami yell back and forth. Lucas walks in.

Lucas:

"What the hell is going on in here?"

EJ and Sami stop. Sami turns around to see Lucas.

Sami:

"Lucas, you will never guess what this sick son of a bitch did."

Sami stands next to Lucas.

Sami:

"He was the one behind Sydney's kidnapping."

Lucas:

"Is that so?"

Sami:

"Yes it is. I was just telling him how he will never see Johnny and Sydney ever again."

Lucas:

"About damn time you got this bastard out of your life and Johnny and Sydney's."

Sami:

"You're right Lucas. This is well overdue. I should have never let you in my life to begin with, but I guess I didn't have a choice did I? You forced your way into my life…into Lucas' life. You took advantage of me when I was vulnerable and scared. You raped me. You manipulated me into tearing my life apart. One that I've wanted for so long to have. And now you continue to try and ruin my life day by day. But you can't do that anymore EJ. I won't let you. I'm taking my life back. I'm taking my kids away from you. And there's not a damn thing you can do about."

EJ smiles.

**STATESVILLE PRISON:**

Rafe gets ready to escort Anna to her cell when Derrick and Carrie show up.

Carrie:

"Mom."

Anna:

"Carrie."

They hug.

Anna:

"I'm going to prison."

They stop hugging.

Anna:

"I'm so sorry for all that I've done."

Carrie:

"I hope you are."

Anna:

"Will you come and visit me?"

Carrie pauses.

Anna:

"It's okay. You don't have to."

Rafe:

"Come on Anna."

Rafe and Anna start to walk away. Carrie stops them.

Carrie:

"Wait."

Anna and Rafe turn around.

Carrie:

"Of course I will come and visit you."

Anna rushes to Carrie.

Anna:

"Oh thank you. I'll be looking forward to that."

They begin to cry as they hug one last time. They pull away.

Anna:

"Oh and one last thing Carrie."

Carrie:

"What's that?"

Anna:

"I…"

Carrie's eyes widen.

Anna:

"I..I love you."

Carrie is shocked.

Carrie:

"I love you too."

Carrie and Anna smile. Anna turns to face Rafe.

Anna:

"I'm ready now."

Rafe takes Anna to her cell. Carrie starts crying. Derrick comforts her.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: NICOLE'S ROOM**

Sami:

"Why are you smiling you pig?"

EJ:

"I think it's funny how you think you can get my kids away from me."

Sami:

"I can and I will."

EJ:

"How? You have no proof of what I did. It'll be my word against yours."

Nicole:

"I have your taped confession."

EJ:

"That won't hold up in court."

Lucas:

"Well maybe Anna's confession will."

EJ:

"Oh really Anna. Like you'll be able to find her. Rafe failed."

Lucas:

"Rafe succeed."

Sami:

"Rafe found her?"

Lucas:

"Yep and Anna confessed it all to him. Carrie just went to watch her mom be processed."

EJ:

"Well Lucas you always had an imagination."

Lucas:

"Not even I could come up with something this good. I'm sure it's only a matter of time before Rafe comes and locks your butt up."

Sami:

"I knew there was a reason I loved that man. He's so damn good. Unlike this piece of garbage standing in front of us."

Sami and Lucas chuckle.

Sami:

"Guess it's time to leave, but before I do. I have one more thing to say."

Lucas:

"What's that?"

Sami:

"Johnny and Sydney will be changing their last name to Hernandez."

EJ gets pissed.

Sami:

"Let's get out of here Lucas."

Lucas:

"But we were having so much fun here."

Sami:

"Come Lucas."

Sami and Lucas turn around and leave. EJ looks like he's about to explode as he stares at the door Sami and Lucas just walked out of. Nicole looks at EJ.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: LOCKER ROOM**

Nathan and Melanie rush in and close the door. They look around to make sure no one is in there. They bump into each other. They stare at each other.

Nathan & Melanie:

"Coast is clear."

Someone is standing outside the door. They look away from each other then turn to face each other again.

Melanie:

"So what did you do?"

Nathan:

"I didn't do anything."

Melanie:

"Me neither."

They pause.

Nathan:

"So you went straight to Bo."

Melanie:

"Yep then we went straight to Colin's room where he flat lined."

Nathan:

"I went to the nurse's station to call to check on Sami's test results."

Melanie:

"So you have an alibi and so do I. Not that we need one."

Nathan:

"We were the last two to see Colin alive."

Melanie:

"Well no one knows that you were in Colin's room except you, me, and Colin and neither of us are gonna talk. Except…."

Nathan:

"Except what?"

Melanie:

"I kinda said something to Bo."

Nathan:

"Like what?"

Melanie:

"Um…like Colin's not really all there. Which implies that he spoke to me which means Bo will probably question me some more, but don't worry I won't say anything about you."

Nathan:

"No you don't have to hide anything from Bo. You should tell him the truth."

Melanie:

"He doesn't need to know that you we're there."

Nathan:

"You lie to him and he'll think that we're hiding something and we're not."

Melanie:

"But the fight you had with Colin."

Nathan:

"It doesn't matter. Colin's dead. He's not going to say anything about it. Just tell Bo that I saw you in the room and came in then we walked out together."

Melanie:

"Bo will think of you as a suspect."

Nathan:

"I have a solid alibi. Don't worry."

Melanie:

"Okay I won't. I'm fine."

Nathan:

"Good."

Melanie's pager goes off. She checks it.

Melanie:

"The nurse's station needs me."

Nathan:

"I'll meet up with you."

Melanie:

"Of course."

Nathan opens up the door. Melanie walks out. Nathan's behind her. She turns around.

Melanie:

"Oh I forgot something."

Nathan:

"What?"

Melanie pulls him into a kiss. They stop and smile at one another.

Melanie:

"And don't you let me forget that again."

Nathan:

"Never."

He kisses her. They stop and smile again. Melanie walks away smiling. Nathan watches her walk away. Eddie walks up behind Nathan.

Eddie:

"I so should have went to med school…"

Nathan turns around.

Eddie:

"…I could be making out with hot nurses."

Nathan:

"What the hell are you doing back here?"

Eddie:

"Watching you and boy don't you get around."

Nathan gets nervous.

**COLIN'S ROOM**

Mia:

"I can't believe that EJ DiMera is Chad's father…."

Mia goes to sit on the couch.

Mia:

"…that's just weird."

She sits down.

Mia:

"This couch is pretty soft."

Will:

"There's another envelope too."

Will walks over to sit next to her. He sits down just jumps back up.

Will:

"Ouch. What is that?"

Mia looks in the couch and pulls the thing out.

Mia:

"It's a money counter."

Will:

"Cool. Never seen one of these before."

Will and Mia look at each other then they both move the cushions from the couch and find the money.

Will & Mia:

"Holy cow."

**THE PUB**

Arianna walks out of the Pub. She and Brady run into each other. Her purse falls on the ground.

Arianna:

"I'm so sorry."

Brady:

"No it's my fault."

They both bend down to pick up her purse. Their hands touch. They slowly look at each other with sad looks on their faces.

**PUERTO RICO**

Belle:

"What happened Hope? What happened to Shawn?"

Hope:

"I…I…"

Baker jumps in.

Baker:

"We don't know what happened."

Belle:

"Who are you?...call for help."

Hope and Baker lock eyes. Baker goes to the desk to call for help.

Belle:

"Shawn hang in there."

She looks on the side of his head and notices blood come out of it. Hope stands up and walks to the desk.

Belle:

"Hurry up…"

Belle turns around and sees Hope's gun sticking out with blood on it.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: SAMI'S ROOM**

Sami and Lucas walk back into Sami's room.

Lucas:

"The look on EJ's face was priceless."

Sami turns around to face Lucas.

Sami:

"It was. That felt so good to get all of that off my chest."

Lucas:

"Now it's time to mean what you say."

Sami:

"Oh I will. I'm not going to let EJ manipulate me anymore. I'm taking Johnny and Sydney away from him. They don't need him and he doesn't deserve to be their father."

Lucas:

"Alright. I'm gonna hold you to it."

Sami:

"Don't worry. EJ is off my radar."

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: NICOLE'S ROOM**

Nicole:

"Wow that's everything that I expected and more."

EJ looks at Nicole.

EJ:

"This is all your fault."

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: SAMI'S ROOM**

Sami sits on the bed and pulls out her cell.

Lucas:

"Do you think we should have left Nicole alone with EJ."

Sami:

"She'll be fine. He's not going to hurt her. She's knocked up with his brat."

Lucas:

"Knocked up?"

Sami:

"It's a long story. I'll explain it to you later, but right now I want to check in with my babies."

Sami calls Caroline. Caroline answers.

Caroline:

"Hello?"

Sami:

"Hey Grandma it's Sami"

Caroline:

"Hi Sami. It's so good to hear your voice."

Sami:

"Same here. I was hoping to talk to Johnny and Sydney. Could you put them on the phone? I would love to hear their voices."

Caroline:

"Johnny and Sydney aren't here."

Sami panics.

Sami:

"What do you mean they're not there?"

Caroline:

"They're at the DiMera dungeon I mean mansion. Arianna took them over there over there earlier."

Sami panics some more. Lucas notices.

Sami:

"Oh my gosh no."

Caroline:

"Is there something the matter Sami?"

Sami:

"No..I mean..I'll tell you later."

Caroline:

"Okay."

Sami hangs up.

Lucas:

"What's going on?"

Sami:

"Arianna took them to EJ's earlier. He has them and I can't get them back."

Sami cries.

**STATESVILLE PRISON**

Rafe closes the cell doors on Anna.

Rafe:

"This is the end of the line, but you'll have maximum security here."

Anna:

"If you say so."

Rafe:

"EJ's not going to be able to get you here."

Anna:

"I hope not."

Rafe:

"Trust me."

Anna:

"Okay."

Rafe:

"See you in the morning."

Rafe leaves. Anna turns around and sees her cell mate.

Anna:

"Do I know you?"

Bonnie:

"Hi. I'm Bonnie Lockhart."

On the next episode:

Melanie lies

Belle confronts Hope

Brady and Arianna talk about the future

EJ is on a rampage

Anna makes nice with her cell mate


	32. The Fun Has Just Begun

**THE FUN HAS JUST BEGUN**

Ally…Alex Miller

Kristian Alfonso…Hope Brady

Molly Burnett…Melanie Layton-Kiriakis

John Callahan…Dr. Richard Baker

Matt Cedeno….…Dr. Brandon Walker

Crystal Chappell…..Dr. Carly Manning

Shawn Christian…..Dr. Daniel Jonas

Bryan Dattilo…Lucas Horton

Judi Evans…..Bonnie Lockhart

Dax Griffin…Eddie Saunders

Mark Hapka…Dr. Nathan Horton

Lindsay Hartley…Arianna Hernandez

Leann Hunley…..Anna DiMera

Lauren Koslow…..Kate DiMera

Eric Martsolf…..Brady Black

Joe Mascolo…..Stefano DiMera

Justin Melvey…..Colin Murphy

Dylan Patton….Will Horton

Peter Reckell…...Bo Brady

James Scott….EJ DiMera

Taylor Spreitler….Mia McCormick

Kirsten Storms….Belle Brady

Alison Sweeney…..…...Sami Brady

Arianne Zucker….Nicole Walker

**COLIN'S APARTMENT**

Will and Mia put the money through the money machine to could it. It stops and they're in shock.

Mia:

"Did that really say $10 million?"

Will:

"Yeah I think so."

Mia:

"We're rich."

Will:

"We're rich?"

Mia:

"Yeah I want to share this money with you."

Will:

"Why? It's yours."

Mia:

"You've been such a good friend to me. I want a way to repay you."

Will:

"You don't have to do that."

Mia:

"I want to."

Mia and Will lean in to kiss at the same time. They pause then they kiss.

**STATESVILLE PRISON**

Anna:

"Bonnie Lockhart…doesn't think I've met you."

Bonnie:

"Well I have one of those faces you know. So what's your name?"

Anna:

"Anna DiMera."

Bonnie:

"DiMera? As in the DiMeras?"

Anna:

"Well not by blood. I married Stefano's son Tony."

Bonnie:

"Oh yeah I do remember reading about his death. Tragic, So what did you do?"

Anna:

"I helped my brother-in-law kidnap his daughter."

Bonnie:

"Huh, interesting. Why would he need to kidnap his daughter?"

Anna:

"Long story."

Bonnie:

"Well we ain't going anywhere."

Anna shakes her head in agreement.

**PUERTO RICO**

The EMTs rush Shawn into the ER. Belle rushes in behind them. Dr. Brandon Walker walks over.

Brandon:

"What happened?"

EMT:

"Took a blow to the back of the head."

Brandon:

"Exam room one now."

The EMTs push Shawn into the exam room. Brandon follows in behind them.

Belle:

"Please take care of him Brandon."

Belle tries not to cry. Hope and Baker walk in. Hope has his hand on her heart.

Baker:

"What's going on? Who is this Shawn to you?"

Hope:

"He's my son."

Baker's shocked.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: NURSE'S STATION**

Melanie walks up to the nurse's station. Maxine is there reading a patient's file.

Melanie:

"What's up you needed me?"

Maxine:

"Not me him."

Maxine points then goes to look at the patient's file again. Melanie turns around. It's Colin standing there with a gun. She freezes.

Colin:

"Hello Melanie. Time to die."

He points the gun at her. She screams.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: LOCKER ROOM**

Nathan:

"You've been stalking me all evening? Nice. It's obviously we need better security."

Eddie:

"Yeah they really do. It's amazing how many places I can go and not be seen."

Nathan:

"You really need to find a better hobby."

Eddie:

"And you should be a little nicer to me or else you and your little nurse will spend the rest of your lives in prison."

Nathan crosses his arms.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: NURSE'S STATION**

Melanie continues to scream. She closes her eyes. She opens them to see Bo. She slowly stops screaming. Carly walks up to Melanie.

Carly:

"Melanie it's okay."

Melanie:

"I'm sorry. Umm….it's been a long shift."

Carly:

"Maybe you should take the rest of the night off."

Melanie:

"Um...yeah that sounds good."

Bo:

"But first can I ask you a few questions about Colin?"

Melanie:

"Um…sure. Sure why not."

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: LOCKER ROOM**

Eddie:

"You do remember that I have the goods on your little girlfriend and how she ran over that pregnant woman and how you came to me to cover it up. And now it's time for you to give me something that I want."

Nathan:

"Oh really and what is that?"

Eddie:

"Your other girlfriend, Stephanie Johnson."

Nathan is shocked.

**THE PUB**

Arianna picks up her purse and stands up. Brady stands up too.

Brady:

"Are you okay?"

Arianna:

"Yeah…I'm fine. And you?"

Brady:

"I'm fine."

Arianna:

"Well you don't look it."

Brady:

"You don't look it either."

Arianna:

"Well it's not every day that the love of your life knocks up the biggest bitch in the world."

Brady:

"You don't know the whole story."

Arianna:

"EJ told me. So don't even try to lie"

Brady:

"Oh so he left out the part where he could be the father? Which he probably is."

Arianna pauses then walks away a little.

Arianna:

"No he didn't."

Brady walks over to her and touches her on the shoulder.

Brady:

"Arianna? What happened between you and EJ?"

Arianna:

"Nothing."

She takes off.

Brady:

"Arianna wait."

**UNVERSITY HOSPITAL: NICOLE'S ROOM**

Nicole walks up to EJ.

Nicole:

"How the hell is this my fault?"

EJ:

"If you would have just shut up."

Nicole:

"Um you told Sami yourself. Plus I asked you to shut up, but you didn't. Now I don't have Brady."

EJ:

"Forget Brady. I am going to lose my kids."

Nicole:

"Maybe you should."

EJ:

"So you think that Rafe Hernandez is a better father than me?"

Nicole:

"Well the last time I checked he hasn't kidnapped someone's kid."

EJ put his hands on Nicole's shoulders and starts to rub them roughly.

Nicole:

"EJ you're hurting me."

EJ he pushes her against the wall.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: SAMI'S ROOM**

Sami starts to pace.

Lucas:

"Just because the kids are at the mansion doesn't mean that EJ has them. With any luck he's still here and you can get the kids."

Sami:

"How? How am I going to get the kids? EJ's probably alerted his security not to let me in."

Lucas:

"Well not me."

Sami:

"What do you mean?"

Lucas:

"My mom is Mrs. DiMera. They have to let me in."

Sami smiles.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: NICOLE'S ROOM**

Nicole:

"EJ, you need to calm down."

EJ:

"This is me calm."

He yells in her face.

Nicole:

"If you hurt me, you hurt the baby."

EJ stops to think.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: SAMI'S ROOM**

Sami:

"You would risk going to the DiMera mansion for me?"

Lucas:

"Of course Sami. I would do anything for you and those kids. Plus I would do anything to piss EJ off."

Sami hugs Lucas.

Sami:

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

They stop hugging.

Lucas:

"I'll be right back."

Sami:

"Okay"

Lucas walks out of Sami's room. Sami picks up her cell and calls Rafe. He doesn't answer. She leaves him a message.

Sami:

"Rafe, its Sami. Please call me as soon as you get this it's urgent."

She hangs up and throws the phone on the bed.

Sami:

"Please let Lucas not be too late."

Lucas waits for the elevator. The elevator doors open and Alex and Allie are on it.

Allie:

"Hey Dad."

Lucas:

"Hey munchkin."

Allie laughs as Lucas gets on the elevator.

Alex:

"I thought we were going to Sami's room?"

Lucas:

"Change of plans."

The elevator doors close.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: NURSE'S STATION**

Melanie:

"Some questions sure. Shoot…I mean."

Bo:

"I know what you mean."

Maxine:

"I'll leave you three alone."

Maxine walks away.

Bo:

"You said earlier that Colin wasn't all right. What did you mean by that?"

**PUERTO RICO**

Belle turns around and sees Hope and Baker standing there. Hope notices.

Baker:

"Your son? No wonder."

Hope:

"Be quiet."

Belle stares at Hope.

Belle:

"Hope can I speak to you in private please?"

Baker:

"Um so how's Shawn?"

Belle:

"Again who are you?"

Hope:

"No one. Let's talk."

Hope and Belle walk away. Baker sees Hope's gun sticking out. Belle and Hope sit down.

Hope:

"What do you need to talk about?"

Belle:

"Um Shawn?"

Hope:

"Yes he's hurt…um is going to be okay?"

Belle:

"Um Hope you're not acting like yourself."

Hope gets defensive.

Hope:

"What's that supposed to mean."

Belle:

"It means you're acting different…what are you even doing here? And who is that guy really? Where's Bo and Ciara."

Hope:

"Like I need to be attached to them at all times."

Belle stares at Hope.

Belle:

"I'm going to use the bathroom."

Belle gets up and walks away. Baker walks over. Hope sits silently.

Baker:

"Hope…I think she knows."

Hope looks up at Baker.

Hope:

"How Shawn is?"

Baker:

"Know that you attacked him."

Hope is confused.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: NURSE'S STATION**

Melanie:

"Well he um…"

Melanie flashes back to her conversation she just had with Nathan.

_Melanie:_

"_I kinda said something to Bo."_

_Nathan:_

"_Like what?"_

_Melanie:_

"_Um…like Colin's not really all there. Which implies that he spoke to me which means Bo will probably question me some more, but don't worry I won't say anything about you."_

_Nathan:_

"_No you don't have to hide anything from Bo. You should tell him the truth."_

_Melanie:_

"_He doesn't need to know that you we're there."_

_Nathan:_

"_You lie to him and he'll think that we're hiding something and we're not."_

_Melanie:_

"_But the fight you had with Colin."_

_Nathan:_

"_It doesn't matter. Colin's dead. He's not going to say anything about it. Just tell Bo that I saw you in the room and came in then we walked out together."_

_Melanie:_

"_Bo will think of you as a suspect."_

_Nathan:_

"_I have a solid alibi. Don't worry."_

Bo:

"Melanie?"

Melanie flashes back.

Melanie:

"Yes. I'm sorry. This whole Colin thing is creepy."

Carly:

"I know sweetie."

Carly hugs her again.

Bo:

"My question..."

**PUERTO RICO**

Belle takes out her phone and calls Bo.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: NURSE'S STATION**

Melanie:

"Yes your question. What I meant was is that…Colin…he called me Nicole. He thought I was her and called me a bunch of really nasty names."

Bo:

"I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Melanie:

"Its fine I'm fine."

Bo's phone rings.

Bo:

"Excuse me."

He checks the id.

Bo:

"It's Puerto Rico. Must be Shawn."

Carly:

"Go ahead and take it."

Bo:

"Okay."

Bo walks away then answers.

Bo:

"Hey Shawn."

Belle:

"Bo its Belle."

Bo:

"Oh Belle hey what's up?"

Belle:

"You have to get to Puerto Rico right away."

Bo:

"Why? What's wrong?"

Belle:

"It's Shawn….and Hope."

Bo gets worried.

**THE PIER**

Brady chases Arianna on the pier.

Brady:

"Arianna just stop please. Just stop."

Arianna stops. She wipes the tears from her eyes. Brady walks up to her and turns her around so he can see her face.

Brady:

"What's wrong?"

Arianna:

"Nothing I'm fine. It must be the fall allergies."

Brady:

"Fall allergies? Is that the best excuse you can come up with?"

Arianna smiles a little. She puts her hair behind her ears.

Brady:

"Come on. Let's sit down and talk about it."

Brady and Arianna sit down on the bench.

Brady:

"Now the truth this time."

Arianna takes a deep breath then looks Brady into Brady's baby blues.

Arianna:

"I slept with EJ."

Brady is shocked. Arianna starts to tear up.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: NICOLE'S ROOM**

EJ moves away from Nicole. She continues to stand by the wall.

EJ:

"You're lucky you're pregnant. I will find another way to make you pay."

EJ knocks over Nicole's water and a chair. Nicole jumps. He looks up at Nicole. Daniel walks in.

Daniel:

"What the hell is going on in here?"

EJ looks at Daniel then rushes past him. Daniel watches him leave then walks over to Nicole.

Daniel:

"Did he hurt you?"

Nicole's still in shock.

**DIMERA MANSION**

Lucas walks up to the DiMera mansion and rings the doorbell. Kate answers it.

Kate:

"Lucas? Come in."

Lucas:

"Thank you."

Lucas walks in. Kate closes the door.

Kate:

"So what brings you by? Not that you need a reason to come pass, but you don't usually."

Lucas:

"I'm here for Johnny and Sydney."

Kate:

"Well I thought it was EJ's night."

Lucas:

"Sami is getting released tonight and Allie's home."

Kate:

"Allie's home? Why didn't you bring her by?"

Lucas:

"She didn't want to leave Sami's side so I came over to get the kids for Sami. Figure it would be fewer confutations if I did it rather than Rafe."

Kate:

"Well sure. They're in the living room."

Lucas walks towards the living room. Kate stops him.

Kate:

"Wait Lucas…"

Lucas turns around.

Lucas:

"Yes Mother?"

Kate:

"Maybe we can have lunch tomorrow. Just you, me, Allie, and Will. I would really love that."

Lucas:

"We'll see."

Lucas walks into the living room. Kate talks to herself.

Kate:

"Well that wasn't a no."

The door opens and Stefano walks in.

Stefano:

"Katherine I am home."

Kate turns around. Stefano opens his arms. She walks into them. They have a long hug.

Kate:

"Oh darling it's so good to see you. You were gone way too long."

They stop hugging.

Kate:

"Don't leave that long again."

Stefano:

"Good news is that I won't have to for a while hopefully. I settled everything in Europe. Now it's time to hang with my family.'

Kate smiles. In the living room Lucas walks up to Johnny and Sydney.

Lucas:

"Hey Johnny, Sydney."

Johnny looks up.

Johnny:

"Hey Lucas."

Lucas:

"Hey how would you guys like to go see your mom?"

Johnny:

"I want to see her. Is she better?"

Lucas:

"Must better and wants to see you guys so much and you know what?"

Johnny:

"What?"

Lucas:

"Someone else wants to see you too?"

Johnny:

"Who?"

Stefano walks in.

Stefano:

"Giovanni, Sydney. Hello my darlings."

Johnny:

"Grandpa."

Johnny rushes to greet Stefano. Stefano picks him up. Lucas picks up Sydney then turns around.

Lucas:

"Welcome home Stefano."

Stefano:

"Thank you Lucas. What a surprise to see you here."

Lucas:

"I'm here to pick up the kids."

Stefano:

"Oh really why?"

Lucas:

"Sami wants to be with all the kids tonight since she's getting out of the hospital."

Stefano:

"Oh yes I did here about that unfortunate incident. Glad she's doing better."

Lucas:

"I bet."

Johnny interrupts.

Johnny:

"I wanna see mommy."

Lucas:

"Well let's go then."

Johnny:

"Alright."

Johnny rushes to the door. Lucas and Sydney follow. Stefano turns around.

Stefano:

"What time tomorrow will Sami bring the kids by? I would love to spend time with them also."

Lucas turns around.

Lucas:

"Late I'm guessing."

Stefano:

"I'll be looking forward to it."

Stefano smiles. Lucas turns around and mumbles to himself.

Lucas:

"More like never."

He walks to the door.

Kate:

"Bye sweeties."

Lucas, Sydney, and Johnny walk out the door. The door closes.

Stefano:

"There is something going on here."

Kate wonders.

**THE NURSE'S STATION**

Bo:

"Hope is in Puerto Rico?"

Belle:

"You didn't know?"

Bo:

"No she just took off last night and hasn't heard from her since."

Belle:

"Well she is acting pretty weird and she's with this guy really weird..."

Bo:

"What guy?"

Belle:

"I don't know. She said he was nobody. And they were with Shawn when I found him."

Bo:

"Found him? What happened?"

Belle:

"He was attacked."

Bo:

"I'm on my way."

Belle:

"Okay hurry."

Belle and Bo hang up.

Bo turns to Carly.

Carly:

"What's going on?"

Bo:

"Hope's in Puerto Rico with some guy and Shawn was attack."

Carly:

"Oh my gosh."

Bo:

"I'm heading down there right now. I'll call Roman on the way and I'll call you when I get there."

Bo and Carly kiss.

Carly:

"Don't worry about calling me take care of Hope and Shawn."

Bo:

"I will."

Bo takes off. Carly and Melanie watch Bo leave.

Melanie:

"Hope went to see Shawn and didn't tell Bo?"

Carly:

"That's not like Hope something has to be wrong."

Melanie:

"Hopefully not too bad."

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: LOCKER ROOM**

Nathan:

"Have Stephanie? What does that even mean?"

Eddie:

"I wanna hang out, talk, and maybe if I'm lucky..."

Nathan:

"You're sick. Stay away from Stephanie."

Eddie:

"I'm just trying to help you out. I know having two chicks can wear a guy out. Especially high maintenance ones."

Nathan:

"Shut the hell up and get lost before I call security."

Eddie:

"And tell them what? That you just killed a patient."

Nathan freezes.

Eddie:

"I saw you and your little nurse walk out of that guy's room before he croaked."

Nathan:

"We didn't do anything to him."

Eddie:

"That's going to be hard to prove after you threatened to kill him."

Nathan:

"I did no such thing."

Eddie:

"I heard you and so did my little tape recorder."

Eddie pulls out his tape recorder for Nathan to see.

Eddie:

"Face it Horton, I own you and your little blonde too."

Nathan:

"Well I didn't kill Colin Murphy. I have an alibi."

Eddie:

"So what? This tape can still ruin your doctor career. What a shame, you're so young."

Nathan takes deep breath.

Nathan:

"Alright fine. I'll give you want you want, but it's can't be Stephanie."

Eddie:

"Okay fine. How about I'll sleep on it and will meet up with you somewhere tomorrow."

Nathan:

"Fine. I have patients to attend too. When and where?"

Eddie:

"I'll find you."

Nathan walks away. Eddie watches and smiles.

**THE PIER**

Brady:

"You slept with EJ?"

Arianna:

"And now I regret it so much. He used me."

Brady:

"He has a habit of doing that."

Arianna:

"I feel so stupid."

Brady:

"Don't. He does it to everybody."

Arianna:

"I had so many warnings and I didn't listen. So how does that not make me stupid?"

Brady:

"Because he's a manipulator. He does it to everybody. The good thing is you know how EJ is and you'll stay away from him. It'll make you look stupid if you don't see him for who he is now."

Arianna:

"I don't know how you do it Brady."

Brady:

"Do what?"

Arianna:

"Make me feel better after making a mistake."

Brady:

"Glad I could help. You um…calmed me down."

Arianna:

"From what?"

Brady:

"I just cursed out Nicole for not telling that she slept with EJ and that he could be the father of her baby."

Arianna:

"Wow."

Brady:

"Yep she wasn't happy that I found out, but I don't care. I don't want any part of her or that baby."

Arianna:

"What happens if the baby is yours?"

Brady:

"I haven't thought about it really. I don't feel that I'm that attached to the kid."

Arianna:

"Well you did just find out."

Brady:

"Yeah, but Nicole's so happy and so in love with it."

Arianna:

"Maybe because she feels like this is a second chance for her to be a mom."

Brady:

"Yeah probably."

Arianna:

"I'm sure if you are the father that you'll be a great one."

Brady stares at Arianna then pulls her into a kiss.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: NICOLE'S ROOM**

Daniel:

"Nicole, are you okay?"

Nicole:

"I'm fine. I need Brady."

Daniel:

"No what you need to do is to get back into bed."

Nicole:

"I need Brady. He needs to help me."

Daniel:

"Not tonight Nicole. You need some rest."

Nicole:

"But Brady…"

Daniel:

"Nicole, get some rest and I'll call Brady to come over in the morning."

Nicole:

"You would do that for me?"

Daniel:

"Yes I would do anything to insure my patients' happiness."

Nicole hugs Daniel. Carly walks in.

Carly:

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Daniel and Nicole stop hugging. Nicole gets back into bed.

Daniel:

"Nope just getting Nicole to get some rest."

Carly:

"That's great."

Daniel:

"And we're going to leave her alone to do so."

Daniel and Carly leave. They walk away from the door.

Daniel:

"Alright so what happened with Bo?"

Carly:

"He left."

Daniel:

"When is he coming back?"

Carly:

"I'm not sure he went to Puerto Rico."

Daniel:

"Why Puerto Rico?"

Carly:

"Hope and Shawn are in trouble."

Daniel looks confused.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL: SAMI'S ROOM**

Sami's dressed and ready to leave the hospital. She calls Rafe again. He doesn't answer. It goes to voicemail. She's angry.

Sami:

"Oh my gosh! Rafe where are you? I need you to call me this is urgent."

She hangs up as Nathan walks in.

Sami:

"Is that test results? Can I leave?"

Nathan:

"Yes all your tests are great. All you have to do is sign here."

Sami signs her name and rushes out. Melanie walks in.

Melanie:

"Wow can you imagine she was just shot not too long ago?"

Nathan:

"That was some miracle drug."

Melanie:

"It was. Well I'm heading home. It's been a long day."

Nathan:

"Me too."

Melanie:

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

Nathan:

"That would be nice."

Melanie:

"Do you want to walk me out?"

Nathan:

"Of course."

Nathan and Melanie smile at each other. Lucas walks in.

Lucas:

"Where's Sami?"

Nathan:

"She just left."

Lucas:

"What?"

Nathan:

"I just discharged her."

Lucas rushes out.

**DIMERA MANSION**

Kate:

"What do you think is going on?"

Stefano:

"Lucas coming to get the kids. Really makes no sense Katherine."

Kate:

"Lucas, Rafe, and Sami get along so well why not? Plus Johnny was Lucas' son for a while and Sydney seems to have no problem with him."

Stefano:

"For a minute there I thought you were going to tell me that Lucas and Samantha were back together."

Kate:

"Over my dead body."

EJ bursts. Kate and Stefano are startled. EJ rushes in.

EJ:

"Johnny, Sydney! Daddy's home."

EJ pauses when he sees Stefano.

EJ:

"Father, you're home. I need my kids."

Kate:

"The kids are gone."

EJ:

"What the hell did you just say?"

Stefano:

"Katherine, a moment with my son please?"

Kate:

"Of course."

Kate walks out and closes the doors. She stands by to listen in.

Kate:

"This should be interesting."

Stefano:

"What is wrong Elvis?"

EJ:

"I need my kids, where are they? Asleep?"

Stefano:

"No they're gone to Sami's."

EJ:

"You let that bitch take my kids."

Stefano:

"It wasn't Sami that got the kids."

EJ:

"Then who? Who has my kids?"

Stefano:

"Lucas."

EJ:

"Lucas, Lucas Horton? That little weasel walked into my house and stole my kids?"

Stefano:

"What is going on Lucas? Why are you and Samantha fighting over the kids?"

EJ:

"Samantha knows."

Stefano:

"Samantha knows what?"

EJ:

"She knows that I kidnapped Sydney."

Stefano:

"How did she find out?"

EJ:

"My lovely ex-wife."

Stefano:

"How the hell did she find out?"

EJ:

"I accidentally told her. She was supposed to keep her mouth shut, but she didn't want to we argued Sami walked in and now she wants to keep the kids from me and using Lucas to do so. But I guess it didn't matter because Rafe knows. He heard it from Anna."

Stefano:

"How on earth did he find Anna?"

EJ:

"A FBI agent tracked her down and brought her back here to tell Rafe everything."

Stefano:

"Great just great! I leave town for a few days and everything goes to hell."

EJ:

"I'm not going to let anyone get in my way of me being with my kids."

Stefano:

"You get the kids and I'll handle Anna."

Kate moves away from the door. EJ opens the door then leaves. He slams the door. Stefano lights a cigar as Kate walks back in. Stefano picks up his phone and dials a number. He takes the cigar out of his mouth.

Stefano:

"Yes you need to find Anna and shut her up."

He hangs up and puts the cigar back into his mouth. Kate walks out of the room and calls Lucas.

Lucas:

"Hello?"

Kate:

"Lucas, I'm calling to warn you."

Lucas:

"What are you talking about?"

Kate:

"I know that EJ kidnapped Sydney and now you're mixed up in the fight with Sami and EJ over the kids. EJ knows that you took the kids and he's coming after you."

Lucas:

"Okay thanks mom."

Kate:

"Be careful."

Kate hangs up. Stefano is standing behind her.

Stefano:

"Who were you talking to?"

Kate freezes.

**SAMI'S PENTHOUSE**

Sami walks into her penthouse, but the lights don't work.

Sami:

"A fuse must have blown during the storm. I'll light some candles."

She stumbles around in the dark to get some candles out of the draw then lights them.

She gets a call from Lucas.

Sami:

"Hey Lucas did you get the kids?"

Lucas:

"Yeah I did. Where are you?"

Sami:

"I'm at the penthouse."

Lucas:

"Why did you leave the hospital? EJ could be on his way over there right now."

Sami:

"Was he there when you picked up the kids?"

Lucas:

"No, but Stefano was."

Sami:

"Stefano? It thought he was out of town."

Lucas:

"He's back and EJ is pissed. My mom just called me and told me EJ is coming after me for the kids. I bet he'll stop there first. I'm on my way."

Sami:

"Okay I'll pack some stuff and stay at your place. I have no electricity and I can't reach Rafe."

Lucas:

"That will be best. I'll be there in a few."

Sami:

"Okay."

They hang up.

**THE PIER**

Arianna stops the kiss.

Arianna:

"What was that?"

Brady:

"A kiss?"

Arianna:

"I know that, but why?"

Brady:

"I don't know. I just felt like I should kiss you."

Arianna:

"Well it shouldn't happen again."

Brady:

"Why not?"

Arianna:

"Because…we're not together and it's just weird especially after everything that's happened today."

Brady:

"Well let's change that."

Arianna:

"Change?"

Brady:

"Change us. Our status."

Arianna:

"You want to get back together?"

Brady:

"Yep."

Arianna:

"Wow. I mean…I don't know."

Brady:

"You know what forget it."

Brady stands up with his back to Arianna. Arianna follows.

Arianna:

"So you don't want to get back together?"

Brady turns to Arianna.

Brady:

"Nope I don't just want to get together. I want to get married."

Arianna's eyes light up.

**STATESVILLE**

Anna:

"And that's my story."

Bonnie:

"Wow. Your brother-in-law is twisted. He hasn't changed at all. He got my Patrick mixed up in his business and now he's in prison."

Anna:

"I'm so sorry for your son and for me. I could end up dead any moment."

Bonnie:

"Don't worry. You're in prison. No DiMera can touch you and if they try they will have to answer to me."

Anna:

"Thanks I guess. It's just weird I didn't think I would make a friend in prison or at least this early."

Bonnie:

"Well you did."

Anna:

"Well since we're friends, what about you? Why are you here?"

Bonnie:

"I killed my husband. Well actually…well I hope you can keep this to yourself."

Anna:

"Of course."

Bonnie:

"Really my daughter did it. It was an accident and after everything that I've put her through I took the fall."

Anna:

"Wow that's amazing that you would give up your freedom so your daughter could have one."

Bonnie:

"Yep and it was so worth it because she's having a great time in New York. She's a nurse and dates this hot rich doctor. She calls me all the time and writes and sends me pictures."

Anna:

"She doesn't visit?"

Bonnie:

"Not really it's hard for her to do so. Being busy and all and seeing me behind bars makes her feel guilty."

Anna:

"Sounds like you have an amazing daughter. I have one too. She convinced me that I need to stop running and just tell the truth. I think for once in her life she was proud of me."

Bonnie:

"It's a great feeling isn't it?"

Anna:

"It is."

A guard walks up to the door.

Guard:

"Dinner for Anna DiMera."

Anna:

"That's me."

Anna walks up to the bars as the guard slides the tray into the cell.

Guard:

"Enjoy."

Anna:

"Um thank you."

The guard walks away.

Anna:

"Looks delis."

**DIMERA MANSION**

Kate:

"I was talking to Lucas. I was making sure that he and the kids made it home safely."

Stefano:

"And did they?"

Kate:

"Yes they did."

Stefano:

"Then why do you seem upset?"

Kate:

"I'm concerned for EJ. Is everything okay?"

Stefano phone rings. He answers it.

Stefano:

"Hello? Great."

Stefano hangs up.

Kate:

"What's so great?"

Stefano:

"It's just business."

**SAMI'S PENTHOUSE**

Sami enters the living room with a few bags of stuff for her and the kids. She puts them down on the couch and calls Rafe again. He doesn't answer. She leaves him another voicemail.

Sami:

"Rafe, where are you? Anyways, I'm at the penthouse getting some stuff to stay at Lucas' tonight with the kids. When you get this can you please call me on Lucas' cell because mines is about to die and I don't know where the charger is and I don't have time to look for it because Lucas will be here any minute…"

There's a knock at the door.

Sami:

"…Never mind he's hear I'll talk to you later bye."

Sami throws the phone on the couch then grabs the bags and heads for the door. She opens it.

Sami:

"Alright I'm ready to go Lucas…"

She stops in her tracks when she notices its EJ leaning in the door frame.

EJ:

"Sorry, wrong baby daddy."

Sami gets nervous.

In the next episode:

Sami and EJ have a showdown

Arianna answers Brady

Philip and Chloe have dinner

Melanie and Nathan take things to the next level


	33. Something More

**SOMETHING MORE**

Ally…Alex Miller

Nadia Bjorlin…..Chloe Lane

Molly Burnett…Melanie Layton-Kiriakis

Alexandra Chando….…..Joy Wesley

Bryan Dattilo…Lucas Horton

Jason Gerhardt…..Officer Evan Parker

Galen Gering…..Agent Rafe Hernandez

Mark Hapka…Dr. Nathan Horton

Lindsay Hartley…Arianna Hernandez

Jay Kenneth Johnson…Philip Kiriakis

Eric Martsolf…..Brady Black

Mackenzie Mauzy…..…Honor Smith

James Scott….EJ DiMera

Alison Sweeney…..…...Sami Brady

**THE PUB**

Philip walks back over to Chloe who sits at a table eating burger and fries. He sits down.

Philip:

"Sorry I had to take that call."

Chloe:

"It's okay. You didn't miss anything I was just eating."

Chloe and Philip smile.

Philip:

"Well maybe you would like to be the first one to hear the good news."

Chloe:

"Oooh what is it?"

Philip:

"It's actually perfect timing. We're redoing the pediatrics wing of University Hospital. So it's more prepared for any illness there is."

Chloe:

"Wow that's great."

Philip:

"Yep and we're going to throw a fundraiser to help with the funds. This leads me to ask you a question."

Chloe:

"What?"

Philip:

"I was wondering if you would like to sing."

Chloe smiles.

**THE PIER**

Arianna is shocked by Brady's proposal. Brady gets down on one knee.

Brady:

"Will you marry me Arianna?"

Arianna:

"I don't know what to say."

Brady:

"Say yes"

Arianna:

"Why?"

Brady:

"What do you mean why? We were going to before."

Arianna:

"Yeah then Nicole interfered. Then I slept with EJ."

Brady:

"I don't care about that."

Arianna:

"What do you mean? You hate EJ and you can be having a baby with Nicole."

Brady:

"All the more reason to get married."

Arianna:

"That doesn't make sense."

Brady stands up.

Brady:

"What I'm trying to say is this. We're so in love. Yes EJ and Nicole have come between us, but look at where we are now? We still love each other."

Arianna:

"Loves not enough to make a marriage work."

**SAMI'S PENTHOUSE**

Sami tries to shut the door, but EJ stops her and pushes the door in. Sami's startled.

EJ:

"So you're waiting for Lucas to drop off my kids to you?"

Sami:

"No. They're my kids and you're not going to get anywhere near them ever again."

EJ:

"See that's where you're wrong. I will get my kids back and there's nothing that you or Lucas can do to stop me."

Lucas enters Sami's building. He walks up to the elevator and presses the button to go up. He calls Nathan on his phone. He doesn't answer so he leaves him a message.

Lucas:

"Hey Nathan, its Lucas. I was just calling you to give you a heads up about what's going on at home. Sami and her kids are going to be staying the night and so is Alex."

**MAGGIE'S HOUSE**

Nathan and Melanie walk into Maggie's house. Melanie turns around and smiles at Nathan.

Melanie:

"You follow me home and now inside?"

Nathan:

"Well I'm just making sure you made it home okay."

Melanie:

"Are you ever going to stop worrying about me?"

Nathan:

"Nope. You're stuck with me worrying about you and being around."

Melanie:

"I guess I can't complain. You are kinda cute."

Nathan:

"Oh I am?"

Melanie:

"Yeah."

Melanie and Nathan smile at one another.

Melanie:

"Well since you're here, maybe you would like me to make us some sandwiches?"

Nathan:

"A sandwich. Hmm…that sounds pretty good, but you know what would be better?"

Melanie:

"What's that doctor?"

Nathan:

"If I make us some sandwiches."

Melanie:

"You can make sandwiches?"

Nathan:

"Yup and they're good too"

Nathan smiles. He walks past Melanie and goes into the kitchen. Melanie turns around and smiles.

**THE PUB**

Chloe:

"I'm not sure Philip."

Philip:

"Oh come on. Think of the children."

Chloe:

"With all the heavy pockets I'm sure that will show up, I'm sure the kids will be just fine."

Philip:

"But imagine how much more we could make with a beautiful talented singer serenading them."

Chloe:

"You must have told them I would it."

Philip:

"Nope I said I'd ask."

Chloe:

"I'm sure you can find someone else."

Philip:

"Not as good as you."

Chloe:

"Melanie sounded great at karaoke night. Why don't you ask her? It'll be a great way for you two to spend some time together."

Philip:

"Melanie and I are over. The sooner I face it. The sooner I can get over it and move on."

Chloe:

"Move on to what?"

Philip smiles. Outside the Pub, Joy and Honor walk up.

Honor:

"Joy, we've been walking around all night and still can't find your sister. Can we take a break please and get something to eat?"

Joy:

"Okay we can. I kinda want a milkshake. Chloe's always talking about The Pub milkshakes."

Honor:

"Great let's go in."

**THE PIER**

Brady:

"I know it doesn't, but I'm willing to work on it."

Arianna:

"You're serious about this?"

Brady:

"As serious as a heart attack."

Arianna:

"I can't believe this is happening. This is what I wanted and now you're standing in front of me asking me to marry you."

Brady:

"I want to make your dreams come true. I want to be your husband."

Arianna starts to cry.

Brady:

"So does that mean yes?"

Arianna:

"Yes."

Arianna smiles through her tears. Brady picks her up and spins her around. He puts her down and they kiss. They stop and smile at one another.

Arianna:

"I'm so excited I can't believe this. So when do you want to do this?"

Brady:

"How about tonight?"

Arianna's shocked.

**SAMI'S PENTHOUSE**

Sami:

"I'd like to see you try to take the kids from me."

EJ:

"Well it won't be hard to get the kids if you're dead."

Sami freezes. Lucas can't get the elevator to open up.

Lucas:

"Stupid elevator. I'm taking the stairs."

Lucas rushes upstairs.

Sami:

"So you're going to kill me? That's your solution? Well that just proves that you don't have a leg to stand on."

EJ:

"Oh I can get the kids back whether you're alive or dead. It doesn't matter to me. It just depends on how you want to deal with it."

Sami:

"I rather go to court and prove that you are an unfit father not to mean the biggest ass on this planet."

EJ laughs.

Sami:

"I'm glad that you find this all amusing. We'll see who's laughing tomorrow morning when you get served. Now excuse me."

Sami tries to walk pass EJ, but he grabs her arm and pulls her down. On her way down, one of the bags in her hand knocks over a candle on the floor. Sami looks up angrily at EJ.

Sami:

"You bastard."

She goes to get up, but EJ kneels down and starts to choke her. A fire starts on the floor in the corner where the candle fell.

**MAGGIE'S HOUSE**

Nathan and Melanie eat roast beef sandwiches with lemonade.

Melanie:

"This is so good."

Nathan:

"See I told you I know how to make sandwiches."

Melanie:

"Well if this is an indication of what life is going to be like being with you then I can't wait."

Nathan:

"Me neither. I get to eat sandwiches in the middle of the night with a hot nurse."

Melanie laughs.

Nathan:

"That's going to be so awesome."

Melanie:

"Yep. You do the cooking and I'll take care of the lawn."

Nathan:

"Perfect because I hate getting dirt under my nails."

Melanie laughs. Nathan smiles.

Nathan:

"Well I better get home and get some sleep."

Melanie:

"I hate to see you go."

Nathan:

"But I love to watch you leave."

Melanie:

"I wasn't going to say that."

They laugh.

Nathan:

"Think of it this way. Soon we'll be able to spend the night together."

Melanie:

"There's something to look forward to."

Nathan stands up and kisses Melanie on the forehead then walks to the door.

Melanie:

"You know you're right."

Nathan turns around.

Nathan:

"Right about what?"

Melanie:

"I do love to watch you leave."

They smile then Nathan walks out the door.

**SAMI'S PENTHOUSE**

Sami struggles to release EJ's grip. She knees him in the stomach. He releases his grip. Sami starts to crawl away, but EJ grabs her legs.

Sami:

"Let go of me."

She yells. EJ tries to choke her again, but Lucas rushes in and punches him in the face. EJ falls back. Lucas notices the fire that's spreading. He turns to Sami.

Lucas:

"Sami, come on we need to get out of here."

EJ gets up and pulls Lucas away from Sami. Lucas tires to fight him off and they stumble and fall through Sami's table. Lucas tries to get up and EJ tries to pull him back down. Lucas punches EJ hard in his face. EJ lays on the ground unconscious. Sami tries to get up, but she's in too much pain. Lucas walks over and helps her up.

Lucas:

"Let's get out of here."

Sami:

"We can't just leave EJ here."

Lucas:

"He'll be fine come on before he gets up."

Lucas grabs Sami's bags and helps Sami out the door and down the stairs to safety. EJ lays unconscious on the ground.

**THE PUB**

Philip:

"Move on to…"

Philip starts, but sees Joy and Honor walk in.

Philip:

"Joy?"

Chloe turns around.

Joy:

"Chloe, thank goodness we finally found you."

Joy rushes to hug her.

Chloe:

"Joy what are you doing here? Do mom and dad know?"

They stop hugging.

Joy:

"I was so worried about you."

Chloe:

"So you came all the way from New York?"

Joy:

"Yeah. I didn't think I got a straight answer on the phone. And then I've been calling you since I landed and you haven't picked up. Neither has Daniel. Is he okay?"

Chloe:

"Last that I know."

Joy:

"What does that mean?"

Honor:

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to interrupt your sisterly reunion, but I'm starving."

Philip stands up and walks towards Honor

Philip:

"Why don't I get you something to eat and leave these two alone?"

Honor:

"Sounds good to me."

Honor smiles as she walks with Philip over to the bar.

Joy:

"Chloe what is going on?"

Chloe:

"Daniel and I…we broke up."

Joy:

"Why? What's his problem?"

Chloe:

"It's me. I cheated on him."

Joy:

"With who?"

Honor laughs. Joy looks over at them.

Joy:

"With Philip?"

Chloe shakes her head yes.

**THE PIER**

Arianna:

"You want to get married tonight?"

Brady:

"Yeah why not?"

Arianna:

"It seems so soon, but yet so right."

Brady:

"So that's a yes?"

Arianna:

"A hell yes."

Brady:

"Then let's do it baby."

Arianna:

"Let's do it."

They kiss again. They stop and smile.

Brady:

"Alright I'll handle all the preparations. I'll call the Justice of the Peace and whatever else."

Arianna:

"And I'll get us a witness."

Brady:

"I'm guessing you're talking about Melanie."

Arianna:

"She'd go crazy if she wasn't there."

Brady:

"Yeah she would."

Arianna laughs.

Brady:

"Alright I'll call you when I'm done."

Arianna:

"I I captain."

They kiss again then go their separate ways.

**MAGGIE'S HOUSE**

Melanie wipes off the counters in the kitchen when there's a knock at the door. Melanie stops then goes to open it. It's Nathan.

Melanie:

"Nathan, did you forget something?"

Nathan:

"Nope."

Melanie:

"Oh um…come in."

Nathan walks in. Melanie closes the door.

Nathan:

"I got a message from Lucas saying that we have some house guests. A lot of house guests."

Melanie:

"Oh who? Did some Hortons come into town? Or scary, some Roberts?"

Nathan chuckles.

Nathan:

"Nope it's Sami, her kids, and Alex."

Melanie:

"Wow. The girlfriend and the ex-wife? That should be interesting."

Nathan:

"Well I won't be there to see the catfight if there is one."

Melanie:

"Why not you have to go back to the hospital?"

Nathan:

"Nope I thought I'd stay here. I mean if it's okay with you."

Melanie:

"I don't mind. It's not like we haven't lived under the same roof before."

Nathan:

"That's true."

Melanie:

"I can sleep in my room and you can sleep in your old room."

Nathan walks closer to Melanie:

Nathan:

"Sounds good to me."

Nathan and Melanie get breathless.

Melanie:

"Or you can sleep in my room."

Nathan pulls her into a kiss.

**SAMI'S PENTHOUSE**

Lucas and Sami walk out of the building. Officer Evan Parker walks up to them.

Evan:

"Are you too okay?"

Lucas:

"Yeah we're fine."

Sami:

"There's a man trapped in the building."

Evan:

"Okay, I'll get him some help."

Lucas:

"You have to save EJ don't you?"

Sami:

"I don't want to argue Lucas I just want to get to my kids."

Lucas:

"You need to go to the hospital."

Sami:

"I need my kids Lucas. I want to be with all of them please."

Lucas takes one look at Sami and agrees.

**FBI HEADQUARTERS**

Rafe walks back into his office. He sees his phone on the desk.

Rafe:

"There you are."

He picks it up and notices all the messages that Sami has left him.

Rafe:

"What the heck. What's going on Sami?"

He calls his voicemail.

_Sami:_

"_Rafe, where are you? Anyways, I'm at the penthouse getting some stuff to stay at Lucas' tonight with the kids. When you get this can you please call me on Lucas' cell because mines is about to die and I don't know where the charger is and I don't have time to look for it because Lucas will be here any minute…"_

_There's a knock at the door._

_Sami:_

"…_Never mind he's here I'll talk to you later bye."_

Rafe notices Sami forgets to turn off her phone. He listens as Sami walks to the door and opens it.

_Sami:_

"_Alright I'm ready to go Lucas…"_

_EJ:_

"_Sorry, wrong baby daddy."_

Rafe:

"EJ what's going on here?"

_EJ:_

"_So you're waiting for Lucas to drop off my kids to you?"_

_Sami:_

"_No. They're my kids and you're not going to get anywhere near them ever again."_

_EJ:_

"_See that's where you're wrong. I will get my kids back and there's nothing that you or Lucas can do to stop me."_

_Sami:_

"_I'd like to see you try to take the kids from me."_

_EJ:_

"_Well it won't be hard to get the kids if you're dead."_

Rafe freezes.

Rafe:

"That bastard."

Rafe rushes out of his office.

**LUCAS' HOUSE**

Alex is sitting on the couch looking through some files when Lucas and Sami walk in. She turns to see them walk through the door. She jumps up and walks over to them.

Alex:

"Thank goodness you guys are home. I was so worried."

Sami:

"Where are the kids?"

Alex:

"Upstairs sleep."

Sami:

"I'm going to see them."

Sami walks up the stairs. Lucas watches her go.

Alex:

"What happened? You guys smell like smoke."

Lucas:

"EJ found Sami at the penthouse and it caught on fire."

Alex:

"Oh my gosh."

Lucas:

"I got there just in time he was trying to kill her. We fought. I knocked him out then pulled Sami out."

Alex:

"You just left EJ there to die?"

Lucas:

"The rescue workers were going to help him."

Lucas walks into the living room.

Alex:

"Hopefully he survived.

Alex turns around and follows him in.

Lucas:

"I could care less about EJ surviving the fire he started."

Alex:

"You really want EJ's death on your conscious?"

Lucas:

"If EJ died tonight it wouldn't be my fault."

Alex:

"It would be Lucas. You knocked him unconscious preventing him from saving himself."

Lucas:

"What do you want me to do Alex? Go back and save him from the fire? Because he wouldn't do the same for me."

Alex:

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry Lucas. I just don't want the DiMera's to come after you."

Lucas:

"It's a little too late for that."

Alex:

"True."

Lucas:

"I don't want to fight about this."

Alex:

"Me neither. I'm just so worried about everything."

Lucas:

"Me too."

**MAGGIE'S HOUSE**

Melanie and Nathan continue to kiss. They stumble on the table. They stop kissing.

Melanie:

"Maybe we should take this upstairs."

Nathan:

"Good idea."

They kiss briefly then head for the kitchen door, but someone knocks on the door.

Nathan:

"Who the heck is that?"

Melanie:

"Oh my gosh. It could be Philip. You go in the living room."

Melanie pushes Nathan out the kitchen. She fixes her hair then walks to the door. She opens it. It's Arianna.

Melanie:

"Arianna? You're here kinda late."

Arianna:

"Sorry, but I have great news."

Melanie:

"What?"

Arianna:

"Brady and I are getting married."

Melanie:

"Oh my gosh. Congratulations, so when is the big day?"

Arianna:

"Tonight."

Melanie's surprised.

Melanie:

"Wow that's fast."

Arianna:

"Yeah, I know, but it just feels right. So you will be one of our witnesses?"

Melanie:

"Uh of course."

Arianna:

"Yay, now we just need on more."

Melanie:

"I can help you out with that."

Melanie smiles.

**THE PUB**

Chloe:

"It's a long story that I don't want to get into right now."

Joy:

"Fine, but you have to tell me Chloe. I want to be here with my big sister."

Chloe smiles. At the bar, Pete gives Honor a burger, fries, and a milkshake.

Honor:

"Thank you Philip for buying me something to eat. Joy has been starving me all day."

Philip:

"You're welcome. So why are you guys here?"

Honor:

"Joy got a call from Chloe and she felt that Chloe was is some kind of trouble so she hopped on the first plane here and I just followed."

Joy walks over.

Joy:

"Come on Honor, we need to find a hotel room."

Philip:

"You guys can stay at the mansion tonight."

Honor:

"A mansion?"

Chloe walks over.

Chloe:

"Victor isn't going to like that. They can stay with me at Nicole's."

Philip:

"Uh no. All three of you are coming home with me."

Chloe:

"Philip, that's a bad idea."

Philip:

"Oh and staying at Nicole's is better? Look I can sneak you guys in the back and on the complete opposite side of my dad. You guys will be out before he'll even realize you guys were in."

Honor:

"How many sides does this mansion have?"

Philip:

"A few."

Honor:

"I vote mansion."

Philip:

"What do you say Chloe?"

Chloe:

"Okay then we can do it."

Honor:

"Yes I'm so happy I skipped school today."

**SAMI'S PENTHOUSE**

Rafe pulls up and rushes to the building. Evan stops him.

Evan:

"You can't go in."

Rafe:

"My girlfriend's in there."

Evan:

"Sami Brady right?"

Rafe:

"Yeah, do you know something?"

Evan:

"Yeah she was rescues by Lucas Horton. They went back to his place."

Rafe:

"Thank you."

Rafe leaves.

**THE PARK**

Brady stands in the park as Arianna, Melanie, and Nathan walks in. Brady has decorated the park benches with red rose petals and hung white lights around them and the stone wall arch. In his hands was a bouquet of red roses.

Brady:

"I got these for you."

Arianna smiles and takes them from Brady's hands.

Arianna:

"Thank you they're so beautiful."

Brady:

"Sorry it's not some big fancy shindig."

Arianna:

"I don't care I love it."

They kiss.

Melanie:

"Hey now save some of that for after the ceremony."

They laugh. The justice of the peace walks up.

Justice of the Peace:

"Are you two ready to begin?"

Brady:

"Yes, yes we are."

Justice of the Peace:

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here this evening to unite Brady Black and Arianna Hernandez in holy matrimony. IF there is any just cause why these two should not be wed please speak now or forever hold your peace."

He pauses. Everyone looks around.

Justice of the Peace:

"Alright then. Who gives away this couple?"

Melanie:

"I do your um…peaceness, Melanie Layton."

Nathan:

"And I, Nathan Horton."

Brady and Arianna smile.

Justice of the Peace:

"Very well, now to the vows; the rings?"

Arianna:

"Oh we don't have any."

Brady:

"You're wrong."

Brady pulls the rings out of his pockets.

Brady:

"Do these familiar?"

Arianna:

"They do. I can't believe you kept up with them."

Brady:

"You forgot you asked me too?"

Arianna:

"I thought you would have gotten rid of them by now."

Brady:

"Nope."

Arianna smiles as she takes Brady's ring from him.

Justice of the Peace:

"Arianna, place the ring on Brady."

Arianna puts Brady's ring on him.

Justice of the Peace:

"Do you Arianna Hernandez take Brady Black to be my beloved husband to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always and to promise from your heart, for all the days of our lives?"

Arianna:

"I do."

Justice of the Peace:

"Now Brady, would you place Arianna's ring on her finger?"

Brady:

"Of course."

Brady takes Arianna's hand and places her ring on her finger.

Justice of the Peace:

"Do you Brady Black take Arianna Hernandez to be my beloved wife to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always and to promise from your heart, for all the days of our lives?"

Brady:

"I so do."

Melanie and Nathan turn to each other and smile.

Justice of the Peace:

"By the powers invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. Brady, you may now kiss the bride."

Brady and Arianna smile before kissing. Melanie and Nathan clap and smile.

**LUCAS' HOUSE**

Lucas walks downstairs and heads into the living room where Alex is sitting. She looks up at him as he walks into the room.

Alex:

"How's Sami and the kids?"

Lucas sits down on the couch next to Alex.

Lucas:

"Kids are asleep. Sami is still up watching Sydney sleep."

Alex:

"Poor Sami and Sydney for having to deal with EJ DiMera."

Lucas:

"Let's not talk about EJ anymore."

Alex:

"Okay I can deal with that."

Lucas puts his arm around Alex.

Alex:

"So what do you want to talk about?"

Lucas:

"How about you making yourself at home already with all these files."

Lucas throws some papers in the air. Alex laughs. Lucas goes to kiss Alex, but someone rings the doorbell.

Lucas:

"I better go get that."

Lucas gets up to answer the door. Alex watches as he opens the door and it's Rafe.

Rafe:

"Where's Sami?"

Lucas:

"She's upstairs."

Rafe rushes upstairs. Lucas closes the door and walks back over to the couch and sits down.

Alex:

"Sami's going to be so happy to see Rafe."

Lucas:

"It's about time he showed up."

Alex punches him in the arm.

Lucas:

"Ouch."

Sami sits by Sydney's bedside watching her sleep.

Sami:

"Sydney, I love you so much and I will never let EJ anywhere near you again not after what he has done to you and to me. Gosh, I'm so sorry for everything."

Rafe stands in the doorway.

Sami:

"I'm just….I'm such a horrible mother."

Rafe:

"No you're not."

Sami turns around and sees Rafe standing there. He walks into the room. She stands up and they hug.

Sami:

"Rafe, I'm so happy to see you finally."

Rafe:

"I'm sorry, I left my phone at the office when I was handling Anna."

They stop hugging.

Sami:

"Lucas told me you found Anna. I overheard EJ yelling at Nicole about how he kidnapped Sydney. I just went off on him and then…"

Rafe:

"That doesn't matter anymore. EJ is going down for everything."

Sami:

"I hope so."

Rafe:

"I'm going to make sure of it."

Sami:

"I'm so happy to have you in my life."

Sami and Rafe hug again.

On the next episode:

Madeline's funeral starts

Bonnie gets a surprise

Nathan breaks up with Stephanie

Bo finds out about Hope and Baker


	34. A Day Of Mournng

**A DAY OF MOURNING**

Kristian Alfonso…Hope Brady

Molly Burnett….Melanie Layton-Kiriakis

John Callahan…Dr. Richard Baker

Matt Cedeno….…..Dr. Brandon Walker

Jason Cook…. .Shawn Brady

Brandon Coughlin…...Tad

Patrika Darbo…..Nancy Wesley

Casey Deidrick…Chad Peterson-Woods

Judi Evans…...Bonnie Lockhart

Farah Fath…..Mimi Lockhart

Galen Gering…Agent Rafe Hernandez

Dax Griffin….Eddie Saunders

Mark Hapka…..Dr. Nathan Horton

Shelley Hennig…...Stephanie Johnson

Leann Hunley…..Anna DiMera

Renee Jones….Dr. Lexie Carver

Lauren Koslow…Kate DiMera

David Leisure…..DA Charles Woods

Joshua Marrow…..Agent Derrick Matthews

Joe Mascolo…Stefano DiMera

Dylan Patton…..Will Horton

Austin Peck….Austin Reid

Peter Reckell…...Bo Brady

James Reynolds…..Abe Carver

Gaby Rodriguez…..Gabi Hernandez

Taylor Spreitler…...Mia McCormick

Kirsten Storms….Belle Brady

Josh Taylor….Roman Brady

Valerie Wildman….Faye Walker

Shelby Young…Kinsey

**THE PUB**

Kinsey sits at a table and texts. Tad walks in and up to her.

Tad:

"Morning Kinsey."

Kinsey looks up at him.

Kinsey:

"Wow don't you look sharp."

Tad sits down.

Tad:

"That's what my mom said too."

Kinsey:

"Are you trying to pick up a date at the funeral?"

Tad:

"That might be what you want to do, but I'm going to be there to support my friend that lost his mother."

Kinsey:

"Yeah that he killed."

Gabi walks up.

Gabi:

"I can't believe that you just said that."

Kinsey turns around to face Gabi. Gabi looks at Kinsey with disgust.

**JAVA CAFÉ**

Nathan pays for his coffee he gets out of line to put sugar in his coffee at the table. Behind him is Chad. He tries to pay for his coffee, but his card isn't working. Nathan notices. He walks back to the counter.

Chad:

"I must have grabbed the wrong card this morning."

Nathan:

"I'll take care of it."

Nathan pulls out some money to give to the cashier.

Chad:

"Man, you don't have to do that."

Nathan:

"It's okay."

The cashier gives Nathan his change. Chad takes his coffee. They walk away.

Chad:

"Thanks man. I'm going to pay you back as soon as can."

Nathan:

"You don't have to pay me back."

Chad:

"I feel weird just taking money from strangers."

Nathan:

"I'm Nathan, and you are?"

Chad:

"Chad."

Nathan:

"Now we're not strangers."

Nathan takes a sip of his coffee. Chad smiles a little.

Chad:

"That is very true."

Nathan:

"If you really want to pay me back, then pay it forward."

Chad:

"That sounds good. It won't be buying anyone anything, but I'm sure I can find some good deed to perform."

Nathan:

"Alright then."

Chad:

"Well, see you around Nathan and thanks again for the coffee."

Nathan:

"You too Chad."

Chad leaves with his coffee. Eddie approaches Nathan from behind.

Eddie:

"What's up doc?"

Nathan jumps a little. Eddie walks in front of Nathan.

Nathan:

"Eddie."

Eddie:

"So funny how you can be nice to strangers and buy them coffee, but be so mean to helpless patient. Sigh."

Nathan:

"Spying on me again."

Eddie:

"Well I didn't want to interrupt your love fest you had going on with umm…Chad was it?"

Nathan:

"Have you made up your decision yet?"

Eddie:

"Yes I have."

**STATEVILLE PRISON**

Bonnie wakes up and stretches.

Bonnie:

"Time to get up Anna. It's blueberry Sunday. Those blueberry waffles just put you in a great mood."

Bonnie notices that Anna hasn't move.

Bonnie:

"Anna, come on girl get up."

Bonnie turns Anna around and Anna falls all the ground. Bonnie screams.

**LUCAS' HOUSE**

Rafe is on the phone with Roman.

Rafe:

"Any sign of EJ yet?"

Roman:

"Nope not yet. He escaped the fire somehow and got past everyone."

Rafe:

"Of course."

Will comes downstairs and checks himself out in the mirror. Rafe notices.

Roman:

"I'm going to Madeline's funeral in a little bit, but I'll call you if anything comes up."

Rafe:

"Okay I'm going to check on Anna's statement and make sure everything's in order."

Rafe hangs up. He looks at Will.

Rafe:

"Need help with that tie."

Will:

"Nope I got it."

Rafe doesn't think so.

Rafe:

"Alright then. It's pretty quiet in here."

Will:

"I leaving now. Sydney's asleep with mom and the twins are with dad and Alex."

Rafe:

"Thanks for the info."

Will:

"Sure. Later."

Will walks out. Rafe gets a call.

Rafe:

"Hello? What? I'll be right there."

Rafe rushes out of the house.

**PUERTO RICO**

Shawn wakes up to Belle asleep by his side.

Shawn:

"Belle?"

Belle opens her eyes.

Belle:

"Shawn you're awake."

She pauses.

Belle:

"You're awake."

She shouts.

Shawn:

"Not so loud."

Belle:

"I was so worried about you."

She hugs him. Brandon walks in.

Brandon:

"Good you're awake. How are you feeling?"

Shawn:

"I'm fine except for this headache."

Brandon:

"That's expected."

Shawn:

"What happened?"

Belle:

"You were attacked from behind."

Shawn:

"Do they know who did it?"

Belle:

"Not yet."

Bo enters Shawn's room.

Bo:

"Shawn?"

Shawn:

"Dad?"

Bo hugs Shawn.

Shawn:

"What are you doing here?"

They stop hugging.

Shawn:

"Am I dying?"

Bo:

"What?"

Brandon:

"You're going to make a full recovery."

Shawn:

"What's going on here?"

Brandon:

"I'm going to leave you guys alone."

Brandon leaves.

Shawn:

"Dad? Belle?"

Bo:

"It's about your mom."

Shawn:

"What's wrong with mom?"

Bo:

"She's been acting strange lately."

Shawn:

"Strangely?"

Belle butts in.

Belle:

"I found your mom at your accident site with some guy."

Bo:

"I thought I was going to explain."

Belle:

"You were taking too long."

Shawn:

"What guy?"

Bo:

"We don't know yet."

Belle:

"He could have been the guy that attacked you."

Shawn:

"Well we need to find him and her."

At the hotel, Hope wakes up to Baker packing. He notices she's awake.

Baker:

"Good you're up. Let's get out of her. Plane leaves in an hour."

Hope:

"I have to worst possible dream or should I say nightmare."

Baker:

"About what?"

Hope:

"I attacked my son."

Baker pauses.

**DIMERA MANSION**

Stefano's in the living room on the phone leaving EJ a message as Kate walks in.

Stefano:

"Elvis, call me as soon as you get this. I want to know what your plan is."

He hangs up the phone then drinks some orange juice.

Kate:

"Elvis left you in the dark?"

Stefano turns around.

Stefano:

"Ah. Good morning Katherine. Eavesdropping before breakfast I see."

Kate:

"I'm as worried about EJ as you are."

Stefano:

"Yeah right after your son and that snake left him to die in that fire."

Kate:

"Lucas was trying to save Sami after your son tried to kill them."

Stefano:

"That's Lucas' side of things. I want to hear from Elvis what really happened."

Kate:

"I don't care what happened. Just as long as everyone's safe."

Stefano:

"Elvis is still not accounted for."

Kate:

"He'll pop up soon I'm sure, but he better not be plotting to hurt Lucas and neither should you."

Stefano:

"So I'm suppose to just sit back and let them hurt my son?"

Kate:

"We should just stay out of this whole situation."

Stefano:

"Oh really? You want to stay out of your son's life?"

Kate thinks.

Kate:

"Well for now. Right now I would like to pay my respects to my dearly departed friend."

Stefano:

"You're right. We should be thinking about Madeline today."

Kate:

"Are you ready to go?"

Stefano:

"Yes I am."

Kate holds out her hand for Stefano to take. He does and they walk out of the mansion.

**THE PUB**

Kinsey:

"Hey Gabi. Love your dress."

Gabi:

"I hope you don't plan on showing up to the funeral and telling that to Chad's face."

Kinsey:

"That I like your dress?"

Gabi:

"No, that he's to blame for his mother's death."

Kinsey:

"I wasn't planning on it that would be like rude."

Gabi:

"Good. In fact, don't talk to Chad at all. You have a funny way of making people feel worst than they already do."

Kinsey:

"I do not."

Tad:

"You do too."

Kinsey turns to face Tad.

Kinsey:

"Tad, I thought you were my friend."

Tad:

"I am. That's why I'm telling you the truth."

Kinsey:

"I think I have just been assaulted."

Mia walks downstairs as Will walks through the front door. They lock eyes and smile. They walk up to each other. Kinsey notices.

Kinsey:

"What's up with those two?"

Gabi turns around a looks at them.

Tad:

"No clue."

Mia:

"I'm ready."

Will:

"Let's go."

Mia and Will leave the Pub. Kinsey, Tad, and Gabi stare in confusion.

**JAVA CAFE**

Eddie:

"I still want Stephanie. You don't want her."

Nathan:

"I think you need to find another way to blackmail me because you're never going to get near Stephanie again."

Eddie:

"I wonder what the hot nurse has to say about you protecting Stephanie."

Nathan:

"The hot nurse has a name and it's Melanie. Call her that. You know what? In fact, don't mention either name and stay away from me. Go to the cops I don't care anymore. Just leave me the hell alone."

Nathan walks out of Java.

Eddie:

"I guess it's on to plan B."

**STATESVILLE PRISON**

Rafe arrives at Statesville prison. Tim and Derrick are there waiting for him.

Rafe:

"What happened?"

Tim:

"Anna's dead."

Rafe:

"No way. This isn't…no this…"

Derrick:

"I talked with her cellmate, Bonnie Lockhart. She said Anna had some dinner last night. I think that was poisoned."

Rafe:

"Those damn DiMeras."

Carrie walks in. She pauses. Derrick looks at her.

Carrie:

"What's going on? Where's my mother?"

Rafe and Tim look up at her.

Carrie:

"Is someone going to answer my question?"

Derrick walks up to her.

Derrick:

"I'm sorry, but your mother is dead."

Carrie starts to tear up.

Carrie:

"No…you have to be wrong because…."

Carrie starts to break down and cry. Derrick consoles her.

Tim:

"Mrs. Reid, we need you to identify the body."

Two men wheel in Anna's body covered by a sheet. Carrie walks over alone and pulls back the sheet slowly.

Carrie:

"Oh mom. I'm so sorry."

She says through her tears. She brushes Anna's hair back.

Carrie:

"I meant it when I said I love you."

She pulls the sheet back over Anna's face. Rafe walks up to her. He puts his hand on her shoulder.

Rafe:

"I'm so sorry about your mom."

Carrie:

"I need to get out of here."

Carrie rushes out. Derrick follows her. Rafe watches.

Rafe:

"Those damn DiMeras are going to pay for this."

**PUERTO RICO**

Bo:

"I thought they would be still at the hospital, but it's possible they could have skipped town."

Shawn:

"I don't like this at all."

Bo:

"I'm going to check out the crime scene. If you spot Hope call me."

Belle:

"Will do."

Bo leaves.

Shawn:

"I hope my mom is okay."

Belle:

"I'm sure she's fine, but there is something off about her."

Shawn:

"What is it?"

Belle:

"I saw a gun in the back of Hope's pants and it had blood on it."

Shawn:

"Maybe she cut herself or something."

Belle:

"Or maybe your mom is covering for your attacker."

Shawn:

"Why would she do that?"

Belle:

"I don't know, but Bo said that Hope took off a couple days ago without telling anyone and ended up here."

Shawn:

"That doesn't sound like my mom. I hope my dad can figure it out and soon."

At the inn, Baker plans to tell Hope the truth.

Baker:

"Hope, there's something I have to tell you."

Hope:

"What is it?"

Baker:

"You…..you did attack your son Shawn."

Hope is shocked.

Hope:

"What? Oh my…no this…"

She buries her head in her hands.

Hope:

"I can't believe this."

Baker sits on the bed beside her and puts his arms around her to comfort her.

Hope:

"How can I hurt my own son? What's wrong with me?"

Baker:

"We're going to get to the bottom of this."

Hope:

"Is he okay at least?"

Baker:

"He's fine."

Hope:

"I have to see him and tell him I'm sorry."

Baker:

"He doesn't know and you shouldn't tell him."

Hope knocks Bakers arm from around her and stands up.

Hope:

"What do you mean? He has to know."

Baker looks up at her as she wipes tears from her eyes.

**THE SALEM GRAVEYARD**

Mia and Will walk in and see Madeline's casket.

Will:

"I can't believe that Chad's mom is dead. It's so weird."

Mia:

"I agree."

Will and Mia walk away from the casket. They stop and face each other.

Mia:

"Are you sure Chad is okay with me being here?"

Will:

"I'm sure he's not even going to even realize who's here."

Mia looks at Will's tie.

Mia:

"Will Horton, who taught you how to tie a tie?"

Will looks down at his tie then back at Mia. She helps him fix it.

Will:

"I couldn't do it for some reason today."

Mia straightens it out.

Will:

"How do you know how to tie a tie?"

Mia:

"My dad taught me."

Will:

"Why?"

Mia:

"He said that I needed to know in case my young man didn't know or forgot. A beautiful lady shouldn't be standing by a sloppy man."

They smile.

Will:

"Well it's a good thing then."

Mia:

"Yup. I saved you the embarrassment."

Will:

"You've never really talked about your dad."

Mia:

"There's nothing really to talk about."

Will:

"I saw your face light up when you told me that story. There's more to it."

Mia:

"He died. He had lung cancer. He never smoked he just lived with smokers. He was doing great till he lost his job then it got harder for him to get treatment."

Will:

"I'm so sorry."

Mia:

"He wanted me, but my mom didn't. He gave me so much attention. She hated that. So when he died. She made me wish that I was the one that died."

Will hugs Mia. She tears up. Chad walks in and stops to watch them. On the other side of the graveyard, DA Woods talks to Father Matt.

DA Woods:

"Thank you Father Matt for performing the ceremony."

Father Matt:

"Of course. Madeline was so generous and will be dearly missed."

DA Woods:

"That she was. She was an organ donor. Her heart will save a man in Chicago. I'm going to meet him tomorrow. He's the chief of detectives over there and I'm the new DA."

Abe and Lexie.

Abe:

"So this resignation is true?"

DA Woods turns around.

DA Wood:

"Yes Mayor. I am leaving this crappy little town of Salem and heading to the big city of Chicago. And I just can't wait."

Abe:

"Well I guess we can't say that we will miss you."

DA Woods:

"Didn't think you would."

Lexie:

"We do miss Madeline and want to pay our respects. We're so sorry for yours and Chad's lose."

DA Woods:

"I don't know about Chad, but I think you Lexie."

Father Matt:

"Shall we start the ceremony?"

DA Woods:

"Yes I have a desk to clean out."

Will and Mia stop hugging. They notices Chad.

Will:

"Hey. I'm so sorry about your mom."

Chad and Will hug.

Mia:

"Me too."

Chad:

"Thank you guys."

Chad and Mia hug. Gabi, Kinsey, and Tad walk in.

Kinsey:

"Oh Gabi, looks like you have some competition."

Kinsey and Tad walk away. Gabi stands and watches. Chad and Will stop hugging. Chad turns around and sees Gabi. She walks over to him and gives him a hug.

Chad:

"Thank you for coming."

They stop hugging.

Gabi:

"Why wouldn't I be here?"

Chad:

"Because your brother hates me."

Gabi:

"He doesn't hate you. He's just upset about what happened, but he'll get over it. Plus there's nowhere I rather be."

Chad:

"Thank you Gabi."

They hug. Stefano and Kate walk up. Kate spots Chad.

Kate:

"There's Chad."

Stefano looks over. He sees Will and Mia.

Stefano:

"And there's William with Mia."

Kate looks over.

Kate:

"Wonder why he's with Mia. I thought he didn't like her."

Will puts his arm around Mia.

Stefano:

"Looks to me like he's changed his mind."

Roman walks up behind them.

Roman:

"What are you two doing here."

Kate and Stefano turn around.

Kate:

"Roman."

Father Matt walks in.

Father Matt:

"Shall we begin?"

Everyone turns their attention to Father Matt. They take their seats. DA Woods stops Chad.

DA Woods:

"Why hell are you here?"

DA Woods and Chad exchange glares.

**STEPHANIE'S APARTMENT**

Nathan knocks at the door. Stephanie checks herself out in the mirror before answering it. She hugs Nathan.

Stephanie:

"Oh my gosh Nathan I've been so worried about you. Come in."

She lets him go. He walks in and closes the door.

Nathan:

"So you heard about what happened."

Stephanie:

"Yeah. That psycho Colin Murphy. I'm glad he's dead. I can't believe he's related to my Grandpa Shawn. I'm glad he didn't see what Colin became."

Nathan:

"Me too. Um..there's something I need to tell you."

Stephanie:

"Is there something more about Colin?"

Nathan:

"No this has nothing to do with Colin."

Stephanie:

"Then what?"

Nathan:

"It's about what I said yesterday."

Stephanie:

"Okay."

Nathan:

"I shouldn't have said that I wasn't going to break up with you because the truth is….I am."

Stephanie begins to tear up. Nathan notices. She turns away from him.

Nathan:

"I'm sorry Stephanie. I…I..gosh I suck at this."

Stephanie turns around to face him.

Stephanie:

"Yeah you do because you can't even be honest with me."

Nathan:

"I know and I'm sorry. I should have told you yesterday."

Stephanie:

"Yeah you should have told me yesterday that you wanted to leave me for Melanie."

Nathan pauses.

Stephanie:

"Yeah I knew that is what you wanted all along. So sad, I thought you were a real man."

Nathan:

"What is that suppose to mean?"

Stephanie:

"Melanie sent you over here. She told you to dump me so she can have you."

Nathan:

"That's not true."

Stephanie:

"It's not?"

Nathan:

"No it isn't."

Stephanie:

"Well then enlighten me. What is the truth?"

Nathan:

"Yeah I am breaking up with you to be with Melanie. Because she's divorcing Philip, but Melanie didn't have to tell me that for me to want to break up with you. I love Melanie. I would do anything it takes to be with her."

Stephanie:

"That's pathetic."

Nathan:

"No what's pathetic is that you would still want to have a relationship with me when you knew how Melanie and I felt about each other."

Stephanie wipes away her tears.

Stephanie:

"Get out….get the hell out of my apartment."

Nathan turns and walks to the door. Stephanie follows. He opens the door then turns around to face Stephanie with on hand on the door and the other in the door frame.

Nathan:

"Don't be mad at Melanie. Be mad at me."

Stephanie:

"Shut up."

Stephanie pushes the door close hitting Nathan's hand. He grabs it in pain.

Nathan:

"Dammit. Ouch."

He looks back at the door then walks away.

**PUERTO RICO**

Baker:

"Why do you want to upset him?"

Hope:

"Because he deserves to know the truth."

Baker:

"But it's not true."

Hope:

"What do you mean? I did it didn't I?"

Baker:

"You did, but it wasn't really you. We need to figure out what's going on here."

Hope:

"I want that too so much. That's why I need to be upfront and honest with Shawn and with Brady, Justin, Abe, and even EJ."

Baker:

"And we will."

Hope:

"So we're going back to Salem?"

Before Baker could answer, there's a knock at the door. Baker answers it. It's Bo. Bo looks at Baker.

Bo:

"Dr. Richard Baker."

Hope:

"Bo?"

Bo looks at Hope.

Bo:

"Hope."

He rushes in and hugs her. He pulls away. He turns and gets in Baker's face.

Bo:

"You're coming back to Salem with me to answer to all your crimes including kidnapping Hope."

Bo handcuffs Baker.

Baker:

"I didn't kidnap Hope."

Hope:

"He didn't kidnap me. I came here willingly."

Bo faces Hope.

Bo:

"Were you following him to arrest him?"

Hope:

"No…I dragged him down here."

Bo looks confused.

Hope:

"He's my partner in crime."

Bo:

"What crime? What are you talking about Hope?"

Hope:

"I'm..I'm the Salem Mugger…."

Hope starts to tear up.

Hope:

"I assaulted Shawn."

Bo's shocked. At the hospital, Belle helps Shawn get dressed. Brandon walks in.

Brandon:

"I have your release papers here."

Shawn walks over and signs them.

Shawn:

"Thank you Brandon. I gotta find my mom."

Shawn races out.

Belle:

"Wait for me Shawn."

Belle rushes to the door.

Belle:

"Bye Brandon."

Brandon shakes his head. He phone rings. It's his mom. He answers.

Brandon:

"Hi Mom."

Faye:

"Have you seen the news in Salem?"

Brandon:

"No I haven't gotten a chance to. What's wrong?"

Faye:

"It's Nicky, she's in a bad way."

Brandon:

"What happened?"

Faye:

"She was almost killed by Colin Murphy."

Brandon:

"What? Colin Murphy's dead."

Faye:

"He must have been hiding because he came back and almost shot your sister. Luckily he's dead now."

Brandon:

"Yeah lucky for him that I didn't get my hands on him."

Faye:

"Brandon, can you do me a huge favor and go to Salem and check up on Nicole?"

Brandon:

"I will get to Salem as soon as I can."

Faye:

"Thank you Brandon."

Brandon:

"I'll call you when I get there."

Brandon hangs up.

Brandon:

"Salem, here I come."

**THE PUB**

Carrie and Derrick walk into the Pub and sit down at a table. Carrie wipes her eyes. Derrick looks at the menu.

Derrick:

"So what do you want to eat?"

Carrie stares at him.

Carrie:

"I can't eat now. My mother just died. I just saw her dead body."

Derrick:

"I know it's hard, but you need to keep up your strength."

Carrie:

"I'm going to see my Grandma Caroline and call my husband."

Carrie gets up from the table and walks away.

**THE SALEM GRAVEYARD**

Everyone stares as DA Woods and Chad argue.

Chad:

"I'm here to say goodbye to my mother."

DA Woods:

"You lost that right when you murdered her."

Chad:

"I didn't kill her."

DA Woods:

"Oh yeah the storm did. Well you know what? If you weren't being such a brat she wouldn't be in the storm."

Chad:

"I regret my actions, but I have a right to say goodbye to her."

DA Woods:

"You have no rights. You're just some little punk that Madeline didn't want to get rid of."

Chad:

"What are you saying? You wanted her to get rid of me?"

DA Woods:

"Yes that's what I'm saying."

Father Matt:

"Charles, this is not the place nor the time for this fight. Nor should you even be fighting."

Chad:

"What kind of father doesn't want his own child?"

DA Woods:

"I don't know why don't you ask your father."

Chad:

"What are you talking about? You are my father."

DA Woods:

"No I'm not thank goodness. You're someone else's problem. Go find him and leave me the hell alone."

Everyone's shocked.

**PUERTO RICO**

Bo:

"I don't know what Baker's been feeding you, but you are not the Salem Mugger."

Hope:

"I am Bo. I've been running the show. Baker as my sidekick. There's something wrong with me. I don't know what it is."

Hope starts crying. Bo takes Hope into his arms.

Bo:

"We're going to figure this out fancy face. We will I promise."

Belle and Shawn walk in. Hope sees Shawn. She let's go of Bo and walks over to Shawn.

Hope:

"I'm so sorry baby."

She hugs Shawn.

Shawn:

"What's going on?"

Bo:

"You're mom is in trouble. I'm going to take her back home."

Hope and Shawn stop hugging.

Hope:

"I attacked you. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Shawn:

"I want to help you. I'm coming back to Salem with you."

Belle:

"So will I."

Hope wipes away her tears.

**NEW YORK CITY HOSPITAL**

Mimi Lockhart works as a nurse at the hospital. She's busy behind the desk when Nancy rushes off the elevator towards her.

Nancy:

"Mimi?"

Mimi:

"Nancy hey, are you okay?"

Nancy:

"Yeah I'm great now that I know that Joy's safe."

Mimi:

"Safe? What happened?"

Nancy:

"She ran off to Salem to see Chloe. I need to tell Craig. We need to go get her and her little friend."

Mimi:

"Dr. Wesley is in a budget meeting right now, but should be done soon. Till then you might want to catch your breath."

Nancy:

"That sounds like a great plan."

Mimi looks at her watch.

Mimi:

"I'm due for a break anyways. I'll go with you."

Nancy sits down. Mimi's phone rings. It's Bonnie.

Mimi:

"Yes I accept the charges."

Bonnie:

"Mimi, I need you."

Mimi:

"What's wrong?"

Bonnie:

"My new roommate just kicked the bucket in the cell."

Mimi:

"Oh my gosh. Do they know how she died?"

Bonnie:

"They think she was poisoned by the DiMeras. She had info on one of them that could send them to prison. I scared. Come visit me."

Mimi:

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm working doubles the next few days."

Bonnie:

"Oh okay."

Mimi:

"I promise I will come visit you as soon as I can."

Bonnie:

"Alright. I'll talk to you later I have to go."

Bonnie hangs up.

**THE PUB**

Carrie calls Austin.

Austin:

"Hey Carrie."

Carrie wipes her tears.

Carrie:

"Hey Austin."

Austin:

"You don't sound too good. Are you sick?"

Carrie:

"No…um…something bad happened."

Austin:

"What happened?"

Carrie:

"My mom was poisoned….she's dead."

Austin:

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. I'm going to catch the next flight out."

Carrie:

"You don't have to do that really."

Austin:

"Are you kidding me? I'll be there as soon as I can. I promise."

Carrie:

"I can't wait to see you. I love you."

Austin:

"I love you too."

They hang up. Carrie turns and stares at Derrick.

**MAGGIE'S HOUSE**

Melanie plays on her computer when someone knocks on the door. She gets up and answers it. It's Stephanie who slaps her.

Stephanie:

"You bitch."

Melanie rubs her face where Stephanie slapped her and smiles in Stephanie's face.

On the next episode:

The Funeral Continues

Melanie and Stephanie fight

Mimi loses it

Many Salemates begin to make their way back to Salem

Philip confides in Lucas about Chloe


	35. The Truth Shall Set You Free

**THE TRUTH SHALL SET YOU FREE**

Kristian Alfonso…Hope Brady

Molly Burnett….Melanie Layton-Kiriakis

John Callahan…Dr. Richard Baker

Matt Cedeno….…..Dr. Brandon Walker

Shawn Christian…Dr. Daniel Jonas

Jason Cook…. .Shawn Brady

Brandon Coughlin…...Tad

Patrika Darbo…..Nancy Wesley

Bryan Dattilo…Lucas Horton

Casey Deidrick…Chad Peterson-Woods

Farah Fath…..Mimi Lockhart

Mark Hapka…..Dr. Nathan Horton

Bill Haynes….Doug Williams

Susan Seaforth Haynes…Julie Williams

Shelley Hennig…...Stephanie Johnson

Jay Kenneth Johnson…..Philip Kiriakis

Renee Jones….Dr. Lexie Carver

Lauren Koslow…Kate DiMera

David Leisure…DA Charles Woods

Joshua Marrow…Agent Derrick Matthews

Joe Mascolo…..Stefano DiMera

Dylan Patton….Will Horton

Austin Peck…Austin Reid

Peter Reckell…...Bo Brady

James Reynolds….Abe Carver

Gaby Rodriguez…Gabi Hernandez

Kevin Spirtas…Dr. Craig Wesley

Taylor Spreitler…...Mia McCormick

Kirsten Storms…Belle Brady

Josh Taylor…Roman Brady

Shelby Young….Kinsey

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL**

Nathan walks in to get his hand look at. Daniel sees him holding his hand.

Daniel:

"Nathan? What happened to your hand?"

Nathan:

"I um…."

Nathan flashes back to Stephanie slamming the door on his hand. He comes back.

Nathan:

"I closed it in a door."

Daniel doesn't seem to believe him.

Daniel:

"Let me take a look at it."

Daniel takes his hand.

Nathan:

"Ouch."

Daniel:

"I don't think it's broken, but we can do an x-ray just in case."

Nathan:

"That sounds good."

**MAGGIE'S HOUSE**

Melanie:

"I'm guessing Nathan broke the news to you."

Stephanie:

"So you did send him over there?"

Melanie:

"No that was all Nathan. He wants to be with me. That's why he wouldn't stop till I left Philip."

Stephanie pushes Melanie out the way and walks in.

Melanie:

"Um..ouch."

Melanie closes the door.

Stephanie:

"Oh so you left Philip because Nathan asked you to."

Melanie:

"Oh he didn't ask…he begged. He has been looking for anything that would get me to leave Philip since he found out what the letter really said. In fact the night he told me. He kissed me."

Stephanie gets mad. Melanie notices.

Melanie:

"In fact, that's the kiss that Philip saw that causes him to run on over and sleep with Chloe."

Melanie smiles. Stephanie gives her a dirty look.

**THE PARK**

Lucas enters the park with Allie and Johnny.

Allie:

"I miss Alex."

Johnny:

"Me too Alex is cool."

Lucas:

"I know, but she has to work for a little bit, but then we'll meet her at the Pub for lunch. How does that sound?"

Johnny:

"Only if we can have chicken nuggets."

Lucas:

"Of course."

Allie:

"Can I have a cheeseburger?"

Lucas:

"Of course you guys can have whatever you want. Now go work up an appetite."

Johnny:

"Your dad's cool Allie."

Lucas hears and smiles. Allie smiles. They run to the playground. Philip walks up.

Lucas:

"I'm a cool dad."

Philip:

"Hey cool dad can you give me some pointers?"

Lucas turns around.

Lucas:

"Hey Little Bro. Nice haircut."

Philip:

"Thanks. Is what I read in the paper true? Could EJ DiMera be dead because of you?"

Lucas squints his eyes.

**THE SALEM GRAVEYARD**

Abe stands up and walks towards DA Woods and Chad.

Abe:

"Charles, now I know that you're upset, but why are you saying all this?"

DA Woods:

"Because it's true and I can prove it. I can't have kids. Madeline had you before I met her. I fell in love with her before I knew about you. I loved her so much that I was willing to be a father to her bastard son."

Chad:

"Alright then so who's my real father?"

Will and Mia look at each other.

DA Woods:

"Madeline never told me his name. Probably someone she went to college with. I could care less."

Chad looks down.

DA Woods:

"Now can you get lost so that I can say goodbye to my wife."

Chad looks DA Woods in his eyes then takes off. Gabi takes off after him. DA Woods turns to face the crowd.

DA Woods:

"Now if anyone thinks that I'm a heartless bastard, you may leave now as well."

Tad:

"Well I guess that's us."

Tad and Kinsey walk away. Will and Mia follow. Lexie walks up to DA Woods and stands beside Abe.

Lexie:

"For the record, I think that you're a heartless bastard, but I will stay to pay my respects to a dear friend. Then I will reach out to her son and hope to help him in any way I can."

Lexie turns around and goes back to sit down. Stefano and Kate stand in the back.

Stefano:

"Maybe we should leave as well."

Kate:

"Yes maybe we should."

Stefano and Kate walk away.

**NEW YORK CITY HOSPITAL**

Mimi hangs up her phone. Nancy stands up next to her.

Nancy:

"Is everything okay?"

Mimi:

"Yeah..well no. It's my mom. She found her cellmate dead this morning. She's a little freaked out about it. She wants me to come see her."

Nancy:

"Then go."

Mimi:

"I can't right now. I asked for these extra shifts."

Nancy:

"I'm sure Craig can work out something for you."

Mimi:

"Yeah, but I don't think that's such a good idea. I never told anyone that my mom's in prison except you, Craig, and well you know."

Craig walks in the Chief of Staff Dr. Chris Gordon. They walk up to Mimi and Nancy. The ladies turn around.

Dr. Gordon:

"I have some bad news Nurse…umm…"

Craig:

"Lockhart."

Dr. Gordon:

"That is what I was about to say…Nurse Lockhart…you're fired be gone…now."

He walks away.

Mimi:

"What?"

Nancy:

"Craig."

Craig:

"I tried everything I could do to save your job Mimi, but we had to cut some nurses because Gordon didn't want to lower the salaries of some of the higher paid doctors. So they decided to cut some nurses and your name came up."

Mimi:

"Of course because I asked for more shifts."

Craig:

"No most of those shifts were to cover for Dana Mueller. Who's name also came up."

Mimi:

"But they didn't cut her because she's slept with half the doctors and administrators including Dr. Gordon."

Craig:

"Yep. I'm so sorry Mimi."

Mimi:

"Thank you, but it's not your fault that I'm not slutty enough to keep employment. Well I'll see you guys whenever."

Nancy:

"Oh Mimi."

Mimi walks to the elevator and presses the down button.

Nancy:

"That little witch Dana and that jackass Gordon. I could ring both their necks."

Craig:

"I could too, but right now I want to know about Joy."

Nancy:

"Oh right our daughter. She texted me she's in Salem with Chloe and dragged Honor with her. I tried calling Honor's parents, but they didn't answer."

Craig:

"They're in Costa Rico this week."

Nancy:

"Of course why parent when you can go on vacation."

Craig:

"Alright calm down Nancy. Let's go to Salem and get Joy and see Chloe."

Nancy smiles. Mimi makes a phone call.

Mimi:

"Hey um…yeah I am going to visit my mom and wonder if you could…awesome thanks you….I knew you would, but I still had to ask. You're the best. Bye."

She hangs up the phone and gets on the elevator and leaves the hospital.

**PUERTO RICO**

Bo pushes Baker down in his seat.

Bo:

"Don't move till we get to Salem."

Baker opens his mouth.

Bo:

"And don't say anything either."

Hope walks up.

Hope:

"Bo, please stop."

Bo turns around.

Hope:

"Baker isn't the only person that's done something wrong. I have to. So please, don't treat him any different than you would treat me."

Bo:

"I'm sorry. I just can't believe that you did any of those things."

Hope:

"Well I did."

Bo:

"We're going to figure all of this out when we get back home."

Bo and Hope glare at one another. They're interrupted by Claire who rushes over to them.

Claire:

"Grandma! Grandpa!"

Bo:

"Claire hey."

Bo picks her up. Hope smiles. Belle and Shawn are close behind.

Claire:

"I missed you guys."

Hope:

"We missed you to so much too."

The flight attendant walks up to them.

Flight Attendant:

"We need everyone to take their seats."

Bo puts Claire into her seat. Everyone sits down. Hope sits between Baker and Bo. Shawn, Belle and Claire sit behind them. Brandon walks on the plane and sits across from Bo. Bo sees him.

Bo:

"Brandon hey."

Brandon:

"Hey Bo."

Bo:

"Are you on your way to Salem?"

Brandon:

"Yeah. My mom called. She's really worried about Nicole so I'm going to check up on her."

Bo:

"I think that's a great idea."

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL**

Nathan sits in the lobby with ice on his hand. Daniel walks up with his results.

Daniel:

"Alright nothing is broken."

Nathan:

"That's great."

Daniel sits down.

Daniel:

"Now tell me what happened?"

Nathan:

"Alright. Stephanie slammed my hand in the door."

Daniel:

"Why?"

Nathan:

"Because I broke up with her for Melanie and she wasn't too happy with me about that."

Daniel:

"Can't blame her."

Nathan:

"Me neither. Just wish that I could have found an easier way."

Daniel:

"Nathan, there is no easy way to break up with someone."

Nathan:

"True."

Daniel:

"So I suggest you and Melanie steer clear of Stephanie…and doors."

**MAGGIE'S HOUSE**

Melanie:

"So basically your whole relationship with Nathan has been a lie."

Stephanie:

"No it hasn't. Nathan and I could have something real, but you had to ruin it just like you ruined me and Max and Philip and now Nathan. You just won't stop till I'm all alone."

Melanie:

"Okay first of all Max dumped you because you were trying to make me look like Trent's killer. You lost Philip because you didn't accept him for the way that he was. Most men don't want someone who wants to change him. Plus the night that we got it on, you were too busy chasing Nathan."

Stephanie yells.

Stephanie:

"I was not."

Melanie yells back.

Melanie:

"You ruined our date."

Stephanie rolls her eyes.

Stephanie:

"Gosh, you couldn't just suck it up and be a good little rich wife whose husband cheats on her? No you had to steal Nathan from me."

Melanie:

"That's just it Stephanie. You're not getting it. Nathan was never yours to begin with. He was just using you to hide the fact that he wanted me and I was so stupid to believe that I could be happy with Philip. But I'm awake now and Nathan and I are going to be together whether you like it or not. So stop being a big baby and get the hell out of here."

Melanie walks over to the door and opens it.

Stephanie:

"Whore. Like mother. Like daughter."

Melanie closes the door and rushes up to Stephanie.

Melanie:

"What did you say about my momma?"

Stephanie turns around.

Stephanie:

"Nothing bad. Just that you're just like your mother. She stole my Uncle Bo from Aunt Hope like you've stole Nathan from me. You two are the biggest tramps in town."

Melanie slaps Stephanie. Stephanie recovers and pushes Melanie into the table then starts to choke her.

Stephanie:

"I can so kill you right now."

**THE PARK**

Lucas:

"EJ's not dead. He's probably just hiding out waiting to strike again."

Philip:

"What does that mean?"

Lucas:

"Oh they didn't put that part in the paper."

Philip:

"What part? What else happened?"

Lucas:

"EJ is the one that hired Anna to kidnap Sydney."

Philip:

"What? That's just…"

Lucas:

"Sick? I know."

Philip:

"How did you find out?"

Lucas:

"Sami overheard EJ and Nicole fighting about it."

Philip:

"Wait, so Nicole knew about this?"

Lucas:

"Yeah she was blackmailing EJ to keep her dirty little secrets hidden."

Philip:

"Why am I not surprised?"

Lucas:

"Enough about EJ and Sami, what is going on with you and Chloe? Are you the father or not."

Philip:

"We don't know yet. We're waiting for the test results to come back."

Lucas:

"So what do you plan to do if you are the father?"

Philip:

"I hope that Chloe and I could get back together."

**MAGGIE'S HOUSE**

Melanie and Stephanie continue to fight. Melanie kicks Stephanie off of her. Stephanie stumbles and falls to the ground. Melanie gets down on the floor and is about to punch Stephanie when Nathan walks in.

Nathan:

"What the hell is going on in here?"

Melanie turns in Nathan's direction. Stephanie stands up quickly.

Melanie:

"Stephanie was trying to kill me. I was defending myself."

Stephanie:

"You started this whole thing."

Melanie's eyes widen.

Melanie:

"You came over here."

Melanie pushes Stephanie. Stephanie pushes back. Nathan gets in-between them and his hand begins to hurt.

Nathan:

"Ouch."

Nathan grabs his hand. Melanie notices.

Melanie:

"What happened to your hand?"

Stephanie punches Melanie. She falls into the table.

Stephanie:

"You both will pay for what you did to me."

Nathan watches Stephanie as she walks out the door.

**THE PIER**

Gabi follows Chad onto the Pier. She jogs to catch up to him.

Gabi:

"Chad wait up."

Chad:

"Gabi go away. I want to be alone."

Gabi:

"Chad, I don't think you should be."

Will and Mia walk up. They hide to spy on Chad and Gabi.

Chad:

"Well I want to."

Gabi:

"I know you feel…embarrassed…."

Chad:

"Embarrassed? Try humiliated. What a way to find out that my whole life is a lie."

Gabi:

"That's why I want to be here for you."

Chad:

"Why? I'm so screwed up."

Gabi:

"Because….because I love you."

Chad freezes.

Gabi:

"I'm sorry…I mean..I don't know why I said that. I mean…I meant it…it's just…um…maybe I should go."

Gabi turns to walk away, but Chad stops her.

Chad:

"No wait."

Gabi turns around slowly.

Chad:

"That means a lot to me…that you would say that…but…."

Gabi:

"…But you don't feel the same way."

Chad:

"I don't know how to feel right now."

Gabi:

"Understandable. Just know that when you…I'm here for you."

Chad:

"Thank you."

They hug. They stops and Gabi walks away. Chad looks out to the water. Will and Mia continue to spy.

Mia:

"I think we should tell him."

Will:

"Do you want him to jump in the water?"

Mia walks towards Chad.

Will:

"I guess that's a yes."

Will follows.

Mia:

"Chad"

Chad turns around.

Mia:

"I know who your real dad is."

Chad:

"What? How do you know that?"

Will walks up. Chad looks at him.

Chad:

"You know about this too?"

Will:

"Yeah. I saw the proof."

Chad:

"What proof? What is it?"

Mia:

"We'll show you."

**PUERTO RICO**

Brandon:

"Why do you say that? Do you know what's going on with Nicole?"

Bo:

"You don't talk to Nicole much do you?"

Brandon:

"I was in Africa for awhile so I've been out of touch. I've just been in Puerto Rico for about 3 weeks. I do know about everything Sydney and she went to prison, but after she got out I have no idea."

Bo:

"Well I'll let Nicole fill you in, but I will say this….she could use someone in her corner right about now."

Brandon:

"What am I about to walk into?"

Bo:

"One word. DiMera."

Brandon:

"This should be interesting."

**NYC**

Craig and Nancy make their way to the seats on the plane.

Nancy:

"I cannot wait to get to Salem. I'm so worried about my girls."

Craig:

"I know I am too, but we need to be calm and approach them calmly."

Nancy:

"Okay I will be."

They get to their seats and Nancy sees Mimi.

Nancy:

"Mimi hey."

Mimi:

"Hey guys."

Nancy and Craig sit down next to her.

Mimi:

"I know this looks weird. I just got fired and instead of looking for a job I'm going to visit my mom in prison across the country."

Nancy:

"No it doesn't. You want to see your mom. It's completely understandable after what happened to her."

Craig:

"What happened to Bonnie?"

Mimi:

"Her cellmate died…in the cell."

Craig:

"Oh my gosh. Do they know how she died?"

Mimi:

"They think she was poisoned."

Craig:

"Why"

Mimi:

"She was going to testify that she helped EJ DiMera kidnap his daughter Sydney."

Nancy:

"Oh yeah I heard about that. That was Anna DiMera. I didn't know that they caught her."

Mimi:

"Me neither. She wasn't there very long."

Craig:

"Those damn DiMeras."

Mimi:

"Yeah. I'm just hoping that my mom isn't in any danger because of it."

**THE PUB**

Carrie sits back down at the table with Derrick who's eating.

Carrie:

"Derrick, I'm so sorry I snapped at you."

Derrick:

"You don't have to apologize."

Carrie:

"I do. I was so rude to you when you were only trying to be nice."

Derrick:

"Your mom just died and I was trying to jam food down your throat. I would be pissed too."

Carrie smiles slightly.

Carrie:

"You're so nice."

Derrick:

"I try to be."

Derrick smiles. Carrie notices Stefano and Kate outside The Pub. They walk away from the window.

Carrie:

"I have to go take care of something's. I'll check up with you later."

Derrick:

"Um…okay."

Carrie gets up and walks outside The Pub.

Stefano:

"That was some funeral."

Kate:

"It was. I feel so sorry for Chad being humiliated in front of everyone thanks to Charles. I never understood what Madeline saw in him."

Stefano:

"Me neither. Well good thing is that he's leaving town. He was giving Abraham so much trouble."

Kate:

"Yes good thing. Now I'm just wondering who could be Chad's biological father."

Stefano:

"Who cares? Let's go home."

Kate:

"Sure why not."

Stefano and Kate walk off. Carrie follows slowly behind them.

**THE PARK**

Lucas:

"You what? Are you nuts?"

Philip:

"What is it nuts to be a father?"

Lucas:

"Because the mother is Chloe."

Philip:

"Is this about what happened between you two? Because that has nothing to do with me."

Lucas:

"No it has to do with what happened between the two of you. She cost you your marriage not to mention what happened in high school."

Philip:

"Chloe didn't cost me my marriage. Melanie was just waiting for something to happen because she just couldn't get over losing Nathan. And what happened in high school is in the past okay."

Lucas:

"Okay I'm just making sure you know what you're getting yourself into."

Philip:

"Yeah I do. I….I have always loved Chloe and if this baby is mine, then I'll believe that we were really meant to be like I thought back in high school."

Lucas:

"I thought what happened in high school was in the past."

Philip:

"Oh now you want to listen to me."

Philip and Lucas smile.

Lucas:

"Well it would be interesting if you were Chloe's baby daddy because then Daniel will feel just as stupid as I did when I found out about his and Chloe's affair."

Philip:

"Well then I guess it would work out perfectly then."

Lucas:

"You get the baby and Chloe. Daniel gets nothing. That would be a perfect world."

Philip:

"It would be."

Philip smiles showing off his dimples. Allie and Johnny rush over.

Lucas:

"What's wrong guys?"

Johnny:

"Can we go eat now?"

Lucas checks his watch.

Lucas:

"Yeah sure let's go guys."

Johnny:

"Yes."

Lucas looks at Philip.

Lucas:

"This is what you have to look forward to."

Johnny takes off. Lucas notices.

Lucas:

"Johnny wait up."

He picks up Allie and takes off. Philip watches.

Philip:

"I hope that I do."

He says to himself then walks off.

**MAGGIE'S HOUSE**

Nathan and Melanie sit across from each other icing the other boo boos courtesy of Stephanie Johnson.

Melanie:

"So Stephanie slammed your hand in the door."

Melanie puts an ice pack on Nathan's left hand.

Nathan:

"And punched you in the eye."

Nathan puts an ice pack on Melanie's left eye.

Melanie:

"She got us good."

Nathan:

"Well we kinda deserved it."

Melanie:

"Not me. I'm innocent."

Melanie laughs. Nathan smiles.

Melanie:

"Ouch."

**THE PUB**

Kinsey walks in to the Pub taxing with Tad close behind her. Kinsey sits with her back to the door. Tad sits in front of her. Derrick watches them.

Tad:

"Are you ever going to look up from that thing?"

Kinsey:

"In a second. I'm checking FaceSpace. I can't believe what happened at the funeral is already up there."

Tad:

"I wonder how that happened."

Kinsey:

"It wasn't me I swear."

Tad:

"Then who?"

Kinsey:

"By a poster named I'mtoosexymyshirt. He was at the graveyard visiting his grandmas grave and overheard. How disguising."

Tad:

"I know eavesdropping then putting that info online."

Kinsey:

"No not about that. I just checked out his picture and he's so not sexy without his shirt."

Tad:

"Of course why would you care that one of our good friends' business is online."

Kinsey:

"Well if he didn't do it I was going to."

Tad:

"Of course again. I'm gonna go home."

Kinsey:

"I thought we were going to have lunch."

Tad gets up.

Tad:

"Somehow I lost my appetite."

He bumps into Kinsey when he walks past her and her phone falls on the ground.

Kinsey:

"Rude"

She bends down to pick it up. She looks up and sees Derrick looking at her. She stands up slowly. They stare at each other for a moment.

Kinsey:

"Fancy seeing you here Agent Matthews."

Derrick stands up and walks over to her.

Derrick:

"I can't get a hi dad?"

Kinsey:

"No you can't. Excuse me."

Derrick watches as Kinsey rushes out of the Pub. She gets on her phone and dials a number.

Kinsey:

"You'll never guess who I just saw at the Brady Pub."

**AUSTRIA**

Austin rushes on the plane and sits down. He catches his breath and doesn't realize that he sat next to Doug and Julie Williams.

Julie:

"Just in the nick of time."

He looks over.

Austin:

"Julie? Doug? What are you guys doing here?"

Doug:

"We just got finished visiting some good ole friends."

Julie:

"Now we're heading to Salem to visit family."

Doug:

"Where's Carrie?"

Austin:

"I'm going to see her in Salem."

Julie:

"Is there something going on?"

Austin:

"Yeah it's Anna, she died."

Julie and Doug are stunned.

Julie:

"Oh my gosh poor Carrie."

Austin:

"Yeah she was so upset on the phone. I just knew I had to get to her as soon as I could. I was so lucky to get this flight and get here in time."

Doug:

"That was very lucky."

Austin:

"I just hope she can hold it together till I can get there."

**DIMERA MANSION**

Stefano and Kate walk into the mansion.

Stefano:

"I'm going to check to see if there is any word on Elvis."

Kate:

"I'll get us some lunch."

She kisses Stefano on the cheek.

Stefano:

"Thank you Katherine"

Kate walks to the kitchen. Stefano walks into the living room. The doorbell rings.

Stefano:

"Harold…..Harold get the door."

Stefano pours himself a drink. He's about to take a sip when the doorbell rings again. He puts the drink down.

Stefano:

"Harold!"

Just then the door opens and slams shut. Stefano turns around as Carrie walks into his living room.

Stefano:

"Why the hell did you just let yourself in my house?"

Carrie:

"You wouldn't answer so I let myself in."

Stefano:

"I don't think I like your attitude."

Carrie:

"Too bad because you're going to hear me out."

**MIA'S ROOM**

Mia pulls out the DNA test and hands it Chad. He takes the paper, but doesn't look at it.

Chad:

"What the hell is this?"

Mia:

"It's a DNA test proving who your biological father is."

He looks at the paper as Mia and Will look on.

Chad:

"Oh my gosh."

He looks up.

Chad:

"EJ DiMera is my father?"

Mia and Will get quiet.

On the next episode:

EJ makes a deal with Nicole

Mimi visits Bonnie

Carrie lashes out at Stefano

The new DA arrives in town

Derrick has a flash from the past


	36. The Truth Hurts

**THE TRUTH HURTS**

Ally…Alex Miller

Kristian Alfonso…Hope Brady

John Callahan…Dr. Richard Baker

Christie Clark…Carrie Reid

Judi Evans…Bonnie Lockhart

Farah Fath…..Mimi Lockhart

Galen Gering…Agent Rafe Hernandez

Rebecca Herbst….Sarah Matthews

Wally Kurth…Justin Kiriakis

Lauren Koslow…Kate DiMera

David Leisure…DA Charles Woods

Joshua Marrow…Agent Derrick Matthews

Joe Mascolo…..Stefano DiMera

Austin Peck…Austin Reid

Peter Reckell…...Bo Brady

James Reynolds….Abe Carver

James Scott…EJ DiMera

Ty Treadway…..Dr. Ben Walters

McKenzie Westmore….DA Natasha Crane

Arianne Zucker….Nicole Walker

**NICOLE'S ROOM, UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL**

Nicole packs up her stuff and gets ready to leave the hospital. Dr. Ben Walters walks in.

Ben:

"Mrs. DiMera, I have your release papers."

Nicole turns around.

Nicole:

"Finally, so I can leave this hell hole."

Ben (Under his breath):

"Yeah we're going to miss you too."

Ben:

"Could you sign this please and then you can be on your way."

Nicole walks over to Ben and signs the papers.

Nicole:

"Now it's official. Thank goodness"

Nicole picks up her stuff and starts to head to the door. Ben stops her.

Ben:

"Oh wait before you go"

Nicole turns around.

Nicole:

"What now? I thought I was free."

Ben:

"You are, but I wanted to inform you about a prenatal vitamin for you."

Nicole:

"Lexie already gave me a prescription for some."

Ben:

"I know, that's generic. But after reviewing your case, I think you're a great candidate for a new brand."

Nicole:

"Reviewing my case? You're not my doctor. Lexie Carver is."

Ben:

"Not anymore. I am."

Nicole is shocked.

**STATESVILLE PRISON**

The prison guard brings Bonnie into the visiting room to talk to Rafe.

Bonnie:

"Who the heck are you?"

Rafe:

"I'm Agent Rafe Hernandez."

Bonnie gets nervous.

Bonnie:

"Why would you want to talk to me for?"

Rafe:

"You know why I'm here and you're going to tell me what you know."

The door opens and Mimi walks in.

Mimi:

"The hell she is."

Bonnie smiles at Mimi. Rafe turns around.

Rafe:

"What are you her lawyer or something?"

Mimi:

"No I'm her daughter and you're leaving."

Rafe gives Mimi a surprised look.

**DIMERA MANSION**

Stefano:

"Hear you out about what? How you lost your manners?"

Carrie:

"No, it's about how I feel about what you did to my mother."

Stefano:

"Anna? What about Anna? I didn't do anything to her."

Carrie:

"Oh of course why would you admit to murder?"

Kate walks in.

Kate:

"Murder? What's going on? Is this about EJ?"

Carrie turns around.

Carrie:

"No it's about my mother…she's dead."

Kate's shocked.

**SALEM PD**

Bo, Hope, and Dr. Baker walk into the Salem PD. Abe and Roman are already there. They watch as they way in.

Roman:

"Well, well, well look at what we have here. Dr. Richard Baker finally getting what he deserves."

Hope:

"Hold up on that Roman. I have a confession to make."

Justin and Alex rush in.

Justin:

"Not another word Hope."

Everyone turns to look at them.

**THE BRADY PUB**

Derrick sits at a table texting with his back to the door as his wife Sarah walks in. She stops and stares at the back of his head with a smile on her face.

Sarah:

"So the rumors are true."

Derrick turns around.

Derrick:

"Sarah, hey."

He stands up not taking his eyes off of her.

Sarah:

"Hey"

They hug.

Derrick:

"Do you want to have lunch?"

Sarah:

"Sure, why not."

Derrick pulls a chair out for her. She sits down as he pushes her chair up to the table.

Sarah:

"Thank you"

Derrick sits down.

Derrick:

"You're welcome."

Sarah:

"So what brings you back to town?"

Derrick:

"I was helping a friend with a case."

Derrick hesitates to answer. Sarah stops smiling.

Sarah:

"Of course it's a case. I mean why wouldn't you want to come back to see your daughter?"

Derrick:

"It's not like that. I was going to call you guys."

Sarah:

"But you didn't."

Derrick:

"I just got into town last night."

Sarah:

"Phones work at night."

Derrick:

"It was late and I had to go down to the prison and help with booking."

A waitress walks up and pours some coffee into Derrick and Sarah's cups.

Derrick:

"I haven't really even had much sleep."

He takes a sip of coffee.

Sarah:

"Okay you're forgiven for now, but I still don't think you would have called."

Sarah takes a sip out of her coffee. Derrick shakes his head.

**NICOLE'S ROOM: UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL**

Nicole:

"What? I didn't authorize this."

Ben:

"There's no choice. I'm more advance at high risk pregnancy than Dr. Carver."

Nicole:

"Oh. Well then Dr…."

Ben:

"Walters, Dr. Ben Walters."

Nicole:

"Dr. Walters, you are my doctor now."

Ben:

"At your service."

Nicole:

"So these new prenatal vitamins could help reduce the risks?"

Ben:

"It's very possible. I have a trial size bottle for you and information on the drug."

Ben hands Nicole the pills and the information packet. She takes them and looks at the packet.

Ben:

"Try it out for a few days see how you feel and then I'll see how it's working at your next check up in a couple of weeks."

Nicole:

"Okay. I'll read over the information first."

Ben:

"Of course."

Nicole:

"Well thank you."

Nicole leaves. Ben smirks as she walks out.

**STATESVILLE PRISON**

Rafe:

"No the only one leaving here is you miss. So…go"

Mimi:

"My name is Mimi and I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to allow you to make my mom a target for the DiMeras officer."

Rafe:

"I'm an FBI agent."

Mimi:

"Officer, FBI agent, whatever."

Rafe:

"This is official FBI business Gigi."

Mimi:

"It's Mimi."

Rafe:

"Gigi, Mimi, whatever. It doesn't matter what your name is. You need to leave."

Bonnie butts in. Rafe turns to face her.

Bonnie:

"No you need to leave Rafe. I don't have anything to say to you about Anna."

Rafe:

"Ms. Lockhart, I can assure you that the DiMera's won't come after you."

Bonnie:

"Yeah and you promised Anna that and now she's dead."

Rafe realizes that Bonnie is right.

Mimi:

"You heard the woman, leave."

Rafe heads for the door, but stops before he leaves.

Rafe:

"I'll go now, but I'll be back."

Rafe walks out the door. Mimi watches.

Bonnie:

"Glad you're here Memes."

Mimi turns around and walks towards Bonnie.

Mimi:

"If I hadn't shown up, would you have talked to that guy?"

**DIMERA MANSION**

Kate:

"Wait, Anna's dead?"

Carrie:

"Yes Kate, and your husband ordered the hit."

Kate looks at Stefano in shock. Stefano looks at her then to Carrie.

Stefano:

"I didn't kill Anna. I don't even know where she is."

Kate has a flashback of listening in on Stefano and EJ's conversation last night about Anna.

_Stefano:_

_"How on earth did he find Anna?"_

_EJ:_

_"A FBI agent tracked her down and brought her back here to tell Rafe everything."_

_Stefano:_

_"Great just great! I leave town for a few days and everything goes to hell."_

_EJ:_

_"I'm not going to let anyone get in my way of me being with my kids."_

_Stefano:_

_"You get the kids and I'll handle Anna."_

_Kate moves away from the door. EJ opens the door then leaves. He slams the door. Stefano lights a cigar as Kate walks back in. Stefano picks up his phone and dials a number. He takes the cigar out of his mouth._

_Stefano:_

_"Yes you need to find Anna and shut her up."_

Kate comes back.

Carrie:

"Well she's in the morgue now thanks to you and your bastard son. You two will pay for this."

Stefano:

"I will not pay for anything that I haven't even done."

Carrie:

"You will and I will make sure of it."

Kate walks up to Carrie and rubs her shoulders.

Kate:

"Carrie, you need to calm down. Why don't you go into the living and sit down and I'll have cook make you something to eat."

Carrie:

"No!"

Carrie yells and shakes Kate's hands off of her.

Carrie:

"That's how my mother died."

She looks down then looks into Stefano's eyes.

Carrie:

"Her food was poisoned and she died in her sleep."

Stefano:

"Well at least she did not suffer."

Carrie:

"You bastard"

Carrie lunges at Stefano. Kate tries to pull her off of him. Austin rushes in.

Austin:

"What's going on here?"

Kate and Carrie turn around.

Carrie:

"Austin."

Carrie rushes into Austin's arms. Austin is still in shock as he hugged her. Stefano tries to regain his composure.

**SALEM PD**

Justin and Alex pause for a moment.

Justin:

"I will be representing Hope, so I would like a moment alone with my client."

Alex:

"Our client."

Justin:

"Yes our client."

Hope:

"Well you will have to represent Dr. Baker also. We're in this together."

Baker is surprised. Roman and Abe look confused.

Justin:

"Okay, we need a moment with our clients."

Bo:

"You guys can talk in my office."

Justin, Alex, Hope, and Baker go into Bo's office. Roman and Abe continue to look confused.

Roman:

"What the hell is going on here?"

Bo:

"Hope is the Salem Mugger."

Roman:

"What? No way."

Abe:

"Are you sure about this Bo?"

Bo:

"Yes it's true."

Roman:

"I don't believe it. Not for a second."

Abe:

"What about Baker? How does he play into all of this?"

Bo:

"He was her accomplice."

Roman:

"So that means he forced her to do it."

Bo:

"No it was the other way around. Hope was forcing him. And we have proof. That's why I called ahead to Justin and Alex to help Hope."

Abe:

"There's got to be more to this. Hope wouldn't just attack people for no reason."

Bo:

"Baker thinks it might be the sleeping pills Hope was taking."

Roman:

"You mean that he gave her?"

Bo:

"No they were prescribed by another doctor."

Roman:

"Then we need to bring him in."

DA Woods walks in with a blonde woman.

DA Woods:

"Bring who in? Is the Salem PD actually busting someone?"

Roman, Abe, and Bo are unamused.

**DIMERA MANSION**

Stefano:

"I want this bitch out of my house immediately."

Austin:

"Excuse me, but you don't get to call my wife a bitch old man."

Stefano:

"I will call whoever I want whatever I want this is my house."

Kate:

"Stop it, all of you."

Austin:

"Mom, please don't tell me you're on his side after what happened."

Kate looks at Austin.

Austin:

"You do. You're taking his side."

Kate:

"I didn't say that."

Austin:

"You don't have to, come on Carrie let's go."

Carrie stops hugging Austin long enough to give Kate and Stefano the evil eye before she and Austin leave the DiMera mansion. They walk out the door then slams it shut. Kate buries her head in her hands. Stefano straightens his tie.

Stefano:

"Katherine?"

Stefano starts. Kate looks up then turns around to face Stefano.

Kate:

"Yes Stefano."

Stefano:

"What are we going to do about this?"

Kate looks worriedly into Stefano's eyes.

**STATESVILLE PRISON**

Bonnie:

"Heck no I wouldn't have talked to that hunky FBI agent about Anna."

Mimi:

"I don't believe you."

Bonnie:

"Okay maybe I would have said something to get him off my case."

Mimi:

"Really mom? Do you want to die too? You are not to talk to that FBI guy ever again."

Bonnie:

"Mimi I don't even think I have a choice. I'm in prison. He's going to come back and you can't come in and save me every time."

Mimi:

"I know I can't. That's why I'm going to get you a lawyer or something."

Bonnie:

"You can't afford a lawyer"

Mimi:

"I know I can't especially without a job, but I'll think of something."

Bonnie:

"What? You lost your job?"

Mimi:

"Yeah I was fired because they needed to cut funds."

Bonnie:

"I'm so sorry Memes."

Mimi:

"You know what? It's fine. I'll just find another job."

Bonnie:

"Oh come here baby."

Mimi walks over to Bonnie and they hug.

Mimi:

"I'll be okay mom. You can stop hugging me now."

They stop hugging.

Bonnie:

"I know you will. You have someone so amazing in your corner. I'm so happy for you."

Mimi:

"Thank you and yeah he's amazing."

Mimi says smiling ear to ear. The guard comes in to tell Mimi she has to leave.

Guard:

"Times up."

Mimi:

"Of course."

Bonnie:

"How long are you staying for?"

Mimi:

"I'm not sure probably not long, but I'll find you a lawyer before I go."

Bonnie:

"Okay bye sweetie."

Mimi:

"Bye."

They wave bye as Mimi leaves the visiting room.

**THE PUB**

Derrick:

"I guess we'll never know then right since you don't take my word for anything."

Sarah starts to feel bad. She places her cup of coffee on the table.

Sarah:

"Look, I'm sorry Derrick, but you haven't given me a reason to believe you in the past 4 years."

Derrick:

"I know, you're right Sarah, I don't deserve the benefit of doubt. I'm sorry."

Sarah:

"I'm sorry too. We shouldn't be arguing anyways. I'm happy you're back in Salem and that you're healthy. You're healthy right?"

Derrick:

"Yes I'm doing quite well. How is Kinsey besides hating my guts?"

Sarah:

"She is doing well besides hating you guts."

Derrick and Sarah smile at one another. Carrie and Austin walk in. Carrie walks in before Austin with her head down trying to wipe away her tears and passes Derrick. Derrick sees her. He rushes over to her. Sarah turns around to see her

Derrick:

"Carrie, what happened?"

Carrie turns around. Austin walks in behind Derrick.

Austin:

"Carrie, why did you take off like that?"

Derrick turns around to see Austin walking up.

Carrie:

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to wash my face."

Austin:

"Okay you go do that. I can order you something to eat. How about some Clam Chowder?"

Carrie:

"That sounds great. I'll be back."

Carrie looks at Derrick.

Carrie:

"Oh Derrick, this is my husband Austin. Austin this is Derrick, the guy I was telling you about."

Carrie walks to the bathroom. Austin and Derrick look at one another.

Austin:

"Nice to meet you Derrick. Carrie told me that you were helping with Anna's case."

Derrick:

"Yes and I'm terribly sorry that she didn't make it."

Austin:

"Yeah me too. I hope that we can get to the bottom of who did this to Anna before things get even more out of hand."

Derrick:

"I'll be happy to help in any way that I can."

Austin:

"Thank you."

Austin walks to the counter. Derrick walks back over to Sarah and sits down.

Sarah:

"What was that all about?"

Derrick:

"It was about the case I'm working on. That woman's mother died and I need to find out who's behind it."

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL PARKING GARAGE**

Nicole gets into her car in the parking garage. Just as she's about to start the car, someone gets into her car on the passenger's side. She screams. It's EJ, he covers her mouth.

EJ:

"Shhh…I'll remove my hand if you promise not to scream. Shake your head yes if you agree."

Nicole shakes her head yes.

EJ:

"Good"

EJ removes his hand from her mouth.

Nicole:

"What the hell? I thought you were dead."

EJ:

"Yeah I saw that lovely story in the paper this morning."

Nicole:

"If only it was true."

EJ:

"If it were true then who would be taking care of you and our baby."

Nicole:

"My baby and you're not doing anything but trying to raise my blood pressure."

EJ:

"I'm giving you a place to stay and all the money your heart desires."

Nicole:

"What are you talking about? No you're not. I'm living in that dump and am poor."

EJ:

"Oh yeah that's right. Well you could live in the mansion and have all the money you can get your grubby little fingers on. If only."

Nicole:

"If only what?"

EJ:

"Funny you should ask that."

Nicole:

"Just get to the point EJ, what do you what?"

EJ gives Nicole a wicked smile.

**BO'S OFFICE SALEM PD**

Hope and Dr. Baker tell Justin and Alex everything. Justin doesn't believe it.

Justin:

"This all sounds so crazy."

Alex:

"That is some side effect, but if this is true then this is good for your case."

Hope:

"How is this good? I attacked innocent men. Most of which are good friends of mine. One was my son, but this is good."

Alex:

"Yes, those things are horrible Mrs. Brady, but the drug made you do it. So it's a really good chance that you'll be able to avoid jail time."

Hope:

"Maybe I deserve jail."

Alex:

"I'm confused."

Justin:

"Alex, can you give us a minute."

Alex:

"Sure."

Alex walks out of Bo's office.

Justin:

"Alex just wants to help."

Hope:

"Maybe I don't deserve help."

Baker:

"Hope, let them help you."

Justin:

"Ciara needs her mom back."

Hope pauses to think.

Hope:

"Let's do this. I have to for Ciara."

Justin:

"Great. I'll go get Alex."

Justin walks out of Bo's office.

Baker:

"This is great for you."

Hope:

"It is but what about you?"

Baker:

"I'll be fine."

Hope:

"No you won't. I've seen the file on you. You're going to prison."

Baker gets nerves.

**SALEM PD**

Bo:

"You're not the DA anymore so what does it matter?"

DA Woods:

"It doesn't matter to me. I'm glad I'm leaving, but before I do I would like to introduce you to my successor, Natasha Crane. Natasha, this is Chief Bo Brady, Commander Roman Brady, and Mayor Abe Carver."

Natasha:

"It's nice to mean you all. I'm looking forward to working with you all. So what's this case you're working on now?"

Bo:

"It's the Salem Mugger case."

DA Woods:

"You actually found the Salem Mugger?"

Bo:

"Yes we did."

DA Woods:

"Amazing, it only took how many victims?"

Roman:

"We also got Dr. Richard Baker; a known baby broker."

Natasha:

"Impressive."

DA Woods:

"I'll say. They've done more in the last 2 minutes than they have the whole time I've been DA."

Natasha:

"Well if this is a sign of things to come, then I'm extremely happy. There's nothing I love more than getting criminals off the streets."

DA Woods:

"Well good luck with this bunch. I'm gone."

DA Woods leaves the station.

Roman:

"So sad to see him go."

Bo:

"Not."

Abe:

"Well, welcome aboard Ms. Crane."

Abe holds his hand out. He and Natasha shake hands.

Natasha:

"Thank you Mayor, but you can call me Natasha."

They stop shaking hands.

Abe:

"Okay then."

Natasha:

"So let's get started. Where are our perps?"

Bo:

"They're in my office."

Natasha:

"In your office? Why?"

Bo:

"They're talking with their lawyers."

Natasha:

"Together?"

Bo:

"They're on the same team."

Natasha:

"I'm confused. What's going on here?"

Justin walks over.

Justin:

"Bo, we're ready to talk."

Natasha:

"And you are?"

Justin:

"I'm Hope Brady and Dr. Richard Baker's lead lawyer Justin Kiriakis."

Natasha:

"Hope Brady, as in your wife Bo Brady?"

Natasha looks at Bo.

Bo:

"Yes"

Natasha:

"What the hell is going on here?"

Everyone looks at one another.

**DIMERA MANSION**

Kate:

"Well you need to clear your name. Prove that you didn't have anything to do with Anna's death."

Stefano:

"What good would that do? They'll just think I made the whole thing up."

Stefano walks over to make himself a drink.

Kate:

"That's true. Carrie is very convinced."

Stefano:

"I can't blame her, but if she thinks that she can assault me in my own house she has another thought coming."

Kate:

"I'll have a talk with Carrie and Austin both."

Kate's phone rings. She looks at the id. It's Victor.

Kate:

"It's Victor."

Stefano:

"Take it."

Kate answers her phone. Stefano listens in.

Kate:

"What is it Victor? I'm in the middle of something. What? What happened to Philip? Oh my gosh please tell me you're lying. I'll be right there."

Kate hangs up the phone.

Stefano:

"What's wrong with Philip?"

Kate:

"Victor didn't say much, but apparently his marriage is in jeopardy."

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL PARKING GARAGE:**

EJ:

"What do I want? Well I want a lot of things, but first things first. I need you to find out what evidence Rafe has against me."

Nicole:

"And how am I supposed to do that? If I ask he'll get suspicious and it's not like he would tell me anyways."

EJ:

"You'll think of something."

Nicole:

"Wait, so I'm supposed to find out if there's any evidence against you? That's it?"

EJ:

"Oh and well destroy it or bring it to me. I don't care which way you do it just get it away from Rafe Hernandez."

Nicole:

"And what if I don't want to?"

EJ:

"What if you…you owe me Nicole. You said you weren't going to tell Sami about me kidnapping Sydney."

Nicole:

"I didn't, you did"

EJ:

"Just do it and you can have anything you want. You love money, I'll give you money."

Nicole:

"Help me get Brady back."

EJ:

"What? No I'm not going to do that."

Nicole:

"Then I won't help you."

EJ:

"Why would Brady even want you back? You slept with me and that baby is mine."

Nicole:

"You don't know that. This baby has a great chance of being Brady's. In fact, I'm sure of it."

EJ huffs and sighs.

EJ:

"Fine, I'll help you get Brady back. I do have a little piece of information that could help you start."

Nicole:

"What is it?"

EJ:

"I'll tell you after you get me what I want."

Nicole:

"Come on."

EJ:

"No because if I'll tell you, you'll go straight to Brady and forget about helping me."

Nicole:

"Fine, I'll get the evidence."

EJ:

"Good. Nice doing business with you Nicole."

EJ gets out of Nicole's car.

Nicole:

"EJ's desperate enough to trust me. How can I use this to my advantage and still get the information on Brady?"

On the next episode:

Natasha lays down the law

Rafe figures out a way to nail EJ

Philip and Chloe have to control their parents


	37. It Sucks To Be You

**IT SUCKS TO BE YOU**

Ally….Alex Miller

Kristian Alfonso…Hope Brady

John Aniston….Victor Kiriakis

Nadia Bjorlin….Chloe Lane

John Callahan…Dr. Richard Baker

Matt Cedeno….Dr. Brandon Walker

Alexandra Chando….Joy Wesley

Patrika Darbo…..Nancy Wesley

Bryan Dattilo….Lucas Horton

Jason Gerhardt…Officer Evan Parker

Galen Gering…Agent Rafe Hernandez

Bill Haynes….Doug Williams

Susan Seaforth Haynes…Julie Williams

Jay Kenneth Johnson…Philip Kiriakis

Wally Kurth…Justin Kiriakis

Lauren Koslow…Kate DiMera

Mackenzie Mauzy…Honor Smith

Peter Reckell…...Bo Brady

James Reynolds….Abe Carver

Kevin Spirtas…..Dr. Craig Wesley

Kirsten Storms…..Belle Black

Alison Sweeney….Sami Brady

McKenzie Westmore….DA Natasha Crane

Arianne Zucker….Nicole Walker

**THE BRADY PUB**

Lucas, Sami, Sydney, Johnny, and Allie are having a fun lunch together. Belle downstairs and eyes them. She smiles as she watches them. Sami looks over and sees her standing there. She can't believe her eyes.

Sami:

"Oh my gosh Belle!"

Sami gets up and walks towards Belle. Belle meets her halfway. They hug. Lucas, Allie, Johnny, and Sydney look on.

Sami:

"When did you get back in town?"

They stop hugging.

Belle:

"Just this morning we came straight here."

Sami:

"Shawn and Claire came too?"

Belle:

"Yeah they're getting cookies from Caroline."

Belle looks at Allie and Johnny.

Allie & Johnny:

"Aunt Belle"

Belle:

"Oh wow you guys have gotten so big."

Belle gives them a hug. Lucas stands up.

Lucas:

"Hey Belle"

Lucas and Belle hug.

Belle:

"So good to see you and Sami are back together."

They stop hugging. Lucas looks at Sami. They laugh a little.

**KIRIAKIS MANSION**

Honor is in the living herself some tea and a bagel. Joy rushes in.

Joy:

"Honor, I have been looking all over for you. What the heck are you doing in here?"

Honor:

"It's it obvious?"

Honor holds up her bagel and tea.

Joy:

"Philip is on his way home to take us out to eat."

Honor looks at what she's wearing. She's still in her PJs.

Honor:

"I can't go out looking like this. I mean we're not in New York City, but it doesn't mean I shouldn't dress to impress."

Joy:

"Exactly, now come on back upstairs before Victor gets home."

Honor puts down her tea, but takes the bagel with her. Joy and Honor look up to see Victor walking in.

Victor:

"What the hell?"

Joy:

"Mr. Kiriakis. Hey.

Victor:

"Am I supposed to know you?

Joy:

"It's me Joy Wesley."

Victor:

"Doesn't ring a bell."

Joy:

"I'm Chloe's sister."

Victor:

"You're related to that slut?

Joy:

"Excuse me?"

Philip rushes in.

Philip:

"What are you guys doing down here?"

Victor looks at Philip.

Victor:

"What's the meaning of this Philip?"

**SALEM PD**

Everyone's quiet at the station.

Natasha:

"Let's not all talk at once."

Roman:

"Hope might be the Salem Mugger. We're not sure."

Bo:

"We're sure she is."

Roman:

"Bo?"

Natasha:

"Which is it? Is she or isn't she?"

Hope walks over.

Hope:

"I am….I am the Salem Mugger"

Everyone turns and looks at Hope. Natasha is shocked.

**THE BRADY PUB**

Belle:

"What's so funny?"

B

Sami:

"Belle, um, Lucas and I aren't back together."

Belle:

"What? But you two…"

Lucas looks at Allie and Johnny.

Lucas:

"Hey guys, how about we go and get some cookies and see your cousin Claire."

Allie & Johnny:

"Yeah."

Allie and Johnny jump down from their seats and race Lucas to the back.

Sami:

"Belle, you haven't met Sydney yet."

Belle:

"Finally I get to meet the famous Sydney. Hey cutie."

Sydney smiles at Belle.

Sami:

"She's a little cranky. It's past her nap time, but she didn't want to miss having lunch with all of us."

Belle sits down. Sami picks up Sydney before she sits down.

Belle:

"So you can Lucas aren't together anymore but have lunch with each other?"

Sami:

"Yes Belle that is what friends do."

Belle:

"So just friends nothing else?"

Sami:

"Yes, why is that so hard to believe?"

Belle:

"Because I know you to. You guys can't be friends. You're too in love. So just skip all this friends' thing and get to walking down the aisle again."

Sami:

"That's not going to happen. Not this time. Well not with Lucas. Remember Rafe Hernandez, I've told you about him."

Belle:

"Yeah I remember. What's your point?"

Sami:

"The point is, is that we're in love and we want to be together."

Belle:

"And? You said the same about Brandon and Austin, but you ended back up with Lucas."

Sami:

"This time it's different."

Belle:

"You said that before too."

Sami:

"Oh my gosh Belle."

Sami laughs. They're interrupted by Sami's phone ringing. She looks at the id and sees Rafe's name. She answers.

Sami:

"Rafe hey what's up?"

Rafe:

"Hey where are you? We need to talk."

Sami:

"I'm at the Pub and there is someone I would love for you to meet."

Rafe:

"I'm on my way."

They hang up.

Sami:

"Rafe is on his way so you can meet him for yourself."

Sami smiles. Belle rolls her eyes then smiles.

**KIRIAKIS MANSION**

Philip:

"Joy and Honor are our guests."

Philip moves away from Victor and over next to Joy and Honor.

Victor:

"Honor? What kind of name is that? And slutty Chloe's little sister in my house? I won't allow it."

Philip:

"First, don't call Chloe that and second of all I live here too."

Victor:

"Not for long if you keep pissing me off."

Chloe slowly walks downstairs rubbing her belly. She stops and listens.

Philip:

"Joy and Honor were just staying the night. They're going back to New York later today."

Joy:

"I'm not going back to New York. I need to be here for Chloe."

Victor:

"Here's an idea. Why don't you go back to New York and take Chloe with you."

Chloe has heard enough. She walks to the living room.

Victor:

"Believe me Joy, Salem will thank you."

Victor says with a smile on his face.

Chloe:

"That's enough Victor."

Victor turns to see Chloe enter the living room.

Chloe:

"You can talk to me anyway you want to, but you won't do the same to my sister."

**SALEM PD**

Natasha:

"You're the Salem Mugger? Really? The lead detective on the case is the perp? What kind of circus did I just sign up for?"

Hope:

"Yes it's true."

Justin:

"There's more to it than that."

Natasha:

"Really? Do tell."

Justin:

"Yes you see there was a sleeping pill that she took that altered her personality."

Natasha:

"So a pill made her do it? That's your defense?"

Dr. Baker:

"It's the truth. I'm a doctor and I've heard about this drug doing that to someone."

Natasha:

"And I'm guessing you're Dr. Baker?"

Dr. Baker:

"Yes I am. And I was Hope's accomplice."

Natasha:

"Accomplice? This is all too much. Bo and lawyers we all need to talk."

Bo:

"We can go to my office while Hope and Baker go to holding."

Natasha, Bo, Justin, and Alex head back to Bo's office to talk.

Roman:

"Officer Parker"

Officer Parker:

"Yes Commander."

Roman:

"Take the Doc to holding please."

Officer Parker:

"Yes sir."

Officer Parker walks over to get Baker. Baker looks at Hope.

Hope:

"Wait! Why am I not going to a holding cell?"

Roman:

"You don't want to be in there Hope."

Hope:

"I'm a criminal. That's where criminals go."

Roman pauses.

Roman:

"Take Hope to holding cell as well."

Roman and Abe watch as Office Parker takes Dr. Baker and Hope to a holding cell.

Abe:

"This is not good. I fear Natasha will do whatever it takes to put Hope in prison for this to make an example out of her."

Roman:

"Just hope that Bo and Justin can do something about it."

**THE BRADY PUB**

Sami:

"You're going to love Rafe trust me."

Belle:

"I'm sure I will love Rafe, but I also love Lucas and you love Lucas."

Sami:

"And that's true. I do love Lucas."

Belle:

"See that wasn't so hard."

Sami:

"Not in the way that you think I do. That love is for Rafe."

Rafe walks up behind Sami.

Rafe:

"Did I just hear my name?"

Sami smiles because she knows it's him. She and Sydney get up and she gives him a big kiss. Sami turns to look at Belle.

Sami:

"Rafe, this is my little sister Belle. Belle, this is Rafe."

Rafe:

"Nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you."

Belle stands up and pulls Rafe into a big hug.

Belle:

"It is so good to meet you also."

Rafe is confused by the hug. They stop hugging.

Belle:

"I've heard so much about you too."

Sami:

"Um Belle, could you take Sydney up to Grandmas for a nap please?"

Belle:

"Of course."

Belle takes Sydney from Sami's arms and they head upstairs.

Rafe:

"Your sister is very friendly."

Sami smiles.

Sami:

"She is. So what did you have to talk to me about?"

Rafe:

"It's about Anna."

Sami:

"What about her?"

Rafe:

"She's dead."

Sami's shocked.

**THE KIRIAKIS MANSION**

Victor:

"How the hell did you get in here?"

Chloe:

"I stayed the night."

Chloe says with a smirk. Victor looks angrily at Philip.

Victor:

"Her too?"

Kate walks through the door and into the living room.

Philip:

"She's pregnant and had nowhere to go."

Victor:

"That's what the shelters are for."

Kate:

"Chloe's pregnant?"

Everyone looks at Kate.

Chloe:

"Yes I am."

Kate:

"Well congratulation to you and Daniel."

Victor laughs. Kate's confused.

Kate:

"What's so funny?"

Victor:

"Oh there's more."

Kate:

"More like what?"

Everyone looks at each other.

Kate:

"Hello? What's going on here?"

Chloe:

"Daniel might not be the father of my baby."

Kate rolls her eyes.

Kate:

"Well of course you would cheat on Daniel just like you cheated on Lucas. I hope this other guy knows what he's getting himself into."

Victor:

"Oh he does, but he was too stupid to stop while he was ahead. Don't you think so Philip?"

Kate looks at Philip.

Kate:

"No…no way. This can't be true. Tell me I'm wrong."

Victor:

"Nope you're thinking right."

Kate:

"Philip, why would you sleep with her? You cheated on Melanie, a woman that loved you."

Philip:

"Melanie didn't love me. She wanted Nathan and now she has him. We're getting a divorce."

Kate:

"No Philip, you can't go back to that slut."

Craig and Nancy walk in.

Nancy:

"Do not call my daughter a slut."

Everyone turns their attention to Craig and Nancy.

Chloe & Joy:

"Mom"

Victor:

"How the hell did you two get in here? I need to hire better security."

Craig:

"The Butler let us in."

Nancy:

"What the heck is going on here?"

Kate:

"Your daughter seduced my son, ruined his marriage, and now she's pregnant."

Nancy and Craig are shocked.

**BO'S OFFICE: SALEM PD**

Natasha:

"So you guys think this pill really altered Hope's personality."

Justin:

"Yes we do. The doctor is even willing to testify."

Natasha:

"This all sounds so crazy."

Bo:

"It does, but Hope has been acting quite strangely since she started the pills. I think it's the truth."

Natasha:

"Okay well get the doctor down here because I'm going to see if I can get an arraignment today."

Natasha walks out of the office.

Alex:

"I'm going to call the doctor's office right now to see if he's available."

Justin:

"Great and I will talk to Hope."

Alex walks out of the room. Justin is about to follow her, but Bo stops him.

Bo:

"Justin, wait."

Justin turns to Bo.

Justin:

"Sure Bo. What's up?"

Bo:

"Do you think you can really get Hope off? Will she serve any jail time?"

Justin:

"I can't say for sure, but we have a strong case."

Bo:

"Good to know. I trust you."

Justin:

"Thank you."

Justin leaves. Bo's worried about Hope. Doug and Julie enter the police station. They see Roman and Abe. They approach them.

Doug:

"Roman, Abe. Have either of you seen Bo or Hope?"

Julie:

"We tried calling both of them and either have picked up."

Roman:

"Bo is in his office."

Doug:

"Thank you."

Doug and Julie walk to Bo's office as he's walking out.

Julie:

"Bo, have you seen Hope?"

Bo pauses. He thinks of a way to break the news to them.

Doug:

"Bo? What's wrong?"

Bo:

"Hope was arrested."

Julie:

"Arrested for what?"

Bo:

"She's the Salem Mugger."

Doug and Julie are shocked.

**BRADY PUB**

Sami:

"Anna's dead? How did this happen? What happened?"

Rafe:

"Her food was poisoned."

Sami:

"Of course, great. Now what? How will we get EJ? He can't be free. He'll take the kids away from me. I can't lose Sydney again. I never want to let her go again."

Rafe:

"We don't even know if EJ made it out of that fire."

Sami:

"Are you kidding me? Of course he did. He's a DiMera. They never die. They just keep coming back to destroy everyone's lives. EJ is out there. He's probably hiding right under our noses."

Sami turns away from the window. Rafe walks up behind her. Outside, Nicole looks through the window at Rafe and Sami. She looks away.

Nicole:

"Finally I find them. Now, what will I do?"

Back inside, Rafe tries to calm Sami down by rubbing her back.

Rafe:

"Sami, it's okay. If EJ's alive we'll find him."

Sami turns around quickly.

Sami:

"Is that supposed to reinsure me? Anna was in prison and still the DiMera's got to her. What's stopping EJ from coming here and taking Johnny and Sydney?"

Sami pauses.

Sami:

"Wait, I need to get my kids. I have to see them."

Lucas walks back in. Sami turns around.

Sami:

"Lucas? Where are the kids? I need to see them."

Lucas:

"They're playing upstairs with Belle and Shawn. Calm down, what's wrong?"

Sami:

"Anna died in prison. EJ got her."

Lucas:

"How?"

Sami:

"He poisoned her food and now he's coming for the kids."

Lucas:

"You don't know that. EJ's probably in hiding coming up with a way to get himself out of this mess and by that time it'll be too late."

Nicole walks in and sits at a table by the door. She pulls out a paper and puts it front of her face.

**KIRIAKIS MANSION**

Nancy:

"Chloe, you're pregnant?"

Chloe:

"It's not the way I wanted you to find out but yes."

Craig:

"And Philip's the father."

Kate:

"Might be the father. Don't get too happy."

Nancy:

"Like we would be happy about this? We don't want Chloe with Philip any more than you two do."

Chloe:

"Who said anything about us getting together? There is still a very good chance that Daniel is the father."

Victor:

"Right, like Daniel would take you back after seeing you for the slut that you are."

Nancy and Craig get mad.

Craig:

"Okay that's enough of that. No more calling our daughter names."

Victor:

"This is my house. I will call anyone whatever I want to."

Philip:

"Okay can we just stop the arguing already?"

Nancy:

"Philip and I agree on something. We're not going to stand here and take abuse from a thug and a murderer. Come on girls let's leave. Let's go back to New York."

Chloe:

"No mom. I can't leave Daniel."

Joy:

"And I'm not going if Chloe's staying. I want to be there for her."

Chloe turns to Joy.

Chloe:

"No Joy, you need to go back home."

Kate:

"I don't care where any of you go, but you need to get the hell out of my house."

Craig:

"Gladly."

Nancy:

"Come on girls go and get your stuff. I'll help. The sooner we leave the better."

Honor:

"But it was just getting good."

Joy and Honor leave the room.

Nancy:

"I hope you girls didn't eat anything."

Nancy stares at Kate and then follows Joy and Honor to get their stuff. Kate rolls her eyes then focuses her attention back to Chloe and Philip.

Kate:

"So when's the DNA test?"

Chloe:

"What so you can change it?"

Craig:

"Chloe, can we talk in private please?"

Chloe walks towards Craig. They walk out into the hallway. Philip walks up to Victor and Kate.

Kate:

"Philip how could you be so stupid?"

Philip:

"It was a mistake yes. Do I regret it? No."

Kate:

"Don't tell me you're in love with her."

Philip smiles.

**SALEM PD:**

Doug:

"The Salem Mugger? That's can't be. Hope would never do something so cruel."

Bo tries to speak, but Julie interrupts.

Julie:

"How could you Bo? How could you think Hope would do this?"

Bo tries to speak again, but Doug interrupts him this time.

Doug:

"I know the two of you are having problems, but that doesn't mean you should do this to her."

Bo:

"Can I speak now?"

Doug and Julie pause.

Bo:

"There is proof Hope is the Salem Mugger, but you're right she would never do anything this cruel. It was a sleeping pill she was take that made her do this."

Julie:

"A sleeping pill?"

Doug:

"How does a sleeping pill cause you to go out and attack people?"

Bo:

"I'm not sure, but Justin and Alex are sure they can convince a judge of it."

Doug:

"Who's Alex?"

Bo:

"Justin's lawyer assistant."

Bo watches as Natasha comes back over.

Natasha:

"The arraignment is set. It's in 1 hour courtroom B."

Natasha walks off.

Julie:

"Who was that?"

Bo:

"Our new DA."

**THE BRADY PUB**

Sami:

"But what now? Anna's dead so she can't testify against him so we have no proof that he kidnapped Sydney."

Sami has a flashback of being at the penthouse.

_Sami:_

_"Rafe, where are you? Anyways, I'm at the penthouse getting some stuff to stay at Lucas' tonight with the kids. When you get this can you please call me on Lucas' cell because mines is about to die and I don't know where the charger is and I don't have time to look for it because Lucas will be here any minute…"_

_There's a knock at the door._

_Sami:_

_"…Never mind he's hear I'll talk to you later bye."_

_Sami throws the phone on the couch then grabs the bags and heads for the door. She opens it._

_Sami:_

_"Alright I'm ready to go Lucas…"_

_She stops in her tracks when she notices its EJ leaning in the door frame._

_EJ:_

_"Sorry, wrong baby daddy."_

Sami comes back.

Sami:

"My phone. I left it in the penthouse."

Rafe:

"Yeah what about it?"

Sami looks at Rafe.

Sami:

"I called you Rafe and I left you a message and I don't remember turning my phone off."

Rafe:

"And EJ attacked you."

Lucas:

"So the whole fight is on Rafe's voicemail."

Sami:

"I hope so. EJ threatened to kill me. If that's on there we have a case."

Nicole thinks to herself.

Nicole:

"Oh no. This is going to difficult."

Rafe pulls out his cell.

Rafe:

"Let's check it then."

Nicole panics.

**KIRIAKIS MANSION**

Victor:

"I hope that smile means no."

Philip:

"It means it think its funny how you guys just jump to conclusions."

Kate:

"So you're not in love with Chloe?"

In the foyer, Craig and Chloe talk.

Craig:

"Chloe, what's going on here? What happened with you and Daniel?"

Chloe:

"I thought Daniel was cheating on me with Carly Manning."

Craig:

"So you thought he was cheating on you so you cheated on him?"

Chloe:

"What happened with me and Philip was…I don't know. It just all happened so fast. We were drunk and we swore we wouldn't tell anyone."

Craig:

"But then you ended up pregnant."

Chloe:

"Yeah, but it was Nathan Horton that told. He found out somehow and told Melanie."

Craig:

"And Melanie is Philip's wife."

Chloe:

"Soon to be ex. She never loved Philip anyways. She always wanted Nathan. Philip saw them kissing. That's why he came over that night drunk. That bitch never deserved him anyways."

Craig:

"So who deserves to be with Philip? You?"

Chloe pauses. Her phone rings. She looks at the id and sees it's from University Hospital. She answers.

Chloe:

"Hello? Hi yes this is she. Okay I'll be right there."

Chloe hangs up.

Chloe:

"That was the hospital. The DNA results are in. I need to tell Philip."

Chloe walks back into the living room. Craig follows. Victor, Kate, and Philip look up at them.

Victor:

"You're still here?"

Chloe looks at Philip.

Chloe:

"The results are in."

Chloe and Philip stare at one another.

**THE BRADY PUB**

Rafe begins to play his voicemail. He puts it on speaker so Sami and Lucas can hear.

_"Rafe, where are you? Anyways, I'm at the penthouse getting some stuff to stay at Lucas' tonight with the kids. When you get this can you please call me on Lucas' cell because mines is about to die and I don't know where the charger is and I don't have time to look for it because Lucas will be here any minute…"_

_There's a knock at the door._

_Sami:_

_"…Never mind he's hear I'll talk to you later bye."_

_Sami throws the phone on the couch then grabs the bags and heads for the door. She opens it._

_Sami:_

_"Alright I'm ready to go Lucas…"_

_She stops in her tracks when she notices its EJ leaning in the door frame._

_EJ:_

_"Sorry, wrong baby…"_

Nicole bumps into Rafe and Rafe drops his phone.

Rafe:

"What the hell?"

Rafe, Sami, and Lucas stare at Nicole.

Nicole:

"Whoops! I'm sorry."

Sami:

"You bitch. You did that on purpose."

Nicole:

"Did what on purpose?"

Rafe bends down to pick up his phone. It's broken. He picks up the pieces then stands back up.

Sami:

"You knocked Rafe's phone out of his hands so we couldn't finish hearing the message."

Nicole:

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just walked in here and accidentally bumped into Rafe."

Lucas:

"Sure you did."

Sami:

"You've talked to EJ haven't you?"

Nicole:

"I haven't seen EJ since he stormed out of my hospital room last night looking for you."

Sami:

"Well he found me and tried to kill me. That is what was on the message."

Nicole:

"Are you serious? And I messed it up? Dammit."

Rafe:

"Like you're really sad about this."

Nicole:

"I am."

Lucas:

"No one believes you Nicole."

Sami:

"You've talked to EJ. I know you have."

Nicole:

"Like I said. I'm sorry and no I haven't talked to EJ since last night. I'm not going to stand here and get harassed by the 3 amigos. I'm out of here."

Nicole rushes out of The Pub and runs into Brandon who's on his way in.

Nicole:

"I'm sorry."

Brandon:

"It's okay."

They stare at each other.

Nicole:

"Brandon. What are you doing here?"

Brandon:

"I'm here to see you. What have you been up to?"

Nicole swallows hard.

On the next episode:

Sami, Nicole, and Brandon argue

Hope and Dr. Baker's arraignment starts

Philip and Chloe find out who is the father of the baby

Belle and Mimi reunite

Carly remembers Lawrence


	38. Remembrance Day

**REMEMBERANCE DAY**

Ally….Alex Miller

Kristian Alfonso…Hope Brady

Nadia Bjorlin….Chloe Lane

Molly Burnett…Melanie Layton-Kiriakis

John Callahan…Dr. Richard Baker

Matt Cedeno….Dr. Brandon Walker

Crystal Chappell….Dr. Carly Manning

Shawn Christian….Dr. Daniel Jonas

Jason Cook…..Shawn Brady

Bryan Dattilo….Lucas Horton

Farah Fath….Mimi Lockhart

Jason Gerhardt…Officer Evan Parker

Galen Gering…Agent Rafe Hernandez

Mark Hapka….Dr. Nathan Horton

Bill Haynes….Doug Williams

Susan Seaforth Haynes…Julie Williams

Jay Kenneth Johnson…Philip Kiriakis

Renee Jones….Dr. Lexie Carter

Wally Kurth…Justin Kiriakis

Peter Reckell…...Bo Brady

James Reynolds….Abe Carver

Kamall Shaikh….Gus

Louise Sorel….Vivian Alamain

Kirsten Storms…..Belle Black

Alison Sweeney….Sami Brady

Josh Taylor….Commander Roman Brady

McKenzie Westmore….DA Natasha Crane

Arianne Zucker….Nicole Walker

KIRIAKIS MANSION

Vivian walks in the living and pours herself a drink.

Vivian: "Here's to you my dear Lawrence."

She quickly drinks it then pours herself another. She's about to drink it when Gus walks in.

Gus: "Madam. You beckoned."

Vivian turns to Gus and puts her drink down.

Vivian: "Yes I did. Hello Gus."

Gus: "Madam was you drinking?"

Vivian looks at the drink then back at Gus.

Vivian: "It was only one glass. I was pouring this one for you."

Vivian hands Gus the drink.

Gus: "No thank you."

Vivian puts the drink down.

Gus: "What is it that you wanted?"

Vivian: "I have a new plan that will definitely ruin Carly Manning's life."

Vivian smiles.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL**

Carly holds the paternity of Chloe's baby in her hands. She looks up and flashes back to the day she killed Lawrence. Daniel walks up behind her.

Daniel: "Carly are you okay?"

Carly flashes back.

Carly: "Yeah I'm fine."

Daniel: "You don't seem fine."

Carly looks away.

Daniel: "Is it your patient?"

Carly: "Oh no. My patient is fine."

Daniel: "Then what is bothering you?"

Carly turns around to face Daniel.

Carly: "I killed Lawrence one year ago today."

At the nurses' station, Melanie walks up and throws a stack of patient charts on the desk. A few fall over. She huffs. Nathan walks up.

Nathan: "Need some help?"

Nathan bends down to pick up the files and hands them to Melanie. She looks at him and smiles.

Melanie: "Thank you."

Nathan: "You're welcome. Long day?"

Melanie: "Yes. This nurse shortage is really annoying. We need at least two more nurses."

The elevator doors open and Mimi walks off. She spots Melanie and Nathan. She walks over to them.

Mimi: "Excuse me."

Melanie turns around. Nathan looks over at Mimi.

Melanie: "Yes how can I help you?"

Mimi: "I'm looking for Dr. Lexie Carver."

Melanie: "I haven't seen her in a while, but I can page her for you."

Mimi: "That would be great thank you."

Melanie picks up the phone and pages Lexie.

Nathan: "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

Mimi: "You look familiar to me also."

Nathan and Mimi stare weirdly at each other. Melanie hangs up the phone.

Melanie: "I just paged her for you."

Melanie looks at Mimi then at Nathan.

Mimi: "Thank you. I'm going to get some water."

Mimi walks off.

Melanie: "What was that all about?"

Nathan: "We think we know each other."

Melanie seems confused.

**THE BRADY PUB**

Rafe examines his phone.

Rafe: "It's broken."

Sami: "Great. Just great. You know she did that on purpose."

Rafe: "No doubt she did."

Sami: "Why don't you go after her?"

Rafe: And do what? Arrest her for breaking my phone?"

Sami: "Yes and she tampered with evidence."

Rafe: "That's not enough to arrest her."

Sami: "Oh my gosh."

Belle and Shawn walk down stairs and over to Lucas, Sami, and Rafe.

Belle: "What's going on?"

Lucas: "Nicole Walker"

Shawn: "Enough said."

Sami: "She's working with that bastard."

Belle: "EJ?"

Sami: "Of course who else? Now she got rid of one thing that could help put him away for good."

Outside The Pub, Nicole and Brandon talk.

Nicole: "I haven't been up too much since getting out of prison."

Brandon: "Really?"

Nicole: "Yes really. What about you little brother? I heard you were in Puerto Rico."

Brandon: "Yes I was in Puerto Rico, but I'm here now."

Nicole: "Why?"

Brandon: "You don't like to answer your phone."

Nicole: "I was going to call you back."

Brandon: "Yeah and when would that have been? When you get locked up again?"

Nicole: "What? No I was about to now."

Brandon: "Yeah right."

Nicole: "Okay not right now, but I would have tonight. I have great news."

Brandon: "And what is that?"

Nicole: "You're going to be an uncle."

Brandon: "You're pregnant?"

Nicole: "Yes"

Nicole and Brandon hug.

**SALEM PD**

Baker and Hope sit in their holding cells across from each other.

Baker: "So you think Justin and Alex will be able to get you freed?"

Hope: "Do I deserve to go free? I mean I attacked men and took their money. I should go to prison."

Baker: "No you shouldn't. It was the drug that made you do it."

Hope: "Really? It sounds more like a copout to me."

Justin and Alex walk in.

Hope: "Any news?"

Justin: "You're arraignment is about to start."

Baker: "Are we prepared enough for that?"

Alex: "I believe we are. Well for Hope that is."

Hope: "What does that mean? Will Baker go to prison?"

Justin: "Possibility"

Hope: "No that can't happen."

**KIRIAKIS MANSION**

Gus: "What is it this? Hopefully it doesn't involve working Chloe again. Nothing came out of that."

Vivian: "Of course not. Chloe was a horrible pawn. No, no. This time the person I'm going to use is much easier to work with. No manipulations needed."

Gus: "Who is this person?"

Vivian: "Her son. Nicholas Alamain"

Gus: "Nicholas is coming to town?"

Vivian: "Well…I don't know yet."

Gus: "What do you mean?"

Vivian: "Nicholas is been hard to locate, but that's where you come in Gus."

Gus: "You want me to track down your nephew? If you couldn't, how would I?"

Vivian: "I know of one place Nicholas could be, but I can't get there. You have to go."

Gus: "Why can't you?"

Vivian: "I have to stay here with my hubby. Plus people would miss me if I took off."

Vivian walks over to get a folder off the couch.

Gus: "I don't think they would madam."

Vivian picks it up and turns to Gus.

Vivian: "What was that Gus?"

Gus: "Um…so where is that place?"

Vivian walks back over and hands Gus the folder.

Vivian: "Everything you need is in there. Now shoo before Victor comes back."

Gus: "Very well. I'm off. I'll let you know what I find."

Gus leaves the mansion.

Vivian: "Nicholas, please be there. I want to destroy Carly once and for all."

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL**

Daniel: "Wow, today's the day."

Carly: "Yep. I'm so happy he's out of my life, but at the same time. I'm a murderer."

Daniel: "It was self-defense."

Carly: "He's still dead."

Daniel: "So? What else were you to do?"

Carly: "You're right. He would have killed Melanie."

Daniel: "And you."

Carly: "Yeah you're right."

Daniel: "So you're good."

Carly: "I'm great."

Daniel: "Good, now how about that file. Anything I can do to help your patient?"

Carly: "It depends."

Daniel: "Depends on what?"

Carly: "How you feel about the results."

Daniel: "Chloe's paternity test."

Daniel sighs.

Carly: "She and Philip are on their way here."

Melanie: "That's weird. I've never seen her here before."

Nathan: "I don't think I have either."

Melanie giggles.

Melanie: "Then how do you know her if you've never met her before?"

Nathan smiles.

Nathan: "I don't know, but I do know I have rounds."

Melanie: "Yay."

Nathan: "Yay is right."

Nathan kisses Melanie on the forehead. She smiles.

Nathan: "I'll see you later."

Melanie: "Bye"

Melanie waves goodbye as Nathan walks away. Melanie goes back to organizing files when Mimi walks back up.

Mimi: "Excuse me, has Lexie come pass yet?"

Melanie looks up.

Melanie: "How do you know Nathan?"

Mimi looks confused.

Mimi: "Who's Nathan?"

Melanie: "Uh, the guy that was just standing here. He says he thinks he knows you and you think you know him."

Mimi: "Yeah he looks familiar, but I didn't know his name was Nathan."

Melanie was about to say something then Lexie walks up.

Lexie: "Mimi Lockhart? Oh my goodness!"

Lexie walks up with a smile on her face. Mimi smiles back. They hug. Melanie observes.

Lexie: "So good to see you finally. All that talking on the phone and pictures don't do you any justice. You're just so gorgeous."

Mimi: "Ah thank you. You look just as amazing as the last time I saw you."

Lexie: "Oh stop. I'm a mess. Between taking care of Theo and working, I haven't gotten much sleep."

Mimi: "It doesn't show."

Lexie: "You're too kind. Anyway, why don't we go into my office?"

Mimi: "Alright."

Lexie and Mimi walk back to Lexie's office ignoring Melanie.

Melanie: "What am I? Chop liver?"

Melanie starts organizing files again. Philip and Chloe walk off the elevator.

Melanie: "Who is this Mimi Lockhart?"

Philip: "Mimi Lockhart? What about her?"

Melanie stares into Philip's eyes.

**THE BRADY PUB**

Belle: "I'm sure you guys can find something. He's a DiMera after all. There are a lot of things hidden."

Rafe: "Believe me we'll find it."

Sami: "Oh and Rafe this is Shawn, Bo's son."

Belle: "And my husband."

Belle wraps her arms around Shawn.

Shawn: "That's me."

Rafe and Shawn shake hands.

Rafe: "Nice to meet you."

Shawn: "Same here."

Belle: "Well be better go, good luck."

Sami: "Thanks."

Belle and Shawn leave The Pub. Sami watches them leave. She sees Nicole out of the window talking to Brandon. Belle and Shawn stop to talk to them.

Sami: "That's can't be."

She says to herself.

Rafe: "What was that?"

Sami: "I'll be right back. I'm going to catch up with Belle and Shawn."

She rushes out the door. Lucas and Rafe sit down.

Rafe: "You've been pretty quiet for a while. What do you think?"

Lucas: "I think you're wasting your time."

Rafe's confused.

Brandon and Nicole watches Belle and Shawn walk away. Sami watches. Brandon and Nicole don't notice Sami behind them.

Nicole: "Funny seeing them back in town."

Brandon: "Yeah I was with them in Puerto Rico, but let's stop changing the subject. What have you been up to?"

Sami clears her throat. Brandon and Nicole turn around.

Sami: "I can answer that."

Sami walks closer to them.

Brandon: "Samantha. Hey. Good to see you."

Sami: "Good to see you to Brandon. Now you can know what an evil bitch your big sis has been."

Sami flashes an evil smile. Nicole's worried.

**SALEM PD**

Shawn walks in and spots Roman. He approaches him.

Shawn: "Uncle Roman."

Roman looks up.

Roman: "Shawn, hey buddy."

They smile at one another then hug.

Roman: "Good to see ya."

Shawn: "Good to see you too."

Roman: "So how long are you and Belle staying around for?"

Shawn: "We have decided to stay."

Roman: "Stay? Permanently?"

Shawn: "Yes, but we need to find jobs and I was hoping."

Roman: "You got the job."

Shawn: "Shouldn't I fill out an application?"

They laugh.

Shawn: "Where's my dad?"

Roman gets quiet.

Shawn: "What's wrong?"

Roman: "Your dad didn't want me to tell you, but…"

Shawn: "But what?"

Roman: "Hope's arraignment is going on now."

**COURTHOUSE**

Office Parker brings in Baker and Hope. Justin and Alex walk in behind them. Hope notices Bo. They gaze at each other before Hope and Baker sit down. Justin and Alex sit next to them. Natasha walks in and sits down. Bo sits behind her.

Bo: "Do the right thing. Hope isn't an evil person."

The court guard walks in.

Guard: "All rise."

Everyone stands up.

Guard: "The honorable Judge Fitzpatrick presiding."

Fitzpatrick: "You may be seated."

Everyone sits down.

Fitzpatrick: "Haven't had a lot of time to review this case, but it seems pretty open and shut to me."

Natasha stands up.

Natasha: "Your honor."

Fitzpatrick: "Yes Ms. Crane."

Natasha: "I have a deal for Mrs. Brady."

Fitzpatrick: "Oh yeah and what is that?"

Natasha: "No jail time if Hope hands over her badge."

Bo stands up.

Bo: "What? No."

Fitzpatrick: "Order in the court."

Justin and Alex turn to Hope.

Natasha: "You didn't let me finish Commissioner Brady."

Bo sits down.

Natasha: "Hope can get her badge back if she completes a therapy treatment."

Fitzpatrick: "Seems reasonable."

Fitzpatrick faces Hope.

Fitzpatrick: "Mr. Kiriakis, is this something your client would like to accept?"

Hope, Justin, Alex, and Baker talk amongst themselves.

Hope: "But what about Baker?"

Justin: "Good point."

Justin stands up

Justin: "Will my other client, Dr. Richard Baker, be given the same deal. He'll surrender his license and go to therapy as well."

Fitzpatrick: "DA Crane."

Fitzpatrick looks at Natasha. Natasha stands up.

Natasha: "On this account, yes, Dr. Baker can be given the same deal, but he has other charges pending against him."

Natasha looks over at Baker then sits back down. Judge Fitzpatrick looks over at Justin, Alex, Hope, and Baker.

Fitzpatrick: "Mr. Kiriakis, do your clients want to take the deal?"

Baker: "Let's take the deal."

Hope thinks for a moment.

Fitzpatrick: "Mr. Kiriakis."

Hope: "Okay."

Justin stands up.

Justin: "We take the deal."

Fitzpatrick: "Alrighty then, case dismiss."

Fitzpatrick hits her gavel. She turns to the guard.

Fitzpatrick: "I wish all arraignments were this easy."

Guard: "All rise."

The guard agrees. Hope is disappointed. Natasha seems satisfied.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL**

Melanie snaps out of it.

Melanie: "You know Mimi Lockhart?"

Philip: "Yeah she's a friend of ours from high school. How do you know her?"

Melanie: "She was just here with Lexie."

Chloe: "Mimi? Here? That's weird."

Philip: "Yeah it is."

Melanie: "So is everything okay with the baby?"

Chloe: "Yeah we're just here for the results of the DNA test."

Melanie: "Already?"

Philip: "The sooner the better."

Belle walks off the elevator and walks over to the nurse's desk. She notices Philip and Chloe. She stops.

Belle: "Philip? Chloe?"

Philip and Chloe turn around.

Philip: "Belle?"

Chloe: "Oh my gosh."

Chloe and Belle hug. Then Belle hugs Philip.

Philip: "When did you get back in town?"

Belle: "This morning actually."

Chloe: "Where's Shawn?"

Philip: "And Claire?"

Belle: "Shawn is with his dad and Claire is with Caroline."

Philip: "I have to see her later on."

Chloe: "Me too."

Belle: "You two should definitely come pass the Pub I'm sure she'll be excited to see both of you guys."

Melanie observes the reunion.

Belle: "What brings you to the hospital, are you guys okay?"

Philip and Chloe hesitate.

Belle: "Everything's okay, isn't it?"

Philip and Chloe look at one another.

Carly and Daniel come around the corner.

Carly: "Chloe, Philip, glad you're both here. I have the results."

Chloe, Philip, Belle, and Melanie turn their attention to Carly and Daniel.

Belle: "Results? Oh no Chloe is this about your leukemia? Did you have a relapse?"

Chloe turns around to face Belle.

Chloe: "No...I'm…I'm pregnant."

Belle: "Oh my…congratulations! Is the baby okay. What's this about?"

Chloe turns and looks at Daniel.

Chloe: "Carly has the results of my DNA test….I don't know who the father of my baby is."

Everyone looks at one another.

Chloe: "Carly, could you read the results please."

Carly: "Are you sure you don't want to go someplace private?"

Chloe: "No, everyone here deserves to know the truth."

Carly opens the envelope and pulls out the paternity papers. She looks at them then looks up at everyone.

**THE BRADY PUB**

Rafe: "What do you mean I'm wasting my time? Don't you want EJ put away?"

Lucas: "Of course I want EJ locked up. That way Sami and the kids. Heck everyone would be much better off."

Rafe: "Then how am I wasting my time?"

Lucas: "EJ's a DiMera. DiMera's always get away with their crimes."

Rafe: "Not this time. EJ's going to pay."

Lucas: "That's what they all say. Then the DiMera in question gets away."

Rafe: "So what is it that you think I should do?"

Lucas: "Get revenge."

Rafe: "Revenge? Locking EJ up is the best revenge."

Lucas: "There are other ways of getting revenge."

Rafe: "Yeah like what?"

Lucas: "Hit it where it hurts him the most. His kids."

Rafe: "Sami already has the kids."

Lucas: "For now, but EJ will come out of hiding soon and he'll try and get them back. You need to be ready for that."

Rafe shakes his head in agreement.

Nicole: "Of course make me out to be the bad guy."

Sami: "You kidnapped my daughter. I think that makes you the bad guy."

Brandon: "I already know all about that Samantha, thank you."

Sami: "Oh so Nicole has been completely honest with you? I find that hard to believe then again you have always taken Nicole's side on everything."

Brandon: "Well she is my sister."

Sami: "And I was your fiancée."

Nicole: "It's time to get over all of that Sami. You're with Rafe now."

Sami: "I am over it, but what I'm not over is that you keep inserting yourself in my kids' lives and helping EJ get away with everything."

Brandon: "Nicole? I thought you said you were done with Sydney and EJ."

Nicole: "I am. I accidentally bumped into Rafe and broke his phone."

Sami: "It wasn't an accident. You did it on purpose to help EJ."

Brandon: "How is breaking this Rafe guy's phone have to do with EJ?"

Sami: "There was a message on Rafe's phone that will implicate that EJ was trying to kill me and thanks to Nicole, that message is no more."

Nicole: "I said I was sorry."

Brandon: "See."

Sami: "Are you serious Brandon? Oh my…Nicole is working with EJ DiMera. Not to mention having his baby."

Brandon faces Nicole.

Brandon: "EJ's the father of your baby?"

Nicole: "What? No. Brady's the father of my baby."

Sami: "Yeah right. You slept with EJ and he's the father of your baby."

Brandon: "Nicole?"

Nicole: "Okay I slept with EJ, but Brady is the father."

Brandon: "How can you be so sure?"

Sami: "She's not. She's just desperate to pin this baby on Brady so she can get her claws back into him, but he's assured me that he's over you. Baby or no Baby."

Nicole: "He'll change his mind when he finds out that this baby is his."

Sami: "I wouldn't hold my breath."

Brandon: "Okay that's enough. Samantha, could you just leave Nicole and me alone to talk? I would like to catch up with my sister."

Sami: "Sure, talk to your sister. Maybe you can talk some sense into her before she does something this baby too."

Nicole: "What was that? Are you insinuating that I did something to my baby and that's why she's dead?

Sami: "No..."

Nicole: "You disgusting bitch."

Nicole slaps Sami.

**COURTHOUSE**

Natasha walks over to Justin, Alex, Hope, and Baker. Bo's behind her.

Natasha: "That was smart taking the deal."

Hope: "Yes, but now I'm without a job."

Natasha: "It's better than prison. You should be thanking me."

Alex: "She thanks you, we all thank you."

Natasha: "At least someone is happy."

Natasha smiles. She starts to walk away then comes back.

Natasha: "Oh and Dr. Baker, it's not over for you. I have a court order to cease all of your medical records from your clinic for further investigation. So don't leave town."

Natasha leaves.

Baker: "So I'll be going to prison soon."

Hope: "No you won't, right Justin? You can help him right?"

Bo: "Justin, I hope you're not planning on defending him?"

Alex: "I would be happy to represent you Dr. Baker."

Baker: "You don't have to Alex, thank you."

Alex: "Well if you change your mind. Here's my card."

Alex hands Baker her business card.

Alex: "Well I have to get going. I have another client to meet with."

Alex gets up and leaves.

Bo: "You better tear up that card and find yourself another lawyer."

Hope looks at Bo.

Hope: "Why? He deserves legal counsel."

Justin: "Umm…Baker, why don't you and I head to go get something out of the vending machine or something?"

Baker: "Sure."

Justin and Baker leave Bo and Hope alone.

Bo: "Baker doesn't deserve anything, but prison time after all that he's done."

Hope: "What about me? Look at all of what I have done."

Bo: "That's different."

Hope: "The only difference in this is that you hate Baker and love me."

Shawn walks in.

Hope: "Well once upon a time you did. Not so sure right now."

Shawn: "What's going on here?"

Bo and Hope turn to Shawn.

Shawn: "What's mom talking about? Are you guys not together anymore?"

Bo sighs.

Hope: "No we're not."

Shawn: "Why?"

Bo: "It's complicated."

Shawn: "Then uncomplicated it."

Hope walks over to Shawn.

Hope: "It's just not working for us anymore. I moved out of the house with Ciara. It's not your father's fault. It's just things…it's just something's we just can't get pass."

Bo walks over.

Shawn: "Is this true dad? Or is there more to this?"

Bo: "That's about it."

Hope looks at Bo.

Hope: "You and Carly are over?"

Shawn: "Carly? Carly Manning?"

Bo: "Yes Carly Manning."

Shawn: "You cheated on mom with her?"

Bo: "No I didn't cheat on your mom. Carly and I got together after your mom asked for a divorce."

Shawn: "So you just moved on? That's great, just great. Did you two even stop and think for a second about how this will affect Ciara?"

Bo: "I know you're upset and concerned…"

Shawn: "No, no…I'm not. You guys are adults and if you want to throw away your marriage then be my guest."

Shawn walks out.

Hope: "Shawn, wait!"

Hope tries to go after him, but Bo stops her.

Bo: "Let him go…let him go."

Hope breaks down. Bo confronts her.

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL**

Everyone is anxious to hear the results.

Chloe: "What does it say?"

Carly looks at Chloe.

Carly: "Philip's the father."

Carly says with a disappointed look on her face. Philip, Chloe and Daniel are shocked. Melanie's heart drops.

Chloe: "Oh my gosh no….Daniel."

Chloe stares at Daniel as tears begin to form in her eyes. Daniel looks away quickly.

Chloe: "Excuse me."

Chloe rushes off.

Belle: "I'm going to go check on her."

Belle takes off after Chloe. Philip leans on the counter. He looks down then up at Melanie. She stares back at him.

Carly consoles Daniel.

Carly: "Are you okay? Wait stupid question."

Daniel turns to face Carly.

Daniel: "I was hoping I was the father. I don't know why. I mean it doesn't change the fact that Chloe cheated on me. She cheated on me with Philip. I would never have gotten over that."

Daniel turns around and leans on a table.

Carly: "So you're not going to try?"

Daniel turns around quickly.

Daniel: "Why? So she can do it all over again?"

Carly: "You still love her Daniel."

Daniel: "No I don't. I hate her."

Daniel rushes off.

Carly: "No you don't. You still love her. You still love her."

Chloe turns the corner and stops. She can't stand up no more. She slides down the side of the wall and cries. Belle catches up to her. Belle gets on the floor and hugs Chloe.

Chloe: "I lost him Belle, I lost him forever."

Belle: "Who?"

Chloe: "Daniel."

Belle: "Daniel Jonas? That's who you wanted to be your baby's father?"

Chloe: "Yes. We're engaged…well were, but I cheated on him with Philip and now Daniel hates me. And now that he's not the father, we'll never be able to work it out."

Belle: "Maybe…maybe this is for the best."

Chloe turns around and give Belle the evil eye.

Chloe: "For the best? Daniel and I are meant to be. Not Philip and me."

Belle: "I didn't say you were. I just meant that its best you know now than down the line."

Chloe: "I don't think I get what you're talking about."

Chloe stands up and wipes her tears away.

Chloe: "I'm leaving, don't follow me."

Chloe turns around to leave.

Belle: "But Chloe."

Chloe: "Don't follow me."

Chloe takes off.

Belle: "Great Belle."

She says to herself. She walks back to the nurse's station. Melanie and Philip stare at one another.

Philip: "I'm sorry."

Melanie starts to tear up.

Philip: "You don't have to worry. The um…the divorce papers will be ready to sign soon. I'll…"

Melanie just walks away. Philip watches her. Belle walks up behind him. He begins to cry.

Belle: "Philip, are you okay?"

Philip turns around. Belle sees the tears in his eyes.

Philip: "No…no I'm not."

Philip pauses. He points in the direction Melanie just walked in.

Philip: "That…that was my wife."

He stops pointing. He rubs his hands over his mouth.

Philip: "It's over for us."

Belle: "Because you're the father of Chloe's baby?"

Philip: "It didn't matter if I was or not. She already left me for another man."

Belle: "Philip, I'm sorry."

Philip: "Don't be sorry. I should have known it was coming. I knew it was coming. Melanie never loved me. Not the way she loves Nathan Horton. I was just the guy she came to when she thought Nathan didn't want her anymore."

Belle: "Then that's her loss Philip. You're a great guy."

Philip: "Not great enough for you."

Belle pauses.

Philip: "Not great enough for Chloe either. I'm this….this guy who just destroys everyone's lives. Melanie she was happy with Nathan, but I pushed and I pushed. Chloe she was happy with Daniel, but I had to show up with my problems. Now her whole life is blown apart. I tried to do the same with you and Shawn."

Belle: "That's in the past."

Philip: "It doesn't change the fact that I'm…I'm pathetic. I'll never find a true love. I don't deserve it."

Belle: "You do. You do deserve love."

Philip: "You know…I just need some time."

Philip rushes off.

**THE BRADY PUB**

Rafe: "I know what I need to do."

Lucas: "Good."

Outside the Pub, things get heated with Nicole and Sami. Sami rubs her face.

Sami: "You bitch."

Sami tries to attack Nicole. Nicole moves back and Brandon gets in between them. Brandon tries to control Sami.

Sami: "Let me at her."

Sami screams. Lucas looks out the window. Rafe looks up at Lucas.

Rafe: "What?"

Lucas points to the window. Rafe turns around and see Sami arguing with Brandon. He thinks its EJ.

Rafe: "What the hell?"

Rafe jumps up and rushes out the door. Lucas stands up and follows. Rafe rushes up to Sami and Brandon. He grabs Brandon and pulls him away Sami.

Rafe: "Keep your hands off of Sami."

Sami pulls at Rafe's arm.

Sami: "Stop Rafe, it is okay."

Rafe: "No it's not okay."

Sami: "It is. I was the one out of line. Leave him alone."

Brandon: "Yeah get off of me pal."

Rafe lets him go. Brandon fixes his shirt.

Rafe: "Who the hell are you anyways? One of EJ's goons here to take out Sami?"

Brandon: "No I'm her ex-husband."

Rafe's shocked. He turns around and looks at Sami.

**COURTHOUSE**

Hope pulls away from Bo. She wipes her tears on her sleeves.

Hope: "No. I can't lean on you anymore."

Hope looks over at Bo.

Bo: "You're right. It's time to move on…We should sign the divorce papers."

Hope: "You're right. That needs to be done."

Bo: "So when do you want to do this?"

Hope: "Now."

Hope says quickly.

Bo: "They're at my office."

Bo and Hope leave the courthouse.

**THE PARK**

Chloe sits on a bench. She remembers her fight with Daniel.

_Daniel:_

_"Philip. No no!"_

_Daniel turns around and walks with his hands in his hair._

_Chloe:_

_"Daniel I'm sorry we didn't plan this it just happened. You can still be the father."_

_Daniel turns around fast._

_Daniel:_

_"You think I want you after this? After the ultimate betrayal?"_

_Chloe:_

_"Yes Daniel we're going to be a family. You just need time to think this through."_

_Daniel:_

_"Really Chloe? Are you really that stupid? Do you really think I'm just going to forgive you just like that? Right on the spot because you're pregnant and I might be the father?"_

_Chloe:_

_"No of course not you need time for all of this to sink in and then we can be just the way we use to be."_

_Chloe puts her hands on Daniel's arms. He swats them away. Chloe cries some more._

_Daniel:_

_"Things will never be the same Chloe. You're carrying Philip's baby."_

_Chloe:_

_"You're the father I'm so sure of it."_

_Daniel:_

_"No you want me to be, but the truth is there's a 50/50 chance that I am and I don't like those odds."_

_Chloe:_

_"Okay well we can get a DNA test and prove you are the father."_

_Daniel:_

_"It's too early for that."_

_Chloe:_

_"Well when the time is right."_

_Daniel:_

_"I don't care it's not going to matter Chloe. Either way we're not going to be a family."_

Chloe comes back. She looks up and Daniel's standing in front of her.

Chloe: "Daniel?"

Daniel: "I'll leave"

Daniel turns around to leave. Chloe jumps up.

Chloe: "No"

Daniel turns around.

Daniel: "Chloe, don't do this."

Chloe: "Do what? Beg for your forgiveness?"

Daniel: "Yes"

Chloe: "But we were so good together."

Daniel: "All good things come to an end."

Chloe: "This doesn't."

Daniel: "It already has. Let it go."

Chloe: "I don't want to."

Daniel: "You can't make me forgive you. You can't make me to take you back. You can't make me love you. So what?"

Chloe wipes her tears away.

Daniel: "Chloe, I'm sorry, but I just can't. And it's time you realized it."

Chloe's devastated.

Daniel: "I will never get over what you did."

Chloe: "So this is goodbye…but it's so hard."

Daniel: "I know, but this is the way it should be."

Chloe: "It doesn't feel like it."

Daniel is about to speak, but decides not to. Chloe walks away. Daniel turns and watches her go.

**THE BRADY PUB**

Nicole checks on Brandon.

Sami: "Rafe, this is Brandon Walker. Brandon this is Rafe Hernandez, my boyfriend."

Rafe turns to Brandon. Lucas observes.

Rafe: "Oh Brandon, I'm sorry."

Brandon: "Yeah you should be."

Rafe: "What's going on out here anyways?"

Sami: "Nicole slapped."

Nicole: "You deserved it."

Rafe gets in Nicole's face

Rafe: "Why don't you just leave Sami alone?"

Brandon gets in Rafe's face.

Brandon: "Why don't you leave my sister alone?"

Rafe: "Your sister is interfering with an investigation."

Nicole looks at Brandon.

Nicole: "Brandon, it's okay I can handle Agent Hernandez."

Nicole turns to Rafe.

Nicole: "I already told you it was an accident so deal with it. If you want to bring down EJ so bad then why don't you go find something else on him and leave me the hell alone."

Brandon smiles. Nicole takes off. Brandon gets in Rafe's face.

Brandon: "You heard her leave her alone. Leave her alone or else."

Rafe: "Or else what?"

Brandon: "You'll answer to me."

Rafe: "Is that a threat?"

Brandon: "No it's a promise."

Brandon walks away.

Rafe: "I don't think I like Brandon."

Sami: "Brandon's not a bad guy. He's just protecting his pathetic sister. Nicole can do no wrong in his eyes."

Rafe: "Well it's time his eyes are opened."

Sami: "Good luck with that."

Rafe's phone rings. Rafe's surprised. He answers it.

Rafe: "Hello? Oh great I'll be right there."

Rafe hangs up. Lucas walks over.

Sami: "Your phone works. So this means we can still get the voicemail."

Rafe goes into his voicemail and notices it's not there.

Rafe: "It's not there."

Sami gets upset.

Rafe: "It must have erased when Nicole ran into me."

Sami: "Yeah on purpose."

Rafe: "Well there's nothing we can do about that, but I have to get going."

Sami: "Really now?"

Rafe: "Yeah there's something important I have to take care of and then we can get some dinner."

Sami: "Okay"

Rafe gives Sami a quick kiss on the lips before leaving. Sami smiles as she watches Rafe leave.

Lucas: "Things just got more interesting."

Sami turns to Lucas.

Sami: "Oh I bet you enjoyed that, Brandon and Rafe fighting."

Lucas: "Yes I thought it was interesting."

Alex walks up.

Alex: "What was interesting? What did I miss?"

Lucas walks over and kisses Alex. Sami observes.

Lucas: "You just missed Rafe meeting Brandon Walker, one of Sami's ex-husbands."

Alex: "Awkward."

Lucas: "Yeah it was."

Lucas says with a smile on his face.

Sami: "I'm going to get my kids."

Sami goes back inside The Pub.

**SALEM PD**

Bo and Hope walk into Bo's office. They open the door. Doug, Julie, and Ciara are sitting inside. They look up as they walk through the door. Ciara gets a big smile on her face when she sees Hope.

Ciara: "Mommy."

She shouts then runs to Hope who has her arms wipe open. They hug.

Hope: "I'm so glad to see you again."

They stop hugging. Hope brushes the hair out of Ciara's face.

Ciara: "Where'd you go?"

Hope: "Um…I went to see Shawn, Belle, and Claire."

Ciara: "I saw them. They're here now."

Hope: "Yep they are."

Ciara: "Claire says they're going to stay for a long time."

Hope: "I sure hope so."

Ciara: "Me too."

They hug again. Bo walks over to talk to Doug and Julie.

Doug: "So how did the arraignment go?"

Bo: "It went well. Hope needs to do therapy."

Julie: "That's great."

Bo: "And she has to give up her badge."

Doug: "Oh no."

Julie: "That's just wrong."

Bo: "Better than prison."

Doug: "That's true."

Bo: "She can get her badge back at the end of her therapy treatment."

Julie: "How long will that be?"

Bo: "Not sure."

Doug and Julie are disappointed. Carly walks up to the door and sees all that is going on inside.

Ciara: "How are you and daddy?"

Hope: "Your daddy and I are good."

Carly moves away from the door and listens in. Bo walks over to Hope and puts one shoulder around her.

Ciara: "I'm happy you guys are back together."

Ciara smiles. Carly is devastated. She rushes from the door and bumps into Natasha.

Carly: "Oh I'm so sorry. Excuse me."

Natasha: "It's okay."

Carly tries to walk away. Natasha stops her.

Natasha: "Are you okay ma'am?"

Carly: "Yeah I'm fine."

Natasha: "Are you sure?"

Carly: "I am. I really am."

Carly walks away. Natasha walks over to Bo's office and peeps in. Bo and Hope are hugging Ciara. Doug and Julie watch with a smile on their faces. Natasha walks away.

Natasha: "I wonder what made that woman was so upset."

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL**

Belle is texting as Melanie walks back the nurse's station. Belle turns and sees Melanie's back. She walks up to her. Melanie's not looking.

Belle: "Melanie?"

Melanie looks up.

Melanie: "Yes?"

Belle: "We weren't introduced before. My name is Belle Brady."

Belle holds hear hand out for Melanie to shake.

Melanie: "Nice to meet you Belle."

Melanie holds out her hand for Belle to shake. They shake hands. They smile a little bit at each other.

Belle: "Seems like we have something in common."

Melanie: "We both married Philip."

They laugh a little.

Belle: "Yeah that and we're both nurses."

Melanie: "Awesome. So you're going to be working here now?"

Belle: "I hope to. I mean if it's not awkward to work with your husband's ex."

Melanie: "No it won't be because Philip and I are getting divorced."

Belle: "Oh really? Philip didn't say."

Melanie: "Oh um…I guess with everything that went down here he didn't have the chance."

Belle: "Yeah that's true."

Melanie: "Oh let me give you an application."

Melanie looks under some files to get Belle an application. She finds it and hands it to Belle.

Belle: "Thank you."

Belle says with a smile.

Melanie: "You're welcome."

Mimi and Lexie walk around the corner. They stop. Belle notices them.

Belle: "It was nice meeting you Melanie."

Melanie: "Likewise."

Belle: "I'll see you later I hope."

Belle walks over to Lexie and Mimi while Melanie gets back to work.

Mimi: "Thank you Lexie for all your help. It means a lot to us."

Belle: "Us? Who's us?"

Mimi turns around.

Mimi: "Belle? Oh my gosh hey."

They hug. Lexie smiles. Belle stops hugging Mimi to hug Lexie.

Lexie: "Nice to see you Belle."

Lexie and Belle hug.

Belle: "Nice seeing you both also."

They stop hugging.

Lexie: "Well I'll leave you two to talk."

Lexie walks away.

Belle: "So what have you been up to Memes? And what were you talking to Lexie about?"

Mimi freezes.

**NICOLE'S HOTEL ROOM**

Nicole walks up to her door while leaving a message for EJ.

Nicole: "EJ, this is Nicole. I'm just informing you that you're in the clear. Rafe Hernandez doesn't have anything on you. So call me back when you get this so when talk about me getting Brady back. Okay? Okay. Bye."

Nicole opens her door and is surprised to see what's inside.

Nicole: "OMG"

On the next episode:

Rafe has a surprise for Sami

Alex and Lucas have a date

Bo and Hope sign their divorce papers

Brady and Arianna tell people they're married


	39. Date Night

**DATE NIGHT**

Ally….Alex Miller

Kristian Alfonso…Hope Brady

John Aniston….Victor Kiriakis

John Callahan…Dr. Richard Baker

Alexandra Chando….Joy Wesley

Crystal Chappell….Dr. Carly Manning

Jason Cook…..Shawn Brady

Patrika Darbo…..Nancy Wesley

Bryan Dattilo….Lucas Horton

Judy Evans….Adrienne Kiriakis

Farah Fath….Mimi Lockhart

Galen Gering…Agent Rafe Hernandez

Lindsay Hartley….Arianna Black

Bill Haynes….Doug Williams

Susan Seaforth Haynes…Julie Williams

Wally Kurth….Justin Kiriakis

Eric Martsolf….Brady Black

Joseph Mascolo….Stefano DiMera

Mackenzie Mauzy…Honor Smith

Dylan Patton….Will Horton

Peter Reckell…...Bo Brady

James Scott…EJ DiMera

Taylor Spreitler….Mia McCormick

Kirsten Storms…..Belle Black

Alison Sweeney….Sami Brady

Arianne Zucker….Nicole Walker

**THE BRADY PUB**

Lucas and Alex make out outside of The Pub. They stop and smile at one another.

Lucas: "Well if I get kisses like that then we should spend time apart more often."

Alex: "No way. We've spent more than enough time apart. So let's take this time they we have alone and enjoy it."

Lucas: "I agree we should have some time alone."

Alex: "I'm glad you agree because I have a surprise."

Lucas: "Really? What's this surprise?"

Alex: "Now if I told you silly, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

Lucas: "Okay silly. When do I get this surprise?"

Alex: "Right now. Come on."

Alex pulls Lucas' arm and they rush off. Chloe walks up and sees them leave.

**LUCAS' HOUSE**

Sami's is all dressed up picking up the kids' toys when someone knocks on the door. Sami stops what she's doing and stares at the door. She slowly walks to the door. She opens the door. A woman is there with a vanilla envelope.

Sami: "Can I help you?"

Woman: "Delivery for Ms. Samantha Brady."

Sami: "I'm Samantha."

Woman: "Sign here."

The woman hands Sami a clip board. Sami signs her name. The woman gives Sami the envelope.

Woman: "Thank you."

The woman walks away. Sami closes the door then opens the envelope.

Sami: "I wonder what this is about."

Sami gets it open then pulls out the papers and reads them.

Sami: "Oh my gosh. EJ"

**DIMERA MANSION**

Stefano walks into the living room. He's stunned by what he sees. EJ sitting in a chair, at the table with the chess game sits, with a cigar in one hand and a drink in another. A cloud of smoke comes out of EJ's mouth.

Stefano: "Elvis, you're alive."

EJ takes a sip of his drink.

EJ: "Of course Father. We are DiMeras. We don't die we get stronger. Cigar?"

Stefano laughs.

Stefano: "Of course, of course."

Stefano walk over and sits at the chair across from EJ. EJ hands Stefano a cigar.

Stefano: "I will admit you had me worried a little."

Stefano lights his cigar and takes a puff.

EJ: "No need to worry no more. I'm back and I have a lot planned for the city of Salem."

EJ smiles before taking another puff.

**NICOLE'S HOTEL ROOM**

Nicole: "What the hell are you doing in my room Dick?"

Nicole walks up to Baker.

Baker: "I came to say hey, but maybe I came at a bad time?"

Nicole looks around the room. Everything's missing.

Nicole: "What happen to all my stuff?"

She walks up to the closet and notices nothing is in there. She gets into Baker's face.

Nicole: "What did you do to my stuff Dick? Did you pawn everything?"

Baker: "I didn't do anything to your stuff. It was all gone when I got here and the door was open. The maid said that your movers came and got everything."

Nicole: "Movers? I don't have movers…"

Nicole pauses.

Nicole: "EJ…EJ did this."

Baker: "You and EJ are on good terms? Awesome. This is easier than I thought."

Nicole: "I gotta go."

Nicole takes off.

Baker: "Nicole wait…"

But Nicole is already gone.

Baker: "Dammit."

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL**

Mimi tries to think of a lie to tell Belle.

Mimi: "I was talking to Lexie about Anna DiMera."

Belle: "Anna DiMera? Why?"

Mimi: "She was my mom's cell mate for one night. She dies the next morning."

Belle: "Oh no. Poor Carrie."

Mimi: Yeah and my mom said they got pretty close in the few hours they chatted."

Belle thinks.

Belle: "But who's us?"

Mimi: "Us?"

Belle: "Yeah you said it means a lot for us to Lexie."

Mimi: "Oh that, that was about my mom too."

Belle doesn't believe Mimi.

Mimi: "Well it was nice seeing you again Belle. Tell Shawn and Claire I said hi."

Mimi starts to walk to the elevator. Belle follows her. Mimi hits the down button.

Belle: "Why can't you tell them yourself?"

Mimi: "I need to get back to New York."

Belle: "Why?"

Mimi: "Um work…um bye."

Mimi gets on the elevator.

Belle: "Bye"

They ways as the doors close.

Belle: "Mimi was acting really weird. I wonder why. What are you hiding Mimi Lockhart?"

**KIRIAKIS MANSION**

Brady and Arianna laugh as they walk up to the door outside of the Kiriakis mansion. They stop to chat.

Arianna: "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Brady: "I'm sure, but what chose do we have? We stayed away long enough."

Arianna: "I don't think so."

Arianna pulls him into a kiss. They come up for air.

Brady: "You're right. We should go back to the hotel."

Arianna: "Oh no you wanted to come back to the mansion."

Brady: "Yes I did. It was only a matter of time before Victor would call out a search party."

Arianna: "This isn't going to be good. Victor hates me."

Brady: "No he doesn't. He doesn't know you. Soon he will and he'll fall madly in love with you, just like I am."

Brady and Arianna kiss again. Victor opens the door.

Victor: "What the hell?"

Brady and Arianna stop kissing and look at Victor.

**SALEM PD**

Hope and Ciara color as Bo talks to Doug and Julie.

Bo: "Could you two take Ciara home? Hope and I have to discuss some things."

Julie: "Well of course."

Doug: "What's going on?"

Bo: "It's between me and Hope right."

Julie: "You two are still going to divorce aren't you?"

Bo looks over at Hope who looks up from the coloring book. Bo turns back to Doug and Julie.

Julie: "You two shouldn't get divorced."

Doug: "Julie, it's not for us to say anything."

Julie: "But Doug"

Doug walks over to Ciara.

Doug: "Ciara, how about you come with us. We're going out for ice cream."

Ciara looks up at him.

Ciara: "Ice Cream! Can mom come?"

Hope looks over at Ciara.

Hope: "No I can't. Your dad and I have some business to take care of."

Ciara: "Okay."

Ciara gets up from the table and walks out with Doug. Julie gives Bo the evil eye before she leaves. Bo's eyes widen.

Bo: "So.."

Hope: "So…we sign the papers then what?"

Bo worries.

**BO'S HOUSE**

Carly brings some bags down stairs as Shawn walks in. He stares at Carly. Carly turns around.

Carly: "Shawn Douglas? You've grown so much. You look so much like your father."

Shawn: "You're moving out?"

Carly: "Yeah I am."

Shawn: "Why?"

Carly: "Your father told you about us?"

Shawn: "Something like that."

Carly: "So you know we're over now."

Shawn seems confused.

Shawn: "Over?"

Carly: "Yeah I just saw him with your mom, Ciara, Doug, and Julie. They're a real happy family."

Shawn: "Didn't know they were in town."

Carly: "Yep at the police station. I hope everything works out for your mom. I know she was the Salem mugger."

Shawn: "She got off actually thanks to Justin."

Carly: "That is great news. Well I need to get back to packing. Don't want to be here when Hope gets home. It was great seeing you again Shawn-Douglas."

Carly heads upstairs. Shawn is confused. He walks out the door.

**THE PARK**

Alex and Lucas arrive at the park. Alex has Lucas blindfolded as she leads the way.

Lucas: "Are we there yet?"

Alex: "Almost."

They stop.

Alex: "Okay now."

Lucas pulls off his blindfold. Alex has a romantic dinner for two set up.

Lucas: "Wow. When did you do all of this?"

Alex: "I have connections."

Lucas: "Really?"

They smile at each other then walk over and sit at the table. They take the tops off the plates. Lucas is surprised.

Lucas: "No way. You got my favorite dish from Chez Rouge. You talked to me Aunt Maggie didn't you?"

Alex: "She said that if I needed anything she'll make it happen. So I asked her what your favorite dish was and she told me and I asked her if she could make 2 dishes to go."

Lucas: "This is amazing thank you."

Alex: "You're welcome."

Lucas and Alex smile at one another.

**LUCAS' HOUSE**

Sami continues to look at the papers.

Sami: "That bastard."

Sami hears someone opening the door. She hides the papers behind a pill on the couch. Will walks in. Sami sits on the couch. Will's suspicious.

Will: "What's going on?"

Sami: "What do you mean?"

Will: "Did I interrupt you and Rafe?"

Sami: "Oh no why would you think that?"

Will: "You're all dressed up."

Sami looks at what she's wearing.

Sami: "Oh yeah, umm…Rafe is taking me out for dinner."

Sami stands up and walks over to Will.

Sami: "That reminds me, you're watching the kids tonight."

Will: "I have plans tonight."

Sami: "Yeah you do have plans and they're watching your brother and sisters."

Will: "Why can't dad do it? I want to go out."

Sami: "Your dad has plans also and you're not going out anymore. Not till your dad and I say so."

Will: "Why?"

Sami: "Because you didn't think that we were going to find out about what happened at the hospital?"

Will rolls his eyes.

Sami: "Don't roll your eyes at me. You could have been killed."

Will: "But I wasn't…I'm alive."

Sami: "Luckily."

Will: "Fine, I will do it. Okay? Now can you leave me alone?"

Sami: "No I'm your mother. I have a right to be worried. You need to stay away from Mia. She's too much like Nicole which means it's a matter of time before you end up hurt."

Rafe walks in dressed in a suit and tie. He sees Sami is mad.

Rafe: "Am I interrupting something?"

Sami: "No Rafe you're not, just grounding my son."

Will: "I'm going upstairs."

Will heads up stairs.

Rafe: "That looked really bad."

Sami: "Yeah it was. I'm really upset with Will, but I'm so happy that he's still alive. I don't know what I would have done if he died and I wasn't there and…"

Sami starts to tear up. Rafe hugs her.

Rafe: "He's fine now."

Sami: "Yeah, but he's mad at me."

Rafe: "That's how teenagers act."

They stop hugging. Rafe kisses her on the forehead.

Sami: "I know, but still it's…I don't know."

Rafe: "Let's just forget all about everything and go out for dinner."

Sami: "I love the sound of that. A little get away, but…"

Rafe: "…but what?"

Sami: "What if EJ…"

Rafe: "Stop, the kids will be fine. FBI is watching the place. EJ won't be able to slip in."

Sami: "That makes me feel better."

Rafe: "Okay great so we can go? I'm starving."

Sami smiles.

Sami: "I am to."

Rafe: "Alright."

Rafe takes Sami's hand and leads her to the door. Sami stops.

Sami: "Wait, um…I need to get my purse and jacket."

Rafe: "Yeah it's a little chilly out. I'll go warm up the car and I'll see you out there."

Sami: "Okay."

Rafe walks out. Sami walks over to grab her purse. She turns and looks at the pillow she put the papers behind. She stops and thinks if she should bring them with her.

Sami: "I should…I should show Rafe the papers."

Sami walks back and gets the papers. She stuffs them in her purse then heads out the door.

**DIMERA MANSION**

Stefano: "That's my boy. What dirty deeds are you planning?"

EJ takes a puff of his cigar once more.

EJ: "Now father, what fun would it be if I just came out and told you?"

Stefano takes a puff of his cigar as well.

Stefano: "That is very true."

The doorbell rings.

EJ: "Harold, could you get that please."

Harold walks to the door. He opens it and Nicole rushes in.

Nicole: "Where's EJ?"

EJ smiles.

EJ: "In here darling."

Nicole walks in the living room.

Nicole: "You bastard, you stole all my stuff."

EJ: "I didn't steal anything. I moved all yourself into the mansion for you."

Nicole: "Why? I don't want to live here."

EJ: "Where are you going to live then, that ratty motel?"

Nicole: "No, the Kiriakis mansion"

EJ: "Like that's any better?"

Nicole: "You said you would help me get Brady back if I helped you and I did so pay up."

EJ: "So you're telling me you got rid of all the evidence against me?"

Nicole: "Yes I did and you can thank me by giving me the information you have on Brady."

Nicole coughs because of the cigar smoke.

Nicole: "And could you put those out?"

Stefano looks up at Nicole.

Stefano: "I allowed you to come into my house, yell at the top of your lungs about all of crap I know nothing about, but I'd be dammed if I put out my cigar to appease you."

Stefano takes another puff. EJ puts out his cigar. Stefano sees.

Stefano: "What are you doing?"

EJ: "Nicole's right, we should put out our cigars. The smoke isn't good for the baby."

Stefano: "Baby? Nicole is….?"

Nicole: "…pregnant? Yes I am, but Brady is the father not EJ."

EJ: "That remains to be proven."

Nicole: "You can dream all you want EJ, but this baby is a Kiriakis."

Stefano: "Well we can only hope that this baby is a DiMera. This world doesn't need another Kiriakis."

Stefano and EJ laugh. Nicole rolls her eyes.

**KIRIAKIS MANSION**

Victor: "What are you to doing?"

Brady: "Uh….kissing"

Victor: "I can see that smart ass. I mean why are you two kissing? I thought you two broke up."

Brady: "Well we did, but now we're back on."

Victor: "Why?"

Arianna: "Because we love each other very much Mr. Kiriakis."

Brady: "Yes and we proved how much we love each other last night."

Brady put his arm around Arianna.

Victor: "What are you getting at?"

Brady and Arianna smile at each other then look back at Victor.

Brady & Arianna: "We got married."

Victor's mouth flies open.

**LUCAS' HOUSE**

Will comes down stairs as there is a knock at the door. He opens it and its Mia. She brought pizza.

Mia: "I brought pizza."

Will: "You're the best."

They kiss quickly then Mia walks in. Will closes the door.

Mia: "So where do you want me to put this?"

Will: "You can put it on the table."

Mia puts the pizza on the table.

Mia: "Are your brother and sisters up?"

Will: "Nope just put them bed."

Mia: "So we're all alone?"

Will: "Yeah we are."

They smile at one another.

Will: "I'll go get us some drinks."

Mia: "Okay"

Mia watches as Will goes into the kitchen.

**BY THE RIVER**

Rafe covers Sami's eyes as they walk. They stop.

Rafe: "Okay are you ready?"

Sami: "Yes I am."

Rafe takes his hand off her eyes. Sami stares in shock.

Sami: "Wow, this looks familiar."

Rafe: "I hope it does."

Sami: "This is where you brought me for our first date."

Rafe: "Correct."

Sami looks into the sky.

Sami: "The stars even seem as bright and as perfect as they were that night."

Rafe: "I even brought the cheese and crackers."

Sami looks at Rafe and smiles.

Rafe: "I also have wine."

Rafe begins to open the bottle. Sami picks up the glasses off the blanket. Rafe opens the bottle and pours some wine in both glasses. He sits the bottle down and proposes a toast.

Rafe: "Do you wanna toast?"

Sami: "Toast to what?"

Rafe: "Everything that's good in our lives."

Sami: "Sounds good to me. Cheers."

Their glasses clink then they both take a sip.

**THE PARK**

Lucas and Alex finish their dinner.

Alex: "I'm stuffed."

Lucas: "I am too. But it was so good."

Alex: "It was. We should have it again soon."

Lucas: "Of course. Next time my treat."

Alex: "You don't have to treat me."

Lucas: "I owe you for what you did for my cousin Hope today."

Alex: "I was just doing my job and Justin did most of the work anyways."

Lucas: "And in doing that you also saved Hope from going to prison."

Alex: "Hope just didn't seem like the person that would attack all those guys. I'm glad we could have proved that the drug was behind her behavior."

Lucas: "Yeah me too."

There's a short pause between them.

Alex: "So are you ready for the next part of our date?"

Lucas: "There's more?"

Alex: "Yes"

Alex stands up and puts Lucas by his arm.

Lucas: "I hope it's not anymore food."

Lucas stands up.

Alex: "No it's not. Come on."

**SALEM PD**

Bo pulls out the divorce papers and places them on the table. Bo and Hope sit down in front of them. They stare at one another. Bo picks up a pen and signs. Hope watches. Once Bo is done he hands the pen to Hope. Hope takes the pen and signs the papers. When she's done, she puts the pen down then looks up at Bo.

Hope: "So this is it."

Bo: "Yeah…yeah it is."

Hope: "So I'll comes and pick up the rest of my stuff tomorrow."

Bo: "Don't bother."

Hope: "Why not?"

Bo: "You can have the house. You can Ciara can live there. I'll move out."

Hope: "But where will you live?"

Bo: "I'll find some place."

Hope: "For you and Carly."

Justin knocks on the door.

Justin: "I hope you're not interrupting."

Bo: "No perfect timing."

Bo grabs the divorce papers and hands them to Justin. Justin's in shock. Bo turns to face Hope then walks out. Hope tries not to cry.

Justin: "These are what I think they are right?"

Hope looks at Justin. She tries to fight back the tears.

Hope: "Of course."

Justin: "Do you want to talk about it?"

Hope stands up.

Hope: "No I don't….I've gotta get out of here."

Hope rushes out and passes Shawn. Shawn turns around. Justin rushes out after her, but Hope leaves.

Shawn: "Mom."

Justin stops. Shawn turns to Justin.

Shawn: "What happened?"

Justin: "I shouldn't say."

Shawn: "Please tell me."

Justin takes a deep breath.

Justin: "Your parents signed the divorce papers."

Tears begin to form in Shawn's eyes.

Justin: "I'm so sorry Shawn."

Shawn: "It's…it's okay. People grow apart. It's just Ciara. I wonder how this will affect her."

Justin: "Yeah me too."

Justin pats Shawn on his shoulder before walking out. Belle walks in.

Belle: "Shawn?"

Shawn turns around.

Belle: "What's wrong?"

Shawn: "My parents just got divorced."

Belle: "I'm so sorry Shawn."

Shawn: "Yeah. It just wasn't working out anymore."

Belle: "Poor Ciara."

Shawn: "Let not do that."

Belle: "Do what?"

Shawn: "Get divorced."

Belle: "I don't ever want to divorce you."

Belle gives Shawn a quick kiss on the lips then hugs him.

**DIMERA MANSION**

EJ and Stefano continue to laugh. Nicole gets annoyed.

Nicole: "So are you going to give me the information now?"

EJ stands up. He tries to touch her belly but she slaps his hand away.

EJ: "Okay Nicole. You really want to know?"

Nicole: "Would I be asking if I didn't?"

EJ: "Of course not."

Nicole: "EJ stop playing around."

EJ: "Okay, Okay Nicole I'll tell you. I'll tell you something that will change yours and Brady's lives forever."

Stefano: "What is it Elvis?"

Nicole: "Yes Elvis. What is it?"

EJ: "I slept with Arianna."

Nicole and Stefano are shocked.

**KIRIAKIS MANSION**

Victor: "You did what?"

Brady: "Got married."

Victor: "Are you on drugs again?"

Brady: "No Grandfather I'm not on drugs again."

Victor: "Then you've gone mad then."

Brady: "No I haven't done that either."

Victor: "Then you're just stupid."

Brady: "Why does something have to be wrong with me?

Victor: "I can't believe you could self-consciously marry someone like Arianna."

Arianna: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Victor: "Exactly like it sounds. I don't like you."

Victor's phone rings.

Victor: "Dammit. Who the hell is calling me?"

Victor looks at the id on his phone.

Victor: "An overseas partner. I need to take this. Damn time zones. By the time I get back this marriage should be annulled."

Victor walks to the back of the house. Brady and Arianna look at each other.

Brady: "Well that went well."

Arianna: "It's only going to get worse. Are you sure you want this?"

Brady: "Yes. Yes I am. Eventually he'll find something else that pisses him off and he'll move on."

Arianna: "I hope so."

Brady: "Will so."

They kiss.

**LUCAS' HOUSE**

Will walks back in with drinks as Mia is trying to find something to watch.

Will: "Here you go."

Will hands Mia a drink. She takes it.

Mia: "Thank you."

Will sits down and opens the pizza box.

Will: "Anything good on?"

Mia: "Nope."

Mia turns off the TV then sets the remote on the table.

Mia: "So how's your mom?"

Will: "Same old Sami Brady thinking she knows what's best for me."

Mia: "What did she say?"

Will: "She doesn't want me to be with you."

Mia: "She said that for real?"

Will: "Yeah she thinks you're a bad influence on me."

Mia: "She's one to talk."

Will: "Yeah but I don't care what she says I still want to be with you."

Mia: "William Horton, are you going to become a rebel?"

Will: "Didn't think I had it in me did you?"

Mia: "No I didn't, but I like."

Will and Mia are about to kiss when Johnny comes down stairs.

Johnny: "I don't feel good."

He shouts. Will and Mia stop and look over at him then at each other.

**BY THE RIVER**

Rafe and Sami feed each other some food as they joke around.

Rafe: "You totally missed my mouth on that."

They laugh.

Sami: "Let me get that for you."

Sami takes a napkin and wipes some sauce off of Rafe's face.

Rafe: "Thank you."

Sami: "You're welcome."

Rafe: "So, having fun?"

Sami: "Of course. Whenever I'm with you I am."

Rafe and Sami smile at one another.

Rafe: "Do you want to go down to the river?"

Sami: "As long as I don't fall in again."

Rafe: "You won't. I'll catch you."

Sami: "Great"

They stand up and walk toward the river.

Sami: "It's such a beautiful night.

Rafe: "It is."

Sami: "It feels like one of those nights when anything's possible, almost life changing."

Rafe: "I feel the same way."

Rafe and Sami are silent for a moment then try to talk at the same time.

Rafe & Sami: "There's something I have to ask you."

They pause.

Rafe & Sami: "You can go first."

They laugh.

Sami: "Rafe, you can go first."

Rafe: "You can go first."

Sami: "No this is your set up dinner thingy. You go first."

Rafe takes another deep breath.

Rafe: "There's something I have to ask you and I hope you are okay with it."

Sami starts to worry.

Sami: "What's wrong is it about EJ?"

Rafe: "No nothing about EJ….it's about us….about our future."

Sami: "Okay."

Rafe gets down on one knee.

Rafe: "Sami…"

Sami: "Yes?"

Rafe: "Will you marry me?"

Sami's eyes grow as she stares at Rafe.

**HEARTH & HOME**

Alex and Lucas walk up to the elevators. Alex hits the up button.

Lucas: "Why are we at my office?"

Alex: "This is where we first met."

Lucas: "Yeah but why are we here?"

Alex: "Because I have to ask you something."

Lucas: "What's that?"

Alex: "Do you want this?"

Lucas: "Want what?"

Alex: "Us? Do you think we should go to the next level?"

Lucas: "I think we're on already on the next level."

Alex: "Not officially."

Lucas: "Then we can make it official."

The elevator opens. Alex turns and walks onto the elevator. She turns around and faces Lucas.

Alex: "Let's make it official."

Lucas walks onto the elevator they smile and then kiss as the doors close.

**DIMERA MANSION**

Nicole and Stefano are still shock by EJ's confession.

EJ: "Let's not all react at once."

Nicole: "How did you get Arianna in bed?"

EJ: "Well it wasn't the bed it was the couch."

Stefano: "Eww..."

EJ: "And all I had to do it tell her that Brady is the father of your baby."

Nicole: "So you believe it?"

EJ: "I didn't say I believed it darling. It was important that Arianna believed it."

Stefano: "This is excellent news."

Nicole: "How is this excellent? Brady's not even with her anymore."

EJ: "Yeah but if you give Brady this information he'll never look at Arianna the same again. This way you'll have an opening. And you can use the baby to do it until it's proven to be mine."

Nicole: "You have a point. Brady was really angry when he found out we slept together. So if I told him about Arianna he will be mad at her to."

EJ: "Exactly."

Nicole: "EJ, you're a genius."

Nicole grabs EJ and kisses him on the cheek then turns around and leaves.

EJ: "Where are you going?"

Nicole: "To see Brady."

Nicole walks out the door.

Stefano: "I wish I could be a fly on the wall for that conversation."

EJ: "Oh it only gets better Father."

Stefano: "How so?"

EJ: "Brady married Arianna last night."

EJ begins to laugh.

**LUCAS' HOUSE**

Will and Mia are walking downstairs into the living room.

Will: "Thank You for helping me to get Johnny back to bed."

Mia: "You're welcome. Glad that trick helped reduce his fever some."

Will: "Yeah where did you learn that from?"

Mia: "My dad. His mom used it on him when he had the flu and it always stuck with him and he used it on me when I had the flu."

Will: "You really miss him don't you?"

Mia: "Yeah I do…every day."

Will walks over and gives Mia a hug.

**BY THE RIVER**

Sami: "You want to marry me?"

Rafe: "Yeah"

Rafe says with a smile.

Sami: "But my marriages never work."

Rafe: "That's because you were always lying and then it blew up in your face."

Sami: "That's true."

Rafe: "This time, no lies. No manipulations. I love you, you love me. Let's just get married."

Sami: "You really want this?"

Rafe: "More than I've ever wanted something before in my whole life."

Rafe goes into his pocket and pulls out a small box. Sami starts to cry. He opens it up and inside there's a beautiful diamond ring. Sami smiles.

Sami: "It's beautiful."

Rafe: "Is that a yes?"

Sami: "Yes I'll marry you."

Rafe takes the ring out of the box and puts it on Sami's finger. Rafe stands up. They look into each other's eyes before they kiss.

**DIMERA MANSION**

Stefano: "They got married? How do you know this?"

EJ: "I came across a church when I was sneaking away from the fire last night and there they were saying their "I dos" with Melanie and Nathan as their witnesses. It was pretty pathetic."

EJ continues to laugh.

Stefano: "I hope I'm not around when Nicole confronts you. Imagine a lot of screaming that my ears simply cannot take."

EJ: "Oh come on Father you know you want to hear it."

Stefano: "Hear about it, like in a summary form."

EJ walks over and pours himself another drink.

Stefano: "You know it's a very good thing that you're free and cleared because after she finds out that you knew that Brady and Arianna were married, she's going to come after you. And you wouldn't want Nicole to have something on you that she can turn over to Rafe."

Stefano heads upstairs. EJ looks up and flashes back to him and Nicole talking.

_EJ: "I'm doing this on my terms." _

_Nicole: "Not anymore. You're on my terms now." _

_EJ: "And how is that?" _

_Nicole: "I have proof that you kidnapped Sydney." _

_EJ: "And what proof is that?" EJ asks. "A tape confession." _

_EJ laughs. _

_EJ: "You mean the tape recorder that I chucked into the river? What did you swam after it?" _

_Nicole: "Nope I just had another one handy." _

_Nicole says as she reaches into her purse and pulls out the tape recorder. _

_Nicole: "Would you like to hear your confession?" _

_She presses play. _

_EJ: "I did it. I kidnapped Sydney." _

_It played. EJ yanks it out of Nicole's hands and destroys the recorder. _

_Nicole: "I made copies. Lots and lots of copies and if you don't want them to get out you're going to need to find another way to help Arianna."_

EJ comes back. He's shocked. He can't believe that he forgot about the tape recorder.

EJ: "Dammit. DAMMIT!"

He throws his glass. He begins to breathe heavily with anger.

**KIRIAKIS MANSION**

Nicole rings to doorbell. She's giddy with excitement as Brady comes to answer the door. He opens the door and sees Nicole. He smiles.

Brady: "Nicole"

Nicole: "Brady. I have great news."

Brady: "I have great news too. Come on in."

Nicole is surprised as she walks in.

Nicole: "I'm surprised you're so happy to see me."

Nicole and Brady walk into the living room then turn to face each other.

Brady: "Oh yeah about yesterday…."

Nicole: "It's okay. I know you were really angry. I understand and all if forgiven now we can move on and be parents to the little one in my belly."

Brady: "About that…"

Nicole: "I know it's a shock that I'm pregnant, but don't worry, we have a few more months left to go. Anyways, on to what I have to tell you and then you can tell me what you wanted to tell me."

Brady: "Uh…"

Nicole: "This is going to be really hard to hear, but Arianna slept with EJ."

Brady: "What?"

Nicole: "I know you love her, but its best that you know this now before she cries on your shoulder and you feel the need to take her back."

Brady: "Wow"

Nicole: "I know. I can't believe it either."

Brady: "I can't believe you would just say anything to get me to take you back."

Nicole: "Brady, I'm not lying about this."

Arianna walks in.

Arianna: "Why is she here?"

Nicole: "I could ask you the same question, but since you're here why don't you tell Brady that you slept with EJ."

Arianna laughs.

Arianna: "You mean he didn't tell you?"

Arianna looks at Brady.

Arianna: "You didn't tell her."

Brady: "She wouldn't let me talk."

Nicole: "Tell me what? What's so funny?"

Arianna turns to Nicole.

Arianna: "Brady already knows and doesn't care."

Nicole: "Ah…Brady gave up on you?"

Arianna: "No you."

Nicole: "What?"

Nicole's confused. Arianna and Brady smile at one another then look at Nicole.

Arianna & Brady: "We're married.

They hold up their ring fingers for Nicole to see. Nicole gets upset.

**BY THE RIVER**

Rafe and Sami are still kissing. They pull away from each other slowly.

Rafe: "Now what was it that you wanted to ask me?"

Sami: "Oh umm…"

Sami walks over to her purse and pulls out the envelope that was delivered at the house before then walks back over to Rafe.

Rafe: "What's that?"

Sami: "Something to do with our future."

Sami hands Rafe the envelope. He opens it up and reads the paper then looks up at Sami.

**SALEM AIRPORT**

Honor and Joy say their goodbyes.

Honor: "So when are you going to come back to New York?"

Joy: "Not sure. I want to be here for Chloe and her baby."

Honor: "You're such a great sister. I wish I had a sister like you. But then I remember that would mean less money and presents for me."

Joy: "I'm going to miss you Honor."

The two hug. Mimi enters the area with her boarding pass. Nancy walks over to her.

Nancy: "Mimi"

Mimi turns around.

Mimi: "Nancy hey."

Nancy: "Going home so soon?"

Mimi: "Yeah I couldn't stay away long at all."

An announcement on the intercom interrupts.

Announcer: "Flight 182 to New York City is now boarding."

Nancy: "And now you're leaving."

Mimi: "Yep. See you later"

Nancy: "Yep. Oh before you go. Do you think you can keep an eye on Honor? She's going back home."

Mimi and Nancy look over at Honor.

Mimi: "I can do that for you."

Nancy: "Thank you."

Mimi: "You're welcome."

Nancy and Mimi hug before she walks to the terminal. Honor follows behind.

**BO'S HOUSE**

Carly's all pack and ready to leave. Bo walks in. They stare at one another.

Bo: "I see you heard the news somehow?"

Carly: "Yeah congratulations."

Bo: "Um…thank you?"

Carly: "I'm all packed. I have some place to go so I just need to get these to the car."

Bo: "No hurry. We can move it tomorrow. I need to pack my stuff as well."

Carly: "What? Why are you packing?"

Bo: "Why are you packing?"

Carly: "What do you think that I know?"

Bo: "That Hope and I signed the divorce papers and I gave her the house?"

Carly: "You did?"

Bo: "Yeah we just did."

Carly: "I thought you two were going to get back together."

Bo: "What made you think that?"

Carly: "I saw you with her and Ciara in your office. You guys seemed really happy."

Bo: "Happy to see our daughter and that Hope isn't going to prison, but we knew that we couldn't work through our problems."

Carly: "So you really signed the papers?"

Bo: "Yeah. As soon as they're filed it'll be legal."

Carly: "I don't know what to say."

Bo: "Say you won't leave me."

Carly walks over and kisses Bo.

**THE KIRIAKIS MANSION**

Nicole: "Ha Ha funny. You got me."

Brady: "This isn't a joke Nicole. We're really married."

Nicole: "Yeah and pigs fly."

Arianna: "Should I go and get our marriage license?"

Brady: "Yeah you might have to."

Nicole: "Come on seriously. You two are married?"

Arianna: "Uh….yeah…we got married last night at the church with Melanie and Nathan as our witnesses."

Brady: "It was magical."

Nicole: "Oh okay so you two got married then she told you about her and EJ so you had to forgive her. Understandably, but Brady you can just get this annulled."

Arianna: "I told Brady about EJ and me before we got married or even discussed getting back together."

Brady: "So no annulment need. I love Arianna Hernandez…"

Arianna: "…Black…"

Brady: "….Black just the way she is."

Nicole: "Just like you do me."

Brady: "You mean did because I don't anymore."

Brady puts his arm around Arianna.

Brady: "I'm truly, madly, deeply in love with this woman."

Brady points to Arianna.

Brady: "So if you don't mind leaving now."

Arianna smirks. Tears begin to form in Nicole's eyes as she rushes out of the mansion. She walks outside and closes the door behind her. She leans against the door frame and cries.

**BY THE RIVER**

Rafe: "Is this real?"

Sami: "Yes it is."

Rafe: "I don't know what to say."

Sami: "Say yes of course."

Rafe: "Yes of course. I want to be Johnny and Sydney's adoptive father."

Sami: "This means so much to me."

Rafe and Sami hug and kiss each other.

On the next episode:

Mimi has to make a difficult decision

Brady shares his great news with Chloe

Belle and Shawn want to help get Philip and Chloe back together


	40. The Last Blast

**THE LAST BLAST**

CAST:

John Aniston….Victor Kiriakis

Robert Benvenisti….Kevin Lambert

Nadia Bjorlin…..Chloe Lane

Jason Cook….Shawn Brady

Patrika Darbo…Nancy Wesley

Farah Fath….Mimi Lockhart

Lindsay Hartley…Arianna Black

Jay Johnson….Philip Kiriakis

Eric Martsolf…Brady Black

Kevin Spirtas…Dr. Craig Wesley

Eric Winter….Rex Brady

Shelby Young…Kinsey Matthews

**KIRIAKIS MANSION**

It's a new day in Salem. Brady is reading the paper. Someone knocks on the door. He looks around and sees that he's the only one around.

Brady: "I guess I'll get it."

Brady gets up and walks to the door. He opens it and its Chloe.

**THE BRADY PUB**

Philip sits at a table drinking some coffee. Belle walks downstairs and sees him. She walks over to him.

Belle: "Philip"

Philip looks up at her.

Philip: "Belle"

Belle: "Where have you been? I've been trying to call you."

Belle sits down across from Philip.

Philip: "I went home last night."

Belle: "Why didn't you call me and let me know? I was so worried about you after you left the hospital."

Philip: "I'm sorry I should have called you back but I was a little drunk."

Belle: "A little?"

Philip: "A lot drunk. I hope this coffee helps me get through the day."

Belle: "Philip you should have talked to me instead of getting drunk."

Philip: "You're right. I should have because now I have a really bad hangover."

Belle: "Serves you right for being an idiot. Philip, you can't do this when the baby gets here."

Philip: "I know. I'm going to stop."

Belle: "Good."

Belle and Philip smile at one another.

Belle: "So how did Victor take the news?"

Philip: "Not well."

**KIRIAKIS MANSION**

Brady: "Chloe."

Chloe: "Brady."

Brady: "Come in."

Chloe: "Okay."

Chloe walks in. Brady closes the door behind her.

Chloe: "Is Philip here by any chance?"

She turns around to face Brady.

Brady: "I haven't seen him this morning, but I saw him last night."

Chloe: "So you know he's the father of my baby?"

Brady: "Yeah he told us."

Chloe: "Victor knows?"

Brady: "Yeah he does."

Chloe: "How did that go?"

Brady: "Not very well considering the way it came out."

Chloe: "How did it come out?"

Brady flashes back to what happened last night.

_Philip walks into the living room drunk interrupting Brady and Arianna._

_Philip: "I need a drink."_

_Brady stands up and stops him from going to the bar._

_Brady: "I think you've had enough."_

_Philip: "I know when I've had enough and right now. I haven't. So move nephew."_

_Philip pushes Brady out of the way and pours himself a drink._

_Brady: "What happened Philip? Why are you drinking so much?"_

_Philip takes a sip of his drink and starts to laugh. Arianna watches from the couch._

_Philip: "I don't even know where to start. I'm getting divorced and oh I'm going to be a father."_

_Victor walks in._

_Victor: "What?"_

_Brady, Philip, and Arianna look at Victor._

_Victor: "You're the father of Chloe's child?"_

_Philip starts to walk towards Victor._

_Philip: "Yes, yes I am. Any objections? Over ruled."_

_Victor: "Oh great. I don't know what's worse, you being drunk or you procreating with a slut."_

_Philip: "Oh like you haven't made mistakes before. Just shut up father."_

_Victor: "Me shut up?"_

_Brady: "Alright let's all calm down before we all say something that we'll regret."_

_Victor: "Too late. Philip you're fired from the station. Brady you're now in charge."_

_Philip: "What am I supposed to do now?"_

_Victor: "Get out of my face before I fire you from the company altogether."_

**THE BRADY PUB**

Philip tells Belle the story.

Belle: "Philip I'm so sorry. I know that had to hurt."

Philip: "Well I deserved it. I shouldn't have pissed off my father."

Belle: "I don't think so. You're going through a hard time right now he should understand."

Philip: "You know we're talking about Victor Kiriakis right?"

Belle: "Yes I know and I know he has heart and he uses it from time to time."

Philip: "I don't think he'll forgive me for getting Chloe pregnant."

Belle: "It's not for him to forgive you."

Philip: "Try telling him that."

Shawn walks downstairs and over to Belle and Philip. Philip sees him.

Philip: "Hey Shawn"

Philip stands up.

Shawn: "Philip."

They hug. Belle smiles.

Belle: "It's good to see you guys getting along so well."

Shawn: "It's still too early to tell right?"

Philip: "Anything can happen."

They laugh.

Shawn: "So I'm heading to my father's to help him move."

Philip: "I can come and help."

Shawn: "You don't have any Titan business to tend to?"

Philip: "Um…it's a long story."

Shawn: "Well I have all day."

Philip: "Great."

Shawn: "See you later Babe."

Shawn kisses Belle then he and Philip leave The Pub.

**JOHN F. KENNEDY AIRPORT**

Mimi is at the airport in New York City. She calls Nancy, but she gets her voicemail. She leaves a message.

Mimi: "Hey Nancy it's Mimi. I was just calling to let you know that Honor and I made it back to New York. Honor got picked up by her driver and it on her way home while I will be waiting for a cab."

Mid message Mimi looks over and notices a familiar face.

Mimi: "Yeah so um…that's the update. Okay bye."

Mimi quickly hangs up and walks over to the man she once dated.

Mimi: "Hey you."

She says. He turns around and they smile at one another.

**KIRKIAS MANSION**

Chloe: "Wow. It's just crazy how one bad choice can lead to so many bad series of events."

Brady: "Yeah that happens."

Chloe: "You must think Philip and I are these really horrible people."

Brady: "Now why would I think that?"

Chloe: "Because of everything that has happened. Everything that we have done."

Brady: "Who am I to judge you to? So what you two made mistakes. It's not the end of the world. I love you and I love Philip. This hasn't changed and will never."

Chloe smiles a little.

Brady: "If you or Philip need anything just let me know."

Chloe: "Thank you so much Brady."

They hug.

Chloe: "I'm so glad that we're still friends."

They stop hugging.

Chloe: "Philip and I could use all the friends we can get. It's a good thing that Belle and Shawn are back in town also."

Brady: "Belle, my sister Belle?"

Chloe: "Yeah, you haven't seen her yet?"

Brady: "No I've been with Arianna and the wedding."

Chloe: "Wedding? What wedding?"

Brady: "Arianna and I got married the night before last."

Chloe: "Oh my gosh! Congratulations. I didn't even know you two were back together."

Brady: "We weren't actually. It just happened and I haven't been this happy in a while."

Chloe: "I'm really happy for you two."

Brady: "Thank you. I'm happy for you also. You finally get to be a mom even though it happened at an odd time."

Chloe: "Odd? That's putting it mildly."

Brady: "Yeah."

Chloe: "Well I better get going. I'm going to find Philip and talk to him."

Brady: "That's a great thing."

Chloe: "Yes."

Chloe kisses Brady on the cheek then walks out of the mansion.

**JOHN F. KENNEDY AIRPORT**

The man turns around and it's Kevin Lambert.

Mimi: "Kevin hey. Do you remember me?"

Kevin: "How could I forget you Mimi?"

They hug.

Mimi: "What are you doing in New York?"

Kevin: "Just here for a business meeting. I was going to look you up actually."

Mimi: "You're just saying that."

Kevin: "I'm dead serious. Look it's in my schedule."

Kevin shows Mimi his schedule.

Kevin: "See, look up Mimi Lockhart."

Mimi: "Great save Lambert."

Kevin: "Why thank you."

Kevin puts his schedule away.

Mimi: "I won't be Mimi Lockhart for long though."

Kevin: "What? Why?"

Mimi: "I'm getting married silly."

Kevin: "Again?"

Mimi: "Yes again, but this time it is forever."

Kevin: "To who?"

Mimi smiles.

**BO'S HOUSE**

Philip and Shawn enters Bo's attic. Shawn knocks over a book. Philip bends down to pick it up. He notices it's a yearbook.

Shawn: "What's that?"

Philip: "It's a yearbook."

Philip stands back up and blows the dust off of it. He opens it up. Shawn looks over his shoulders.

Philip: "Wow it's our freshman yearbook."

Philip turns the page and sees a picture of him and Chloe at the Last Blast.

Shawn: "Nice suit."

Philip chuckles.

Philip: "Back when times were simpler."

Shawn: "Yeah. Now everything's so different."

Philip: "Yeah now I'm getting another divorce and I wrecked Chloe's and Melanie's lives."

Shawn: "Belle told me about that."

Philip: "You probably think I'm a horrible person."

Philip puts the yearbook down.

Shawn: "No I don't. I think you, Chloe, and Melanie made some mistakes, but that doesn't make you bad people."

Philip: "I'm the one that did wrong here. I knew Melanie was in love with Nathan, but I still pushed to be with her….like I did with Belle."

Shawn: "That's old news."

Philip: "I should have learned from my mistakes there."

Shawn: "Philip, you really need to stop beating yourself up over this."

Philip: "I can't help it."

Shawn: "Well look on the bright side, you get to be a father."

Philip: "Yeah like I'm going to be good at that."

Shawn: "Claire loves you. She still talks about you and remembers how great you were to her."

Philip: "Even after I took her away from her parents? Oh and let's not forget about Tyler. I did really well with him by sending him to live with complete strangers."

Shawn: "Do you know where he is?"

**THE BRADY PUB**

Chloe walks into the Pub and sees Belle texting with her head down. She walks up to her.

Chloe: "Hey Belle."

Belle looks up.

Belle: "Chloe, hey how are you? Sit down please."

Chloe sits down.

Chloe: "Tired."

Belle: "Do you want something to eat?"

Chloe: "No I'm good. I ate before I left the hotel."

Belle: "That's great. I just want to make sure you're taking care of yourself."

Chloe: "Thank you Belle. I was so rude to you yesterday and I'm so sorry."

Belle: "You don't have to apologize. I know you were upset and I wasn't doing anything to help. I should apologize for sticking my nose in your business."

Chloe: "We'll let's just agree that yesterday was a bad day and let's just start over."

Belle: "That is a great idea."

They smile at one another.

Chloe: "I wish I could erase everything that happened yesterday, but I can't."

Belle: "What else happened?"

Chloe: "I ran into Daniel who insured me that we're over. Then I had to tell my parents that Philip is the father not Daniel."

Belle: "How did that go?"

Chloe begins to tell Belle the story.

_Chloe walks into the hotel room. Craig and Nancy rush over to her._

_Nancy: "Did you get the results? What did they say?"_

_Chloe pauses._

_Nancy: "Come on tell us."_

_Craig touches Nancy's shoulders._

_Craig: "Nancy calm down. She'll tell us when she's ready."_

_Chloe: "Philip's the father."_

_Craig and Nancy are shocked._

_Nancy: "What? No there has to be some kind of mistake."_

_Chloe: "There's no mistake. Philip's the father and Daniel doesn't want to get back together."_

_Craig: "Honey, I'm so sorry."_

_Nancy: "Look at what you did. You ruined another perfectly great relationship all over Philip."_

_Craig: "Nancy."_

_Chloe: "No, mom's right. I ruin everything. This is all my fault."_

_Craig: "No you didn't. You and Daniel might be over, but it's not the end of the world."_

_Chloe: "It feels like it."_

_Craig: "Now it does, but the bright side of things is, you're going to be a mother."_

_Chloe: "You're right. It's not the way I wanted it to happen, but it is what it is and I should just deal with it."_

_Craig and Chloe hug. Nancy stares madly at them._

_Nancy: "I'm going to bed."_

Belle: "Wow so what did Nancy say thing morning?"

Chloe: "Nothing. She never came out of her room. I saw my dad and Joy though. I don't think I've ever seen her this angry before."

**MIMI'S APARTMENT**

Mimi walks into her apartment. She puts her bag down then closes the door. A man walks out of the bathroom dripping wet with just a towel on. Mimi turns around and sees him.

Mimi: "Well hello Dr. Rex Brady"

He looks at her and smiles.

Rex: "Mimi, I was just about to come and get you."

Mimi: "Oh yeah, dressed like that?"

Rex looks down then back at her.

Rex: "I would have changed. I just got out of the shower."

Mimi: "Then you would have been late."

Rex: "I thought you said noon?"

Mimi: "Well it's pass noon."

Rex slaps himself in the head.

Rex: "I was thinking Salem time."

Mimi walks up to him and kisses him on the lips.

Mimi: "It's okay sweetie. I got a ride from an old friend, Kevin Lambert."

Rex: "Kevin Lambert? As in your old boyfriend Kevin Lambert?"

Mimi: "Yes, why? Are you jealous?"

Rex: "No…it's just…"

Mimi: "You're jealous."

Rex: "I am not."

Mimi: "He's engaged and we're engaged so they're no reason to be jealous."

Rex: "I'm not jealous."

Mimi and Rex kiss again.

Rex: "I'm going to put some clothes on."

Rex heads back towards the bathroom.

Mimi: "Why?"

Rex looks back.

Rex: "Because you got a ride from Kevin Lambert."

Mimi smiles.

Mimi: "I thought you weren't jealous."

**BO'S HOUSE**

Philip: "Yeah he's with his adoptive parents in New York the last time I talked to them."

Shawn: "How long ago was that?"

Philip: "A couple of years….three maybe."

Shawn: "So they can be anywhere now."

Philip: "Let's not talk about Tyler anymore."

Shawn: "Okay then."

Philip: "Let's just do what we came here to do."

Shawn: "Okay we'll just move the boxes downstairs."

Philip: "Alright."

Shawn watches as Philip grabs a box and heads downstairs. He does the same.

**THE BRADY PUB**

Belle: "I'm sure she'll come around."

Chloe: "Have you met Nancy Wesley?"

Belle: "Once she holds Baby Phloe in her arms."

Chloe: "Baby Phloe?"

Belle: "Yeah. Philip + Chloe = Phloe. Like Bennifer."

Chloe: "You're bringing up Bennifer?"

Belle: "Oh right. How about Bradgelina?"

Chloe: "That sounds better?"

They both laugh.

Chloe: "Well I guess I should start adopting some babies."

Belle: "So you're going to give Philip a chance?"

Chloe smiles at Belle.

**MIMI & REX'S APARTMENT**

Mimi looks through the mail on the couch as Rex comes out of the bathroom fully clothed now. He walks over and sits next to Mimi.

Rex: "So was Bonnie?"

Mimi: "The bills are going to start piling up."

Rex: "I don't get the connection."

Mimi turns to Rex.

Mimi: "I'm sorry, what were you asking?"

Rex: "About your mom. You know you went to Salem."

Mimi: "Which was a mistake seeing as I don't have a job and the money I used to go to Salem could have went to one of these bills."

Rex: "Mimi, the bills will be fine. I make more than enough money to cover the bills and the rent without your help."

Mimi: "But you shouldn't have to pay for everything."

Rex: "Why not?"

Mimi: "Because we're a family and I should be able to pitch in."

Rex: "And you will when you find a job. Till then we're perfectly fine."

Mimi: "Not if I need to hire a lawyer for my mom."

Rex: "What happened?"

Mimi: "Her cellmate Anna DiMera died."

Rex: "Anna DiMera's dead?"

Mimi: "Yeah. She finally got caught for stealing Sami's daughter and her first night in prison she was poisoned. Now Sami's boy toy FBI Agent Rafe Hernandez wants my mom to give him information on what happened. I told her not to, but I'm sure he's gonna go back and ask her again and I don't want my mom to get offed by the DiMeras."

Rex: "Why would the DiMera kill Anna?"

Mimi: "Apparently, Anna was working with EJ on the kidnapping and he doesn't want her to tell Rafe about it or EJ will lose his kids."

Rex: "Wow that's just nuts. Why would EJ kidnap his own child?"

Mimi: "I don't know. I don't even know if that's true or not. I'm worried about my mom now."

Rex: "Maybe it's time to move back to Salem?"

**BO'S HOUSE**

Shawn and Philip get tired after moving a bunch of boxes. They sit down on the couch.

Shawn: "I'll cancel my trip to the gym."

Philip: "Yeah me too."

They laugh.

Philip: "I'm sorry about earlier. It's just been a really bad month or more."

Shawn: "It's cool man. I understand and if you need anyone to talk to you can come to me."

Philip: "Thank you Shawn. That means a lot considering I don't have many friends at the moment."

Shawn: "Understandable."

Philip: "Hey"

They laugh again.

Shawn: "So can I ask you about Chloe?"

Philip: "Like what?"

Shawn: "Like are you two going to get back together?"

Philip smiles a little.

**THE BRADY PUB**

Chloe: "What do you mean?"

Belle: "You know what I mean."

Chloe: "Really Belle? I don't see that happening."

Belle: "Why not? You guys are having a baby so you'll be spending so much time together that the old feelings will start to come back."

Chloe: "I don't think so."

Belle: "Well what drove you two to sleep together?"

Chloe: "Booze."

Belle: "Well you know what they always say; the truth comes out when you're drunk."

Chloe: "Sayings aren't always true."

Belle: "How about this saying? You never forget your first love."

Chloe crosses her arms.

Belle: "You can deny it all you want to Chloe Lane, but I know deep down you still have really strong feelings for Philip."

Chloe: "You're right."

Belle smiles with delight.

**MIMI & REX'S APARTMENT**

Mimi: "Are you kidding me? We can't move back to Salem."

Rex: "Why not? We're about to get married. I would like my family to be there."

Mimi: "Really? You want Kate there?"

Rex: "Yes I would love to have parents, my sibling, cousins, aunts and uncles there. I've already told you want I wanted to get married in Salem."

Mimi: "I thought you were joking."

Rex: "Why would I do that?"

Mimi: "I don't know. I didn't think you would really want to have to face everyone again. Especially now."

Rex: "What's wrong with now?"

Mimi pauses.

Mimi: "Things are different in Salem."

Rex: "Different how?"

Mimi: "We would just complicate things more by moving there."

Rex: "I don't think we will. I think people would be happy to have us home."

Mimi: "Salem doesn't feel like home anymore. New York, this is our home. This is where we reconnected and started our careers. Why do you want to mess that up and go back to Salem?"

Rex: "I think you're overreacting."

Mimi: "I don't think so."

Rex: "I think you're afraid, but there's no reason to be. The truth is bound to come out."

Mimi stares at Rex worryingly.

**BO'S HOUSE**

Philip: "I don't think that will happen."

Shawn: "Why not?"

Philip: "Chloe's still in love with Daniel."

Shawn: "Yeah but does Daniel still want her?"

Philip: "I don't think so. I mean he kicked her out."

Shawn: "Then it doesn't matter if Chloe wants Daniel or not if he doesn't want her."

Philip: "That's true."

Shawn: "And you two are having a baby together so you're going to be spending a lot of time together. One thing could lead to another."

Philip: "I don't know. I mean, I've never stopped loving Chloe, but all I ever do is hurt her."

Shawn: "Find a way not to do that."

Philip: "If only it was that easy."

Shawn: "I think you two can make it work. I mean come on, one night and the two of you make a baby? That's fate."

Philip: "No it was stupidity."

Shawn: "It was fate."

Philip: "All this talking is making really hungry. I can go for a burger and fries."

Philip stands up.

Shawn: "Anything to get off this subject."

Shawn stands up.

Philip: "At least for now. I'm sure you'll find a way to get back on topic."

Shawn: "Yes. It's a topic that should be brought back up."

Philip: "Let's gets just go to The Pub."

Philip and Shawn leave Bo's.

**THE BRADY PUB**

Chloe: "Philip was my first long and I'll never forget that, but as of right now Philip is the last person I should be with."

Belle: "Why not? Come on Chloe."

Chloe: "Belle, why are you pushing this so hard?"

Belle: "Because I want my two best friends to happy. If only Mimi was still here I'm sure she would back me up."

Chloe: "Mimi was here? When?"

Belle: "I saw her at the hospital yesterday."

Chloe: "Is she okay?"

Belle: "She said she was, but I think there's something going on."

Chloe: "Like what?"

Belle: "Not sure, but she was talking to Lexie about something and I'm determined to find out what it is."

Chloe: "How are you going to do that? Do you know where she went?"

Belle: "No, but I think I can find out what she was up to at University Hospital. I'm applying there to be a nurse."

Chloe: "That's awesome. I hope you get the job."

Belle: "Thank you."

Chloe: "And maybe your little project in finding out what Mimi's up to will keep you off my back."

Belle's astonished.

**MIMI'S AND REX'S APARTMENT**

Mimi: "I ran into Belle yesterday when I was at the hospital talking to Lexie. She wanted to know what I was doing in Salem."

Rex: "What did you say?"

Mimi: "I told her I had to a flight and came back here. Luckily she was the only one I ran into."

Rex: "Why didn't you just talk to Belle?"

Mimi: "I didn't know what to say really. It's been so long."

Rex: "Well if we move back to Salem you can talk to her."

Mimi: "We're not moving back to Salem. I can't face everyone."

Rex: "You're not facing them alone. I'm here."

Mimi: "Why can't we just stay here and get married?"

Rex: "I want to have a big wedding with all our friends and family there. Don't you want that?"

Mimi: "I do miss Belle. She's the best friend I've ever had."

Rex: "Then come on, let's move back to Salem."

Mimi thinks to herself.

**THE BRADY PUB**

Belle: "Really Chloe? You think I'm going to give up this easily?"

Chloe: "I'm starting to think no."

Belle: "Exactly. I believe you and Philip belong together."

Chloe: "You can believe what you want, but Philip and I don't belong together."

Philip and Shawn walk up to the table. Belle and Chloe look up at them.

**MIMI'S AND REX'S APARTMENT**

Rex: "Come on Mimi, let's move back to Salem."

Mimi: "But what about your job?"

Rex: "I applied at University Hospital."

Mimi: "Lexie didn't say anything about it."

Rex: "I did it late last night so she probably hasn't seen it yet."

Mimi: "You'll probably get it since you're a Brady and all."

Rex: "Yeah and I see that there are some nursing positions available."

Mimi: "Yeah Lexie told me about that."

Rex: "And you'll get the job if you apply."

Mimi: "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Rex: "Yes. Yes I want to do this."

Mimi pauses to think. Rex looks at her as she looks around the room. She faces him again.

Mimi: "Okay I've made my decision."

**THE BRADY PUB**

Belle: "Philip….Shawn…..hey, did you guys finish moving the stuff for Bo already?"

Shawn: "No, we're just taking a lunch break."

Belle: "Well pull up some chairs and sit with us."

Chloe: "Um….I have to get going."

Belle: "No I don't."

Philip: "It's okay. You're not ready to talk."

Belle: "No it's not."

Shawn: "Belle, can I talk to you for a moment….by the bar."

Belle gets up and follows Shawn to the bar.

Belle: "What?"

Shawn: "I think we should give them some time alone."

Belle: "What? No Philip will say something stupid and then Chloe's going to leave."

Belle and Shawn turn and watch Philip and Chloe.

Chloe: "I was looking for you this morning."

Philip: "Really? Why?"

Chloe: "I wanted to apologize for running off like that yesterday and to see if you were okay."

Philip: "It's fine. No need to apologize."

Chloe: "Well I have to get going. We can talk later."

Philip: "I would love that."

Philip and Chloe smile at one another. Craig and Nancy walk in.

Nancy: "Oh my gosh. No!"

Chloe and Philip turn their attention to them.

**MIMI'S AND REX'S APARTMENT**

Mimi: "Okay I have made my decision."

Rex: "What?"

Mimi: "We can move back to Salem."

Rex: "Oh my gosh thank you."

They hug.

Mimi: "We'll just be honest with everyone. I mean, what's the worst that can happen?"

**UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL**

Kinsey walks into the room and huffs.

Kinsey: "My life is so horrible. First off, all the hot guy apparently were seniors last year. Oh my goodness if you could only see the selection of guys there now. Kill me now. The only decent looking one is Will Horton, but apparently he's back with Mia McCormick, stupid name, I don't get what he sees in her anyways. Oh and let's not forget my dad just waltz back into town like he's done nothing wrong and my stupid mother thinks that I should talk to him like I would really give that loser the time of day."

Kinsey looks at her nails then at the person in the bed. She slowly walks towards them then sits in the chair next to the person as they lay still in the bed.

Kinsey: "I wish you would wake up so that you could actually respond to me."

All of a sudden the person's hand moves. Kinsey jumps up.

Kinsey: "Oh my gosh! Jan, are you waking up?"

Kinsey stares at the person in the bed. It's Jan Spears and she just opened her eyes.

On the next episode:

Natasha wants all the cases to be solved

Kate finds out Philip and Chloe are having a baby

Nathan and Melanie ask each other out

Sami finds out some interesting news

Hope goes to her first therapy session


End file.
